A Man and A Woman
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Ella es una mujer de 40 años, él, un joven de 25. Ella es una mujer madura, con la experiencia de una vida llena de sufrimientos, él, un chico que lo ha tenido todo en la vida. ¿Acaso hay posibilidad alguna para que dos almas opuestas lleguen a amarse? [¡Capítulo 19!]
1. Primer Encuentro

**Esta es una locura que se me ocurrió mientras tenía una reunión telefónica con un cliente canadiense en el trabajo. Sí, no tiene mucho sentido, pero sentí que tenía que escribirla. Una nueva historia, diablos, debe estar loca, aún tengo muchas historias que terminar y salgo con una nueva, pero, en fin, soy algo impulsiva. Por favor, disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. Primer encuentro**

El Hotel Venus era el sitio más extravagante en toda la ciudad de Tokio. Por cualquier lugar donde se mirara, había más y más vestigios del estilo Rococó* que predominaba en Francia, en el siglo XVIII. El interior del hotel era ostentoso, colorido, lleno de fantasía. Formas circulares, esculturas de Falconet*, pinturas famosas. Todo lujo y ostentosidad. Y estaba claro que el hotel reflejaba la personalidad de su dueña, la famosa actriz y cantante japonesa-francesa, de 28 años, Mina Aino.

Mina era la artista que había logrado "exportar" la música pop japonesa fuera del continente asiático y se había consolidado como una de las actrices más codiciadas del mundo, así como la mujer más sensual por segundo año consecutivo.

La fiesta transcurría perfecta, tal y como Mina lo había planeado. La comida era estupenda, la música, inigualable. Era un evento donde la alta sociedad podía jactarse de todo el dinero que tenía y, al mismo tiempo, hacer una obra de caridad. Sí, porque el motivo de la fiesta era recolectar fondos para la Clínica contra el Cáncer de Mama, dirigida por la doctora Haruka Tenoh.

El vino fluía, junto con la conversación y las sonrisas, sin embargo, había una persona en la enorme sala de eventos de Venus que no parecía del todo contenta. Sentada en una elegante mesa, alejada del bullicio y con gesto de aburrimiento, estaba una mujer hermosa y madura, de 40 años, cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros y ojos azul cielo. Vestida con un elegante vestido negro, que marcaba perfectamente su esbelta figura, estaba Serena Tsukino, la mejor amiga de Mina.

A Serena nunca le habían agradado las ostentosas fiestas de su amiga, sin embargo, esta vez había decidido asistir ya que se trataba de una buena causa, además, Mina jamás la habría dejado en paz si se negaba.

Serena miró a su alrededor. Podía ver a su amiga Mina muy cariñosa con su novio, el famoso cirujano plástico, Yaten Kou. A Serena siempre le había parecido un hombre falso e inmaduro, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que él en verdad amaba a su amiga.

La genta bailaba gustosa a su alrededor. Ella en cambio, se había quedado sentada en su mesa, cruzada de brazos y con deseos de marcharse. No era que nadie le hubiera ofrecido bailar, sin embargo ella había rechazado a todos los hombres que se acercaban a ella, de la forma más cordial que había podido. Suspiró profundamente. Cómo deseaba que Amy estuviera ahí con ella. Amy era la única con quien podía mantener una conversación interesante en un lugar como ese, porque, a su opinión ella era la más cuerda de todas sus amigas.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, Serena se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los invitados miraban fijamente hacia la entrada principal del salón. Intrigada, la rubia miró también y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Entrando galantemente, estaba el hombre más apuesto que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Cabello negro peinado en una coleta, ojos azules, como zafiros brillante intensamente, sobresaliendo gracias a su piel bronceada. Iba vestido con un elegante traje negro, dejando la corbata un poco desordenada. Era bastante más joven que ella, de eso estaba segura.

Mientras avanzaba, el joven coqueteaba con toda mujer que estuviera en su camino. Serena frunció el ceño. Genial, otro mocoso mimado que se creía el hombre más sexy del universo. Exactamente el tipo de hombre que Serena Tsukino más odiaba. La rubia retiró la mirada, pero extrañamente sus ojos volvían al chico de cabello negro, que se estaba acercando, con paso seguro, hacia donde estaba ella.

Un momento, ¿en verdad se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella? No, no, debían ser sólo ideas suyas. Serena dirigió la mirada hacia su copa vacía de champán, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sentía la presencia el joven, olía su aroma, ese perfume ¿Hugo Boss, acaso? Diablos, no podía resistirse a un hombre que usara esa fragancia. No, no, tenía que calmarse, ¿por qué diablos un tipo quizás unos veinte años menor querría acercarse a una mujer como ella? Además, estaba claro que era todo un Casanova, que sólo buscaba ser el centro de atención. Sí, era eso, sólo quería coquetearle.

– No puedo creer que una mujer tan hermosa esté sentada sola – dijo. Serena se sintió hipnotizada por su voz – Qué falta de caballerosidad. ¿Quién se atrevería a dejar a una dama sola?

El chico sonrió de forma encantadora y le dedicó una leve reverencia. Serena entonces podía sentir todas las miradas fijas en ella. Lo miró a los ojos y de pronto le pareció que lo había visto antes. ¿Dónde? No lo recordaba. Lo único que importaba en ese momento, era hacer que el misterioso recién llegado se alejara de ella. No quería tenerlo cerca, ¿por qué? Porque su simple presencia causaba que su corazón empezara a latir más rápidamente y sus mejillas se encendieran detrás del perfecto maquillaje que llevaba.

– ¿Desea algo, joven? – preguntó ella, en tono despectivo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

– Creo que no necesito decirlo – le ofreció su mano, mostrándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas – Vamos señorita, no se haga de rogar.

Vaya tipo con agallas. Llamarla señorita, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Así que quería jugar, pues ella le daría lo que quería. Serena le lanzó una seductora mirada, contemplando el perfecto cuerpo del hombre que tenía ante ella. Ya no era una jovencita, pero, de vez en cuando, pensó, no estaba mal divertirse un poco.

– Espero que sepa bailar – dijo la rubia – No quiero que estropee mis zapatos nuevos.

– Oh créame, puedo enseñarle un par de cosas, señorita – enfatizó la última palabra.

Serena tomó la mano que el joven le ofrecía y caminó hacia el centro de la pista de baile, consciente de que ella y su pareja de baile se habían convertido en el centro de atención. El muchacho colocó su mano derecha en la cintura de Serena, mientras ella colocaba su mano en el hombro de él. Su tomaron de las manos y el pelinegro acercó su cuerpo al de Serena tanto como pudo. La mujer se sobresaltó, pero no iba a dejar que el "mocoso" se diera cuenta de las curiosas sensaciones que provocaba en ella.

– Seiya Kou.

– ¿Eh? – él rió.

– Ese es mi nombre. Seiya. Seiya Kou.

– ¿Kou? – intentó separarse de él, pero sólo consiguió que él se pegara más a ella – Oye…

– Sí, Kou no es un apellido muy común. Yaten Kou es mi hermano gemelo – Serena abrió los ojos, sorprendida – Y Taiki Kou es nuestro hermano mayor. Seguro que has escuchado hablar de él.

– ¿Bromeas? – respondió ella – Ese hombre es un genio, él… – el gran error de Serena fue mirar directamente a Seiya a los ojos, porque al instante se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar sus ojos de los zafiros que tenía enfrente. Sin darse cuenta, Serena se recostó en el pecho del muchacho – Tonto engreído…

– Me lo ha dicho, como sea, aún no me ha dicho su nombre, señorita.

– Soy Serena. Serena Tsukino.

**.**

**.**

Algunas notas:

**Rococó:**

Es un movimiento artístico nacido en Francia, que se desarrolla de forma progresiva entre los años 1720 y 1740.

El Rococó se define por el gusto por los colores luminosos, suaves y claros. Predominan las formas inspiradas en la naturaleza, la mitología, la belleza de los cuerpos desnudos, el arte oriental y especialmente en los temas galantes y amorosos.

Es un arte básicamente mundano, sin influencias religiosas, que trata temas de la vida diaria y las relaciones humanas, un estilo que busca reflejar lo que es agradable, refinado, exótico y sensual.

**Étienne-Maurice Falconet:**

Es considerado uno de los mejores representantes del rococó francés. El mismo Falconet era director de una famosa fábrica de porcelana en Sèvres.

Los motivos amorosos y alegres son representados en la escultura, así como la naturaleza y la línea curva y asimétrica.


	2. Encuentro accidentado

**Capítulo 2. Encuentro accidentado**

Las afueras de la moderna ciudad de Tokio. La zona que era bien conocida por ser el sitio donde las celebridades y grandes personalidades construían sus mansiones. En la cima de una montaña, desde donde se tenía la vista más espléndida de la ciudad, se encontraba la mansión Kou. La familia Kou era una de las familias más reconocidas, tanto dentro como fuera de Japón. Los señores Kou, Galaxia y Seiiji, griega y japonés respectivamente, eran una prestigiosa pareja de médicos. Galaxia, de cabello rojizo y mirada astuta, era pediatra y su esposo, Seiiji, alto, de cabellera negra y mirada juguetona, neurocirujano. Habiendo muerto por causas naturales en uno de sus tantos viajes alrededor del mundo, sus tres hijos, Taiki, el mayor y los gemelos, Seiya y Yaten, se habían ido a vivir con su tía, Kakyuu Kou, que había heredado la fortuna de sus padres, luego de que su hermano, Seiiji, falleciera.

La enorme mansión, de estilo contemporáneo, era renovada anualmente para que conservara su esplendor. Con más de 30 habitaciones, enormes áreas verdes, varias piscinas, spa, dojo y clínica privada, sólo por mencionar unas pocas características, era una de las viviendas más famosas del país nipón. Ya habían filmado incontables documentales en la mansión Kou desde que Seiiji Kou se la había comprado a una cardióloga amiga suya que dejó Japón para internarse en las montañas de la India y dedicarse a la meditación, el yoga y el misticismo.

Seiya estaba nadando en la piscina principal de la mansión. Recién había regresado de Cuba, donde había terminado sus estudios en medicina. Había vuelto a Japón para su graduación, ya que había estado en la isla cubana como parte de un intercambio, y sólo le quedaba recibir su diploma de médico, en la universidad de Tokio. Ahora, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con aquella mujer al regresar. Yaten y Mina le habían hablado mucho acerca de ella, pero Seiya pronto se había dado cuenta de que las palabras no bastaban para describirla: hermosa, decidida, de carácter firme; con sólo mirarla se había dado cuenta de que no era una mujer fácil de seducir, no era como las tantas mujeres con las que había estado, no, Serena Tsukino tenía algo, un "no sé qué" especial que hacía que el muchacho no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella.

– Serena, Serena Tsukino… Serena…

– ¡Seiya! – exclamó el recién llegado, Yaten. Seiya lo miró – Rayos, por fin reaccionas, ¿podrías dejar de pensar en la Sra. Tsukino y prestarme atención por un momento?

– Lo siento. ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí? – respondió el pelinegro.

– Un par de minutos quizás – replicó el otro – Pero no dejabas de balbucear incoherencias. No me digas que vas a empezar a coquetear con Serena – Seiya no respondió – Bueno, como sea, vine a decirte que tu auto nuevo acaba de llegar. No puedo creerlo, finalmente conseguiste que Taiki te regalara ese convertible.

– Las ventajas de graduarse, hermanito – se burló Seiya.

– Claro, pues sabes, yo me gradué hace ya cinco años y no me compraron un BMW – replicó el peliplateado.

– No, porque tú elegiste un Mercedes Benz 4x4, sólo cuando Taiki se compró su convertible te arrepentiste – le sacó la lengua, haciendo enojar más a su hermano.

– Como sea, sólo venía a eso, voy a darme un baño – Yaten dio media vuelta.

– ¡Espera! – el peliplateado se volteó – Un momento, a Serena… la llamaste ¿señora?

– Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay con eso? – Seiya se cruzó de brazos. Yaten no pudo evitar reír – No me digas que es en serio – el pelinegro no respondió – No, espera, ¿es en serio? – volvió a reír – Oh Seiya, no sabes lo que dices, no tienes idea de con quién te metes. Como sea, ya me voy.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y le arrojó un poco de agua a su gemelo. Yaten lo ignoró y entró en la casa. Seiya salió de la piscina y se secó el rostro con una toalla. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas que estaban a la orilla de la piscina y suspiró profundamente. No podía dejar de pensar en Serena.

– Creo que mejor iré a dar una vuelta – se levantó, terminó de secarse y entró en la casa. Estaba ansioso por probar el auto nuevo que Taiki le había enviado desde Alemania.

**- S x S -**

Serena había estado trabajando desde muy temprano. Después de dedicar gran parte de su vida a la psicología, había decidido añadir algo diferente, como complemento a su labor, así fue como ella estableció su clínica de medicina alternativa, junto a uno de sus grandes amigos, Nicolás Kumada. Nicolás era un especialista en acupuntura y terapias chinas alternativas, mientras que ella se había especializado en técnicas de masajes, aromaterapia, flores de Bach y musicoterapia. El edificio tenía forma de torre en espiral, de estructura metálica y cristales que no permitían que quienes pasaban pudieran ver hacia adentro.

Ya al mediodía, Serena se despidió de sus clientas, con quienes había tenido una sesión de yoga para embarazadas. Dijo adiós a su amigo Nicolás y abordó su auto, un BMX X5. Encendió su radio y se encontró a su amado Beethoven, nada como escuchar "Fur Elise" para relajarse. Su teléfono empezó a sonar, se fijó en la pantalla, _"Selene"_, su hija menor. Sonrió ampliamente y, a pesar de criticar a las personas que hablaban por teléfono mientras conducían, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera saludar, la voz entre sollozos de la joven la sorprendió:

– Mamá, ¿puedes venir… a recogerme?

– Selene, ¿qué te sucedió? – preguntó extrañada Serena. Selene no respondió y empezó a llorar – Selene, ¿acaso discutiste con Rubeus?

– ¡No menciones a ese imbécil! – replicó la chica, conteniendo el llanto – Date prisa, mamá, por favor.

– Voy en camino – Serena aceleró; pero no estaba preparada para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle.

**- S x S -**

Definitivamente se sentía como un rey. De por sí que por su apariencia llamaba bastante la atención y ahora con su auto nuevo, no parecía haber ni una sola persona que no sintiera la necesidad de mirar al atractivo Seiya Kou. Y por supuesto que Seiya Kou amaba ser el centro de atención. Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera captar la atención de "ella". Mientras pensaba, nuevamente, en Serena, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Sin importarle mucho que estuviera conduciendo, tomó su celular, _"Kaori Knight"_, su mejor amiga.

– ¡Seiya, acabo de enterarme! – exclamó la chica – ¿Cómo es que regresas a Japón y no vienes a visitar a tu mejor amiga?

– Lo siento, lo siento, es que he estado un poco ocupado y…

– ¿Ocupado coqueteando con la ex del dueño de la corporación Black? – Seiya se quedó en silencio, tratando de comprender las palabras de su amiga – Oh vamos, no te hagas el desentendido, a estas alturas del día, todo el mundo ha de saberlo.

– Oye, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando, Kao? – ella empezó a reír – ¡Es en serio! No tengo idea de qué…

– Seiya, en verdad eres despistado – dijo Kaori, conteniendo la risa – Busca un puesto de revistas y ojea la portada de la revista Phobos.

– ¿Phobos? ¿Esa patética revista de chismes?

– Bueno, desde que la nueva editora en jefe está a cargo, la revista ha tenido un gran auge, sabes…

– ¡Señora, cuidado!

Esto fue lo último que escuchó Seiya, antes de sentir un fuerte impacto justo en el frente de su auto nuevo. Acababa de chocar contra una camioneta BMW. Tiró el teléfono al asiento del acompañante y salió del auto, azotando la puerta. Increíble, auto nuevo y algún idiota acababa de chocarlo. Se quitó los lentes oscuros y se llevó una horrible sorpresa: el frente de su auto, al lado derecho, estaba golpeado, no destrozado debido a la calidad del vehículo, pero aún así, su auto nuevo había quedado arruinado.

– No puede ser – dijo Seiya, fastidiado. En ese momento, la puerta de la camioneta se abrió. Seiya se acercó y gritó – ¡Excelente, mira no más! ¡Hablando por celular mientras conduces!

– ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó la voz de una mujer.

– ¿Qué qué he dicho? – repitió el muchacho, visiblemente enfadado – ¡Mire nada más cómo quedó mi auto!

Cuando Seiya se fijó bien en la persona a la que le estaba gritando, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

– ¡Usted se pasó la luz roja! – replicó la mujer.

– ¿Serena? – la mujer levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

– Claro, ¿qué más podía esperarse de un sujeto como usted? – dijo Serena, elevando la voz – Pasarse la luz roja…

– Un momento, usted fue la que… – en ese momento, Serena se llevó una mano a la frente, en el lado izquierdo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de sangre – ¡Está herida!

– No es nada. Escuche, tengo seguro, así que con respecto a su auto, simplemente…

– ¡Déjese de tonterías! – replicó el pelinegro – Está perdiendo mucha sangre, necesitamos tratar esa herida – la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia – Estoy hablando en serio, iremos al hospital en este momento – la tomó de la muñeca, pero ella se zafó – No sea terca, Serena.

– No trate de ser amable conmigo, después de gritarme de esa manera, ¿cree que tiene el derecho de…?

– ¿Acaso quiere quedarse aquí? – la interrumpió Seiya.

Serena miró a su alrededor. En ese momento, la gente que pasaba por allí había empezado a aglomerarse en la zona. Todos comentaban y los señalaban, incluso un par de flashes volaron por allí. Entre toda esa multitud, Serena escuchó una voz familiar:

– ¡Serena! Serena, ¿estás bien?

– Lita – se trataba de una de las viejas amigas de Serena, Lita Kino, chef en jefe de un prestigioso restaurante cinco estrellas en la ciudad – Sí, descuida, estoy bien, es sólo un golpe.

– ¿Sólo un golpe, dice? – intervino Seiya – Esa herida es profunda, necesitará al menos unas tres puntadas.

– ¿Tres puntadas? – repitió Lita, asustada. Serena frunció el ceño y replicó:

– Por favor, ¿qué se cree, médico?

– Precisamente eso soy – respondió el pelinegro – Y como médico, voy a llevarla al hospital, aún si tengo que hacerlo contra su voluntad – volvió a sujetarla por la muñeca, esta vez con más fuerza y empezó a arrastrarla hacia el otro lado de la calle.

– ¡Suélteme! Le dije que tengo prisa, mi hija necesita… – Seiya se paralizó en cuanto escuchó la palabra "hija". El pelinegro se volteó y miró a Serena, que parecía preocupada por algo.

– ¿Le sucedió algo a Selene? – preguntó Lita, siguiéndolos.

– Peleó con Rubeus y me pidió que la recogiera en su casa.

– Si quieres yo puedo ir por ella – dijo Lita – Creo que es mejor que le hagas caso al joven Kou y vayas al hospital – Serena la miró, sorprendida con el hecho de que su amiga conociera a Seiya.

– Bien, ya escuchó, ahora venga conmigo – volvió a halarla y detuvo un taxi, abordándolo después de Serena – Al hospital de Tokio, por favor – el auto se puso en marcha enseguida – Qué mujer tan problemática eres, Serena.

– ¡Problemática, dice! – replicó enfadada la rubia – ¿Y cuándo le he dado el derecho de tratarme de "tú"?

– Es muy incómodo hablarte de "usted" – respondió él – Además, no es como si fueras mi madre o algo así.

– Podría serlo – replicó – Tú eres simplemente un niño – Seiya levantó una ceja.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Lo mismo podría preguntarte – dijo Serena – Pero, ¿acaso no sabes que es de mala educación preguntarle su edad a una dama? – Seiya rodó los ojos. Serena era en verdad difícil – Sin embargo, como no me avergüenzo de mi edad, te la diré, tengo 40 años. Y en cuanto a ti, haz de tener unos 23 años, más o menos.

– Tengo 25 años, fallaste por dos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al hospital. Seiya le pagó al chofer, entró y le indicó a la recepcionista que trataría a la rubia en el consultorio de su hermano, quien en ese momento estaba en el quirófano con una de sus pacientes. Tomó a Serena de la mano y la guió al consultorio de Yaten, una habitación espaciosa, ordenada y bien equipada. Seiya le indicó a Serena que se sentara en la camilla mientras él iba a prepararse.

– Espera, espera, pensé que sería tu hermano quien me trataría.

– Lo siento muñeca, pero Yaten está en cirugía – respondió, mientras se lavaba las manos – Pero no te preocupes, tengo muy buena mano, así que todo saldrá bien.

– ¿Esperas que confíe en el sujeto que se pasó una luz roja, chocó conmigo y me dejó herida? – replicó ella, empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

– Quiero aclarar que fuiste tú quien se pasó la luz roja – se secó las manos y preparó una aguja – No sé por qué estoy empezando a pensar que le temes a las agujas, Serena.

– Eres un verdadero encanto – dijo ella, sarcásticamente – Y no, no le temo a las agujas, no seas…

– Sólo recuéstate y déjame trabajar – Seiya la empujó delicadamente hacia atrás, hasta que ella quedó acostada. Serena lo miró nerviosamente y aferró su mano a la camisa de él – Así que de verdad tienes miedo.

– Ya deja de fastidiar y termina con esto.

– Parece que finalmente confías en mí – dijo el muchacho – Oh y has empezado a tratarme de "tú", ¿te diste cuenta? – sonrojada, Serena sólo desvió la mirada.

– Sabes qué, olvídalo, no dejaré que una aguja proveniente de ti me toque.

– Sra. Tsukino, no hay de qué preocuparse – una mujer pelirroja acababa de entrar en el consultorio – Seiya es un excelente médico. Está a punto de graduarse con honores de la universidad de Tokio, además estudió en Cuba, así que está en buenas manos.

– Kaori, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Seiya.

– Eudial me dijo que estabas aquí y quise pasar a saludarte, Sei – dijo ella, abrazando a Seiya por detrás y besándolo en la mejilla. Serena experimentó una extraña sensación de molestia al verlos así – Bueno, como le decía Sra. Tsukino, Seiya es un profesional – la rubia la miró con desconfianza – ¿Cree que yo, quien le ayudó en el parto de su segunda hija, sería capaz de engañarla? – Serena suspiró.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Seiya date prisa por favor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta tarde, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera.

– Bueno, yo tengo que volver al trabajo. ¡Nos vemos! – la chica salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– No puedo creer que Kaori salga con alguien como tú – dijo Serena, con una notable molestia en su voz.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué rayos dices? ¡Si ella es como mi hermana! – alegó el pelinegro. Serena volteó el rostro – Oh ya veo, estás celosa – la mujer se levantó súbitamente y le dedicó una mirada amenazante, pero no era capaz de controlar su sonrojo – Sólo bromeo, recuéstate – la empujó hacia atrás – y déjame trabajar.

Seiya empezó con su trabajo, limpiando la sangre del rostro de Serena, desinfectando la herida. No se había equivocado, necesitaría tres puntadas. El rostro de Serena se contrajo de dolor cuando Seiya le colocó la anestesia.

– Lo siento – ella no dijo nada – Por cierto, Serena, ¿tienes algo contra mí? – ella lo miró, confundida – Es que parece como si no te agradara mucho.

– No puedo juzgarte, no te conozco – fue lo único que dijo. Seiya suspiró y continuó con su trabajo. Sin embargo, el silencio estaba empezando a inquietarlo.

– Entonces… Serena… tienes… dos hijas…

– Así es, la mayor tiene 23 años y la menor 18.

– Ya veo. De seguro son tan hermosas como tú – Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido – ¿Ahora qué?

– Déjame decirte que ambas tienen novio, así que ni se te ocurra intentar coquetear con ellas.

– ¿Podrías dejar de ponerte a la defensiva? Fue un simple comentario – hizo una breve pausa – Y ya terminé, puedes levantarte – Serena así lo hizo y luego se miró en un espejo.

– Increíble, las puntadas son casi imperceptibles – dijo ella, asombrada – Debo darte algo de crédito, eres bueno.

– Y no es en lo único que soy bueno, sabes – él se puso detrás de la rubia. Serena se paralizó, podía sentir el cálido aliento de Seiya en su cuello. Aún cuando quería voltearse y decirle un par de cosas o incluso darle una bofetada, su cuerpo no respondía; y esa fragancia, Hugo Boss nunca olió tan bien en otro hombre – Dentro de unos días te quitaré las puntadas y verás como tu piel seguirá tan perfecta, sin cicatriz.

– S-Sí, t-tengo que irme, estoy… preocupada por… por Selene – tenía que alejarse de él, tenía que alejarse rápido, no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta de lo extraña que la hacía sentir al estar tan cerca.

– Te acompañaré a tu casa – dijo Seiya, separándose de ella para recoger los implementos que había utilizado.

– No es necesario, tomaré un taxi y…

– Vámonos, Serena – fingió no haberla escuchado, simplemente la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del consultorio.

**- S x S -**

Finalmente habían llegado a casa de Serena. Se encontraba en uno de los complejos departamentales más lujosos de la ciudad, el Silver Millenium. El recorrido fue muy silencioso, tanto en el taxi como en el ascensor mientras se encaminaban al sexto piso. Cuando por fin se encontraron frente a la puerta del departamento de la rubia, el 610, ella suspiró; muy en su interior, no quería separarse de él. Seiya pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Quería estar con esa enigmática mujer que, a pesar de ser quince años mayor que él, era más atractiva e interesante que cualquier chica de su edad.

– ¿Quieres… pasar a beber algo? – preguntó ella – Ya sabes, como agradecimiento por esto – se tocó la frente.

– Oh, seguro – respondió sonriendo.

El departamento era bastante amplio, con colores cálidos en las paredes y elegantes muebles blancos y negros. Serena invitó a Seiya a sentarse, mientras ella iba en la cocina, pero antes de que diera dos pasos, una joven salió de la cocina, arrojándose a los brazos de la rubia. Se trataba de una chica de cabello rojo, con un peinado bastante curioso: unos moños con forma de corazón junto con unas largas coletas. Sus ojos eran azules; se parecía bastante a Serena.

– ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Adivina qué! – exclamó la pelirroja – ¡Rubeus y yo nos reconciliamos! Todo fue una tontería, así que ya estamos bien de nuevo, verás… – pero guardó silencio en cuanto se dio cuenta de que tenían un invitado – Oh, lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía – le guiñó un ojo a su madre.

– Seiya, ella es mi hija Selene, Selene él es Seiya Kou, el sujeto con el que choqué al mediodía – Seiya frunció el ceño.

– Claro – la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír – Lita me habló sobre lo que sucedió.

– Seiya Kou, un placer – Selene tuvo que ocultar su asombro al escuchar su nombre.

– Encantada Seiya. Gracias por cuidar de mi madre – dijo Selene – Puede ser algo testaruda a veces, pero es una buena persona – Seiya rió.

– ¿Podrías dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? – le reprochó Serena.

– Es una mujer ruda, pero sé que es extremadamente dulce en el fondo – dijo Seiya, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia. Ella se sonrojó y Selene sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡Ikkuko, Ikkuko! – exclamó Selene, dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia la cocina – Espero que hayas preparado algo delicioso porque tenemos visitas. ¡Mamá trato un hombre a casa! ¡Pero no es cualquier hombre se trata de…!

– ¡Suficiente, Selene! – exclamó una sonrojada Serena – Lo siento mucho, Seiya, Selene es algo impulsiva y no piensa las cosas antes de decirlas.

– No te preocupes, yo… – el celular de Seiya empezó a sonar – Oh discúlpame un momento – contestó – ¿Hola? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿En verdad eres tú? – sonaba bastante emocionado – Pero me dijiste que no volverías hasta dentro de seis meses – sonrió – Bien, voy para allá – colgó – Lo siento, Serena, tengo que irme, mi hermano acaba de regresar de Alemania y tengo que ir por él al aeropuerto.

– Oh claro, no te preocupes – respondió Serena, tratando de ocultar su decepción detrás de una sonrisa – Te acompaño afuera.

Ambos salieron del departamento. Serena cerró la puerta detrás de ella y suspiró.

– Bueno, tengo que irme.

– Claro. Bueno, muchas gracias por encargarte de mi herida – él sonrió – Y lamento mucho la forma en que actué, estaba estresada y… – él colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella.

– Ya no digas más – se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Serena abrió los ojos, sorprendida – Nos vemos – ya cuando iba a entrar al ascensor, recordó algo y regresó adonde Serena se había quedado, suspirando – Por cierto, ¿estás libre el sábado? – ella no respondió – El sábado será la fiesta de graduación de los estudiantes de medicina de la universidad T, en el hotel Zeus, ya sabes uno de esos ostentosos eventos a los que ya has de estar acostumbrada – sacó un sobre dorado de su bolsillo y se lo entregó – Te espero – le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

**- S x S -**

– Y entonces, Rubeus me obsequió estos pendientes que hace tanto tiempo quería – contaba Selene, entusiasmada, mostrando sus pendientes con forma de luna creciente, de oro sólido e incrustaciones de diamantes – Es increíble que hayamos peleado por algo tan absurdo, ¿cierto, mamá? – pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la mujer –¿Mamá? – miró a la sirvienta, una mujer de largo cabello azulado – Ikkuko…

– Señora Serena, casi no ha tocado su comida – movió una mano enfrente del rostro de la rubia – Señora Serena.

– ¡Por fin lo recordé! – exclamó la rubia, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y poniéndose de pie súbitamente – ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Si es él!

– Eh… mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando?

– ¿Ah? ¡Pues de Seiya Kou! ¿De quién más? – respondió Serena, volviendo a sentarse y bebiendo su vino de un sorbo – No puedo creer que no lo recordara antes, – continuó – Sabía que lo había visto antes en algún lugar, pero no podía recordarlo, sin embargo ahora sí que lo recuerdo – una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– ¿Es por eso que lucía tan pensativa? – preguntó Ikkuko – ¿Estaba pensando en eso?

– ¡Pues claro! Tú sabes que detesto dejar las cosas inconclusas – respondió la mujer – Seiya Kou, él es el segundo hijo de Galaxia Kou, una mujer a quien le guardo un gran respeto. Lástima que Seiya no se parece más a ella, supongo que esa retorcida personalidad la heredó de su padre, Seiiji – se sonrió a sí misma – Si tuviera la personalidad de su madre, sería un encanto.

– Mamá, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? – preguntó Selene – Son cosas bastante comprometedoras, me hacen pensar que… ¡te gusta Seiya!

– ¡Por todos los cielos, no! Selene, podría ser mi hijo – Selene rodó los ojos y miró a Ikkuko, en busca de apoyo.

– Pues a mí me parece que hay química entre ustedes – dijo la peliazul – Mire que invitarla a su fiesta de graduación. Oh sí, el joven Seiya está interesado en usted, señora, no puede negarlo.

– Tonterías, sólo está tratando de ser amable. De seguro está intentando redimirse por haberse estrellado contra mi auto – se levanto – Si me disculpan, iré a darme una ducha – Serena salió del comedor, tarareando una canción incomprensible – Por cierto, ¿cómo se enteraron de que me invitó a su fiesta? – ninguna de las dos respondió – ¿Acaso estaban espiándome?

– Para nada.


	3. Ansiado encuentro

**Capítulo 3. Ansiado encuentro**

Había estado bastante ansiosa durante toda la semana. No estaba segura de qué era lo que le ocurría, pero una cosa era clara, fuera lo que fuera, era todo culpa de Seiya. Era viernes en la tarde y la clínica estaba a reventar; no tenía un solo hueco en su agenda para ir a almorzar con su amiga Lita, como solía hacer todos los viernes. Y es que su eficiencia aquel día había disminuido bastante, pues su concentración era prácticamente nula. Después de acabar su última sesión de flores de _Bach_, Serena estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Se dejó caer sobre el _tatami_ de la sala de terapia, estiró las piernas, respiró profundamente y se tapó la cara con los brazos. Se quedó así por unos minutos, hasta que las puertas se abrieron.

– Serena, no te ves nada bien hoy – era la voz de su amigo, Nicolás – Deberías irte a casa y descansar. Yo puedo hacerme cargo del resto.

– Olvídalo, no puedo dejarte todo el trabajo, Nicolás – replicó ella, terca como siempre – Además, estoy bien, sólo estoy algo… distraída, es todo. En un rato se me pasará.

El castaño se acercó y se sentó al lado de la mujer, estirando las piernas. Retiró gentilmente los brazos del rostro de su amiga. Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, para romper en risas instantes después.

– Tú pareces distraído también – le dijo Serena – ¿Aún estás detrás de la editora en jefe de Phobos? – Nicolás desvió la mirada, sonrojado – Supongo que eso es un sí – la rubia se incorporó – Nicolás, sabes que no es sano para ti andar detrás de una mujer como ella, que no te valora.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya me conoces, soy un tonto enamorado. En fin, supongo que tendré que olvidarla definitivamente, muy a mi pesar.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque Rei está obsesionada con Darien Chiba – Serena parpadeó, confundida – Basta ver cómo actúa cuando se encuentra con él en alguna actividad social. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de caridad que Mina organizó hace poco en Venus? – la mujer asintió – Pues yo prefiero no recordarla.

– Oh Nicolás… Espera un momento, espera un momento… ¿Dijiste… Darien Chiba? – él asintió – ¿Qué no es Darien Chiba el novio de la señora Kakyuu Kou? – el hombre volvió a asentir – Rei Hino… quién lo diría, qué mujer tan descarada.

– Ya no hablemos de eso – dijo el castaño – Mejor cuéntame qué te tiene tan distraída últimamente – la rubia se puso de pie súbitamente y le hizo una seña a Nicolás para que la siguiera.

– No creo que importe mucho, pero tal vez me haga sentir mejor contártelo.

Entraron en la oficina de Serena y ella se sentó en su silla, buscando algo en las gavetas de su escritorio. Nicolás se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio y esperó pacientemente por su amiga. Después de un par de minutos, parecía que Serena había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, porque sonrió, victoriosa. Le dedicó una mirada seria a su amigo, antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente:

– Nicolás, eres la única persona, aparte de Amy, a quien le contaría esto. Es una tontería y Mina sería capaz de hacer un escándalo por lo que voy a decirte – hizo una breve pausa – En serio es una tontería, no te vayas a burlar de mí y no se lo cuentes a nadie. Promételo.

– Lo prometo, lo prometo. Ya no te preocupes y dime de qué se trata.

Serena lanzó una revista a su escritorio. Se trataba del ejemplar semanal de la revista _Phobos_. Nicolás examinó cuidadosamente la portada y también la contraportada, pero no encontró nada que pudiera relacionar con el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. La portada de la revista la ocupaba una foto de Mina, junto con la doctora Haruka Tenoh. Miró a Serena en busca de una respuesta. La rubia tomó la revista y la abrió en la página 32. Nicolás se encontró, entonces, con una foto que abarcaba toda la página. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era Serena, bailando con… ¿Seiya Kou? Parecía irreal la forma en que se miraban, parecían dos enamorados. Nicolás volvió a mirar a su amiga, que desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

– Serena, tú… Esto es… Espera, espera, esto y… el accidente de otro día, ¿chocaste con él? – ella asintió – Claro, claro, entonces… explícate – se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amiga con gesto burlón.

– Todo ha sucedido tan rápido que ni yo misma lo entiendo – respondió, sonrojada – Ese encuentro en la fiesta fue una casualidad, luego chocamos, después él me trató en el hospital, debiste verlo por poco y me desangro, bueno al menos eso decía Lita; después de eso me llevó a casa, debiste ver a Selene y a Ikkuko, no paraban de molestarme – las palabras salían atropelladamente de sus labios – Y entonces me invitó a su fiesta de graduación mañana en el hotel _Zeus_ y…

– Espera, espera, espera, ahora sí estoy confundido – la interrumpió Nicolás, que trataba de contener la risa – ¿Todavía estamos hablando de Seiya Kou? ¿Estamos hablando de Seiya Kou y… tú?

– Pues… sí…

– Y dices que te invitó a su fiesta de graduación… Ya veo, creo que está claro lo que sucede aquí – Serena lo miró, confundida – Ese muchacho está claramente interesado en ti y no está haciendo ningún esfuerzo para ocultarlo. Vaya Serena y tú que decías que habías perdido tu habilidad para encantar a los hombres.

– Oh vamos, Nicolás, es sólo un niño, bien podría ser mi hijo. Estoy segura de que sólo trata de ser amable – Nicolás rodó los ojos – Además, ese chico es un completo Casanova, ha de pensar que voy a caer rendida a sus pies como todas las mujeres. No va a conquistarme fácilmente sólo por tener dinero y ser atractivo.

– Pues a mí me parece que lo está logrando – Serena negó frenéticamente con la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su amigo – Era eso de lo que querías hablar, ¿cierto? Este muchacho – señaló su imagen en la revista – es quien te tiene tan distraída. Mira Serena, siempre he dicho que para el amor no hay edad, no creo que su diferencia de edades sea un problema, pero recuerda quién es este muchacho. Eres una mujer madura, eso me consta porque te conozco desde que éramos niños, pero no te vayas a dejar engañar.

– Oh Nicolás, lo haces sonar como si yo estuviera interesada en Seiya – ella rió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

– ¿Y no lo estás?

– ¡Claro que no! Ya te lo dije, es sólo un Casanova. Si cree que puede conquistar a Serena Tsukino, ¡que lo intente! Ya verá lo que le espera – el castaño miró a su amiga, no del todo convencido con sus palabras – No lo creerás, pero ya me siento mucho mejor. En verdad hablar contigo siempre es reconfortante. Bueno, ¡hora de volver al trabajo! – ella se levantó – A ver, ¿quién viene ahora?

**S x S**

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y Serena estaba sentada en su amplia cama, con una ligera bata de color blanco hueso, de finos tirantes, larga hasta las rodillas. Tenía el cabello recogido en un sencillo moño y algunos mechones rebeldes caían a ambos lados de su rostro. Un libro reposaba en su regazo, mientras que unos lentes de montura redondeada cubrían sus ojos.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Dejó el libro a un lado y miró la pantalla. _"Amy Mizuno"_. Cómo la había extrañado. Se quitó los lentes y, con una sonrisa en sus labios, contestó:

– Dra. Mizuno, qué honor recibir una llamada suya. No se imagina cuánto la he extrañado.

– _Oh Serena, pero qué cosas dices_ – respondió la suave y gentil voz de Amy Mizuno, desde el otro lado – _Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, amiga. Y es por eso que te tengo una buena noticia, ¡estoy de vuelta en Japón!_

– ¡Qué¡ ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó la rubia, emocionada – Diablos, al menos pudiste llamarme, podría haber ido a recogerte al aeropuerto. Oh espera, imagino que venías con tu novio, disculpa, no querrías que estropeara ese momento de intimidad, ¿cierto? – bromeó.

– _En verdad que eres única, Serena_ – rió Amy – _Disculpa por no llamar antes, pero no imaginas lo ocupados que hemos estado…_

– Lo puedo imaginar, pero descuida, no tienes que dar detalles, eso queda entre ustedes.

– _Sabes que no me refería a eso_ – respondió, avergonzada, Amy – _La fiesta de graduación de la Universidad T está cerca, así que hemos estado planeando el evento y todo lo demás. Los graduandos de este año querían una fiesta temática, el tema es la Antigua Grecia y de último minuto la orquesta que habíamos contratado renunció, así que fue un verdadero caos. Por cierto, quizás quieras darte una vuelta por el hotel Zeus, creo que me quedan un par de entradas._

– Allí estaré.

– _¿Cómo dices?_ – no esperaba que Serena respondiera afirmativamente tan rápido.

– Lo que digo es que alguien me invitó a la fiesta y, pues, decidí ir.

– _Eso es genial, ¿con quién irás?_

– Oh, eso es un secreto, mañana lo sabrás. No creas que estoy muy contenta porque nos has ocultado la identidad de tu novio durante todos estos años.

– _Sí, lo siento por eso, pero ya sabes, en nuestro trabajo no se puede…_

– No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, sólo bromeaba, Amy. No te lo tomes todo tan en serio – bromeó la rubia, haciendo reír a su amiga – Ahora, es mejor que te vayas a descansar, suenas agotada. Gracias por llamar, te quiero, amiga.

– _Yo también, Serena, muchas gracias. Hasta pronto_ – antes de colgar, dijo – _Por cierto, ¿no te parece que parecemos adolescentes por la forma en que nos hablamos?_

– Tienes razón – Serena sonrió ampliamente – Pero eso es porque aún nos sentimos jóvenes por dentro, ¿qué hay de malo en actuar como una adolescente despreocupada de vez en cuando?

– _Sabias palabras, amiga. Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor_ – y dicho esto último, colgó.

Serena dejó su celular a un lado, sonriendo ampliamente. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que había visto a Amy, aunque hablaban por teléfono de vez en cuando. Habiendo concluido su especialización en Neurocirugía Vascular, la habían llamado desde uno de los hospitales más reconocidos de Berlín, Alemania, para una pasantía y terminó yéndole tan bien que se quedó como interna. Allí había conocido a su novio, con quien tenía dos años de estar saliendo. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus amigas sabía de quién se trataba, pues, por su trabajo, no habían querido hacer pública su relación, para evitar chismes y otras dificultades que pudieran afectarlos profesional y personalmente. Todo lo que Serena sabía era que era médico, de 40 años y que tenía cientos de cosas en común con Amy. Eso y que pronto lo conocería.

En ese momento, Serena escuchó la voz de Ikkuko, desde el otro lado de la puerta:

– Señora Serena, llamada de la señorita Serenity.

– Muchas gracias, Ikkuko, ahora contesto – la rubia tomó el teléfono, que reposaba en su mesita de noche – Rini, hija mía – "Rini" era la forma en que solían llamar a Serenity, de cariño.

– _Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?_ – respondió una emocionada voz, desde el otro lado – _Te he extrañado tanto._

– Oh, hija, yo también te he extrañado muchísimo. Y ya sabes, trabajando duro en la clínica. ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Cómo está Helios?

– _Ya sabes, desvelada, como las últimas veces que hemos hablado. Helios acaba de quedarse dormido, hemos estado estudiando duro para el examen de mañana. Creo que nunca habíamos estado tan estresados para un examen, pero es en ese momento en que te das cuenta de que Cambridge está a otro nivel. ¡Tengo tantos deseos de volver a Japón!_

– Lo sé, cariño. Todos te extrañamos mucho por aquí, pero ya cada vez falta menos para las vacaciones, así que…

– ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Date prisa! ¡Tienes visitas!

– _¿Esa es Selene? _– preguntó Serenity – _Parece que está bastante emocionada por algo._

– Sí, me preguntó quién…

– ¡Mamá, Seiya ha venido a verte! – volvió a gritar Selene.

– _¿Seiya? ¿De quién habla Selene?_

– Ah… n-no es…

– ¡Mamá, date prisa! ¡Deja a Rini, ya podrás hablar con ella después! – Selene abrió la puerta de golpe y se arrojó a la cama de su madre, quitándole el teléfono – Hola, Rini, lo siento, pero un chico ha venido a ver a mamá, así que puedes hablar conmigo mientras tanto.

– ¡Selene! ¿Qué te sucede? No seas irrespetuosa.

– Este no es el momento para preocuparse por eso, mejor ve que Seiya te está esperando – Serena se quedó sentada en la cama – ¡Mamá!

Extrañamente, Serena se levantó de golpe y tomó una bata de baño de color rosa pálido, para luego salir apresuradamente de su habitación. Caminó hasta la sala, donde Seiya estaba sentado en el sofá, bebiendo un poco de café, mientras conversaba animadamente con Ikkuko. En cuanto la peliazul vio aparecer a la señora de la casa, se puso de pie, despidiéndose de Seiya y se marchó a la cocina. El muchacho levantó la mirada para saludar a Serena, pero se quedó boquiabierto cuando la vio, con aquellas finas prendas sobre su escultural figura.

– Buenas noches, Seiya – dijo Serena, con una tenue sonrisa – No esperaba verte por aquí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– Ah… yo, pues… venía – las palabras salían atropelladamente de los labios del joven, que intentaba, por todos los medios, fijar su vista en los ojos de Serena, en vez de en su cuerpo, hecho que divertía a Serena. Seiya se golpeó en la frente antes de continuar – Vine a quitarte los puntos.

– Oh, ya veo. Entonces, podemos pasar a mi habitación si quieres.

Él asintió y siguió a Serena hasta su habitación, que estaba elegantemente decorada, con colores sobrios, pero sin ser aburrida. Era un cuarto grande, con una cama bastante amplia, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho. En la cama de Serena todavía estaba Selene que, al parecer seguía hablando con su hermana mayor, Serenity.

– Sí, no te imaginas. Él y mamá tienen un química increíble… Y se ven adorables juntos, yo quisiera…

– ¡Selene! – exclamó Serena, apenada – Haz el favor de retirarte de mi habitación.

– ¡Como digas! – se levantó de golpe – Bueno Rini, creo que mamá va a estar "ocupada", así que no la esperes y mejor te vas a dormir. Te amamos, hasta pronto.

Y dicho esto último, Selene volvió a poner el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y, dando media vuelta, salió corriendo de la habitación de su madre, no sin antes decir:

– ¡Trata bien a mamá, Seiya! – Serena suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama.

– No sé qué voy a hacer con esta niña – se volvió hacia Seiya – Bueno, creo que ya puedes empezar – él asintió y Serena se recostó completamente – Puedes usar mi baño para lavarte las manos – el muchacho entró en el pequeño cuarto que estaba al lado derecha. Una vez que había esterilizado sus instrumentos, procedió a quitarle las puntadas a Serena.

– Estás lista.

– ¿Tan rápido? – la rubia se levantó y se miró en el espejo. No había ni rastro de la herida – Vaya, qué impresionante, eres en verdad bueno. No tengo ni una sola marca – sonrió, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver a Seiya de pie detrás de ella – S-Seiya…

El pelinegro estiró la mano y Serena tembló cuando sintió los dedos de Seiya tocar la piel de su mano. Seiya había apoyado su mano sobre la de ella y acercado su rostro al suyo. La rubia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y más aún cuando él le susurró al oído:

– Así que… esta es tu hija mayor…

Seiya se había separado de ella y tenía una fotografía en sus manos. Había cuatro mujeres en aquella foto. Una dama de cabello violáceo, muy claro, con unos moños que terminaban en dos largas coletas. Sus ojos eran azules; se trataba de Serenity, la madre de Serena. Al lado de la mujer, estaba Serena, con un peinado idéntico al de la dama y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Delante de ellas estaban las dos hijas de Serena, la mayor, Serenity, de cabello rosa y ojos rojizos; ella parecía tener unos doce años en esa fotografía. De la mano de Serenity estaba la menor, Selene, de cabello rojizo y ojos azules, que parecía de unos siete años.

– Sabes, te ves diferente en esta foto, más… feliz – Serena se volteó para mirarlo – Es como si ahora trataras de ocultar tu verdadero ser detrás de esa fachada de frialdad – ella parpadeó, sorprendida – Serena, yo quiero conocerte, quiero saber cómo eres en realidad.

La rubia se quedó helada, no sabía que responder. Nunca antes le habían dicho tales cosas, estaba impactada y confundida. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Quería conocerla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía estar tan obsesionado con ella? ¿Qué era lo que quería de ella? Había aparecido de la nada en su vida y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un "terrorista", que había llegado para invadir su mundo. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Seiya había acercado su rostro al de ella, dispuesto a robarle un beso, podía sentir la cálida respiración del pelinegro en su rostro. Serena cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dejarse hacer, cuando él se separó súbitamente de ella y, dando media vuelta, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

– Pasaré por ti mañana a las ocho – dijo él, sin mirarla – Ah, por cierto, ese peinado te quedaba bien, _bombón_.

**S x S**

– Luce hermosa, señora Serena – dijo Ikkuko, al ver aparecer a Serena en la sala.

La rubia llevaba un elegante vestido blanco perla. Tenía un amplio escote con forma de V, los finos tirantes eran de oro y se sujetaban en su cuello. La espalda quedaba completamente descubierta. El vestido se ceñía a su cintura con una fina cinta de oro; era largo, con una abertura en la pierna izquierda. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, con rizos en las puntas y el maquillaje era sencillo.

– ¿No crees que se vea demasiado exagerado, Ikkuko? – preguntó, insegura como una adolescente.

– Se ve perfecta, no se preocupe – respondió Ikkuko, con una amplia sonrisa – Si la señorita Selene la viera…

– No quiero ni imaginarlo – bromeó Serena – Por cierto, ¿adónde se fue esa niña?

– El joven Rubeus vino a recogerla cuando usted estaba en el salón de belleza. Dijo que regresaría pasada la media noche – en ese momento, el timbre sonó – Ese debe ser el joven Seiya.

Serena tragó saliva, empezando a jugar con sus manos, debido a los nervios. Ikkuko abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, apuesto y seductor, con un traje entero de color negro y una corbata de color rojo intenso. Seiya se acercó a Serena con paso firme, luego le tomó la mano y se la besó con delicadeza, antes de decir:

– Luces hermosa – le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar – ¿Nos vamos? – le ofreció su brazo – Buenas noches, señora Ikkuko.

– ¡Que se diviertan!

**S x S**

El hotel _Zeus_. Inspirado en los mitos griegos, es como debió haberse visto el grandioso Olimpo, morada de los dioses griegos, en su época de esplendor. El salón principal, donde se celebraría la fiesta de graduación para los estudiantes de medicina de la Universidad de Tokio, era tan hermoso que incluso el mismo Zeus hubiera envidiado su magnificencia. El salón y todo el hotel en sí, eran obras maestras de la arquitectura _Neoclásica_. Había un sinfín de esculturas que representaban a los dioses olímpicos, así como representaciones de famosos filósofos y matemáticos griegos. Una gran cantidad de mesas de forma redonda estaban perfectamente acomodadas por el salón, dejando un amplio espacio para que los invitados pudieran bailar. En el escenario de la derecha, estaba ubicada la orquesta. Todos los miembros lucían jóvenes y es que todos eran estudiantes del famoso maestro y director griego _Angelos_ _Chryssomallis_, que se encontraba dirigiéndolos esa noche.

Muchos de los presentes iban vestidos con túnicas griegas, tanto hombres como mujeres, estas últimas lucían incluso el _polos_, una alta corona reservada para las diosas más importantes.

Serena se sentía observada, traspasada por las miradas de los invitados, al caminar junto a Seiya. Muchos jóvenes y profesores se acercaban para saludar a Seiya y de paso le echaban una mirada de reojo a ella, que empezaba a incomodarse. Un par de veces incluso fue fotografiada junto a Seiya, de camino al salón. Harta de sentir que se estaba comportando como una adolescente, Serena respiró hondo y puso su mejor sonrisa, caminando con porte altivo al lado del pelinegro, que simplemente le sonreía ampliamente a todo aquel con quien se encontraba. Definitivamente era un sujeto carismático.

Se detuvieron finalmente en una mesa que aún tenía varios asientos vacíos. En cuanto las personas que estaban en aquella mesa notaron su presencia, levantaron la mirada.

– Buenas noches – saludó Serena.

– Buenas noches – respondió una elegante mujer pelirroja. Llevaba un vestido azul marino y el cabello recogido en un elegante moño – No me dijiste que traerías a una acompañante tan adorable, Seiya. Pensé que vendrías con esa desagradable amiga tuya – Seiya frunció el ceño.

– No tienes por qué expresarte así de Kaori, tía.

– ¿Es que acaso no la has visto? Esa chica ya anda ebria por ahí, así que no te acerques mucho a ella, Seiya.

– Sí, sí, como digas, tía. Serena, ella es mi tía Kakyuu, su novio, Darien – era un hombre apuesto, de corto cabello negro, ojos azules y vestido con un traje café – y unos amigos de la familia, Setsuna – era una mujer hermosa, de cabello verde oscuro que llevaba suelto; ella lucía un vestido negro strapless – y su esposo, el Dr. Tomoe – se trataba de un hombre de cabello violeta muy claro, vestido de traje blanco.

– Un placer, soy Serena Tsukino – y tanto ella como Seiya se sentaron, bajo la atenta mirada de Kakyuu.

– ¿Dónde se habrán metido tus hermanos? – preguntó Darien.

– Sabes que las mujeres siempre tardan una eternidad preparándose, Darien – dijo Seiya. Kakyuu y Serena lo miraron, con el ceño fruncido – Oh creo que es mejor no hacer más comentarios de ese tipo, ¿cierto, Darien?

– Tienes toda la razón.

– ¿Me extrañaron? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Mina Aino acababa de aparecer, de la mano de su novio, Yaten Kou. La rubia lucía un vestido aguamarina, entallado, largo hasta las rodillas, sujeto en la cintura con pequeño lazo del mismo color que el vestido. Llevaba el sujeto en una cola alta, adornado con una peineta plateada. Yaten vestía un traje negro, con una corbata de color azul pálido.

– ¿Serena? – preguntó la pareja, al fijarse en la rubia. Serena sonrió a modo de saludo.

– Me alegra tanto verte aquí – dijo Mina, con una gran sonrisa – Así ya no me sentiré sola e intimidada por la novia genio de Taiki – bromeó.

– Pero qué dices, Mina, si ella es una chica encantadora. Taiki y Amy hacen una pareja extraordinaria – comentó Kakyuu – Y hablando de ellos…

Todos se voltearon. Taiki era un hombre de cuerpo atlético y porte elegante. Su largo cabello era castaño y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran violetas. Vestía un traje negro, con una corbata de color amarillo pálido. De su mano venía una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado, largo hasta los hombros, que lucía un vestido gris platinado, strapless, de corte sirena. En cuanto Mina y Serena vieron a la mujer, se pusieron de pie y exclamaron, al unísono:

– ¿Amy? – la aludida levantó la mirada y, al ver a sus amigas, sonrió ampliamente.

– Buenas noches a todos – expresó la pareja. Amy se separó de su novio y se acercó a sus amigas.

– ¡Mina! ¡Serena! – y, como tres hermanas separadas por un largo tiempo, se abrazaron – Ha pasado tanto tiempo, las he extrañado mucho.

– Entonces… – las rubias se quedaron mirando a la pareja, esperando una respuesta.

– Mina, Serena, él es mi prometido, Taiki Kou – dijo la peliazul.

– ¿Prometido? Yaten, ¿tú ya sabías de esto? – el peliplateado asintió, con cierta culpabilidad. Serena se fijó en el enorme anillo de diamantes que Amy lucía en su mano.

– ¡No puedo creer que no me dijeras nada, Yaten! – espetó Mina – ¡Y tú, Taiki! ¡Soy la novia de tu hermano! Y tú, Amy, ¡pensé que éramos amigas! – hizo un puchero – Pero los perdono sólo porque hacen una pareja adorable, par de genios.

– Es un placer conocerte, Serena – dijo Taiki – Amy me ha hablado sobre ti, pero no tanto como Seiya – Serena se sorprendió y el pelinegro se sonrojó.

**S x S**

En otra parte del salón, donde se servían los licores, estaba Kaori. Llevaba un vestido púrpura, strapless y bastante entallado. Su cabello suelto no ocultaba su sonrojo, debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido ya. Y aún no terminaba, pues había tomado una botella de champán y se la estaba bebiendo. Dirigió su vista, borrosa, hacia Seiya, que conversaba animadamente con Serena. Kaori frunció el ceño cuando Seiya posó su mano sobre la de la rubia.

– Estúpido Seiya, ¿qué le ves a esa anciana?

Dejando la botella a un lado, Kaori caminó, tambaleante, hasta donde estaba Seiya. En la mesa de la familia de Seiya sólo quedaban él, Serena, su tía Kakyuu y Darien. Kakyuu frunció el ceño al verla llegar.

– Seiya, vamos a bailar.

– Lo siento, Kaori, pero en este momento no se me antoja bailar – pero la pelirroja no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Así, enredó sus brazos alrededor del torso del joven, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle:

– Por favor, por tu amiga – Seiya podía percibir el fuerte olor alcohol en su aliento – Por favor, Sei.

– Ya te dije que no, Kao. Deberías ir a casa, ya estás muy ebria – la aludida frunció el ceño, separándose de él.

– ¡No lo estoy! – gritó – ¡Seiya, idiota! ¡Eres un desconsiderado e insensible! – enfadado, Seiya se levantó súbitamente de su lugar, tomó a Kaori por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Serena suspiró ante la actitud de la joven obstetra. Nunca antes la había visto actuar así. Kakyuu por su parte sonrió ampliamente, al tener finalmente a Serena "a su merced". Era una mujer interesante, así que iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, ahora que sus sobrinos se habían ido.

– Entonces, Serena, me parece que la he visto antes, pero no puedo recordar dónde.

– ¿Le suena el nombre de Diamante Black?

– No me diga – intervino Darien – ¿Es usted la ex esposa de Diamante? – ella asintió – Eso explica muchas cosas, ¿verdad, amor? – miró a Kakyuu – Con todo respeto, tengo que decir que Diamante cometió el más grande error al dejar a una mujer tan hermosa como usted.

– Se lo agradezco – respondió – Simplemente las cosas entre nosotros ya no estaban funcionando, así que no valía la pena aferrarse a una relación sin futuro. Debía seguir adelante, por el bien de mis hijas.

– ¿Hijas? – preguntó Kakyuu, sorprendida – Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿qué edad tiene, Serena?

– Tengo 40 años, ni más ni menos – respondió la rubia – Tengo dos hermosas hijas, la mayor tiene 23 años y está estudiando en Inglaterra, la menor tiene 18 años y va a empezar la universidad.

– Pues déjeme decirle que luce mucho más joven – comentó una sorprendida Kakyuu – Cuénteme, ¿cuál es su secreto?

– ¿Secreto?

– Sí, para lucir tan joven. Yo tengo 50 años y pues, usted sabe, ejercicio, tratamientos faciales, de otro modo no quiero ni imaginarme cómo me vería, ¿cierto, cariño?

– Pero qué cosas dices, amor – dijo Darien.

– Jamás hubiera pensado que usted tenía 50, se lo digo con todo respeto. Pero creo que de mi parte no hay secreto, tan sólo vivir una vida sana, aunque también mi trabajo ayuda, pues tengo una clínica de medicina alternativa. Mucha gente no lo cree, pero el yoga y la musicoterapia hacen maravillas en las personas.

– Tiene usted razón – respondió Kakyuu – Últimamente me he declarado seguidora de las terapias alternativas. Sin duda tendré que visitar su clínica algún día.

– Claro, será más que bienvenida – ambas mujeres se sonrieron. Kakyuu supo entonces que no estaba equivocada. Serena Tsukino era una mujer en verdad interesante.

En la pista de baile, Kaori se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de un fastidiado Seiya, que trataba de quitársela de encima. En todo el tiempo que llevaban "bailando", Kaori había tratado de besarlo, e incluso lo tocaba descaradamente en la parte baja. La pelirroja pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Seiya, por debajo el saco, buscando insistentemente desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca. Seiya se quitaba las manos de la chica, pero ella insistía.

–Sei, no seas así conmigo, sabes cuánto te deseo – le susurraba ella al oído, mordiéndolo suavemente – Yo sé que tú también me deseas, Sei. No te contengas más.

– Déjate de tonterías. Eres mi amiga y jamás podría verte como algo más.

– Bésame, Seiya, necesito que me beses – y ella misma se apoderó de los labios del muchacho, que, por la sorpresa, tardó un poco en apartarla – Sei…

– Olvídalo, ya ni siquiera puedo considerarte mi amiga – se separó de ella y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Kaori lo miró con el ceño fruncido, para después gritar, con voz potente:

– ¡Imbécil! ¡Maldito, Seiya Kou! ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de nuestras noches de pasión? ¡Eh! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Te gusta esa anciana? – dos guardias de seguridad se acercaron y la sujetaron de los brazos, arrastrándola fuera del salón – ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme, idiotas!

Después de la lamentable escena, Seiya se dejó caer en su silla, tomándose la copa de vino de un solo trago. Acalorado, Seiya se desató el nudo de la corbata, se la quitó y la tiró sobre la mesa. Se deshizo también del saco en cuestión de instantes.

– Qué vergüenza, no creí que esa jovencita llegara tan lejos – se lamentó Kakyuu – Qué desagradable. Seiya, ¿por qué será que siempre tus admiradoras hacen este tipo de escenas?

– Basta, tía Kakyuu – replicó el chico, sonrojado – Serena, ¿quieres ir a bailar?

– Pensé que no tenías ánimos para bailar.

– Contigo sí – Serena lo miró, sorprendida. Kakyuu y Darien se miraron mutuamente – Además, quiero borrar ese recuerdo tan desagradable de mi mente. Y tú has estado aquí sentada toda la noche, así que vamos – la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la pista de baile.

– Kakyuu…

– Lo sé, Darien, estás pensando lo mismo que yo – comentó la pelirroja, mirando atentamente a su sobrino y a su pareja de baile.

Serena tenía que admitir que Seiya tenía clase para bailar, más una música tan complicada – al menos para ella – como el bolero. Desde que comenzaron a bailar, el joven había tenido el control y ella simplemente se dejaba llevar. Serena podía verse reflejada en los ojos de Seiya, tan brillantes, tan intensos, tan profundos, casi sentía que se perdía en ellos. Y por supuesto que Seiya no se sentía muy diferente, había algo en ella, algo que le atraía, más allá de la atracción física que siempre sentía con otras mujeres con las que había estado. Sin embargo, todavía no sabía cómo explicar de qué se trataba, lo único que sabía era que quería conocer a esa mujer, quería saberlo todo sobre ella.

– Sabes, lo que dije ayer es en serio.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Serena, haciéndose la desentendida, pero recordando claramente las palabras del muchacho.

Pero Seiya no dijo nada más. Simplemente acercó a Serena más a él. La rubia recostó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, respirando profundamente, embriagándose así con el seductor aroma de Seiya. Aún estaba confundida, no comprendía qué eran las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, pero pensó que, quizás, no debía darle importancia, después de todo, ellos no podían estar juntos.

– Serena… sobre lo que dijo Kaori… – la rubia rió.

– Seiya, no soy una niña – se separó para mirarlo a los ojos – No creas que van a afectarme las palabras de una muchachita como ella. Créeme que he escuchado verdaderas ofensas, además ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? – él rió.

– Supongo que soy un ingenuo por preocuparme así por ti. Después de todo, eres más fuerte que cualquiera.

– Tengo más experiencia, es todo – replicó – He visto más de la vida que tú o esa chica. He tenido una vida llena de obstáculos, que me ha enseñado más que cualquier escuela.

Seiya se quedó pensativo. Las palabras de Serena no hacían más que aumentar su curiosidad. Quería conocerlo todo de ella, conocer sus temores, sus tristezas, sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, pero más que todo: su pasado.


	4. Encuentro Peligroso

_Me disculpo por la demora. La inspiración me había abandonado particularmente para esta historia, además, estaba sin mi laptop, hasta hace un par días, por lo que no había vuelto a publicar. El capítulo de Antarsía, para quienes siguen este fic, está a la mitad, tuve un bloqueo en esa historia, del que espero salir pronto, y publicar actualización antes de que concluya la siguiente semana. Gracias por su paciencia._

_Advertencias: personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. El fragmento de la canción que aparece por ahí, es de "Are you the one?", de la banda alemana Scorpions. _

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4. Encuentro Peligroso**

Seiya salía el baño de su habitación y se encontró con su tía Kakyuu sentada en su cama, con rostro serio. Terminó se secarse el largo cabello con la toalla para luego dejarse caer en la cama, al lado de su tía. La mujer soltó un profundo suspiro, antes de decir:

– Nunca pensé que una muchacha como Kaori fuera capaz de hacer tal escena en la fiesta – Seiya se encogió de hombros – Es más, no sabía que ella bebía.

– Normalmente no lo hace, pero es una tonta, por eso bebió hoy – Kakyuu lo miró, algo confundida – Estaba celosa.

– ¿Celosa? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Seiya rio.

– Estaba celosa de Serena – Kakyuu no pudo contener una suave carcajada.

– ¿Celosa de la señora Serena? ¿Por qué estaría celosa de ella? – el muchacho frunció levemente el ceño – Quiero decir, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste, Seiya? – lo miró con gesto inquisidor.

– ¿Yo? Nada. Simplemente fui amable con ella, bailamos un rato, la llevé a su casa. Tú sabes, lo normal. Es una buena persona, es amable, inteligente, divertida. – Kakyuu le devolvió una enigmática sonrisa – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así, tía?

– ¿Qué ya no puedo mirarte?

– Sabes que te conozco. Cuando tienes esa mirada significa que estás pensando las cosas demasiado – la mujer negó con la cabeza.

– Oh no es nada, sólo pensaba. Haz enumerado varias cualidades de Serena, pero te olvidaste de una muy importante – Kakyuu rio ante el gesto de confusión de su sobrino – Serena es muy hermosa, es lógico que no pasara desapercibido ante ningún hombre. Y estoy segura de que no ha pasado desapercibido para ti, Seiya.

– Tía, ¿pero qué cosas estás pensando? – interrogó el pelinegro – No es como si yo estuviera viendo a Serena de "esa" manera – la pelirroja suspiró y se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos. Su mirada se había tornado seria y el muchacho se quedó extrañado.

– Escúchame bien, Seiya. Serena es una mujer muy agradable, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero no quiero que pienses siquiera en involucrarte con una mujer de 40 años. Tú eres un niño a su lado, tienes 25 años, eso quiere decir que cuando tú alcances su edad, ella va a tener 55 años.

– Vaya que estás imaginativa hoy, tía Kakyuu – Seiya rio – ¿Cómo crees que ese tipo de cosas se pudieran pasar por mi cabeza?

– Seiya Kou, sabes que te conozco bien. Y si aún no te han pasado por la cabeza, lo harán, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, así que no quieras desviar el tema. Una mujer como Serena es capaz de conquistar a cualquiera.

– Ay tía…

– Tú eres un hombre bien parecido, de buena familia, así que una buena "química" es inevitable. Y todos sabemos cómo acabará esa amistad – Seiya no pudo evitar reír con las ocurrencias de su tía.

– Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, tía – y se enredó entre sus cobijas, dándole la espalda a Kakyuu.

– No trates de huir de esta conversación, Seiya. Esa mujer es una tentación y lo sabes. Sé que no necesito decirte esto, pero, ten cuidado, Seiya. Una mujer como ella puede llegar a convertirse en un obstáculo para un joven con un futuro tan prometedor como el tuyo.

– Es suficiente, tía, deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto – Seiya se incorporó para mirar a Kakyuu a los ojos – La invité hoy porque le debía una, es todo. No es como si fuera a perseguirla, es más, nada asegura que nos volvamos a ver.

– Bueno, te creo. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya – Kakyuu besó a su sobrino en la frente, lo arropó y se retiró de la habitación, apagando la luz.

– Buenas noches, tía – pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Kakyuu añadió:

– Cuando dices que le "debías una", Seiya aun no entiendo a qué te refieres – Seiya rodó los ojos – En fin, buenas noches, cariño.

Seiya cerró los ojos y una sonrisa boba se dibujó en sus labios. Por un momento, se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado ingenuo, pensando que podría engañar a su tía, con respecto a las reacciones que Serena le provocaba, es que a Kakyuu Kou no se le escapaba nada. El muchacho se dejó invadir por los pocos recuerdos que guardaba de aquella mujer que, poco a poco, comenzaba a convertirse en su obsesión.

**S x S**

Serena lanzó su libro al otro lado de la cama, incapaz de concentrarse, a pesar de que se trataba de su libro preferido. Se quitó los lentes y se masajeó la sien. Se sentía incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza a Seiya Kou. Sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sus seductores ojos, su embriagante aroma.

– ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?

**S x S**

Rio tontamente al darse cuenta de que, si su tía lo viera, lo reprendería por estar hablando por celular mientras conducía. Pero no le importaba, no podía preocuparse por eso, cuando su corazón latía desbocado al escuchar el timbre del otro lado de la línea. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente, eso lo sabía bien, pero poco le importaba.

– _Casa de la familia Tsukino._

– Señora Ikkuko ¿podría hablar con Serena? Habla Seiya Kou, el médico del choque del otro día.

– _Ah joven Seiya. La señora Serena no está, dijo que iría a la clínica y luego a hacer unas compras. Pero si gusta, puedo darle el número del celular de la señora._

– Se lo agradecería mucho – Seiya anotó el tan anhelado número en un pequeño trozo de papel. Y, sin pensárselo dos veces, marcó el número.

"_Estás llamando al móvil de Serena Tsukino. En este momento, no puedo contestar. Por favor, deja tu mensaje y número telefónico y te llamaré lo más pronto posible. Gracias"_

– Vaya que eres una mujer ocupada. O acaso, ¿estás huyendo de mí? – rio – Soy yo, Seiya, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí, bombón. Sabes, tengo deseos de verte, para ir a cenar o algo así, no sé. Llámame en cuanto puedas. Adiós.

Seiya suspiró por enésima vez y arrojó el celular al asiento del acompañante.

**S x S**

De regreso en casa, lo primero que hizo Seiya fue dirigirse a la piscina, esperando relajarse y tratar de apartar el recuerdo de Serena de su mente. En cuanto llegó, se encontró con sus dos hermanos, sentados tomando el sol.

– Vaya, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí, mucho menos a ti, Taiki – dijo Seiya – ¿Dónde dejaste a tu encantadora prometida?

– Amy salió de compras con Serena y Mina – respondió el mayor de los Kou – Hace mucho que no se veían, así que le dije que fuera y no se preocupara por mí.

– Eso explica por qué no atendió mi llamada – murmuró Seiya por lo bajo.

– ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Taiki.

– No es nada – y sin decir más, se zambulló en la piscina – Por cierto, Taiki, ¿dónde se quedaron Amy y tú anoche? No los escuché llegar a casa.

– ¿Dónde? En nuestro apartamento, ¿dónde más? – Seiya lo miró, confundido – Antes de regresar a Japón – explicó el mayor – compramos un apartamento. Aunque nuestra vida está en Alemania, desde hace tiempo, decidimos comprar un pequeño lugar para nosotros por aquí, ya que nos casaremos en Japón. Además, de vez en cuando regresaremos a vacacionar, así que no queríamos incomodar a la tía Kakyuu.

– Estoy seguro que te ganaste un reproche de su parte – dijo Seiya. Taiki asintió.

– Debiste verla – añadió Yaten, que por fin hablaba – casi se muere cuando Taiki se lo dijo. Estuvo sermoneándolo durante una hora, antes de resignarse. Después se la pasó una hora más contándole a Amy acerca de sus millonarios ex maridos, tú sabes, lo normal.

– Pobre Amy, Taiki debiste advertirle.

– Lo hice, pero ella insistió en escuchar su historia.

– Taiki, en verdad que no pudiste encontrar mejor mujer que ella – dijo Yaten – Una mujer que es capaz de soportar a la tía y a Darien, es una joya.

– Lo sé, ella es la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida – contestó, con una gran sonrisa – Pero basta de mí, ¿qué hay de ti, Yaten? ¿Cuándo piensas pedirle matrimonio a Mina? – el menor se sonrojó – Han estado juntos… prácticamente toda la vida, creo que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza.

– Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo, hermano – le reprochó el peli plateado – Es sólo que estoy pensando en cuál será la mejor forma para hacerlo. Quizás podrías contarme cómo fue que le propusiste matrimonio a Amy.

– Sí, tal vez algún día – respondió el castaño – Aunque tú deberías ser creativo y pensar en algo por ti mismo. Lo digo en serio, no es sabio dejar pasar tanto tiempo, no cuando tu novia es la mujer más sexy de Japón – ambos rieron.

– Tal vez deberías dejar de reprenderme a mí y concentrarte en el chico de por allá – señaló al peli negro, que flotaba en la refrescante agua de la piscina – Creo que tú mismo te has dado una idea de sus intenciones, después de la fiesta de anoche – el mayor asintió y le hizo una seña a Seiya para que se acercara.

– Oye Seiya, he estado lejos de casa por un largo tiempo, ¿quieres contarme cómo va tu vida? – dijo Taiki.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – rio – Vamos Taiki, tú lo sabes todo sobre mí.

– Eso creía, hasta que te vi anoche – respondió. Seiya salió de la piscina y comenzó a secar su cuerpo, antes de dejarse caer en una silla, al lado de su hermano menor.

– Un momento, si estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando… Oh Taiki, ¿has hablado con la tía? Ya te está metiendo sus ideas raras en la cabeza. Mira, entre Serena y yo no…

– ¿Serena? – preguntó el castaño – Pero si yo me refería a esa amiga tuya de la universidad, la que hizo el escándalo, Kaori – el peli negro se sonrojó al instante, sabiendo que acababa de cometer un gran error – Ahora, eso que dijiste está interesante, ¿quieres hablar sobre ello?

– Seiya, ¿ahora te gustan maduras? – bromeó Yaten – Taiki, no dejes que Seiya se acerque a Amy, no sabemos de qué será capaz de hacer.

– Cállate, Yaten – comentó el peli negro, comenzando a enfadarse. Taiki miró de reojo a peli plateado, que no dijo nada más.

– Seiya, ¿qué es lo que sucede con Serena?

– Nada, nada de nada – mintió.

– Escucha, para mi no tiene nada de malo que mantengas una buena amistad con ella, tampoco le veo el problema a que te interese más que como una amiga – dijo el mayor – Pero piénsalo bien, ¿vas en serio? Seiya, date cuenta que ella no es como tus otras conquistas.

– No sé de qué estás hablando, Taiki – replicó el aludido, poniéndose de pie – Deberías dejar de escuchar las ocurrencias de la tía y de Yaten – y dicho esto, Seiya regresó a la casa.

Taiki se quedó pensativo un momento. Conocía bien a su hermano, no era de los que se enamoraba, pero cuando lo hacía – cosa que sólo había ocurrido una vez – era capaz de terminar lastimándose él mismo y también a los demás. Añadido a esto, esta vez estaba "jugando con fuego", porque, él mismo lo sabía, se estaba enfrentando a un sinfín de adversidades, si de verdad estaba interesado en Serena Tsukino-Black.

**S x S**

– ¿Estás segura? Pobre, deberías llamarlo. Si se molestó en dejarte un mensaje… – dijo Amy, bebiendo un sorbo del vino que le había ofrecido Serena.

– Por favor Amy, ¿crees que soy una adolescente para andar detrás de un joven casi de la edad de Rini? Ahora déjame ver esa revista de vestidos de novia, podría ayudarte a elegir uno.

– Si lo piensas bien, él es quien anda tras de ti, Serena.

– No quiero meterme en problemas – replicó – Oye, este modelo italiano está encantador. Estoy segura de que se te vería perfecto.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo entablar una amistad con un hombre de la edad de Rini?

– Amy, por favor. No nací ayer, tengo experiencia y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Seiya es un niño, recién comienza su carrera. Es un hombre, un hombre que recién comienza a vivir – Amy rodó los ojos – Un chico como él, ¿qué puede querer de una vieja como yo? Llamadas, mensajes, tantas atenciones… Esos ojos. Tengo que confesar que, y esto lo hago porque eres mi mejor amiga, a veces me sorprendo pensando en él, tal vez más de lo necesario. Pero no, sé lo que busca, puedes darte cuenta con sólo verlo.

– Yo sólo creo que deberías darte tiempo para conocerlo – dijo Amy, con tono misterioso – Serena, hazme caso, sé por qué te lo digo – Serena desvió la mirada – Ahora, para los arreglos florales…

– Amy, te dije esto cuando me divorcié de Diamante y lo mantengo, quiero un hombre más viejo que yo, por lo menos cinco años mayor. No quiero andar detrás de un niño sobreprotegido por su tía.

– Serena, a veces haces las cosas tan complicadas.

– No quiero que se haga ninguna falsa esperanza, es todo. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? No voy a llamarlo, es todo – la rubia se quedó pensativa – Sin embargo, si llegáramos a encontrarnos por casualidad, pues creo que quizás podríamos tomar un café, conversar un rato, conocernos mejor – Amy rio – Bueno, como te decía, este vestido Versace me parece ideal para ti.

– ¿No crees que es demasiado revelador? No estoy en "esas edades", Serena.

– ¿Pero qué dices? Podrás tener 40 años, pero aún pareces una niña de 30 – ambas rieron – Ah y Amy, olvidémonos de esa llamada, ¿de acuerdo? – Amy suspiró, resignada.

**S x S**

Las reuniones de sociedad de su tía siempre solían ser ostentosas, demasiado ostentosas para su gusto y el de sus hermanos, que se esforzaban más que él por mostrarse a gusto aquella noche. Seiya suspiró – acción que se había vuelto común en él desde que conoció a Serena – y se llevó a los labios el vaso con vodka, mientras sus ojos se perdían entre la multitud que llenaba la sala de la mansión Kou. No es que hubiera demasiada gente – pudo ser peor – pero él se sentía ahogado y… solo.

Taiki presentaba con orgullo a su futura esposa, de quien no se había despegado ni un instante, mientras que Mina lucía su encantadora voz, ante la mirada embobada de su hermano menor. Y él, bueno como era costumbre, atraía las miradas de las hijas de los amigos de su tía, pero las rechazaba de la forma más cordial, que sólo él conocía. Seiya sospechaba que su queridísima tía había planeado aquella reunión para tratar de que el joven alejara sus pensamientos de la rubia mujer que los invadía.

No había sabido nada de ella desde la fiesta y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Tuvo el impulso de ir a su casa para verla, pero antes de tomar la decisión, su tía lo arrastró hasta la improvisada pista de baile, para que la acompañara en un bolero.

**S x S**

Se había quedado mirando televisión, sentada en el sillón de su sala, con una botella de champaña a su lado. Por alguna razón que desconocía, no se sentía con deseos de ver o hablar con nadie. Su enturbiada mente le pedía a gritos que lo llamara, que le bastaba escuchar su voz para dejarla irse a dormir de una vez por todas.

Ikkuko se había ido a Okinawa con su familia, Rini aún no llamaba y Selene había ido a quedarse en casa de una amiga, así que el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso. Y, curiosamente, a pesar de amar el silencio y la quietud, en ese momento, le molestaba. Le molestaba saberse sola, pero a la vez le molestaba tomarse la molestia de salir aquella noche. Sonrió, al saberse contradictoria, para luego bufar, molesta, sabiendo que, desde aquel día, su mente se había convertido en un verdadero caos.

El timbre empezó sonar insistentemente, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Decidió ignorarlo, fuera quien fuera, en algún momento se cansaría. Pero eso no sucedió y, molesta, se levantó del sillón, sin importarle su facha – una bata de seda, de color blanco, sobre la cual se había colocado una vieja gabardina negra – y abrió la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero, su expresión cambió inmediatamente a una de sorpresa, mientras su corazón comenzaba a perder su calma, cuando se encontró con Seiya. Se fijó que el chico llevaba una botella de champaña.

– Buenas noches, hermosa dama.

– Buenas noches – respondió – Pero vaya que esto es una sorpresa, ¿qué te trae a mi humilde morada?

– No soy de los que se rinden fácilmente, Serena y ya que no atendías el teléfono, decidí venir en persona – la rubia se quedó sorprendida.

– I-Iba a llamarte, es sólo que… – pero no supo qué decir cuando se encontró con los zafiros profundos que Seiya tenía por ojos.

– No suenas muy segura. Bueno, como sea, ya estoy aquí, así que no puedes escapar de mí ahora – la mujer se sonrojó tenuemente y desvió la mirada.

– No estoy escapando.

– Te estás haciendo la difícil.

– Claro que no, esta soy yo, así como me ves. En serio iba a llamarte, jamás podría haberlo olvidado con Amy recordándomelo todo el tiempo.

Sin decir nada, Seiya se sentó en el corredor, fuera del departamento de la rubia, que abrió los ojos estupefacta.

– Creo que necesitaremos dos copas.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Seiya? – preguntó, comenzando a molestarse con la actitud del muchacho.

– No me has invitado a pasar, pero no importa, podemos tomarnos unas copas aquí, ven siéntate.

– Seiya, deja de actuar como un niño, por favor – replicó ella, molesta – No seas tan inmaduro, ven – lo tomó de la mano y él, satisfecho, se levantó y la siguió, aferrando con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la mujer.

**S x S**

– ¿Alguien ha visto a Seiya? – preguntó Kakyuu.

– Tiene rato que desapareció – dijo Mina – Quizás fue a ver a… – Amy le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio – Quiero decir, ya sabes como es, seguro se fue de fiesta con Tiger y sus hermanos.

– Sí, claro – contestó Kakyuu, no del todo convencida. La mujer se sentó al lado de Darien, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Te preocupa algo, amor? – preguntó Darien, preocupado.

– No es nada – respondió – Tal vez son sólo ideas mías, no me hagas caso, querido. Setsuna, ¿quieres acompañarme un momento a la cocina? – la aludida se levantó y siguió a la pelirroja.

– ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa, Kakyuu?

– Setsuna, ¿recuerdas a Serena Tsukino, la mujer que llegó con Seiya a la fiesta?

– Por supuesto, cómo olvidar a una dama tan encantadora – respondió Setsuna – Pero, no entiendo a qué viene la pregunta.

– Setsuna, vas a pensar que esto suena absurdo, pero… Seiya anda detrás de ella – la mujer frunció el ceño, pero antes de poder replicar, Kakyuu continuó – La ha llamado varias veces, pero ella no le ha respondido.

– Oh vamos, ¿no te estás preocupando demasiado? – preguntó Setsuna, con una leve sonrisa – Seiya sabe lo que hace.

– Conoces a Seiya, sabes que es mi niño y tengo miedo de lo que pueda estar pensando. Sin duda Serena es una gran mujer, pero ¡podría ser su madre!

– Kakyuu, estás paranoica, estás imaginando cosas como que él puede estar con ella en este momento, cuando lo más seguro es que esté con sus amigos bebiendo en algún bar de la ciudad – Kakyuu se negaba a dar el brazo a torcer – Pero, si estás tan preocupada, llámalo y sal de dudas.

– Él odia que lo controle como si fuera un adolescente.

– Entonces confía en él y ya cálmate, Kakyuu.

La pelirroja suspiró y se acabó la copa de vino de un solo trago. No podía dejar de preocuparse por Seiya, pero se negaba a llamarlo. Ya hablaría con él después.

**S x S**

– Disculpa la demora, es que no encontraba las copas – Serena colocó dos finas copas sobre la mesita de la sala, con manos temblorosas. No se explicaba por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa al ver a Seiya – No suelo beber, así que normalmente están guardadas en algún sitio de la cocina.

– No tienes por qué ponerte tan nerviosa – Serena se dejó caer en el sillón y Seiya se acercó más a ella.

– ¿Nerviosa, yo? ¡Qué tontería! – rio.

– Pero mira nada más cómo tiemblas – dijo Seiya, tomando la mano de Serena entre las suyas y depositando un suave beso en ella. La mujer retiró la mano de golpe.

– ¿Acaso viniste a examinarme, Seiya?

– Claro que no, sólo me preocupa que mi presencia te moleste.

– No me molesta que estés aquí, es sólo que, bueno, esta noche quería estar sola, leer un libro, escuchar un poco de música clásica. No esperaba visitas, es todo.

– Por eso vine. Tuve un presentimiento, e imaginé que estarías sola, por eso pensé en venir a hacerte compañía – le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que desviara la mirada hacia la copa que tenía en su mano.

– Te lo agradezco, pero, me gusta la soledad. Hace bien de vez en cuando. Tú deberías intentarlo, pero supongo que estarás acostumbrado a que las chicas anden detrás de ti, creo que por eso Kaori actuó de esa manera, ella te quiere, más que como un amigo, eso se nota, tal vez, si le dieras una oportunidad… Actuó por celos, lo cual es natural en alguien que está enamorado.

Seiya no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a Serena con una seductora sonrisa que amenazaba con poner a la rubia más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, si acaso era eso posible.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, incómoda con la forma en que él la miraba.

– Hablas como la tía Kakyuu.

– Puede ser, ya te lo dije, yo bien podría ser tu madre, Seiya – el peli negro le dedicó una mirada seria – ¿Cuál es el problema?

– No eres mi madre. No hables como si lo fueras.

– Discúlpame, no fue mi intención incomodarme, ya mejor bebamos la champaña – Seiya asintió y llenó las copas de nuevo.

Serena observaba con atención cada pequeño movimiento de Seiya. Sus ojos se perdían en su rostro, aquel que parecía esculpido por los dioses, al igual que su cuerpo. Se fijó en sus brazos fuertes y sus grandes manos y se imaginó que estrechaba su cuerpo con pasión. Al sentirse observado, el muchacho levantó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo, gesto que Serena respondió con una seductora mirada.

– Serena, a pesar de las circunstancias en las cuales nos conocimos, no podría estar más feliz de haberme cruzado contigo, aunque seas un verdadero peligro – Serena sonrió tenuemente.

– Lo mismo digo, aunque a veces pueda parecer lo contrario. Tienes una familia encantadora. Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme por qué soy un peligro?

– Porque lo eres.

– Ustedes los jóvenes tienen esa manía de darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y no ser claros. Hace veinte años, decíamos las cosas como son, sin tanto drama.

– ¿Por qué? – la rubia lo miró, confundida – ¿Por qué todo el tiempo tienes que hacer referencia a tu edad? Sé que eres mayor que yo, pero no tienes por qué mencionarlo a toda hora.

– Disculpa, no sé qué me pasa hoy. Debe ser nostalgia, extraño a Serenity, que está lejos de mí. Pero no me hagas caso, mejor explícame cómo es que soy "peligrosa".

– Eres peligrosa en todos los sentidos. Serena, eres una obsesión para mí.

– No entiendo a qué te refieres, pero b-bueno, m-mejor vamos a brindar.

– Por nuestro encuentro – dijeron al unísono.

– Serena yo… – Seiya dejó la copa sobre la mesa, arrebatándole la suya a Serena, y se acercó lentamente a ella, con sus ojos fijos en los tentadores labios de la rubia.

– D-Discúlpame Serena, no sabía que tenías visitas.

– ¡L-Lita! N-No te preocupes, él es Seiya, ¿lo recuerdas? Con quien choqué el otro día – se volvió hacia el chico – Seiya, ella es mi buena amiga, Lita Kino.

– Un placer – contestó la chef, con una leve sonrisa.

– Lo mismo digo, hermosa dama – le dijo el peli negro, con una encantadora sonrisa.

– Y-Ya ves, Seiya y yo nos hicimos amigos y él muy amablemente vino a hacerme compañía.

– Oh, ya que están los dos aquí, ¿no les gustaría venir a mi apartamento? Los padres de Andrew están de visita en la ciudad y recién preparé una cena tradicional japonesa.

– Eres muy amable, Lita, pero ya tengo que irme.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Serena?

– No te preocupes por mí, esta es mi noche con Mozart.

– Cuando te pones así, es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión – suspiró Lita, resignada – En fin, si decides cambiar de opinión, no dudes en venir. Yo me retiro.

Lita salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Y entonces pudo notar lo que Amy y Mina le repetían con tanta insistencia, la gran química que su amiga y Seiya Kou tenían.

– Bueno, mejor no te entretengo más, tu tía debe estar preocupada por ti – Serena tomó su copa, pero cuando iba a sujetar la de Seiya, que reposaba en la mesa, su pie se enredó en la alfombra y terminó derramando la champaña que quedaba en la copa sobre la camisa color vino tinto de Seiya – ¡Por todos los cielos! Oh Seiya, discúlpame, no sé qué me está sucediendo hoy, yo…

– No te preocupes, esto no es nada. Ya después la llevaré a la tintorería.

– Nada de eso, quítatela, la lavaré, sólo tomará un momento.

– En serio, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no es nada – Serena le dedicó una dura mirada y entonces supo que lo mejor era no contradecirla. Suspiró y lentamente comenzó a zafar los botones de la camisa, para entregársela a la mujer, que lo dejó solo en la sala.

Entonces, el celular de Seiya comenzó a sonar y, fastidiado, el joven atendió.

– Tía Kakyuu.

– _Seiya Kou, ¿dónde estás? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron los tres juntos, ¿cómo pudiste irte y dejar a tus hermanos plantados de esa forma?_

– Ya voy para allá, no te preocupes.

– _¿Dónde estás, jovencito?_ – replicó la pelirroja, molesta.

– En… casa de Serena.

– _Claro, eso fue lo que pensé. Al final, decidiste ignorar mis advertencias._

– Por favor, tía, no quiero hablar de eso. Deja de tratarme como un niño que no sabe lo que hace.

– _¿Y acaso sí sabes lo que haces? Por favor, Seiya, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo._

– Tía…

– _Está bien, no diré nada más. Te estaremos esperando_ – Seiya alejó el auricular de su oído – _Ah y Seiya, sólo espero que no te arrepientas después. Salúdame a Serena. Adiós._

Seiya bufó, molesto y arrojó el celular al suelo. Se dejó caer en el sillón y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Su paciencia estaba alcanzando el límite. Ya no podía soportarlo más, ¿por qué no podían dejarlo en paz? ¿Acaso lo creían tan incapaz de manejar su propia vida, sus propios sentimientos?

– ¿Serena? ¿Dónde estás?

– ¡Estoy aquí! – exclamó la rubia, metida en el baño de su habitación, lavando la camisa de Seiya – Sigue mi voz – y comenzó a cantar:

_Another rainy morning, people rushing by_

_My head is still in the clouds, I dream with open eyes_

_Suddenly out of nowhere, she came into my life_

_Like we know each other for quite a while_

Tenía que admitir que Serena tenía una voz hermosa. Aun cuando ya había encontrado su habitación, no se atrevía a llamar su atención, al verla tan ensimismada, con sus ojos fijos en su labor – quitar los restos de champaña de la camisa – Seiya creía recordar esa canción de alguna parte, pero no estaba seguro de dónde.

_In the sound of silence, time is standing still_

_There's some kind of bond between us_

_That's giving the chill_

– Y aquí estás – Serena soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

– Seiya, me asustaste, estaba tan concentrada en esa canción, que tantos recuerdos me trae, que ni te escuché entrar.

– Mi tía te manda saludos.

– Muchas gracias – levantó la camisa – Mira, ya quedó, sólo está un poco mojada.

– No tenías que molestarte.

– Claro que sí, tu camisa se arruinó por culpa de mi torpeza. Por cierto, Seiya ¿tú tía sabe que estás aquí? – el muchacho asintió – No creo que esté muy contenta.

– Ella es sobreprotectora, a veces me irrita su actitud. Me trata como si fuera un niño.

– ¿Y acaso no lo eres?

– ¿Vas a seguir con eso de la edad, Serena? – replicó él, frunciendo el ceño.

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Sólo pienso que es natural que ella se preocupe por ti de esa manera, quiero decir, una mujer… siempre se "es más madre" de un varón que de una niña, los varones tienen la tendencia a ser más apegados a la madre, claro que podríamos decir que en el caso de mis hijas es la excepción, dadas las circunstancias, pero…

– ¿Circunstancias? – preguntó él, curioso. Serena se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, lo último que quería era hablar de su pasado con un chico que recién conocía.

– Ah no es nada, no tiene importancia.

Cuando volteó el rostro, Serena se dio cuenta de que Seiya la miraba con tal intensidad que casi sentía que la atravesaba. La miraba con una devoción, con una admiración, que hace tiempo no percibía por parte de nadie, tanto que se empezaba a sentir incómoda. Desvió la mirada hacia el espejo, donde volvió encontrarse con aquellos ojos, y dijo:

– ¿Por qué me miras así?

– ¿Así, cómo?

– Tú sabes, así.

– Sólo te estoy contemplando.

– Seiya, será mejor que te vayas a casa, tú familia debe estar preocupada por ti. Hace tiempo que no veías a tu hermano mayor, deberías pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. Además, piénsalo, lo que haces no es correcto.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

– La forma en que me miras, estás mal – le arrojó la camisa – Ponte la camisa y vete, quiero descansar.

Serena se volteó para contemplar su temblorosa figura en el espejo. Seiya por su parte no estaba dispuesto a marcharse, mucho menos a apartar sus ojos de aquella encantadora mujer. Serena respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

– Vete, vete ya, por favor – Seiya comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los hombros tensos de Serena, que se sobresaltó por el contacto, pero fue incapaz de apartarlo.

– No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, desde que te conocí.

– Basta Seiya, no sabes lo que dices – replicó ella, mirándolo por el espejo – No quiero hablar sobre eso. En el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, he llegado a apreciarte como un amigo, pero nada más.

Serena sintió un gran alivio cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó sonar. Corrió a contestarlo y se rostro se iluminó al escuchar la voz de Rini del otro lado, acompañada por el barullo de lo que sin duda era una fiesta.

– _¿Puedes escucharme, mamá?_

– Te escucho, cariño – respondió, emocionada. Seiya se colocó tras ella.

– _Mamá, adivina qué, ¡Helios y yo pasamos todos los exámenes! ¡El semestre ha terminado oficialmente! Por eso estamos celebrando._

– Oh Rini, me alegra tanto escuchar eso, hija.

– _Gracias, mamá. Y tú, ¿estás sola en casa?_

– Sí, sabes que esta es mi noche con Mozart.

– _Mamá, deja eso ya_ – replicó la joven – _Ya te lo dije, tienes que conseguirte un novio, no puedes estar pensando en el trabajo o la música clásica todo el tiempo. ¿Qué hay del hombre del que me habló Selene el otro día?_

– Rini, ya deja eso, no es nada.

– _Bueno, pero tendrás que dejar que te consiga un novio cuando vengas por aquí. Hay muchos viudos apuestos, seguro que alguno te gustará._

– Ya empiezas a sonar como tu hermana.

– _Bueno mamá, te hablo luego, voy a divertirme._

– Adiós, hija. Te amo.

Serena dejó el teléfono y miró a Seiya, que no había apartado sus ojos de la rubia ni por un momento.

– ¿Tu hija? – Serena asintió.

– ¿Estás… enfadado por lo que dije? – el chico negó con la cabeza – Seiya, lamento sonar tan dura, pero estoy siendo sincera contigo. Me gusta ir en serio siempre, y mi instinto me dice que, por esa razón, no debo ni siquiera pensarlo. La prudencia es una virtud que adquieres luego de caer y levantarte muchas veces – el peli negro se mantuvo en silencio – Te acompaño a la puerta.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, con paso lento, como queriendo que el momento se prolongara el mayor tiempo posible. Seiya se volteó y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la rubia, sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de poder girar la manija, la voz de Serena lo detuvo:

– No lo hagas. No lo hagas, porque si no, no volveremos a vernos.

– ¿No lo prefieres así?

– No – Serena rio, al darse cuenta de lo contradictoria que sonaba.

Seiya se volteó y ella caminó con prisa hacia él, arrojándose a sus brazos. Enredó ambos brazos en el cuello de Seiya, que colocó los suyos alrededor de la fina cintura de la rubia. Sus labios se encontraron finalmente, sin darse tregua se unieron en un beso fogoso y lleno de necesidad. Serena abrió más su boca, buscando profundizar un contacto que Seiya también llevaba un tiempo anhelando.

Las manos de la mujer viajaban por la espalda desnuda de Seiya, que se estremeció ante aquel contacto. No satisfecho con probar los labios de la dama, el peli negro deslizó sus labios al cuello de Serena, que ladeó la cabeza, dándole espacio. Seiya cortó el beso para sujetar el fino rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y pegar su frente a la de ella. El peli negro volvió a darle un corto beso y se marchó. Serena aún respiraba agitadamente, cuando las puertas del elevador cerrándose se llevaron la imagen de un sonrojado Seiya.

Serena corrió al elevador y presionó el botón. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y entró, apoderándose de los labios de Seiya de golpe. El muchacho, sorprendido, no tardó mucho en corresponderle y comenzar a recorrer el escultural cuerpo de Serena con sus manos.

– S-Serena…

– No, no digas nada – se abrazó a Seiya – Ya vete – la rubia presionó el botón con el número 1 y salió, sin mirar atrás.

La mujer entró en su apartamento y cerró la puerta de golpe, dejándose caer en el sillón. Se abrazó las rodillas con los brazos y un suspiró abandonó sus labios.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hice?


	5. Amenazante encuentro

_Y después de mil años (no quiero ni fijarme en la fecha de la última actualización) voy a retomar esta historia. Universe Densetsu está terminada y recibí varias peticiones para continuar esta historia en particular, así que aquí está el quinto capítulo. No tengo pensado que esta historia sea tan larga como Universe Densetsu, además voy a estar actualizando con más frecuencia. ¡Mil disculpas por el GRANDÍSIMO retraso!_

_Advertencias: lenguaje un poquito, muy poquito, pasado de tono. Posiblemente, después de este, empiecen a odiar a Rini._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5. Amenazante encuentro**

Finalmente, había dado su brazo a torcer. Y constantemente, cuando estaba sola en su habitación se reprendía a sí misma por ello. Bueno, aunque no era como si estuvieran "saliendo" en serio. En realidad, sólo se reunían de vez en cuando para almorzar o tomar un café, nada demasiado formal. Porque Serena seguía intentando convencerse a sí misma de que no quería compromisos. Mucho menos con un chico que, lo más seguro, simplemente buscaba divertirse, pasar el rato. Así pues, eso la había llevado a un restaurante italiano cerca de su clínica. Cuando entró, él ya estaba allí, luciendo tan apuesto como siempre. De repente, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Demonios, ¿por qué sentía que estaba retrocediendo a los días en los que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su ex? Eso no era bueno. Nada bueno.

—¡Ah, Serena! —exclamó entonces Seiya, poniéndose de pie cuando la vio acercarse —Buenas tardes. Pensé que no vendrías —hizo a un lado la silla para que la rubia se sentara.

—Lamento la demora. Tuvimos mucho trabajo esta mañana. Me quedé ayudando a Nicolás con un par de clientas caprichosas —contestó, ojeando el menú —¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el internado? —Seiya suspiró.

—¡Es agotador! Creo que hasta preferiría tener que volver a leer los miles de libros que nos obligaban a memorizar en la facultad. Pero bueno, a pesar de todo, vale la pena —el muchacho sonrió —No me arrepiento de nada. Esto es lo que me hace feliz. Esta mañana me enviaron al pabellón de los niños con cáncer. Es increíble cómo sonríen, cómo juegan, casi como si no sufrieran ningún mal —a Seiya la brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de los niños.

—Seiya, ¿te gustan los niños? —preguntó la rubia de repente. Seiya de inmediato asintió con la cabeza.

—Son simplemente adorables. La forma en que pueden hacerte sonreír con sus ocurrencias, es increíble. Algunos son incluso más maduros que un adulto y parece como si hubiesen visto más que nosotros de este mundo. Ah lo siento, eso debió sonar bastante extraño.

Serena negó con la cabeza. No le parecía en lo absoluto extraño, más bien la enterneció. Seiya parecía una persona completamente diferente cuando hablaba de los niños con los que le había tocado trabajar. La forma en que sus ojos resplandecían, sus gestos al hablar; esos no los conocía. No eran los gestos que tenía en su rostro cuando intentaba cortejarla. Serena pronto se encontró a sí misma pensando que, en verdad, ella sí que quería conocer más de él.

Almorzaron, como siempre, charlando de cosas triviales. Serena se sorprendió, como todas las veces anteriores que habían salido, de lo bien que se sentía estando con Seiya. Ese muchachito lograba sacarle las sonrisas que sólo sus hijas habían sido capaces de poner en su rostro. Y, santo cielo, ¡era tan atractivo! Era imposible no notarlo. Esos ojos de un tono azul inigualable, los rasgos de su rostro, su cuerpo… No, no, un momento. Tenía que calmarse. No podía dejar que las hormonas tomaran el control de su mente.

—Serena, ¿sigues ahí? —la rubia se sobresaltó. Estaba tan concentrada contemplando el rostro de Seiya que no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía.

—Sí, sí, lo siento —se bebió la copa de vino de un solo trago —¿Qué decías?

—Ah, sólo comentaba, qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? Ahora resulta que mi hermano mayor va a casarse con tu mejor amiga, quien es casi tu hermana —respondió —O cómo, también, es increíble que no nos hubiésemos conocido antes en ninguna de las tantas fiestas que Mina organiza. Porque, lo creas o no, siempre estoy allí —Serena rió —Mina no me lo perdonaría si faltara.

—Eso es muy propio de ella en realidad —dijo la rubia —Siempre pasa invitándome y normalmente soy capaz de escaparme, pero la otra vez, cuando nos conocimos, me fue imposible. Esa niña es una gran manipuladora, dile a Yaten que se cuide —añadió, en tono bromista.

—Oh eso él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Además, creo que no hay hombre más fácilmente manipulable que Yaten —ambos rieron. Seiya se dio cuenta entonces de que le encantaba verla reír casi tanto como le gustaban sus ojos. O sus labios. Oh esos labios, ¡cómo quería besarlos! Pero no. No haría ningún "movimiento" hasta que estuviera seguro de lo que le pasaba. O de lo que sentía, para ser más preciso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena, notando que el otro tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. Porque él la miraba de "esa" forma. Sí, de esa forma que ella no podía tolerar. Porque le hacía sentir cosas que estaban prohibidas para ella. Cosas que, pensó, había enterrado para siempre en el fondo de su corazón, desde su separación de Diamante.

—Nada. Sólo me gusta mirarte —Serena se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada —Intento definir el color de tus ojos. Es un azul que jamás había visto. No es como el de Mina, tampoco como el de Amy. El azul de tus ojos es único. ¿Lapislázuli, tal vez? O, ¿topacio? No lo sé, pero algún día lo descifraré.

—Qué cosas dices —Serena se fijó en la hora —¡Oh rayos! ¡Olvidé que tengo que recoger mi vestido para la boda!

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Seiya, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que comprar algunas otras cosas, recoger a Selene y llevarla a escoger su vestido, ir al supermercado. En fin, todas esas cosas que las mujeres hacemos normalmente que a los hombres los sacan de quicio.

—No tengo problema con ello. No puedes ser peor que mi tía Kakyuu —bromeó Seiya —Además, no tengo nada que hacer hasta el turno de la noche —Serena lo miró, dubitativa —Anda, ¿sí? Prometo que no me quejaré —oh rayos, esa expresión tan adorable, Serena simplemente no podía resistirse —¿Por favor? —la rubia suspiró, derrotada.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ¡pero más te vale no quejarte!

—¡Entendido y anotado!

Después de que Seiya pagara la cuenta – como lo hacía siempre, puesto se negaba a dejar que Serena pagara y ella ya se había dado por vencida – se dirigieron hasta el distrito comercial. Serene recogió su vestido y luego emprendió la marcha hacia la casa de Rubeus, el novio de su hija menor. Selene no pudo ocultar la sorpresa – y la alegría – cuando vio a Seiya sentado en el asiento del copiloto del auto de su madre. Después de despedirse de su novio, se acomodó en el asiento trasero.

—Seiya, qué agradable sorpresa —dijo la menor —Ha pasado tiempo desde la vez que fuiste a nuestra casa, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

—Selene, por favor, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de la indiscreción? —Seiya movió una mano, restándole importancia, antes de contestarle.

—Ah, inicié mi internado en el hospital de Tokio y aún estoy terminando de acostumbrarme a los horarios. Al principio fue caótico, más porque detesto madrugar, pero bueno, es parte del trabajo. Además, tengo una buena motivación —miró de reojo a Serena, quien rodó los ojos, para luego guiñarle un ojo a Selene. Ella sonrió, con complicidad.

Serena estacionó el automóvil y los tres caminaron hasta la tienda preferida de Selene. El local era inmenso y estaba repleto de hermosos vestidos para toda ocasión. Selene salió disparada hasta la sección donde estaba la nueva colección de Prada, sacando una selección de vestidos que estaba dispuesta a probarse. Serena se sentó en un sofá y le hizo una seña a Seiya para que la imitara.

—Esto puede tomar un tiempo. Te recomiendo que te sientes —el muchacho así lo hizo y al poco tiempo apareció Selene, luciendo un elegante vestido rojo.

—¿Qué tal?

—Creo que ese color no es el mejor para ti —contestó de inmediato Seiya —Necesitamos un color que destaque más los bonitos rasgos de tu rostro, además, este no resalta tu silueta tampoco —madre e hija miraron al muchacho, sorprendidas —¿Qué?

—Bueno, es sólo que… ¡sabes más de moda que mamá! —exclamó Selene —¡Eres genial, Seiya! ¡Voy a probarme el siguiente! —y desapareció dentro del vestidor.

—Santo cielo, los chicos de hoy en día —comentó Serena —¿Qué voy a hacer con esta niña?

—Yo creo que es encantadora —dijo Seiya —Su personalidad es… interesante.

—Yo diría más bien que es impulsiva y bastante inmadura —replicó —Pero bueno, aún es una niña. Todavía tiene que ver más del mundo para terminar de forjar su carácter.

—¿Qué hay de tu hija mayor? ¿Es así como Selene?

—¿Rini? No, ella es completamente diferente. Rini siempre fue una mujer independiente y fuerte. Ella fue el sostén de nuestro hogar cuando Diamante se fue. De no ser por ella, no quiero ni pensar dónde estaría yo. Luego decidió irse a estudiar al extranjero, le dieron una beca, está terminando su carrera e incluso se enamoró. Casi estoy segura de que terminará casándose con Helios.

—Tienes una familia muy interesante.

—Rini vendrá la próxima semana, para la boda de Amy. Te la presentaré, estoy segura de que le agradarás.

—Por supuesto que sí, bombón. No hay nadie que no piense que yo soy un sujeto agradable —Serena rodó los ojos y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Arrogante —comenzaron a reír juntos, mirándose con un brillo en los ojos que ninguno de los dos había entendido aún. Selene se estaba tomando su tiempo con el siguiente vestido, pero ellos dos estaban en su propia "burbuja", demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro, hasta que…

—Vaya, vaya, mira nada más. Serena, ¿ahora los buscas más jóvenes que tú?

No podía ser. Esa voz. Serena apartó a Seiya y se puso de pie súbitamente. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos y su labio comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él ahí? Alto, de porte elegante, cabello plateado largo hasta los hombros y penetrantes ojos azulados. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del famoso y millonario Diamante Black.

—Mamá, Seiya, ¿qué les parece…? —Diamante miró hacia atrás, donde Selene acababa de aparecer, con un nuevo vestido. La chica frunció el ceño.

—Muy bien, Serena, déjame felicitarte —continuó el hombre, dando un par de aplausos —¡Qué gran ejemplo le das a nuestra hija! Mira que andar "jugando" con un hombre menor que tú. Porque ha de tener más o menos la edad de Serenity, ¿verdad? —Serena apretó los puños. Quería replicar, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no cooperaba —¿No dices nada? Vaya, qué bajo has caído. ¿No ves que este niño sólo va tras tu dinero? Quizás, incluso más bien esté tras Selene y cuando conozca a Serenity…

—Cállate de una vez —esa era Selene, que se había acercado y le había propinado una bofetada a su padre. Estaba furiosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas lo dejaban en evidencia —No tienes ningún derecho para venir a hablarle a mamá de esa forma.

—Así que un niño —agregó Seiya, que decidió que ya se había mantenido lo suficientemente al margen. Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón —Dr. Seiya Kou. Pediatra. A su servicio, señor Diamante Black —Diamante no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando leyó el contenido de la tarjeta de presentación. Soltó entonces una risotada.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! Ya entendí, ¡ya veo cómo son las cosas! —pasó al lado de Selene y le dio a Serena unas palmaditas en el hombro —Vaya que eres lista, Serena. No te bastó con casarte con un millonario como yo, ¡ahora resulta que sales con un niño rico! Y es nada más y nada menos que Seiya Kou, el sobrino de Kakyuu. Oh ya me gustaría saber lo que opina la señora Kou acerca de esta relación. Cielos, eres tan ambiciosa. Quizás debiste pensarlo mejor y estudiar una buena carrera en vez de embarazarte.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! —reaccionó Serena, dando un paso al frente. Pero Seiya puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que ella quiera de mí, señor Diamante, realmente no es de su incumbencia, ¿no le parece? Ella es una mujer soltera que puede perfectamente salir con quien le dé la gana. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso está celoso, Black? —Diamante lo miró, con gesto burlón.

—¿Celoso, yo? ¡Jamás! —replicó —No podría importarme menos lo que suceda con esta mujer. Es una aprovechada, ya lo verás. En cuanto se aburra o te haya sacado el dinero, lo que suceda primero, te mandará a volar. Ella sólo…

Pero Diamante no pudo seguir hablando. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo de mármol de la tienda, con el labio roto. Seiya estaba de pie enfrente de él, tronándose los dedos. Luego, el de cabello negro se agachó para quedar a la altura del otro y lo miró con una sonrisa, para luego darle un nuevo puñetazo.

—Eres un malnacido —espetó Diamante —¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso no entiendes quién soy yo, niño? —Seiya lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, para mantenerlo en el suelo, antes de que pudiera levantarse.

—¿Acaso no has entendido, maldito, que no me importa tu apellido? Lastimaste a Serena, ni la peor paliza sería capaz de hacerte pagar por ello.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —preguntó —Siendo quien eres, puedes tener a cualquier mujer a tus pies. Seiya, hay miles de mujeres mejores que ella. Además, ¿no ves que ella trae equipaje ya? —finalmente logró apartar a Seiya y ponerse de pie. Se limpió la sangre del labio y se acomodó la ropa —Serena no vale la pena.

—No sabes lo que dices. Ahora, voy a enseñarte a respetar —levantó el puño.

—Es suficiente, Seiya.

—¡Pero Serena, este malnacido…!

—¡Sólo déjalo, maldita sea! —replicó la rubia, apretando los puños, respirando profundamente para no llorar enfrente de su ex esposo —Lárgate de una vez, Diamante, por favor. No sigas haciendo esto, todo el mundo nos está mirando.

—A ti debería darte vergüenza el caminar de la mano de un niño como este. ¿Acaso no te da pena que la gente en la calle diga "ahí va esa mujer y su hijo"?

—¡Lárgate! ¡Sólo lárgate, Diamante! —Selene la detuvo antes de que le lanzara una bofetada.

—No vale la pena, mamá, ya déjalo —y la abrazó, para que su padre no pudiera verla llorando —Y tú, ¿por qué mejor no vas a revolcarte con tu zorra? ¡Maldita sea, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi madre! Porque, te juro que te mato, Diamante Black.

—Eres una insolente, Selene —replicó Diamante —Recuerda que llevas mi apellido y que mi sangre corre por tus venas —y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Seré Selene Tsukino hasta el día en que me case. En lo que a mí respecta, no tengo ningún lazo con la podrida familia Black —miró a Seiya, una vez que su padre había desaparecido —Lamento eso, Seiya. También, siento la terrible escena que hicimos en la tienda, señorita. Voy a llevarme este vestido puesto —se trataba de un vestido corto, strapless, sencillo, de color azul marino —Cárguelo a mi cuenta, por favor. Muchas gracias.

Los tres abandonaron la tienda. Seiya tomó a Serena, que iba cabizbaja, de la mano, mientras Selene precedía la marcha. Estaba temblando. La ira no la había abandonado y no lo haría pronto. Y Seiya no se sentía muy diferente. Estaba seguro de que, si Serena y Selene no hubiesen estado allí, habría matado al malnacido ese a golpes. No podía creerlo, ¿ese era el ex esposo de Serena? ¿Cómo rayos había terminado casándose con un imbécil como ese? Y, ¿cómo podía Diamante decir esas cosas de la madre de sus hijas? No, ese sujeto no era un padre. Jamás.

—Seiya, ¿puedes conducir? —preguntó Selene, cuando llegaron al auto —Mamá no está en condiciones y yo soy un desastre. Soy capaz de atropellar al primero que se atraviese en mi camino —el muchacho asintió y Selene le entregó las llaves.

Seiya condujo de vuelta a casa de Serena. La rubia seguía como ida, incapaz de reaccionar. Porque, después de tantos años, ella aún le temía a Diamante Black. El sólo verlo hacía que su cuerpo se paralizara, que su mente dejara de funcionar. Simplemente podía quedarse ahí, escuchando los insultos del otro, que era a lo que se había acostumbrado en sus últimos años de vida matrimonial. Pero no pudo quedarse callada cuando lo escuchó mencionar a sus hijas. Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía meterse con sus hijas.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en casa. Afortunadamente, Ikkuko se iría temprano ese día, por un compromiso familiar. No quería preocupar a nadie más. Sólo esperaba que Selene no le contara nada a Rini. Ella no necesitaba ese tipo de preocupaciones, después de todo, Serena ya estaba acostumbrada a que Diamante la tratara de esa manera.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Selene, tendiéndole una taza de té.

—Estoy bien. Sobreviví a eso durante años, una vez más no me matará, cariño —bebió un sorbo de té —Estoy acostumbrada.

—No mamá, él no tiene derecho a tratarte de esa manera. Vamos a denunciarlo y…

—Una opción tentadora, pero jamás funcionará. Diamante tiene demasiado poder, fácilmente puede poner a cualquiera en mi contra. No, Selene, no quiero más problemas, vamos a dejar las cosas así.

—Sí, la próxima vez que lo vea, —Seiya entró en la habitación de Serena —voy a besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento. Y luego le partiré la cara —concluyó, riendo. Luego, Seiya se puso serio y entonces Selene abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—No te atrevas a meterte con él, Seiya. No sabes de lo que es capaz —Serena no pudo evitar temblar.

—¿Le tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto que no.

—No mientas, Serena. Estabas aterrada allí, ni siquiera pudiste responderle —replicó, enfadado —Dejaste que dijera todas esas cosas horribles sobre ti, sin replicar. Está claro que le tienes miedo —Serena dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche y agachó el rostro. No quería hablar sobre eso. No con Seiya.

—Bueno, ya lo ves. Sí, soy un completo desastre. Aún después de tantos años, ese sujeto me aterra. Pero no temo por mí, temo por mis hijas, por las personas que son importantes para mí. Él es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de salirse con la suya. Es por eso que lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos.

—¿Qué?

—Diamante puede ser un malnacido, pero tiene razón en una cosa. No hay nada que una vieja como yo pueda ofrecerte, Seiya —Serena se tapó el rostro con las manos —Si te involucras conmigo, no tendrás más que problemas y yo no quiero eso. Porque tú eres…

Pronto Serena se halló con la espalda sobre la cama, las manos apresadas con fuerza por encima de la cabeza y el cuerpo de Seiya sobre el suyo. Finalmente, la rubia lo miró a los ojos. Los ojos de Seiya resplandecían esa vez con algo que ella estaba segura que era ira. Sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable? Abrió la boca. Pero su boca fue invadida por la de Seiya. Él la besó, transmitiéndole toda la ira que sentía en ese momento. Su lengua no pidió permiso, simplemente se abrió paso. Serena no tenía fuerzas para luchar, así que sólo se dejó hacer.

Seiya se apartó cuando le faltó el aire. Su respiración entrecortada y las mejillas enrojecidas a juego con las de Serena. Los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos de lágrimas. Seiya la abrazó y depositó un beso en el cuello ajeno. Serena se estremeció.

—No me pidas que no me involucre contigo, por favor. Serena, no pidas un imposible. Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas lo que siento? ¿Sabes qué es lo que me estás haciendo?

—¿Eh?

—Parece que voy a tener que decirte esto de frente, porque no entiendes las "señales" —Seiya se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Confusión era lo que mostraban esos orbes azules —Serena Tsukino, estoy enamorado de ti —los orbes azules se abrieron con la sorpresa —Puedes pensar que sólo soy un niño, que para mí esto es un juego o que es sólo para pasar el rato. Puede ser que no nos conozcamos mucho, pero quiero conocerte. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Quiero caminar por la calle, con tu mano aferrada a la mía. Quiero… Serena sólo quiero estar a tu lado, que me conozcas, con mis defectos y cualidades y yo también quiero poder presumir de ser la persona que te conoce mejor. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Me darás la oportunidad? ¿Por favor? —demonios, otra vez esa mirada que Serena no era capaz de resistir.

—Seiya. La verdad es que… tú también me gustas, mucho. No soy capaz de corresponder plenamente a tus sentimientos, al menos no aún. No sé si lo que siento por ti es amor u otra cosa. No sé si estoy lista para una relación. Pero… lo que sí sé es que no quiero que te apartes de mi lado. Me siento bien estando contigo, siento que puedo ser yo misma. Ser libre, ser débil porque tú estarás ahí para mí. Así que… si me tienes paciencia… yo… sí, intentémoslo.

Seiya sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarla. Esta vez con calma, con dulzura. Se tomó el tiempo para recorrer cada recoveco de aquella boca que lo volvía loco. Sus manos no podían quedarse quietas y pronto encontraron su camino por las curvas pecaminosas de la rubia. Los brazos de Serena se aferraron al cuello ajeno y las piernas a las caderas. Serena se desconectó de la realidad y sólo se dedicó a sentir, a dejarse llevar, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Lo único que la regresó a la realidad fue…cuando sintió la mano de Seiya deslizarse por debajo de su blusa y aferrar uno de sus pechos. Fue entonces cuando, alarmada, empujó a Seiya y se recostó de lado, abrazándose a ella misma.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, besándola en la mejilla —Me dejé llevar —notó entonces que ella había comenzado a llorar —¿Serena? ¿Qué sucede?

—T-Temo q-que… tú… te canses de esperar y me dejes… Y… —Seiya la tomó en sus brazos y rodó, de forma que ella quedara encima de él. Volvió a abrazarla y dejó que ella llorara. Necesitaba desahogarse y eso él no entendía bien. Cuando se calmó, Seiya volvió a hablar:

—Serena, sé que esto va a sonar como película barata pero, he esperado por ti durante toda mi vida, puedo esperar un poco más. Nada va a cambiar el hecho de que te quiero y quiero estar contigo.

Serena sonrió, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el aroma calmante de aquel muchacho que había llegado a su vida para sacudir su mundo, para mostrarle un mundo que ella jamás había conocido. Se quedaron abrazados sólo así, un buen rato, hasta que Serena levantó la cabeza y dijo:

—Rini llegará en un par de días y tengo que ir a recogerla al aeropuerto, ¿quieres venir conmigo? —Seiya sonrió ampliamente.

—Encantado.

**S x S**

Nerviosa, Serena se aferró con un poco más de fuerza a la mano de Seiya. Él la miró y le dedicó una mirada tranquilizante. Ella había sido la que le había propuesto acompañarla al aeropuerto, pero estaba tan nerviosa que poco le faltaba para pedirle que la dejara sola. Pero no, no podía hacerle eso. No después de lo dulce que había sido, de lo bien que se sentía que Seiya la tomara de la mano y caminara así con ella, sin sentirse avergonzado.

—Ahí vienen —dijo entonces ella, en cuanto divisó una cabellera rosa familiar.

Seiya levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Hacia ellos caminaba una hermosa muchacha, un poco más alta que Serena, esbelta figura, largo cabello rosa, peinado en dos coletas, y ojos rojizos. Llevaba un carrito con varias maletas, al igual que su acompañante, un muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos ambarinos. Los ojos de Seiya y de la chica se conectaron por un momento, provocando una sensación extraña en Seiya. Serena había soltado su mano para ir a abrazar a la recién llegada.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Oh cariño, te he extrañado tanto! —madre e hija se abrazaron por un buen rato —Helios, es un placer conocerte en persona por fin. Serena Tsukino, a tu servicio.

—Es un placer, señora Tsukino. Muchas gracias por venir a recibirnos —la rubia notó entonces que los ojos de Rini estaban fijos en Seiya.

—Ah sí, déjenme presentarlos. Seiya, esta es mi hija mayor, Serenity y él es su novio, Helios —Helios estrechó la mano de Seiya, pero Rini no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de él. ¿Quién era ese sujeto tan atractivo?

—Es un placer, Serena me ha hablado mucho acerca de ustedes. Mi nombre es Seiya Kou y soy… —miró de reojo a Serena.

—Es mi novio —los otros tres se quedaron sorprendidos. Helios se apresuró a felicitar a Serena, mientras Rini miraba a uno y otro, alternadamente.

—V-Vaya… esto sí que es una sorpresa —balbuceó la chica de cabello rosa —F-Felicidades, mamá, Seiya, ¡es una gran noticia!

—De verdad me alegro mucho, señora Tsukino —añadió Helios

—Gracias cariño, Helios, pero no hablemos aquí, ¡vamos a casa!

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, Helios pasó contándole a Serena acerca de Inglaterra, desde el asiento trasero. Rini en cambio no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de Seiya, mientras se preguntaba, ¿cómo es que su madre había terminado "atrapando" a un bombón como aquel?


	6. Encuentro húmedo

_Bueno, un capítulo corto para calentar las cosas. Mil gracias por los reviews, en realidad no esperaba que todavía recordaran este fic, ¡tenía tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Así que de verdad mil gracias por su infinita paciencia._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6. Encuentro húmedo**

No habían hablado desde ese día en el cual ella, impulsivamente, había declarado que Seiya era su novio. Ella no había querido hablarlo, no se atrevía a llamarlo. Pero estaba bien, porque Serena no estaba segura de qué pensaba él, después de hacerse la de rogar durante tanto tiempo. En realidad no estaba muy segura de por qué había terminado por ceder, pero por alguna razón sentía que era lo correcto.

Porque Serena estaba segura de algo. Seiya le gustaba. Y no sólo por su físico – porque a quién podía engañar, el chico era una verdadera obra de arte – sino también por su forma de ser. Cierto que podía ser en exceso coqueto – o Casanova – y bastante arrogante, pero también era atento, cariñoso y respetuoso. Se conocían de muy poco, pero en ese corto tiempo Seiya había logrado calarse en su interior, se quedó atrapado por allí en su corazón y no parecía que fuera a salir pronto. Pero esto estaba bien con ella, porque él la hacía sentirse hermosa y querida. ¿Qué importaba que fuera menor que ella? Si bien decían que para el amor no hay edad. Un momento, ¿amor? No, quizás era demasiado pronto para usar esa palabra, pero sí podía decir que lo quería.

Suspirando, Serena se levantó de la cama para ir a hacer el desayuno. Ese sábado era el día libre de Ikkuko y también era la boda de Amy. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que se vieron – desde su encontronazo con Diamante para ser más precisa – y en verdad lo extrañaba. Mucho. Volvió a suspirar, mientras vertía el huevo en el sartén para hacer un omelet.

—Tienes formas bastante originales de conquistar chicos, mamá —la rubia se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su hija mayor a sus espaldas —Selene me lo ha contado todo con lujo de detalles —Serena rió.

—Esa niña. Aunque bueno, no hay nada que esconder en verdad. Ya lo viste el otro día —dijo —Es un buen chico —Rini no dijo nada por un par de minutos. En cambio, se acomodó en una de las sillas del comedor, apoyando la mejilla en su mano y miró a su madre, con una risita —¿Qué pasa?

—Así que finalmente alguien logró conquistar el corazón de la Princesa de Hielo —Serena rió—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el sobrenombre? A Mina, Selene y a mí nos costó mucho pensar en uno bueno, ¿sabes? —Serena apagó la cocina, sirviendo el desayuno, mientras Rini ponía la mesa —En verdad me alegro mucho por ti, mamá. Él parece ser encantador y que te defendiera de Diamante, créeme que le ganó puntos a favor, no sólo con Selene.

—Así que ya te enteraste —dijo la rubia, suspirando —Has de pensar que tu madre es patética. Y con toda la razón. Después de todos estos años, ese hombre aún logra reducirme a un manojo de nervios cuando me lo encuentro.

—No lo he pensado y nunca lo pensaré, mamá —replicó —Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, eres mi modelo a seguir. Así que no vuelvas a decir eso enfrente de mí —Serena dejó el jugo sobre la mesa y abrazó a su hija, sólo para sentir los brazos de su hija menor enredarse en su cintura.

—Eres nuestra heroína, mamá —añadió Selene. Las tres se separaron y se sentaron para comenzar a comer —Ah, delicioso como siempre.

—Te levantarse temprano hoy, cariño —dijo Serena, bebiendo un trago de café —Usualmente despiertas hasta alrededor del mediodía los fines de semana.

—Bueno, hoy es un día especial, ¿no? —contestó la menor —¡Es la boda de Amy! Por cierto, mamá, ¿vas a irte con Seiya a la iglesia? —Serena parpadeó, confundida —¡Oh vamos, no te hagas la ingenua, madre! —la reprendió —Son pareja, ¿verdad? Entonces es lo más natural.

—Me siento como una adolescente, santo cielo, que mi hija menor me reprenda de esta manera —comentó Serena, riendo —Lo que dije en el aeropuerto fue bastante impulsivo, pero extrañamente se sintió bien. Seiya y yo no hemos hablado sobre eso todavía, así que no sé cómo interpretarlo. En fin —la rubia se puso de pie y recogió los platos —ya veremos qué sucede.

Selene y Rini se miraron y suspiraron. En verdad que su madre era un caso perdido, parecía que aún temía enamorarse. Y, aunque ambas entendían el porqué de sus dudas, no querían nada más que verla feliz, que pudiera enamorarse de nuevo. Las hermanas se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad. Definitivamente tenían que hacer algo para que su madre diera el brazo a torcer – del todo – de una vez por todas.

**S x S**

El hermoso atardecer fue testigo de cómo la iglesia se iba llenando de personas. Amigos, compañeros de trabajo, familiares, se reunían para presenciar la unión de dos de esas personas que bien podían considerarse "almas gemelas". El novio esperaba ya en el altar, luciendo apuesto con el elegante traje negro y el largo cabello castaño sujeto en su tan característica cola de caballo. De vez en cuando, Taiki miraba de reojo hacia la puerta. Seiya rió, al darse cuenta de que nunca había visto a su hermano tan nervioso.

Entonces, se escuchó la marcha nupcial y la novia comenzó a desfilar por la alfombra roja, del brazo de Darien. Amy había perdido a su padre cuando apenas empezaba la universidad. Cuando llegó ante el altar, Taiki la miró con infinito amor, la tomó de la mano y le sonrió de esa forma que estaba reservada sólo para ella. La ceremonia dio comienzo. Nadie tuvo objeción alguna con la unión. La pareja compartió su primer beso como recién casados. Salieron tomados de la mano, entre los aplausos de los asistentes y pétalos de rosas.

Al terminar la boda, llegó el momento de la recepción, aquella de la que Kakyuu estaba tan orgullosa, pues tenía su sello personal. La recepción se llevó a cabo en el hotel más lujoso y costoso de la ciudad, con los muebles más fijos, la mejor cristalería, licores finísimos y una cena de primera. Todas las personas se encontraban ya en el salón, ubicados en sus respectivas mesas, cuando los recién casados entraron y ocuparon su mesa en el centro del inmenso salón que, quizás estaba de más decirlo, estaba completamente lleno.

Kakyuu fue la primera en tomar el micrófono que le tendió el anfitrión de la fiesta, para pronunciar su discurso, aún entre lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su "pequeño" Taiki finalmente casado.

—Oh cielos, esto es tan ¡hermoso! —dijo la pelirroja —Todavía recuerdo cuando te cambiaba el pañal, cariño —Taiki le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su tía —Y mírate ahora, un hombre hecho y derecho, un profesional y ahora un esposo. No podría estar más feliz al verte de la mano de una mujer tan maravillosa como Amy. En serio, qué más puedo pedir, bueno quizás un nieto no estaría mal —los presentes rieron —A ver, Seiya, Yaten, ¿quién es el siguiente?

—¡Tía! —exclamaron ambos, provocando una nueva carcajada en los presentes.

—Ay pero qué sensibles —bromeó Kakyuu —Bueno, Saeko, querida, te cedo la palabra —la madre de Amy se limpió las lágrimas y tomó el micrófono, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

—Bueno, qué puedo decir. Creo que sólo me queda desearles felicidad eterna y decir, Taiki, muchas gracias por hacer a mi hija tan feliz. Gracias también a todos los aquí presentes, compartiendo con nosotros este día tan especial. ¡Muchas gracias! —y todos aplaudieron.

Entonces, llegó el momento de que los recién casados compartieran el primer vals. Serena observó, con una mirada soñadora, lo feliz que lucía su mejor amiga, los gestos llenos de amor que se dedicaban, incluso el beso que compartieron al terminar la canción. La rubia lanzó un suspiro, recordando que ella también se veía así de feliz cuando se casó. Pero después todo se había convertido en una pesadilla. Se preguntó entonces si acaso alguna vez Diamante la había amado de verdad, así como Taiki amaba a Amy.

—¿Qué pasa con esa expresión tan sombría, mamá? —preguntó entonces Selene, haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara. Serena hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia —¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Seiya? No lo has saludado como es debido, es tu novio, ¿no? —Serena notó que algunas cabezas se giraban para mirarla y se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo a Selene que no hablara tan alto —¿Qué? ¿Algún problema con que todo el mundo lo sepa?

—Selene, por favor, no empieces, ¿sí? —replicó Serena —¿Por qué mejor no vas a bailar? Anda, Rubeus, has que mi hija se divierta un rato —el pelirrojo miró de reojo a su novia y luego a su suegra, inseguro.

—Señora Serena…

—Vamos, a bailar los dos. Deberían seguir el ejemplo de Rini y Helios e ir a divertirse un rato —Serena les dedicó esa mirada que no admitía réplicas y los jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos, para comenzar a bailar muy juntos, al ritmo de una sensual canción —Por todos los cielos, los jóvenes de hoy —suspiró, bebiéndose el champán de un solo trago.

Durante largo rato, Serena se la pasó rechazando amablemente las invitaciones para ir a bailar de varios hombres, desde algunos tan jóvenes como Seiya, hasta apuestos médicos alemanes más entrados en edad. No se sentía con ánimos para bailar. Es más, aunque sonara cruel, ni siquiera tenía deseos de estar allí. Sabía que no estaba disimulando bien lo frustrada que se sentía, pero no le importaba mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso era porque Seiya ahora hablaba animadamente con su amiga Kaori y no se había dignado a llamarla desde el día en que fueron a recibir a Rini al aeropuerto? Maldición, y así decía quererla tanto, ¿qué demonios?

Se estaba comportando como una adolescente y lo sabía. Sin embargo, en ese momento recordó por qué no era una buena idea ilusionarse. Y el por qué no era para nada una buena idea estar con Seiya. No era correcto. Él aún era joven y debía vivir la "vida loca". Claramente no tenía tiempo para una mujer aburrida como ella, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿Por qué de pronto le dolía tanto? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar? No, no, eso sí que estaba realmente mal. Intentando calmarse, Serena se levantó de la mesa, esquivando a las parejas que bailaban, hasta llegar a la parte trasera del salón, donde estaba la piscina. Se quedó mirando la forma, casi hipnotizante, en la que la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

—Qué estupidez —se dijo, dibujando una amarga sonrisa en sus labios.

Se abrazó a sí misma, pues ya comenzaba a hacer frío y tenía los hombros y parte de la espalda descubiertos. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, cuando debería estar adentro, celebrando con su mejor amiga. Era el día especial de Amy y ella sólo podía pensar en Seiya. Qué buena amiga era.

Pero entonces, mientras los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, sintió unos brazos enredarse en su cintura. Se sobresaltó y miró de reojo cómo Seiya la abrazaba por detrás, antes de besar su cuello. Serena se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero no lo miró, en cambio forcejeó para hacer que la soltara. Aún no se atrevía a mirarlo, pero pudo escuchar un gemido de parte del muchacho.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza —¿De verdad? —intentó abrazarla, pero ella se alejó para sentarse en una banca. Extrañado, Seiya la siguió y se sentó a su lado. Ella seguía con los ojos clavados en el agua de la piscina —Serena, dime qué es lo que te sucede.

—Lamento si fui demasiado impulsiva el otro día —lo cortó ella, mirándolo de reojo, para ver una mueca de confusión en su rostro —No debí decir eso, lamento si te hice pasar una vergüenza.

—Serena, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

—Está bien si no lo recuerdas. O no quieres recordarlo —le sonrió, pero hasta forzar una sonrisa le dolía —Es mejor así, ¿verdad? Somos sólo dos personas que se conocieron. Espero que al menos podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—¿Amigos? Yo no quiero ser tu amigo —replicó Seiya. Serena lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, está bien. Seremos sólo conocidos entonces.

—No, no, no me estás entendiendo —Seiya se puso de rodillas frente a ella y le sujetó el rostro con delicadeza, para que lo mirara a los ojos —No quiero ser tu amigo, porque eso no me basta, Serena. Demonios, no podría vivir en paz sabiendo que sólo soy tu amigo, ¿entiendes? Estoy enamorado de ti, no puedo ser sólo tu amigo.

Serena no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que aquella declaración le causó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Sus ojos intentaban en vano escapar del hechizo de los zafiros de Seiya, pero era imposible. Ya la había atrapado entre sus redes, como, seguramente, a tantas otras. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Lo quería, de eso no había duda. No estaba segura de poder afirmar que estaba enamorada de él, pero definitivamente lo quería en su vida. No lo conocía bien, pero quería conocerlo. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Estaba siendo muy ingenua, o quizás infantil?

—Serena, di algo, por favor —dijo Seiya, tomándola de las manos —¿Acaso hice algo mal? —la rubia lo miró, confundida —Bueno, como no respondías mis llamadas, pensé que estabas molesta. Le pregunté a Kaori qué significaba cuando una mujer se te confesaba y luego no quería hablarte, me dijo que quizás era porque necesitabas espacio y…

Tan avergonzada como estaba, Serena sólo atinó a silenciar a Seiya con un beso. Uno de esos besos húmedos y sensuales que ella estaba segura que no había dado en mucho tiempo. Un beso que hizo que los ojos de Seiya se abrieran con la sorpresa, antes de reaccionar, sujetarla por la cintura y comenzar a besarla con la misma pasión. Se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron mirándose un momento, antes de reír. Seiya se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

—Sobre lo que dijiste acerca de no responder tus llamadas…

—Te llamé al menos unas cuarenta veces, incluso te envié mensajes —dijo él, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón —Iba a llamar a tu casa, pero temí que pensaras que estaba acosándote —Serena tomó el celular y vio que lo que Seiya le decía era cierto. De seguro su teléfono estaba descompuesto.

—Lo siento, de verdad que no recibí ninguna de tus llamadas o mensajes. Creo que necesito un nuevo teléfono celular. En serio lo siento, Seiya.

—Ya no te disculpes —contestó Seiya, besándola con ternura en la mejilla —Entonces, ¿puedes decirlo una vez más?

—¿Decir qué cosa? —preguntó ella, haciéndose la desentendida, mientras el sonrojo en las mejillas la delataba.

—Lo que somos —Seiya envolvió la cintura de la rubia con un brazo y le susurró al oído —Anda, ¿sí? Quiero escucharlo otra vez —Serena se puso de pie y se alejó de él, caminando hasta la orilla de la piscina.

—¿Qué, eres un niño? —replicó ella, dándole la espalda. Pero Seiya no iba a rendirse. Volvió a abrazarla por detrás, besando su cuello, que parecía ser su punto débil —S-Seiya… b-basta…

—Oh, pero tú en verdad no quieres que me detenga, ¿verdad? —continuó él, ahora deslizando la lengua por aquel cuello que estaba completamente a su merced, cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, involuntariamente —¿Verdad que no?

—Seiya… qué…

—Mamá, el brindis ya… —al escuchar la voz de Serenity, Serena se separó tan bruscamente de Seiya que terminó… cayendo a la piscina. Y llevándose a Seiya con ella, porque había intentado sujetarse de su saco —¡Santo cielo! —Rini se acercó corriendo —¿Están bien?

Seiya asomó la cabeza, quitándose el pelo de la cara, riendo como un niño. Serena le dio un golpecito en el pecho. No le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Estaba empapada y la fiesta aún no había terminado. No podían volver a entrar al salón así, empapados como estaban. Genial, ahora que las cosas entre ella y Seiya estaban mejorando, su lado torpe – aquel que creyó haber perdido luego de casarse – había salido a flote.

—¡No es gracioso, Seiya! —exclamó Serena, tiritando —¡E-Está helada!

—¿Quieres que te caliente? —y sin esperar una respuesta, la envolvió con sus brazos. Rini se sonrojó con el comentario, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Tonto! —replicó Serena, sonrojada, separándose de él para salir de la piscina. Rini le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir —Gracias, cariño. Pero, deberías estar adentro.

—Amy estaba preocupada cuando no pudo encontrarte, entonces le dije que yo vendría a buscarte. Sé que esto de las fiestas no es tu cosa favorita, así que sólo pude pensar en este lugar —dijo —Ah rayos, se arruinó tu peinado. Y también tu maquillaje, bueno y ni qué decir del vestido. Aunque fue algo gracioso.

—¡Serenity Tsukino! —replicó la rubia, con gesto amenazante.

—Ya, ya, está bien.

Mientras madre e hija discutían qué era lo que podían hacer ahora que la rubia estaba empapada, Seiya se quedó embobado, admirando el magnífico cuerpo de Serena, que se marcaba perfectamente a través de la tela mojada, dejando muy, pero muy poco a la imaginación. Se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un pervertido. Salió de la piscina chorreando agua. Se quitó el saco y se desanudó la corbata, tirándolos al suelo.

—Creo que tengo agua hasta en la nariz. Bien hecho, bombón.

—¿Eh, ahora estás culpándome a mí? —replicó Serena, volteándose para enfrentarlo, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas.

—Bueno, fuiste tú la que se cayó en la piscina. Si no me hubieras sujetado, yo no habría caído también —la rubia abrió la boca para protestar, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna objeción, Seiya estaba en lo cierto —Pero no importa, podría caerme en una piscina contigo todas las veces que quieras —le guiñó un ojo —Aunque la próxima vez podríamos…

—¡Seiya!

—¿Qué? Yo sólo decía…

—¿Podrías dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarte en el problema que tenemos en este momento? —espetó la rubia —¡Es la boda de tu hermano! Tienes que estar con él. Y ¡también es la boda de mi mejor amiga! Ay no, ¡no podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Tenemos que regresar!

—Creo que lo mejor es que busquemos al personal del hotel y pidamos algunas toallas —dijo Rini —Les hará daño quedarse con toda esa ropa mojada.

—Mi tía tiene reservada una habitación en este hotel —comentó Seiya —Si le pedimos la llave podemos ir y cambiarnos ahí. Estoy seguro de que alguno de los vestidos de mi tía te servirá, Serena.

—No, no, lo último que quiero es causarle molestias a la señora Kakyuu —dijo Serena.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Serenity —No puedes regresar al salón luciendo así, mamá. Además, si te quedas con esa ropa mojada, te enfermarás. Y no creo que quieras abandonar a tus queridos pacientes, ¿o sí? —Serena se quedó pensativa —Deja que vaya y le pida la llave a la señora Kou, van a cambiarse y regresan a la fiesta.

—Serena, deja de darle tantas vueltas.

—Oh está bien. Supongo que no tenemos opción.

Serenity desapareció dentro del salón nuevamente, para regresar minutos después llevando la llave. Seiya tomó a Serena de la mano y la guio por un camino de piedra, hasta el ala del hotel donde se encontraba la suite que Kakyuu había reservado. Serena no quería entrar, porque estaba tan mojada que arruinaría los pisos alfombrados de la habitación, pero Seiya la haló hasta el interior.

Serena entró al baño primero y se quitó la ropa mojada. En verdad hacía frío. Entonces, decidió que, ya que estaba allí, terminaría de abusar de la amabilidad de Kakyuu Kou y tomaría una ducha muy, muy rápida para calentarse. Se tomó unos minutos, antes de salir, enrollar una toalla en su cuerpo y tomar otra más pequeña para secarse el cabello. Salió del baño y se encontró con la tentadora vista de la fuerte espalda descubierta de Seiya. El muchacho sólo llevaba los pantalones. Se mordió el labio, luchando contra la tentación de correr y deslizar sus manos por aquella espalda.

Entonces, sintiéndose observado, Seiya se volteó. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura de la rubia de pies a cabeza, antes de morderse el labio. Demonios, se veía tan, tan bien. Tan tentadora, tan apetecible, tan hermosa. Pero no. No era lo correcto. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomarla de la mano, la hizo entrar en el gigantesco vestidor de la habitación y cerró la puerta, pegando la espalda contra esta.

Escuchó el sonido de la tela deslizarse por la piel ajena y una vez más se vio tentado a arrojarse sobre ella y… y… hacer tantas cosas que hasta se sonrojaba. ¡No podía ser tan pervertido! Pero Serena… Serena despertaba en él sensaciones que hacía años no tenía. Sentimientos que creía haber enterrado profundamente en su pecho, luego de la primera vez que se había "enamorado". Ella era diferente, tan única que podía jactarse de tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Estoy lista —anunció la voz de Serena, desde el otro lado de la puerta. La puerta se abrió y Seiya tuvo que sujetarse del marco para no caerse —Seiya, ¿dónde está tu camisa? Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa y regresar —la rubia tomó una camisa limpia y una corbata roja, mientras Seiya seguía con la mirada el movimiento de aquellas caderas que lo volvían loco. Y ese vestido blanco, demonios, le venía como anillo al dedo —Ven, deja que te ayude —le abotonó la camisa y le anudó la corbata —Listo, sólo falta el saco.

Seiya la sujetó de la muñeca y entonces volvió a besarla. Esta vez, se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo despacio, con dulzura, acariciando su cabello húmedo. Serena le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le desordenó el cabello, que aún llevaba suelto. Se separaron al mismo tiempo, ya tendrían tiempo después, ahora era el gran día de Amy y Taiki. Serena terminó de secarse el cabello y lo recogió en un moño sencillo. Seiya se acomodó el saco y ambos regresaron al salón, tomados de la mano.

Entraron en la pista de baile y vieron a Kakyuu junto con Darien, bailando un bolero. Se ubicaron cerca de ellos y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—Seiya, por fin apareces —lo reprendió la pelirroja —¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? ¡Santo cielo, tu hermano acaba de casarse! No puedes ser tan desconsiderado con la persona que más te ha consentido.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, tía. Me disculparé con Taiki más tarde.

—Yo también tengo que disculparme con él —intervino Serena —Todo esto fue mi culpa, señora Kakyuu. En verdad lo siento mucho.

—Oh no se preocupe, Serena. Por cierto, ese vestido le viene de maravilla. Tengo buen gusto, ¿verdad?

—Definitivamente, no he conocido a una mujer con más estilo que usted, Kakyuu —respondió Serena —Usted personifica a la verdadera dama de sociedad.

—Serena, no la halague tanto o se nos pondrá arrogante —bromeó Darien, mientras continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Ah, antes de que se me olvide, tía —Kakyuu miró a Seiya —Serena y yo estamos saliendo.

—Eso está muy bien, Seiya, muy bien —dijo Kakyuu —Un momento, Serena y tú… ¿están qué…?

—Saliendo. Ya sabes, como novios —suerte que Darien estaba allí para sujetarla antes de que se golpeara contra el piso.

—Ay tía, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan dramática?

**.**

**.**

_En el siguiente… la reacción de Kakyuu y una Rini que no puede apartar sus ojos de Seiya. _

_Si me siento motivada y logro ordenar mis ideas, actualizaré el próximo fin de semana. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Encuentro retrasado

_¡La inspiración volvió! Y las cosas van a empezar a complicarse para Serena y Seiya. Oh sí, este no será un romance nada fácil, porque creo que me conocen y ya saben que no me gustan las cosas fáciles jeje. En fin, los dejo para que disfruten el capítulo._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7. Encuentro retrasado**

Ahí estaba Seiya, sentado enfrente del escritorio, en el despacho de su tía, esperando que ella terminara su clase de aeróbicos acuáticos porque, según ella, ambos necesitaban tener una importante charla acerca de temas muy delicados. En realidad no entendía por qué su tía Kakyuu tenía que ser tan dramática, pero no le quedaba de otra; después de todo, llevarle la contraria no era una opción. No cuando ella tenía esa mirada con la que desde niño lo había disciplinado.

Seiya se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta tras él abrirse. Su tía entró, vestida tan elegantemente como siempre y tomó asiento enfrente de él. Junto las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas, mirando fijamente a su sobrino. El muchacho le devolvió una mirada que denotaba una pizca de ansiedad. Ese día estaba libre, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese otras cosas que hacer, como visitar a Serena, por ejemplo. El tiempo seguía pasando y, después de lo que a Seiya le pareció una eternidad, Kakyuu rompió el silencio.

—Entonces Seiya, ¿qué es eso de que Serena y tú están saliendo? —Seiya suspiró.

—Pues es simplemente así como suena, tía. Serena y yo estamos saliendo. Oficialmente. Como pareja. Como novios, así como Yaten y Mina. ¿Necesitas que te lo ponga más claro? —Kakyuu notó que Seiya estaba realmente fastidiado, pero ella no iba a rendirse.

—Seiya, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? ¿Estás verdaderamente consciente de lo que significa salir con una mujer como Serena? —el muchacho arqueó una ceja —Escucha Seiya, comprendo que hayas estado fuera durante mucho tiempo y no conozcas su historia, pero el ex marido de Serena es…

—Un completo malnacido de nombre Diamante Black —Kakyuu miró a su sobrino, sorprendida —Lo conocí hace unos días. Iba a golpearlo, pero Serena…

—¡Qué dices! ¡Seiya! ¿Acaso no sabes quién es él? —preguntó la pelirroja, alarmada —Diamante Black es uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón. Es un empresario exitoso, dueño de grandes corporaciones y…

—Un completo malnacido —repitió el muchacho, echándose hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos —Escucha tía, no importa qué tanto dinero tenga o qué tan importante sea ese sujeto, no le perdonaré jamás la forma en la que trató a Serena. Que tenga estatus no significa que uno puede ir por allí pisoteando a las demás personas. No tienes que preocuparte, a no ser que me dé motivos, no voy a meterme con el tal Diamante, lo prometo.

—Seiya, nadie sabe por qué Serena terminó divorciándose de Diamante. Tampoco conozco el acuerdo al que llegaron al momento de divorciarse, pero Serena siempre fue una mujer común y corriente. Y Diamante por supuesto siempre ha tenido mucho dinero. ¿Qué crees que puedan pensar los demás cuando la ven divorciarse de tan buen partido como él? Y más aún si luego empieza a salir con un muchacho exitoso y de buena familia como tú.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar, tía Kakyuu? —a Seiya no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. No quería alterarse, pero su tía de verdad que le ponía de los nervios.

—Creo que no tengo que explicarte a qué me refiero, Seiya. Serena se divorció de un hombre adinerado. Ahora, según parece, ha comenzado a salir contigo. Por todos los cielos, muchacho, Serena es una mujer despechada, con dos hijas. ¿A qué edad crees que tuvo a la primera si en este momento tiene 40? Los rumores dicen que se casó con Diamante sólo porque estaba embarazada.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de esta charla, tía —espetó el muchacho, inclinándose hacia adelante, poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio de madera —Sé lo que estás diciendo. Dices que Serena se casó con Diamante por su dinero y, cuando ya no lo necesitaba más, simplemente lo dejó ir. Pues déjame decirte que eso es totalmente falso. La verdadera razón por la que Serena se divorció de Diamante —Kakyuu lo miró con atención, de verdad quería saberlo —no te la voy a decir, porque no me corresponde. Y nadie tiene por qué saberlo, todos ustedes, "gente de sociedad", pueden seguir creyendo lo que quieran. Mientras yo sepa la verdad, es más que suficiente.

—¡Apenas la conoces! ¿Cómo puedes confiar tanto en ella? —replicó la pelirroja, alzando la voz al igual que su sobrino —¡Ella no te merece! —aquello fue suficiente para Seiya, quien se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta —¡Seiya Kou, no hemos terminado de hablar!

—No, tía, yo ya he terminado aquí. Si no vas a respetar mis decisiones, si vas a insultar a la mujer de quien estoy enamorado, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —justo cuando Seiya comenzaba a girar el pomo de la puerta, Kakyuu volvió a hablar:

—Seiya, entiende que sólo me preocupo por ti. Serena es mucho mayor que tú, ¿qué pasará cuando te aburras de ella? ¿Has pensado en sus sentimientos? Si tú la dejas y ella llega en verdad a enamorarse de ti, eso le rompería el corazón. Yo también he pasado por eso y no quiero que ella …

—Óyete, eres tan considerada —dijo Seiya, con sarcasmo en su voz —Dices que Serena es mayor que yo. Pues Mina también es mayor que Yaten y jamás te escuché quejarte. Quizás es porque Mina es una artista famosa y Serena es una mujer normal, una luchadora que no desciende de una familia de artistas. Quizás es porque te da pena ver a tu sobrino, el gran Seiya Kou, de la mano de la dueña de una pequeña empresa. Pero, ¿sabes qué?, no me importa. Poco me importa el estatus o conservar el nombre de la familia —y así, Seiya abandonó el despacho, dando un portazo.

Kakyuu lanzó un profundo suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Los jóvenes de hoy en día, pensó. Para la pelirroja, Seiya definitivamente no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y pronto, de seguro, terminaría arrepintiéndose. De momento, aunque tuviera que resignarse, dejaría que hiciera lo que quería. Ya después vendría llorando arrepentido por no haberla escuchado. De momento, Kakyuu estaba dispuesta a desenmascarar a la verdadera Serena Tsukino, para que Seiya se diera cuenta finalmente de la clase de mujer de la que decía estar tan enamorado. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su marido, que en ese momento se encontraba fuera, jugando un partido de golf.

—Darien, cariño, ¿aún estás en contacto con la editora en jefe de Phobos? —la pelirroja recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su esposo —Bien, excelente. Entonces necesito que le pidas un favor.

—_Kakyuu, sabes que pedirle un favor a esa mujer puede ser problemático. El precio por sus servicios…_

—No me importa el precio que haya que pagar, sólo quiero que Rei Hino me ayude a desenmascarar a Serena Tsukino —Darien se quedó en silencio —Quiero saberlo todo sobre ella, quiénes son sus padres, cómo conoció a Diamante, por qué se divorciaron. Todo.

—_¿Algún motivo en especial? La señora Serena parece una persona bastante agradable _—Kakyuu rodó los ojos, ¿acaso Darien también había caído bajo su hechizo? ¡Por todos los cielos! —_Y el hecho de que Seiya salga con ella, bueno, creo que puede ser beneficioso para él en cierta forma._

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Darien? —replicó ella, enfadada —¿Beneficioso? ¿Cómo? Esa relación tan sólo le traerá desgracias, ya lo verás. Como sea, por lo pronto, ponte en contacto con Rei Hino, que investigue a Serena con todos los medios que tenga disponibles, ¡no importa el precio! —y colgó, sin dejar que Darien respondiera. Ya nada importaba, lo único que quería era saber quién era en realidad Serena Tsukino.

**S x S**

Las cosas en la casa Tsukino no habían sido tan dramáticas esa mañana, pero Serena realmente no sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido entre Seiya y ella. Ikkuko, Serenity y Selene la miraban, expectantes, mientras comían el desayuno. Sus hijas la habían bombardeado con preguntas desde la noche anterior, pero se había escapado diciéndoles que estaba muy cansada. Sin embargo, cuando amaneció, sus hijas – junto con Ikkuko – habían vuelto a la carga. Derrotada, Serena finalmente dijo:

—La verdad es que ni yo misma sé bien cómo sucedió. Simplemente… pasó. La forma en que nos conocimos no fue la mejor, tampoco las circunstancias de nuestro segundo encuentro, pero parece que era el destino, o algo así —las otras mujeres la miraron, enternecidas —¿Qué?, no es para tanto, créanme que no fue agradable chocar, ni gritarle, tampoco ignorarlo. Santo cielo, jamás había conocido a un sujeto tan persistente como él.

—Es médico, Rini, no es un cualquiera. Además, es descendiente de la dinastía Kou —Rini rió con el comentario de su hermana, pero el dedicó un gesto de aprobación.

—Y es muy guapo también. Tienes buen gusto, mamá —añadió Rini —Y yo que pensaba que se había acabado los hombres apuestos aquí en Japón.

—Señorita Rini, si mal no recuerdo, usted estaba perdidamente enamorada del señor Taiki cuando era niña —la mayor de las hermanas se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Selene —Rini siempre decía que iba a casarse con Taiki cuando creciera. Aunque claro, en ese momento sólo lo conocíamos por la televisión e internet, ahora ya lo conocemos en persona y en verdad es bastante apuesto, ¡qué suerte tiene Amy!

—Oye, oye, que no vaya a escucharte Rubeus o se pondrá celoso —dijo Rini.

—Sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a él y sólo a él. Ah, me encantan los chicos con apariencia de motociclista. Rubeus sólo está esperando a cumplir la mayoría de edad para sacar su licencia de conducir. ¿Sabían que él mismo armó una motocicleta a su gusto? ¡Es increíble! —Selene se quedó pensativa un momento —Aunque, lo que es en realidad increíble es que ahora todas tenemos pareja. Mamá con Seiya, yo con Rubeus y tú con Helios —Rini desvió la mirada cuando escuchó el nombre de su novio.

—¿Sucede algo con el joven Helios, señorita Rini? —preguntó Ikkuko. Rini se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Antes creía que estaba totalmente enamorada de él, pero no sé, cuando regresé algo me hizo reconsiderarlo. Además, él quiere casarse y formar una familia y yo, bueno, yo sólo quiero disfrutar la vida, no quiero ponerme seria todavía. No sé, creo que quizás Helios y yo somos demasiado diferentes.

—Bueno, yo no creo que ser diferentes sea algo malo —dijo Serena —Lo importante es encontrar un balance y saber cuándo ceder. No puede ser todo como nosotras queremos todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? —Rini asintió con la cabeza —¿Has hablado con él acerca de cómo te sientes?

—No quiero lastimarlo con mi inseguridad —confesó la chica —Prefiero aclarar mis sentimientos primero, antes de enfrentarlo. Helios es un gran tipo, muchas de mis compañeras lo consideran el hombre perfecto y no dejaban de repetirme lo celosas que estaban de mí por haberlo conquistado. Pero en serio no lo sé, mamá.

—Piensa bien qué es lo que quieres hacer, cariño. Por cierto, ¿dónde se está quedando él?

—Tiene un familiar en la ciudad y se está quedando en su casa. Es una prima, si no me equivoco. Creo que su nombre era… sí, Michiru. Michiru Kaioh.

—¡¿La famosa violinista?! —exclamó una sorprendida Ikkuko. Rini asintió con la cabeza —¡Vaya, qué impresionante!

—Sí, pero, por favor, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de Helios por un rato? En verdad necesito poner mis pensamientos en orden. Es por eso que voy a tomarme unas vacaciones; espero que no te importe, mamá.

—¿Vacaciones? ¿Adónde irás? —Selene fue la primera en preguntar.

—Mis amigos y yo rentamos una casa de verano en Okinawa —contestó la mayor de las hermanas —Vamos a pasar un buen rato en la playa, por un par de semanas. Creo que es justo lo que necesito para relajarme y pensar bien las cosas.

—¡Eso suena genial! —exclamó Selene —¿Puedo ir también?

—No, esta vez no, Selene. Es un viaje de adultos —la menor rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño —La próxima vez será, esta vez necesito estar yo sola, con mis amigos.

—¿No estás sola con tus amigos todo el tiempo? —espetó Selene —Digo, ni siquiera vives aquí y cuando regresas nunca estás con nosotras. Pasas un par de días y luego te vas. No me malinterpretes, creo que es genial que puedas conocer el mundo, pero también deberías pensar en nuestros… en los sentimientos de mamá. Ella te extraña, maldición —Rini, asombrada, no supo qué contestar —Bueno, como sea, has cambiado, Serenity, pero no importa lo que nosotras pensemos, ¿cierto? —y dicho esto, Selene se levantó de la mesa y corrió a su habitación.

—¡Selene, espera! —Rini se levantó para seguirla, pero Serena la detuvo, negando con la cabeza —Mamá…

—Déjala sola —Rini iba a replicar, pero Serena volvió a negar con la cabeza —No tienes idea de lo mucho que Selene te ha extrañado, de todos los planes que tenía para las dos cuando regresaras. Sabes que ella odia mostrarse débil ante los demás, es por eso que reaccionó de forma violenta, pero por favor, compréndela —Serena se volteó entonces hacia Ikkuko —Ikkuko, recuerda que debemos estar listas a las seis, ya que la ópera empieza a las siete y no queremos toparnos con mucho tráfico.

—Claro señora, estaré lista. He estado esperando por mucho tiempo para poder ver a la señorita Mina interpretar mi obra preferida —Serena sonrió y ayudó a Ikkuko a recoger los platos y ordenar la cocina.

—¿Ópera?

—Sí, te lo comenté anoche, que Mina se va a presentar con "Madama Butterfly" hoy en la nueva casa de la ópera que ella misma subsidió. ¿Vas a venir?

—Pues tenía planes, pero creo que podría ir un rato.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que cancelar tus planes para ir con nosotras —dijo Serena, con un dejo de dolor en su voz —Estoy segura de que Mina entenderá.

Rini se mordió el labio, confundida. No comprendía la actitud de su madre y su hermana. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba? ¿Acaso no tenía ella derecho a divertirse, a salir de fiesta, luego de matarse estudiando durante todo un año? Claro que sí y si ellas eran tan egoístas como para no querer comprenderlo, pues era su problema. No iba a perderse una fiesta en el club más famoso de la ciudad, mucho menos cuando sabía que Seiya estaría ahí. Porque ella de verdad se moría por verlo otra vez.

**S x S**

La casa de la ópera, construida para emular a su homóloga parisina, estaba esa noche llena de parejas que desfilaban para acomodarse en las butacas y escuchar a la hermosa y popular cantante Mina Aino tan poli funcional que también era capaz de cantar ópera. Ikkuko había ido con su esposo, Kenji; Selene había llevado a Rubeus, que lucía apuesto y completamente diferente vestido de traje; y por supuesto Serena había ido con Seiya.

—Sabes que no tenías que cancelar la salida con tus amigos para venir —dijo entonces Serena, cuando los seis se había acomodado en sus butacas —Mina lo habría entendido, también tienes derecho a salir con tus amigos, Seiya.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero —contestó —Créeme que no tengo ningún remordimiento por haber cancelado esa salida. Esos sujetos están locos y beberán hasta el amanecer. Tuve una semana pesada en el hospital y la próxima me espera una igual, así que me apetecía una velada tranquila. Además, quería estar contigo —Serena se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Seiya tomó su mano y besó sus dedos, mirando de reojo el gesto reprobatorio que le dedicaba su tía, que estaba sentada un par de asientos lejos de ellos.

—Oh, parece que llegamos a tiempo —aparecieron entonces los recién casados, Amy y Taiki —Ah, Seiya, no esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Qué no son los sábados los días para las "salidas de hombres"?

—Yo tampoco esperaba verlos aquí —confesó el menor —Pensé que ya se habían ido de luna de miel. Y no, estoy empezando a dejar esa vida.

—Y eso seguramente te lo debemos a ti, Serena —dijo Taiki, mirando a la rubia —No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo —la rubia hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como restándole importancia —Bueno, sobre la luna de miel, Amy y yo todavía tenemos que dar un par de conferencias la próxima semana. Luego de eso, planeamos tomarnos unas largas vacaciones.

Entonces, mientras los hermanos hablaban, Amy se inclinó para hablar con Serena, diciéndole:

—Parece que las cosas marchan bien entre Seiya y tú —Serena asintió con la cabeza —Me alegra mucho, Serena. ¿Ves?, ya te decía yo que tenías que darle una oportunidad. Seiya en verdad es un gran muchacho.

Las amigas no pudieron continuar charlando por más tiempo, porque las luces gradualmente comenzaron a apagarse, antes de que finalmente se levantara el telón y la obra diera comienzo. Mina lucía increíble; hermosa y deslumbrante como siempre. Y su voz para la ópera, impresionante, sin duda la rubia era una artista "todo terreno". Mina no dejaba de sorprender a Serena, a todos sus amigos e incluso a su novio y familia. Cuando la obra por fin terminó, Mina y el resto del elenco se despidieron entre los aplausos y vítores de la audiencia.

Luego de la obra, la fundación dirigida por Mina y Yaten ofreció un baile y una cena. Serena y Seiya bailaron y disfrutaron juntos. Era su primera cita real, desde que se habían convertido en pareja. Para Serena era increíble el poder compartir una de sus más grandes aficiones – la ópera – con Seiya. Sentía que podía ser ella misma, que podía darse la oportunidad de confiar nuevamente. Sonrió, mientras se dejaban envolver por los brazos de Seiya y danzaban juntos al ritmo del vals.

Serena vio entonces que Kakyuu los estaba observando fijamente. Y, a pesar de lo bien que se había comportado la señora Kou con ella cuando se conocieron y cada vez que se encontraban, Serena podía darse cuenta de que ella no estaba para nada feliz con el hecho de que una mujer mayor saliera con su sobrino consentido. La rubia sabía bien que Kakyuu había sobreprotegido a Seiya, más que a sus hermanos y que ahora se lamentaba que otra mujer viniera a "robarle" el cariño de Seiya. Pero eso poco le importaba, ahora sólo quería dejarse llevar, ser feliz.

—Serena —la mujer levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos que la habían hechizado – aunque no quisiera admitirlo – desde la primera vez que se vieron —¿te he dicho ya lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?

—No, pero gracias por decirlo —contestó ella, con una sonrisa hermosa que pocas veces se podía ver en su rostro —Seiya, ¿te he dicho ya que te quiero? —el muchacho se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero sonrió también, al notar la sinceridad en sus hermosos ojos azules.

—No, pero gracias por decirlo, bombón.

—¿Bombón?

—Sí, de ahora en adelante, te llamaré bombón, _bombón_ —Serena frunció levemente el ceño —¿Te gusta?

—¡Claro que no! —replicó, con fingido enfado. La verdad es que no le hacía mucha gracia, pero dicho por Seiya sonaba tan… tierno —Tengo un nombre, un hermoso nombre que me dio mi madre.

—Cierto que tienes un nombre hermoso, pero quiero llamarte de una manera única. Que sólo sea yo el que me dirija a ti de esa manera. Que cada vez que escuches la palabra "bombón" te acuerdes de mí y sonrías de esa manera tan tuya —enternecida y avergonzada, Serena ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Seiya —Te quiero, mi bombón —añadió, besándola en la mejilla.

**S x S**

Había tenido que sobornar a los sujetos de la seguridad para que la dejaran colarse en la zona VIP, había comprado ropa y maquillaje nuevos, se había puesto su atuendo más provocador, que le ganaba miradas de tipos que poco podían interesarle. Todo eso, ¡para nada! ¿Cómo era posible? Su fuente era confiable, entonces, ¿por qué demonios él no estaba ahí? Molesta, Rini cruzó la pierna, exhibiendo su suave muslo, mientras bebía otro Martini.

—Esmeralda, ¿por qué demonios no ha llegado? —preguntó molesta a su mejor amiga, Esmeralda Knight, que lucía con tal naturalidad aquel cortísimo vestido, a juego con las botas de cuero negras, cuando ella se sentía bastante incómoda.

—Deja y confirmo qué demonios pasó con Seiya, Rini —contestó Esmeralda. La mujer de larga cabellera verde tecleó rápidamente en su celular. Instantes después el aparato sonó y ella miró la pantalla, sorprendida —Ah, con que eso fue lo que pasó. Mira —le tendió el celular a Rini —Vaya, vaya, "traicionada" por tu propia madre.

—Ya veo —el celular mostraba una foto de Seiya y Serena, bailando luego de la ópera —Yo sabía que tenía que haber escuchado a mi madre y haber ido a esa estúpida ópera.

—¿Ópera? ¡Pero si es tan aburrido, Rini! —replicó Esmeralda —Además, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionada con el chico Kou? Hay sujetos mil veces más apuestos que él en este lugar.

—No, Esmeralda, tiene que ser él. Es él a quien quiero.

—Pero está saliendo con tu madre, ¿no? —Rini asintió con la cabeza.

—Oye, querida, ¿quieres hacer una apuesta? —Esmeralda la miró con atención. Rini sabía que su amiga amaba las apuestas —Sabes acerca de la diferencia de edad entre Seiya y mi madre, ¿verdad? —la otra asintió con la cabeza —Y supongo que también has escuchado los rumores con respecto a Seiya Kou, el casanovas —la mujer volvió a asentir —Bueno, amo a mi madre con toda el alma y de verdad quiero que sea feliz, pero, ¿en serio crees que ella tiene lo que Seiya está buscando?

—Creo que ya sé por dónde va la cosa. Entonces, ¿cuánto?

—Diez mil yenes a que Seiya se aburre de mi madre en un mes —Esmeralda rió.

—Estoy dentro. Diez mil yenes a que Seiya se aburre de Serena en dos semanas —y Rini se le unió con sus carcajadas, antes de beberse otro trago y desaparecer de la mano de un apuesto sujeto rubio.


	8. Encuentro con el demonio

_Algo tarde, pero, ¡feliz año nuevo! _

_Vengo actualizando esta historia, ya que uno de mis propósitos de Año Nuevo es terminar este fic antes de que termine el año 2015. Las ideas las tengo bien claras, sé cómo continuar cada capítulo, pero bueno, a veces el tiempo no está de mi lado. A ver si logro actualizar esta historia nuevamente la próxima semana, porque se viene lo bueno (y sí, probablemente van a odiar a Rini un poco más con cada capítulo)._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8. Encuentro con el demonio**

Serena estaba segura de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido tan feliz. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que compartía con sus dos hijas y con la mujer que era como su hermana, Ikkuko. La semana que siguió al regreso de Rini a Japón, la mayor de sus hijas parecía querer reivindicarse por su comportamiento frío. Por eso los días siguientes habían ido de compras, se había hecho tratamientos faciales, se arreglaron el cabello, comieron juntas en su restaurante favorito. Rini incluso había pospuesto su viaje a la playa con sus amigos, para poder pasar más tiempo con su familia.

Lo que Serena no sabía, era que este repentino cambio de actitud obedecía a ciertas circunstancias que eran en realidad convenientes para Rini. Porque Serenity Tsukino estaba verdaderamente obsesionada con Seiya Kou. Pero claro que su madre no tenía por qué saberlo. Lo mejor era que Serena siguiera siendo feliz, creyendo que su hija lo hacía por ella y por Selene. Así que esa noche, Serena, Rini, Serenity e Ikkuko tuvieron su noche de películas. Rini se marcharía a Okinawa al día siguiente.

—Ah, cómo extrañaba esto —dijo de pronto Rini —En Inglaterra no hay tiempo para esto y la mayoría de mis amigas siempre quieren ver películas de Ghibli.

—Te agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotras, cariño —comentó Serena, acomodándose en el sillón para abrazar a su hija —Pero ya es algo tarde. Creo que deberías irte a dormir —Rini miró el reloj de la pared. Marcaba casi las doce medianoche —Mañana saldrás temprano rumbo a Okinawa, ¿no es así? —la mayor asintió con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches —dijo Rini, besando a su madre e Ikkuko y desacomodándole el cabello a su hermana menor.

Selene se quedó mirando a su hermana con recelo. Era la única que no veía con buenos ojos el repentino cambio de actitud de Rini. Selene la conocía demasiado bien como para que le diera buena espina que de repente Serenity deseara jugar a la buena hija. Además, no había pasado desapercibido para sus ojos cómo su hermana mayor miraba a Seiya. Más aun, no se le había escapado la forma en la que Rini miraba a su madre cuando estaba junto a Seiya, más aún cuando este la besaba.

—No puede ser que… —murmuró por lo bajo, sorprendiéndose con lo que ella misma acababa de pensar —No, es imposible.

—¿Dijiste algo, Selene? —preguntó su madre, a lo que la joven negó con la cabeza, alegando cansancio, antes de correr a su habitación —Los niños de hoy en día. Entonces, Ikkuko, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos una última copa de vino antes de ir a dormir? —la mujer asintió encantada y ambas se sentaron a la mesa del comedor, con un par de copas de vino y una suave tonada de Mozart.

Mientras tanto, Rini terminaba de acomodar su maleta. Estaría dos semanas enteras en Okinawa, quedándose en la casa de verano de su amigo Tiger que, por circunstancias de la vida, era también buen amigo de Seiya. Se reunirían en Okinawa para celebrar el – sorprendente – compromiso de Tiger, que iba a casarse con su amiga Amazonia – conocida por sus amigos como "Ojo de Pez", apodo que llevaba en la secundaria cuando era la líder de una banda de mujeres delincuentes – en un par de meses.

Y era Tiger precisamente quien había estado informándole acerca de todos los movimientos de Seiya. Porque, al ser amigos desde la infancia, Seiya confiaba mucho en él. Fue Tiger quien le dijo a Rini que fuera al bar el otro día, sin embargo ninguno de los dos contaba con que Seiya fuera a "dejarlos plantados". Así pues, Rini se fue a dormir con la resolución de que, durante esas dos semanas, conquistaría a Seiya. Si Seiya caía en sus redes en esas dos semanas, Esmeralda ganaría la apuesta, pero en ese momento eso poco le importaba.

**S x S**

En realidad no se sentía con muchos deseos de gastar dos de sus preciosas semanas en Okinawa. No ver a Serena por dos semanas iba a ser una verdadera tortura para él, pero no se había tomado unas vacaciones en mucho tiempo, además su tía iba a pagar todos sus gastos, cosa que en verdad no le pareció del todo extraña, dado que seguramente ella creía que él iba para conseguir chicas en la playa. Tal vez en otro momento lo habría hecho, pero ahora tenía todo lo que siempre había buscado, en Serena.

No había nada más que hacer, usaría ese tiempo para relajarse y buscar un obsequio para Serena. Sonrió como bobo mientras bajaba las escaleras, cargando la maleta. Su hermano mayor sonó la bocina del auto justo cuando su tía salía, vistiendo una bata de seda blanca, para despedirse de él. Lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla, acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

—Que te diviertas cariño —le guiñó un ojo, antes de añadir —Te doy permiso para que hagas desastre, después de todo es la despedida de soltero de Tiger —Seiya rodó los ojos —Cuídate.

—Hasta pronto, tía.

Seiya saludó a Taiki con un movimiento de cabeza, acomodó la maleta en la parte trasera del auto y luego se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. Taiki volvió a poner el auto en marcha, no sin antes encender el radio. Música de Mozart, esa que tanto le gustaba a Serena. Quizás debía proponerle a Serena que se fueran de viaje a Austria, así ella podría visitar el hogar de Mozart y comprar algunos suvenires alusivos. Y también podían visitar a Serenity… no, no, mejor no, pensó, arrugando la nariz. Definitivamente no quería relacionarse mucho con esa chica.

—¿Por qué el silencio? —preguntó entonces Seiya, luego de cinco minutos de viaje.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Seiya? —Taiki respondió con otra pregunta. Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno sólo me preguntaba por qué molestarte en acompañarme al aeropuerto. Darien dijo que él podía llevarme, pero no iba a rechazar el amable ofrecimiento de mi hermano mayor, ¿cierto? —el castaño esbozó una sonrisa —Aunque, antes cuando hacías algo como esto, era porque ibas a reprenderme.

—No creo que deba decirte que seas cuidadoso, ¿verdad?, especialmente con esa chica, la hija mayor de Serena —Seiya parpadeó, confundido —Lo escuché de Amazonia el otro día cuando estuvo en casa hablando con Amy acerca de la boda. Que Serenity también irá a Okinawa —el menor no daba crédito a las palabras de su hermano —¿Tiger no te lo dijo? —Seiya negó con la cabeza —Vaya, y se supone que son amigos de la infancia. —Y es que, Seiya, luego de lo que paso en la cena el otro día…

Días atrás, Serena y sus hijas se habían reunido con Taiki, Amy, Yaten y Mina para cenar en un restaurante de comida marroquí que se había abierto recientemente en la ciudad. Durante toda la velada, Serenity había sido incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Seiya. Casi se lo devoraba con la mirada, pero cuidaba que nadie, mucho menos su madre, se percatara. Pero algo así no escapó a los ojos de Taiki. Así como tampoco escapó a sus ojos ese momento en que Serenity, sentada a la izquierda de Seiya, se había inclinado sobre él, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Seiya y su voluptuoso pecho sobre sus piernas, alegando que "no alcanzaba la sal".

—Ni siquiera lo menciones, por favor, Taiki, no quiero acordarme de eso —replicó Seiya, desviando la mirada hacia el camino —Esa mujer es un problema.

—Sí, sin duda es un problema que le gustes a la hija de tu novia. Por eso te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado. El alcohol puede ser…

—¿Insinúas que no sé beber?

—No es eso lo que quise decir, "amo del alcohol". Y no lo digo por ti, sino por ella. Puede ser que nuestra tía no apruebe tu relación con Serena, pero no creo que seas tú mismo quien quiera echar a perder todo lo que has logrado.

—Por supuesto que no. No me separaré de Serena por nada del mundo —contestó Seiya, con seguridad —Simplemente voy a mantenerme alejado de Serenity. Ah, ahora que lo pienso, Taiki, nunca me dijiste lo que opinas de mi relación con Serena.

—¿Acaso importa?

—¡Por supuesto que importa! —exclamó el menor, ofendido —Has sido mi confidente desde que éramos niños. No me importa lo que piense mi tía, ni siquiera lo que piense Yaten, pero si me dijeras que tú también desapruebas este relación, bueno, yo… demonios, no sería nada agradable.

—No la desapruebo —a Seiya se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su hermano —¿Cómo podría desaprobar una relación que te ha hecho tanto bien? Has cambiado, Seiya. Y cambiado para bien. Además, me complace que finalmente estés saliendo con una mujer que no esté contigo por tu apariencia o tu dinero.

—Taiki…—Seiya sintió que se le cristalizaban los ojos. Las palabras de Taiki habían significado tanto para él, su aceptación era lo último que necesitaba para afianzar su resolución —Me comportaré, lo prometo —Taiki le dedicó una última sonrisa, antes de que saliera del auto y se encaminara a la terminal de vuelos internos.

**S x S**

Seiya supo entonces que mantener su resolución sería una tarea titánica. Justo cuando llegó a la gran casa, Eagle – su extravagante amigo de cabello rosa en punta y su amor por las mujeres mayores – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y Serenity se encargó de recibirlo con un abrazo tan fuerte que podía sentir sus pezones en el pecho, a través de la tela de la diminuta parte superior de su bikini púrpura. No le dio tiempo de responder cuando ella ya estaba besándolo en la mejilla y de inmediato pudo percibir el olor a alcohol de su boca.

—¡Oh Seiya, temía que no vinieras! —exclamó entonces Tiger, obligando a Rini a soltar a Seiya, por lo que este se sintió agradecido —Vamos, pasa, ponte cómodo, ¿quieres un trago?

—Ah, no, de momento estoy bien así.

—Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo para entrar en calor —dijo —¿Quieres dejar la maleta? Deja que te muestre tu habitación. Como he estado algo atareado, dejé que Jun se encargara de la distribución de las habitaciones.

Tiger guio a Seiya hasta una escalera de madera con forma de caracol que llevaba al piso superior, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. La casa tenía el típico estilo de una casa playera, de esas que se encuentran en las zonas costeras de los Estados Unidos. Era moderna y estaba perfectamente equipada. Además era la propiedad más lujosa en esa parte de Naha. Sin embargo, se veía más pequeña de lo que en verdad era, con toda la gente que estaba reunida allí.

Además de Serenity, estaban Tiger y su prometida Amazonia; Esmeralda, la mejor amiga de Rini; Eagle, le sorprendió ver allí también a sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria y también miembros del equipo de fútbol americano: Kunzite, Zoycite, Jedite y Neflyte. También estaban allí algunas amigas de Rini: Jun, Cere, Para y Ves, que Seiya no conocía.

—Aquí está la habitación —Tiger abrió la puerta —Volveré abajo. Alcánzanos para tomar una cerveza en cuanto te hayas puesto cómodo —y se fue.

Lo primero que Seiya notó fue que la amplia habitación sólo tenía una cama. Una cama matrimonial. En la estancia había ya una maleta de color rosa, abierta y sobre la cama varios conjuntos de ropa interior de encaje bastante provocadores. Seiya no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería Serena con uno de esos. Le pareció algo extraño que lo pusieran en la misma habitación que una chica, pero no le dio mucha importancia y dejó la maleta en el piso. Se quitó la camisa y se estaba desabrochando el cinturón cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —esa voz la conocía a la perfección. No podía ser. Con la camisa en la mano, Seiya se volteó lentamente. Ante él apareció Rini, con su diminuto bikini y sus pechos balanceándose con cada movimiento. Rayos, tenía que mirarla a los ojos —Vamos a ir a la playa ahora que hace buen tiempo —anunció —La familia de Tiger tiene una zona privada.

—Ah, sí, ya voy —Seiya se volteó y continuó quitándose los pantalones. Pero cuando miró de reojo se dio cuenta de que Rini seguía allí —Serenity…

—Puedes decirme Rini —dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo —Tiger me dijo que me quedara y me asegurara que te dabas prisa y no te quedabas encerrado en casa mientras nosotros vamos a la playa —antes de que pudiera replicar, ella continuó —Dice que desde que empezaste a trabajar en el hospital has hecho a un lado a tus amigos.

Rini se acercó a él, meneando las caderas de forma seductora. Seiya le dio la espalda otra vez, tensándose cuando sintió los dedos ajenos rozar su espalda. Demonios, ¿qué le sucedía a esa mujer? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a dejar que su resolución flaqueara.

—Serenity, —elevó la voz —tengo que cambiarme —ella retrocedió y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Oh vamos Seiya, no tienes nada que no haya visto ya —Rini se rió, pero Seiya no lo encontraba para nada gracioso.

Bueno, si la chica quería jugar… Seiya se dio la vuelta para que ella pudiera verlo y se quitó completamente los pantalones, quedándose sólo en la ropa interior. Seiya notó que los ojos de la chica se posaban descaradamente en aquella parte de su anatomía de la que estaba tan orgulloso. Entonces, tomó su traje de baño y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rini ahogó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Vio el celular de Seiya y se mordió el labio, debatiéndose entre si debía mirarlo o no. No se escuchaba nada, así que encendió la pantalla y lo que vio la hizo fruncir el ceño. Una foto de Seiya y Serena, abrazados. En ese momento, Seiya abrió la puerta de golpe y Rini se sobresaltó, dejando caer el celular al suelo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó, molesto.

—¡Lo siento, yo sólo…! —contestó ella, con voz temblorosa

—Como sea, vámonos —recogió el aparato y salió de la habitación, dejando a la chica atrás.

—¡Espérame!

Cuando se reunieron con los demás en la sala, Seiya estaba de mal humor. Intentó disimular, pero Zoisite se acercó y caminó junto a él, mientras se dirigían a la playa, diciéndole:

—Esa chica definitivamente anda tras de ti. Debes tener cuidado, Serenity Tsukino es sinónimo de problemas.

—Parece que la conoces bien, Zoisite —dijo Seiya.

—He escuchado historias. Además, su novio es primo de una vieja amiga mía, Michiru Kaioh. Parece que las cosas no han andan muy bien entre Serenity y Helios desde hace un tiempo. Puede que no lo parezca, pero esta chica es amante de las fiestas y enloquece cuando bebe —Seiya hizo nota mental de mantenerse alejado de Rini cuando bebiera —Seiya, ¿es cierto que estás saliendo con la madre de Serenity? —al aludido asintió con la cabeza —¿En serio? ¿Con la ex de Diamante Black? —volvió a asentir —Increíble. Serena es una mujer increíblemente bella, además de gran persona.

—Así es —contestó, con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

Llegaron a la playa y acomodaron las sombrillas y la hielera con las cervezas. Seiya vio que Rini hablaba animadamente con una Esmeralda que había bebido bastante ya, pero que lucía completamente normal, como si nada. Amazonia se acercó para charlar con él. Vio cómo Esmeralda y Rini se acostaban en la arena, desanudándose la parte superior del bikini para broncearse, mientras Jun y Para entraban al mar.

—Así que vas a casarte —dijo Seiya.

—Eso parece.

—No puedo creer que ese idiota finalmente te haya propuesto matrimonio —bromeó —Quiero decir, su pasión era el libertinaje. Ya sabes, sexo, mujeres y rock and roll. O algo así —Amazonia rió.

—Bueno, él sabe cómo son las cosas conmigo, si entiendes lo que quiero decir —ambos terminaron riéndose, mientras veían cómo el resto instalaba una red de voleibol improvisada.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sentando cabeza con la ex de Black? —Seiya la miró, algo sorprendido —Oh querido, los rumores se expanden rápidamente en nuestra pequeña ciudad —hizo una pausa —Ay no, no me digas que…

Seiya siguió la línea de visión de Amazonia. Rini y Esmeralda se habían puesto de pie. Vio entonces que Neflyte señalaba un letrero de madera, con la inscripción de "Playa nudista". ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Miró a Amazonia, horrorizado. Ella le devolvió una mirada de disculpa.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—¡Libertad! —exclamó Esmeralda, quitándose la parte superior del bikini. Rini la siguió instantes después. Y los ojos de Seiya ya no pudieron apartarse de… de "esa" parte de la anatomía de Serenity.

Carajo. Demonios. Maldición. Maldita sea. Por todos los cielos. Eso tenía que ser un castigo divino. Y apenas comenzaba. Sí, aquel era sólo el inicio de su encuentro con el demonio.


	9. Candente encuentro

_Esta es una de esas actualizaciones llenas de Angst e imágenes eróticas que son cada vez más comunes en mis historias, o al menos en esta. Los invito a continuar odiando a Rini y, quizás, al alguien más. Pero no haré spoiler y los dejaré con el capítulo._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9. Candente encuentro**

Él no quería hacerlo. De verdad que no quería. En serio que no. Pero había sido total y completamente inevitable. Es decir, se trataba de una playa nudista y nadie iba a decirle a Serenity Tsukino que… que se cubriera sus adorables y sensuales pechos. Sí que estaba bien dotada. No, no, que no debía pensar esas cosas acerca de la hija de su novia. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, era inevitable mirarla cuando de repente sonó una sensual tonada de algún celular y ella comenzó a bailar, causando que sus pechos siguieran el movimiento. No había pasado mucho tiempo para que sintiera una extraña opresión en sus pantalones cortos, así que tuvo que arrojarse al mar sin siquiera quitárselos. Para nada había llevado el traje de baño, pero en fin, no era correcto que la hija de su novia le provocara una erección, ¿cierto?

Así, su primer día de vacaciones se había convertido en una verdadera tortura. Estaba totalmente consciente de que le gustaba a Rini y también sabía que la chica no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida hasta que… hasta, bueno, en realidad no sabía hasta cuándo. Incluso había llegado a pensar que quizás ella lo dejaría en paz si la besaba. Pero, ¿y si no?, no quería besar a nadie que no fuera Serena, por más sexy que fuera Serenity. Serena era mil veces más atractiva. Entonces, si se sentía de esa manera, ¿por qué no se sintió capaz de responderle a Serena cuando ella lo llamó? Era una tontería, no tenía por qué haber ignorado su llamada, pero había algo que lo hacía sentirse culpable.

La noche había caído pronto y todos se había acomodado dentro de la enorme piscina que se encontraba en la parte delantera de la casa, dándoles una increíble vista del océano iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Había un toque místico y, por qué no decirlo, casi romántico, con las copas de champán al borde de la piscina y una bachata que invitaba a los más insinuantes movimientos dentro del agua. Tiger estaba abrazado a Amazonia y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaban besándose de una forma que seguramente era normal cuando estaban a solas. Parecían haberse olvidado de los demás, sumidos en su propio mundo.

Incluso sus antiguos compañeros – los cuatro que eran como hermanos – parecían interesados en el cuarteto de chicas que eran amigas de Rini. Esmeralda e Eagle discutían acerca de temas que poco le interesaban, pero era divertido ver cómo ellos dos nunca parecían poder ponerse de acuerdo.

—Te digo, Esmeralda, que las curvas son importantes —decía Eagle, con gestos que imitaban a los de un predicador —Ya sabes que a nosotros los hombres nos gusta tener qué sujetar, no sé si me doy a explicar —Esmeralda arqueó una ceja —Pechos grandes, caderas anchas y un buen trasero, es todo lo que pido.

—Pues parece que nuestro ideal de belleza es completamente opuesto, Eagle —contestó la mujer, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido —Altas y esbeltas, así es como debemos ser las mujeres. Con cintura de avispa, así como la mía.

—Tal parece que nunca lograremos ponernos de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le preguntamos a Seiya? —el muchacho se sobresaltó en ese momento al escuchar su nombre y dejó su copa a un lado para mirar a sus amigos —Seiya, dime, francamente, ¿cómo te gustan las mujeres? —y como el tonto enamorado que era, la imagen de Serena fue lo primero que acudió a sus pensamientos.

—Cómo me gustan las mujeres, bueno, creo que las curvas están bien. Si la chica es demasiado delgada parecería que va a romperse —contestó. Eagle levantó el pulgar, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras Esmeralda lo miraba, indignada —Definitivamente debe ser más baja que yo y tener un carácter firme. Entre más diferentes seamos, mil veces mejor.

—Seiya, te gustan rubias, ¿cierto? —preguntó Eagle, a lo que Seiya simplemente asintió con la cabeza —Y si son mayores mejor, ¿verdad? —definitivamente en eso estaba de acuerdo con Eagle. Una mujer con experiencia siempre era mejor; él lo sabía bien de sus tiempos libertinos —Bueno, ya lo has oído, Esmeralda. Puede que tú tengas tal ideal de belleza, pero será mejor que empieces a escuchar a los hombres o de lo contrario te quedarás solterona toda tu vida. ¿Verdad Zoisite? —pero no había rastro de él o los otros tres, menos de las amigas de Rini. Tiger y Amazonia también se habían marchado, para terminar lo que habían iniciado en la piscina, seguramente.

—No entiendo cuál es la obsesión con las mujeres mayores —intervino Rini, tomando directamente el champán de la botella, sin molestarse en rellenar su copa —Digo, está bien que sean más experimentadas. Aunque no necesariamente en todos los casos es así. Pongo de ejemplo a mi madre. ¿Sabían que Diamante Black fue su único novio? Oh sí, su primer novio, su esposo y su primera vez —bebió más champán —Patético. Cero experiencia en su noche de bodas. Quizás porque mamá no era lo suficientemente buena en la cama es que mi padre la abandonó. Yo creo que… —pero justo antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Seiya se acercó y la sujetó del brazo, volteándola para que lo mirara.

—No te atrevas a hablar así de Serena —soltó el de cabellos negros, con profundo rencor y una mirada totalmente fría —Retráctate.

—Oblígame —replicó Rini, bebiéndose lo que quedaba de champán en la botella. Seiya iba a soltarla, pues sabía que no valía la pena pelear con una persona ebria, pero ella se aferró a su cuello, acercando peligrosamente su rostro —Vamos, oblígame. ¿Qué? Dime qué vas a hacerme si continúo hablando de mi madre. ¿Acaso no te interesa saber más sobre ella? Vamos Seiya, yo puedo decirte todo lo que quieras saber, pero claro que no será gratis —Seiya podía sentir como el aliento alcoholizado de Rini le golpeaba el cuello, haciendo que se le erizara la piel —Nada es gratis en esta vida. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que estás completamente ebria —le dijo —Aléjate de mí, tu aliento apesta —Rini frunció el ceño, pero en vez de alejarse fue pegando su cuerpo más al de Seiya, hasta que la espalda del chico tocó la pared de la piscina.

—Seiya, insultándome no conseguirás que me aleje de ti —Rini comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda y el pecho de Seiya, sonriendo complacida al ver cómo el rostro de Seiya comenzaba a mostrar pequeñas señales de debilidad —Me gustan los chicos malos.

—¿Sí?, pues a mí no me gustas tú, así que aléjate de mí. Mira que… —pero Rini estaba dispuesta a jugar sucio, porque estaba segura de que Seiya pronto sucumbiría, al igual que todos —¿Qué demonios…?

Podía sentir los ágiles dedos de la chica colarse por debajo de su traje de baño, para tocar esa zona que, desde que ella se había acercado, pedía a gritos atención. Los brazos de Seiya colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio, luchando por contener los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios. Y es que ¿cómo era posible que esa chica lo hiciera sentir tan bien?

—Serenity… y-ya basta… —se pellizcó y regresó a la realidad, apartando las manos de la chica de su cuerpo y mirándola con gesto severo. Se dio cuenta también de que ahora estaban completamente solos. Malditos traidores, pensó para sí —Escucha, esto está mal, ¿entiendes? Yo estoy saliendo con Serena, es a ella a quien quiero. Eres muy atractiva, pero no puedo hacer esto contigo. Además, tú también tienes novio —Rini se separó de Seiya y rió.

—Novio. Te refieres a Helios, pero qué va, él no es para mí. No sabría decir si es que no es lo que busco o si es demasiado para mí —Seiya arqueó una ceja —Helios nació en Grecia, su padre es griego y su madre japonesa. Tiene una apariencia frágil, pero es muy bueno en los deportes. Es un estudiante modelo en Cambridge y es muy talentoso para la música. Es romántico y detallista, y siempre se preocupa por mí. No es como si no lo quisiera, o como si no me gustara, es sólo que está lejos de ser lo que busco.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue que empezaste a salir con él? —Rini se recostó contra la pared de la piscina y lanzó un suspiro, antes de contestar:

—Mucha gente piensa que a mí me encanta llamar la atención y pienso que tienen razón. Los chicos solían prestarme atención y eran atrevidos, pero Helios no. Yo sabía que él estaba pendiente de mí, pero al principio, cuando me estaba "cortejando", no me dijo nada directamente. Sin embargo, siempre me expresaba sus sentimientos con detalles que me hacían suspirar como una colegiala enamorada. Al final un sonrojado Helios me pidió ser su novia y bueno, el resto es historia —Seiya no dijo nada —Y tú, bueno, la historia de cómo conociste a mi madre es… interesante. Pero todavía no puedo entender por qué te fijaste en ella.

—Creo que puedo decir con seguridad que nunca había conocido a alguien como Serena —a Seiya le brillaron los ojos —Es una mujer fuerte y decidida. Con una voluntad firme, siempre mirando hacia el frente. La verdad es que no podría decirte qué es lo que me gusta más de Serena, porque me gusta todo de ella. Incluso podría decir… —Seiya cayó en cuanto sintió unos abrazos enredarse en su torso —Serenity.

—Es Rini —corrigió, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Seiya —Seiya, tengo frío.

—Claramente, es bastante tarde. Creo que deberíamos volver adentro —pero Rini se separó un poco de él y negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero quedarme un rato más así, contigo. Sé que estás fuera de mi alcance ahora que sales con mi madre, así que por favor, sólo déjame quedarme abrazada a ti un rato más.

Resignado, Seiya lanzó un suspiro y le correspondió el abrazo. No había nada de malo en aquel gesto. Simplemente estaba confortando a Rini, nada más. De pronto Serenity le pareció una chica frágil e indefensa. Quién sabe por todo lo que le había tocado pasar en su niñez, cuando su madre se separó de Diamante, porque Seiya podía apostar que Diamante no había sido un buen padre. El tiempo pareció detenerse y sólo estaban ellos dos. La respiración de Rini era calmada, así como la suya. Era reconfortante cómo la brisa les movía los cabellos. El olor a mar resultaba hasta calmante y pronto Seiya se encontró en un estado de profunda paz. Y cerró los ojos.

—Seiya, quiero pedirte un favor —dijo de pronto Rini, rompiendo la burbuja de paz en la que se habían visto envueltos momentáneamente. Sin embargo, antes de que Seiya pudiera preguntar de qué se trataba, los labios de Serenity estaban estampándose contra los suyos.

La chica sabía besar. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que asaltó su cabeza, cuando el beso fue tomando un poco más de forma. Lenguas entrelazadas, rostros que se mueven para acomodarse y hacer del contacto algo más placentero. Los brazos de Rini enredados en el cuello de Seiya. Los de Seiya, sujetos firmemente a la cintura de la chica, que era casi de su misma estatura. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, las manos de Seiya se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo de Rini: su cuello, sus brazos, su espalda. Rini le mordió el labio cuando él le apretó los glúteos. Hacía calor. Seiya se sentó, con Serenity sobre su regazo.

Serenity se movía de forma sugerente, restregándose contra su dura intimidad. Seiya ya no era capaz de ocultar la forma en que Serenity lo excitaba. Le soltó la parte de arriba del bikini y dejó que su lengua se deslizara por sus pecaminosos pechos. La escuchó gemir de placer, antes de que bajara la mano y comenzara a acariciarlo por encima del traje de baño. Ambos gimieron, entregándose a la pasión del momento.

—Tómame —la lujuria que escapó de los labios de Serenity hizo que Seiya recobrara al consciencia. La separó súbitamente de su cuerpo, con un poco más de violencia del que le hubiese gustado —¿Seiya? —ella ni siquiera se inmutó al tener el pecho descubierto y ser observada. Él le dio un último beso, dejándola sin aliento, antes de salir de la piscina y regresar a la casa.

—Eso era lo que querías, ¿verdad?, bien, ya está. Ahora déjame en paz —había dicho él, antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión. Serenity sonrió y se acomodó la parte superior del bikini.

—No realmente, Seiya. Pero pronto obtendré lo que en verdad quiero, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Los siguientes días se convirtieron en una tortura para Seiya. Lo asaltaba la culpabilidad, tanto que no era capaz de responder las llamadas o mensajes de Serena. Le había enviado un par de mensajes a su tía para que supiera que todo estaba bien. Tampoco se había atrevido a llamarla. Simplemente no podía, sentía que había traicionado su confianza. ¡No podía estar besándose con la hija de Serena! ¿Verdad? Pero, aunque lo sabía, había seguido besándose con Rini. Y cada día que pasaba, su necesidad se incrementaba. La deseaba. La deseaba con una intensidad que lo hacía sentir asco de sí mismo. Y apenas era capaz de contenerse. Ni siquiera masturbarse mientras miraba una foto de Serena lo hacía sentirse mejor. Ni siquiera eso le era suficiente.

Y, la noche antes de que regresaran, Seiya llegó a su límite. Se fue a dormir temprano y se ocultó debajo de las cobijas, sólo vistiendo un pantalón corto de color negro. Había cambiado el celular a modo de vibración y lo había puesto debajo de la almohada. No había cerrado los ojos ni siquiera por cinco minutos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo y el "clic" del seguro. El sonido de prendas cayendo al suelo, hizo que su corazón se acelerara, con expectación.

Rini se apoyó en la cama y quitó las cobijas, tirándolas al suelo. Subió a la cama y se arrastró hasta Seiya como un animal al acecho. Usó sus dientes para ir removiendo, poco a poco, la única prenda que cubría el increíble cuerpo que tenía Seiya Kou. Lo miró un momento, percibiendo la lujuria que desbordaban sus ojos. Se relamió los labios, antes de que su boca se cerrara alrededor de la intimidad del otro. Seiya suspiró, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios, mientras se entregaba totalmente al placer que le hacía sentir la experimentada boca de Rini.

Seiya se dejó llevar hasta que alcanzó el clímax. Nadie jamás lo había hecho venirse tan rápido. Así, con el orgullo herido, la tomó del brazo y la arrojó en la cama, pero ella no era tan dócil, porque haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, lo volvió a tumbar en la cama y lo montó. Esa noche, las cosas iban a hacerse al estilo de Serenity Tsukino, de ninguna otra manera. Rini dejó escapar un gemido, cuando sintió a Seiya completamente dentro de ella.

Seiya la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus pechos rebotar contra su torso. Movió sus caderas hacia arriba, al tiempo que ella se movía hacia abajo. Ambos tenían la mente totalmente en blanco, más aun cuando se acercaba el momento del clímax. Se abrazaron, se besaron, se tocaron. Volvieron a besarse cuando ambos "tocaron el cielo con las manos". Rini se quedó tendida sobre un Seiya que comenzaba a sentir el pánico recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. La culpa lo asaltó. De inmediato el hermoso rostro sonriente de Serena invadió sus pensamientos, cambiando instantes después a uno lleno de dolor, cubierto de lágrimas.

Rini recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Seiya, con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y se quedó dormida. Seiya rebuscó bajo la almohada y sacó el celular. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de texto. Uno era de su tía, así que lo ignoró. El segundo lo hizo sentirse como la peor escoria:

_Lamento si parece que te estoy acosando, sé que quieres desconectarte de la realidad, pero sólo quería saber cómo estás. Espero que te la estés pasando bien. No puedo esperar a que regreses para que me abraces como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Te amo. Serena._

Era la primera vez que Serena le decía que lo amaba. Y eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor. Contuvo las lágrimas que ya se asomaban a sus ojos y contempló, como idiotizado, el mensaje. Te amo. Las palabras rebotaron en su cabeza, con la voz dulce pero firme de Serena. Era un total y completo malnacido. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a Serena a la cara. Se sentía desesperado y sólo había una persona a quien podía acudir cuando se sentía así.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Serenity. Se puso de nuevo los pantalones y bajó las escaleras, saliendo al jardín. Era tarde, pero confiaba en que él estuviera despierto. El teléfono timbró tantas veces que Seiya ya estaba dispuesto a rendirse, cuando entonces se escuchó la voz de la única persona con quien podía contar en ese momento.

—Cuéntame entonces qué sucedió —Seiya solía burlarse de su hermano, porque su sexto sentido era como el de una mujer. Pero en ese momento dio gracias a la intuición de su hermano. Sin poder contenerse, Seiya comenzó a llorar —Seiya, porque favor no me digas que fuiste tan estúpido como para…

—Creo que no hace falta que te responda eso —se hizo el silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—Seiya, te lo advertí. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. ¡Ya no eres un niño, maldición!

—¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea, Taiki! —gritó —¡No tienes que recordármelo! —se dio cuenta de que estaba desquitándose con su hermano mayor, que no tenía la culpa de nada —Lo siento, es sólo que… —el castaño lanzó un suspiro.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Pero Seiya, al menos habrás usado protección, ¿no? —el teléfono se le resbaló de las manos, cayendo con un golpe seco al suelo —¿Seiya? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Seiya?

Protección. Claro. Protección. ¿Había usado protección? No, claro que no. En su cabeza no hubo espacio para la prudencia o el sentido común esa noche. Se dejó caer al suelo, tomando el celular, colgando la llamada y arrojándolo lejos. Escuchó el sonido de algo que se rompe en varios pedazos, pero no le dio importancia. Se sentía mil veces peor, si es que era posible. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Serena a los ojos, luego de haberse acostado con su hija? ¿Acaso acababa de arruinar algo que podía haber durado para siempre? Regresar a la ciudad era lo último que quería hacer.

Seiya no fue consciente de la magnitud de sus acciones en ese instante. No había forma de que supiera que, después de esa noche, todo cambiará de una forma peor de lo que podía haberse imaginado.


	10. Encuentro con un mentiroso

_Bueno, aquí está el capítulo post desastre en Okinawa. ¿Qué hará Seiya?_

_De nuevo quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia y dejan sus reviews. _

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10. Encuentro con un mentiroso**

Había decidido regresar a la ciudad temprano esa mañana. No es que le hiciera mucha gracia volver, pero no podía obviar sus responsabilidades y tampoco podía huir de lo que había hecho. Lo noche anterior, la noche de aquel fatídico acontecimiento, había comprado un boleto de avión de vuelta a Tokio, un vuelo que salía a primera hora de la mañana. No se había despedido de nadie, porque cuando él se marchó, todos aún dormían. Estaba de más decir que Seiya no había logrado dormir nada. Además, le tocó recomponer su celular y llamar a Taiki para que lo recogiera en el aeropuerto. Aunque, tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho encontrarse con su hermano mayor y ver su expresión llena de decepción.

Durante el tiempo que duró el vuelo, Seiya tampoco fue capaz de dormir. Y cuando se bajó del avión y arrastró su maleta hasta la salida, tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas. El arrepentimiento no lo había dejado dormir. Sólo esperaba que lo mal que se sentía no interfiriera con sus responsabilidades en el hospital. No, definitivamente no podía mezclar su vida privada con el trabajo. El teléfono vibró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó el aparato y miró la pantalla con desgana. Se mordió el labio en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un mensaje de Serena.

_En cuanto regreses a Tokio, ¿podrías avisarme? Sé que probablemente te sentirás muy cansado para salir a alguna parte; por eso pensé que quizás podrías venir a casa y te prepararé algo de comer. Estoy convenientemente sola esta noche. _

No es que no quisiera verla. ¡Se moría por besarla! Pero estaba seguro de que cuando la besara recordaría lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Demonios, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido cometer semejante tontería? ¿Acaso podía ser más estúpido?, en verdad esperaba que no. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con su hermano que, contrario a lo que había pensado, lo miraba con un gesto de comprensión, como si le estuviese dando su apoyo. Por alguna extraña razón sentía unas ganas terribles de arrojarse sobre él y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Taiki lo condujo hasta el sitio donde había estacionado su automóvil. No hablaron durante el corto trayecto. Taiki acomodó la maleta en la parte trasera y ambos se subieron al auto.

Pasados unos minutos, Seiya se dio cuenta de que se estaban alejando de la ruta que los llevaba a la residencia Kou. Extrañado, miró a su hermano, quien, sin apartar la vista del camino, simplemente sonrió. Seiya se dedicó a mirar el camino; sin duda se estaban acercando al puerto. Taiki detuvo finalmente su vehículo, justo al lado de una pequeña cafetería de la zona portuaria. Seiya lo siguió de cerca, mientras el otro ordenaba un par de cafés y unos pastelillos. Se sentaron en unas sillas plásticas y empezaron a comer. Hasta ese momento fue cuando Seiya se dio cuenta de que estaba en realidad hambriento.

—Bueno, ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó? —preguntó el castaño, tomando un sorbo de café, mientras su mirada violácea se cruzaba con la azulina de su hermano menor. Seiya se mordió el labio, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo que prometía ser un viaje de placer terminó convirtiéndose en una pesadilla —dijo, abatido.

Seiya se lo contó todo, con todos los detalles que era capaz de recordar. Claro que a Taiki no le interesaba conocer los detalles acerca de su encuentro íntimo con Serenity Tsukino, pero de todos modos escuchó lo que su hermano tenía que decirle. Lucía abatido, deprimido y completamente arrepentido. Había quienes le decían a Taiki que era un hombre sabio, pero el castaño en ese momento rogaba que Seiya no le hiciera "esa" pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer? —sí, esa —¿Debería decírselo… a Serena? —o esa. No, de verdad él no podía responder esa pregunta. En otro momento quizás le habría dicho que debía ser sincero, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Serena resultaría lastimada y Seiya también. Entonces, ¿cuál era la mejor opción? —Lo siento, Taiki. Sé que no debería preguntarte algo así. Es mi problema y soy yo quien debe resolverlo.

—Vaya, no me imaginé que te hubieses convertido en un hombre tan sensato, Seiya —bromeó el más alto. Seiya esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se terminó el café de un solo trago —Has lo que creas prudente, pero recuerda esto, Seiya: las mentiras tarde o temprano terminan saliendo a la luz.

Ciertamente su hermano tenía razón. Estaba seguro que, tarde o temprano, de una u otra manera, Serena terminaría enterándose de toda la verdad. Tal vez fuera la misma Serenity quien se lo dijera, tal vez a él se le escapara en algún momento. Serena había sufrido suficiente con su primer matrimonio, sólo se merecía lo mejor, además, Serena odiaba a la gente mentirosa. No quería decepcionarla y convertirse en el tipo de persona que ella más odiaba, pero tampoco quería lastimarla. Pero… pero. ¡Suficiente de "peros"! definitivamente tenía que decírselo. Sí, iría esa noche a su casa y le diría toda la verdad. Lo haría aunque eso significara perderla. Si eso pasaba, simplemente volvería a empezar y se ganaría su confianza poco a poco.

—Creo que sé lo que tengo que hacer —dijo entonces —Iré a su casa esta noche —el castaño sonrió.

—Ah sí, antes de que se me olvide. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Darien es el próximo fin de semana, la tía Kakyuu quiere que invites a Serena y sus hijas —el muchacho suspiró.

—Se lo diré esta noche cuando la vea.

—¿Verás a Serenity cuando vayas? —Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Va a quedarse en la casa de Esmeralda en Osaka por un par de días —Taiki arqueó una ceja —Sólo lo escuché de Eagle, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que esa mujer haga.

—Por tu bien, espero que sea cierto. Mantente lejos de Serenity Tsukino, Seiya. Hazme caso esta vez —a Seiya no le quedó más que asentir, como un niño que acababa de ser reprendido por sus padres, puesto que sabía que Taiki tenía razón.

**S x S**

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía como una adolescente enamorada? Bueno, más bien como la adolescente promedio que se enamoraba del chico más popular de la secundaria. En serio, ¿cuándo era que se había vuelto tan cursi? Los mensajes llenos de dulzura, las llamadas constantes, el anhelo que sentía al querer verlo de nuevo, el decirle "te amo". Y lo peor de todo, ¡se lo había dicho por medio de un mensaje de texto! Ay no y con lo que había criticado a Rubeus cuando se le declaró a su hija por teléfono. Pero no pasaba nada, esa noche lo vería y finalmente podría decírselo en persona.

Esa tarde se había demorado más de lo habitual a la hora del baño. Se había metido en la tina, asegurándose de elegir las sales de baño más finas y exquisitas que tenía. Había lavado su cabello con un nuevo champú del que se había enamorado y que Amy le había traído de Europa. Dedicó más tiempo de habitual para elegir la ropa que vestiría esa noche. No quería verse demasiado formal, pero quería lucir bien para él.

Se había en encargado de comprar su vino favorito, que esperaba también fuera del agrado de Seiya. El pollo ya estaba en el horno y comenzaba a inundar la cocina con su agradable olor. Dio gracias al cielo por tener una amiga chef; sin Lita seguiría siendo un desastre en la cocina. No estaba muy segura de qué tan bien le había quedado el creme brulée, pero al menos lucía comestible. Ay no, ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa otra vez. Tenía que calmarse. Entró en su habitación para vestirse y colocarse un maquillaje ligero. Justo acababa de ponerse el labial rosa, cuando sonó el timbre. Faltaban cinco minutos para las siete, – la hora pactada – Seiya era puntual como siempre.

Nerviosa como una chica en su primera cita, Serena corrió para abrir la puerta. Casi soltó un gritito cuando lo vio. Estaba guapísimo con sus jeans ajustados y la camisa de mangas largas, con un par de botones desabrochados, mostrando su pecho. Le sonrió de esa forma tan suya que le robaba el aliento.

—Buenas noches, bombón —al principio se habría quejado de lo mucho que odiaba el sobrenombre, pero tenía que admitir que había extrañado que él la llamara de esa manera.

—¡Oh Seiya, te extrañé tanto! —la rubia se arrojó a los brazos del chico y se dejó envolver en ese abrazo que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo. Serena levantó el rostro para besarlo, pero el beso no duró ni dos segundos, cuando Seiya la estaba apartando, sujetándola de los hombros —¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella, herida al sentirse rechazada.

—No es nada, bombón. Sólo estoy algo cansado —se excusó —Y tengo hambre. Ah, ¿qué es eso tan delicioso que huelo? —a Serena volvieron a iluminársele los ojos.

—¡Ah sí! Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe —la rubia lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el pequeño pero elegante comedor de su casa. Seiya se sentó, mientras Serena servía la comida, tarareando una canción —¡Espero que te guste! —dijo, colocando el plato humeante enfrente de él, antes de sentarse.

—Muchas gracias —contestó con una sonrisa. Cortó un pequeño trozo y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreándolo. Serena lo miraba expectante. No creía haber estado tan nerviosa antes.

—¿Y bien? —Seiya cortó otro trocito, antes de responder.

—Está delicioso, bombón. No sabía que podías cocinar —bromeó. Serena fingió indignación por el comentario, pero en realidad estaba feliz.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí —le dijo la rubia, guiñándole un ojo. Seiya sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia el plato, sintiéndose incapaz de soportar la sincera mirada azulina de su novia. Su hermosa novia a la que había engañado. Se mordió el labio y dejó caer el tenedor, que hizo un ruido sordo al caer —¿Te sientes bien, Seiya? —él asintió con la cabeza —¿Estás seguro? ¿Prefieres recostarte un rato?

—No, de verdad estoy bien, bombón —respondió, agachándose para recoger el tenedor. Serena se apresuró a traerle otro —No quiero desperdiciar la deliciosa cena que has cocinado para mí. Vamos a seguir comiendo.

Un extraño e incómodo silencio se instauró entre ellos. A pesar de que Serena no era la persona más habladora, siempre eran capaces de conversar de cosas triviales y pasarla bien. Pero había algo diferente esa noche. Algo diferente con Seiya. Definitivamente algo le sucedía y comenzaba a preocuparla. Lo más extraño es que Seiya siempre solía decirle cuando se sentía mal, pero esa noche era distinto. Incluso la había apartado al besarse, cuando normalmente era él quien no quería que se separaran. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo en Okinawa? ¿Debía preguntarle?

Cuando terminaron de comer, Seiya se puso de pie y se ofreció a lavar los platos. Serena accedió y fue por el postre. Definitivamente el dulce lo animaría; siempre funcionaba con sus hijas. Sin embargo, no parecía tener efecto en Seiya. Le había gustado su creme brulée, se notaba por la avidez con que lo comía, pero las cosas seguían sin estar bien. Seiya se levantó para ir a sentarse al sofá, pero Serena en cambio lo arrastró hasta su habitación y notó que él se tensaba. ¿Por qué lucía tan nervioso?

Le quitó los zapatos y lo obligó a recostarse en la cama. Ni siquiera el aroma de Serena lograba hacerlo sentir mejor. Cada vez que veía aquellos ojos azules, recordaba la noche que se había acostado con Serenity. Ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que decírselo. La rubia se sentó a su lado y le acarició el largo cabello que tanto le gustaba, mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna. Seiya de pronto sintió que todas sus preocupaciones comenzaban a evaporarse. Cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó hacer.

—¿Bombón? —dijo entonces —¿Puedo acostarme en tu regazo? —ligeramente sonrojada, Serena asintió con la cabeza y Seiya se acomodó en su regazo. De pronto el silencio que reinaba entre ellos se sentía menos pesado —Bombón.

—Dime, Seiya.

—Hay algo… hay algo que necesito decirte.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó la rubia, inclinándose sobre él, repartiendo besos por su cuello. Seiya soltó un gemidito de placer, al sentir los pechos de Serena cerca de su cuerpo.

Extendió una mano para sujetarla de la nuca y apoderarse de sus labios. No la había besado apropiadamente cuando llegó y en ese momento, cuando compartían ese apasionado beso, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado. De lo mucho que extrañaba sus labios, su piel, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su simple presencia. La haló de tal forma que ella quedó encima de él y a su merced para que sus manos pudieran recorrer el cuerpo ajeno. Pasó sus manos por debajo de la blusa, acariciándole la espalda, sin romper el contacto entre sus labios. Ella se separó entonces un momento, para desabrocharle la camisa y repartir besos por su pecho y abdomen. No podía evitar recordar a Serenity, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Serena iba más allá de un simple deseo carnal.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Serena se había sentado a horcadas sobre él y le estaba desabrochando la hebilla del cinturón, para seguir con el botón y la cremallera momentos después. La vio inclinarse sobre su intimidad, tan cerca que sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡No podía dejar que ella hiciera eso! No, jamás después de lo que había hecho con Serenity. La apartó de un empujón que casi la hace caer de la cama. Se levantó y se acomodó el pantalón, saliendo como un vendaval de la habitación. Serena lo siguió, preocupada.

—¡Seiya, espera! —gritó ella, en cuanto el otro estaba a punto de abrir la puerta —¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Pasó algo en Okinawa? —sí que había pasado y ese era el problema. Había ido dispuesto a contarle toda la verdad, pero no se atrevía —Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, si necesitas ayuda yo…

—No me pasa nada —contestó, con un tono más brusco del que le habría gustado.

—Lo siento. No quería… —se volteó y vio que, aunque Serena tenía la cara agachada, no era capaz de ocultar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas. Se sintió como un malnacido, al darse cuenta de que Serena en verdad era una mujer frágil, que se ocultaba tras una falsa fachada de fortaleza.

—No, yo lo siento —la abrazó y escuchó los sollozos ajenos —En verdad lo siento, bombón. Yo no… yo no quería…

—Confía en mí, por favor —le dijo, cuando se separaron un poco para poder mirarse a los ojos —Hasta que te conocí, no podía confiar en los hombres que se me acercaban pretendiendo salir conmigo. Después del fracaso de mi matrimonio, pensé que jamás volvería a enamorarme, entonces apareciste tú para mostrarme lo equivocada que estaba —por favor, no digas más, pensaba Seiya, que comenzaba a desesperarse de nuevo —Gracias a ti, volvía a creer en el amor. Volví a confiar; por eso quiero que confíes en mí.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré todo —se sentaron en el sofá y Seiya comenzó a sudar frío —Verás, la verdad es que yo… —se aclaró la garganta y la tomó de las manos —acabo de ser asignado al área de pediatría —maldito cobarde, se decía —Sí, bueno, me dijeron que iba a estar a cargo, así que estoy muy nervioso —Serena se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de apretar sus manos.

—¡Seiya, eso es maravilloso! —exclamó ella —Sé lo mucho que te gusta estar cerca de los niños. ¡Esa es una gran noticia! Deberías estar feliz. Vaya, así que de eso se trataba, y yo que me estaba preocupando. Yo pensé que me dirías que ibas a dejarme porque habías encontrado a alguien mejor, o algo así.

—Jamás podré encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, bombón. No digas tonterías —la abrazó para que ella no pudiera ver su rostro lleno de arrepentimiento —Estoy feliz, pero también nervioso. De pronto tengo mucha responsabilidad y eso me… asusta un poco.

—Entiendo, así que por eso te veías tan abatido cuando llegaste —Seiya asintió con la cabeza. Maldito mentiroso —Pero Seiya, verás que todo saldrá bien, eres un gran médico y amas a los niños.

—Bombón… —le dio un fugaz beso en los labios —¿Te importaría si… me voy a casa ahora? A decir verdad, estoy algo cansado por el viaje.

—Oh claro, creo que fue egoísta de mi parte pedirte que nos viéramos hoy, cuando recién regresas de Okinawa —el muchacho compuso una sonrisa torcida. Ella le abrió la puerta y lo vio caminar hasta el elevador.

—Te llamaré —entonces, justo antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran, las palabras que escuchó de Serena le cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

—Te amo —y por supuesto que él no había podido responderle. Simplemente, había huido de ella.

**S x S **

Cuando llegó a casa, encontró a su tía y a Darien sentados en la sala, tomando vino y comiendo quesos caros. Según le dijo la pelirroja, estaban haciendo una degustación para escoger qué servirían en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Darien. Cada año, desde que su tía se había casado con Darien, y desde que Seiya tenía memoria, el cumpleaños de Darien Chiba era un acontecimiento tan importante que una gran fiesta era efectuada en su honor. Sí, porque Kakyuu Kou no escatimaba en gastos para celebrar el cumpleaños de la persona que tanto amaba. Seiya recordó que al principio Darien no le parecía más que un sujeto interesado en las riquezas de su tía, sin embargo, no había tardado en darse cuenta de que Darien era un hombre trabajador e inteligente, que tenía su propio dinero y que en verdad amaba a su tía.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y tomó un sorbo de vino de la copa de su tía. Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Sólo esperaba que su perspicaz tía no se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba. De lo contrario, no dejaría de interrogarlo hasta que lograra sonsacarle la verdad. Su tía lo miró fijamente, antes de decir:

—Espero que Taiki no haya olvidado decirte que invitaras a Serena y a sus hijas a la fiesta de Darien el próximo fin de semana —ah cierto, se supone que tenía que invitarla, lo había olvidado por completo —¿Se te olvidó decirle? —él asintió —Ay Seiya, no sé dónde tienes la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo siento. La llamaré en un rato.

—Kakyuu, cariño, no seas tan dura con él —intervino Darien —Ha de estar cansado por el viaje a Okinawa. Mejor dejemos que vaya a descansar —agradecido, Seiya dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación.

Seiya se tendió en la cama y miró fijamente la pantalla destrozada de su celular. Una sonriente Serena parecía mirarlo, completamente ajena a lo que él había hecho con su hija. Suspiró. Al final esa noche no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿lo haría alguna vez? No estaba seguro de ser lo bastante valiente para confesarle tal atrocidad. ¡No quería perderla! Pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder mirarla a los ojos sin recordar lo sucedido. Ella había cambiado, por él. Había retirado las murallas con las que se protegía y se mostraba ante él tal y como era en realidad. Y le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero él no había sido capaz de responderle. No podía. No podía simplemente decirle que la amaba cuando se había acostado con su hija.

Se quitó la ropa y tomó una ducha rápida. Se colocó unos pantalones deportivos de color azul y se tendió en la cama otra vez, tomando el celular. Tecleó rápidamente un par de mensajes. El primero para su hermano mayor:

_Al final no pude hacerlo. Soy un maldito cobarde._

Luego, le escribió a Serena:

_Olvidé decírtelo. Tú y las chicas están invitadas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Darien el próximo fin de semana. Será en el hotel Venus, salón Artemis. _

Había tecleado un "te amo", pero lo borró antes de enviar el mensaje. Dejó el celular a un lado y se dio media vuelta, quedándose dormido al instante. Ya no quería pensar en nada, sólo quería dormir y despertar en un mundo ideal en el que no se había acostado con la hija de su novia y tanto él como Serena podían ser felices juntos, para toda la vida.

**S x S**

Finalmente había llegado el sábado y, como Seiya lo había predicho, aquel era un acontecimiento de grandes magnitudes. El salón más grande del Hotel Venus, Artemis, estaba repleto de gente, tanto que a los meseros se les hacía difícil moverse de un lado a otro para servir las bebidas. Había llegado junto con Serena y sus dos hijas, a quienes había ido a recoger personalmente. Serenity le había guiñado un ojo y lanzado un beso con la mano cuando su madre no estaba mirando. Seiya intentó ignorarla, pero el vestido negro que había escogido para esa noche marcaba perfectamente ese cuerpo que él conocía bien ya.

Cuando llegaron hasta la mesa principal, donde estaban sentados su tía y Darien, Amy y Taiki, y también Mina y Yaten, Kakyuu se puso de pie y saludó a Serena con un beso en la mejilla, antes de examinar cuidadosamente a sus dos hijas.

—Buenas noches, señora Serena —dijo la pelirroja —Me alegra mucho que compartan este día tan especial con toda mi familia. Oh, pero qué adorables señoritas, tan hermosas como su madre.

—Oh, señora Kakyuu, siempre tan amable. Permítame presentarle a mis hijas, Serenity —la mayor inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, de forma respetuosa, pero Kakyuu la tomó de la mano, para darle un beso en la mejilla —y Selene, la menor —a los ojos de Kakyuu, aunque vestida de gala esa noche, Selene tenía toda la pinta de ser una muchachita rebelde.

—Es un placer conocerlas, señoritas. Creo que ya han de saberlo, pero mi nombre es Kakyuu Kou, soy la tía de Seiya.

—Es un verdadero honor conocerla, señora Kou —se adelantó Serenity —Es usted un verdadero ejemplo para las mujeres emprendedoras de todas las clases sociales. No se imagina cuánto la admiro —Seiya notó entonces que su tía parecía muy interesada en Serenity.

—Te lo agradezco, cariño. Pero no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, puedes llamarme Kakyuu —le dijo —Vamos a sentarnos —Seiya le apartó la silla a Serena como un caballero y se sentó entre ella y Yaten. Serenity y Selene estaban sentadas al otro lado de Serena.

Serena se quedó contemplando el lugar, maravillada. Todo era en extremo elegante y la gente que estaba sentada a su alrededor parecía muy adinerada e importante. Casi se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, después de todo, cuando estuvo casada con Diamante, él no solía llevarla a las fiestas de la alta sociedad. ¿Quizás se sentía avergonzado de ella? Bueno, eso ahora no importaba, menos cuando Seiya lucía de mejor humor y volvía a mostrarse cariñoso con ella.

La rubia pronto entabló una conversación con Yaten y Mina, mientras Serenity le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Seiya. Claro que estas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas para Kakyuu quien no podía más que sonreír complacida. ¿Por qué su sobrino no podía haberse interesado en una jovencita hermosa y de su edad, así como Serenity? Sin embargo, Serenity parecía estar interesada en Seiya, así que si ella les daba un empujoncito, quizás algo bueno podía salir de todo eso. Uno de los meseros llegó para hablar con ella, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La pelirroja sonrió y se volteó hacia Darien.

—Es hora de darte tu primer regalo, cariño —le dijo —Sé que eres admirador de la música de esta señorita, así que… —señaló el escenario principal, donde antes habían colocado un piano de cola de color negro.

—Damas y caballeros, con ustedes la violinista Michiru Kaioh, —la gente se puso de pie para mirar mejor a la hermosa violinista de cabellos aguamarinas —la violonchelista Haruka Tenoh y el prodigio del piano Helios Anatolios.

Serenity no podía creérselo, ¿qué estaba haciendo su novio en ese lugar? Seiya en cambio vitoreaba internamente. Con Helios ahí, Serenity no sería capaz de hacer nada extraño. Un poco más tranquilo, volteó la mirada al escenario, al tiempo que el trío comenzaba a tocar una hermosa música. Darien abrazó a Kakyuu, susurrándole un agradecimiento y se dedicó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¡Haruka! —exclamó Serena, bajito —No puedo creerlo.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Seiya —¿Al famoso piloto de Fórmula Uno?

—¡Seiya!, Haruka es una mujer —lo reprendió Serena —Y sí, la conozco. Ella es la hija de la mejor amiga de mi madre. Cuando era una niña, solía decirme tía. Luego… bueno, el sobrenombre que me puso era bastante vergonzoso.

—¿Sobrenombre? ¿Cuál es? —preguntó Seiya, interesado.

—No te lo diré, te burlarás de mí.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó, dándole un beso en la mejilla —Anda, dímelo.

Seiya seguía intentando hacer que Serena le dijera cuál era ese vergonzoso sobrenombre que la famosa Haruka Tenoh tenía para ella, pero no lo había logrado. Tampoco había podido sacárselo a Selene, quien se proclamó "fiel a su madre", pero no había parado de reír, seguramente recordándolo. Fue entonces cuando la presentación terminó y la gente se puso de pie para aplaudir. Los tres artistas dejaron sus instrumentos y se acercaron a la mesa para felicitar al cumpleañero y saludar a la familia.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Haruka en cuanto vio a Serena. La rubia le sonrió. Haruka vestía un traje entero de color blanco, impecablemente planchado —¿Eres tú, cabeza de bombón? —Serena se sonrojó y le dedicó una mirada de reproche que Haruka ignoró. Se abrazaron.

—Oh vaya, sí que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, ¡mira cómo has crecido!

—Tú también has cambiado mucho, Serena —dijo Haruka —Luces más hermosa, más feliz. La última vez que te vi te estabas divorciando del malnacido Black. Dime, ¿a quién se debe? —la vio sonrojarse y mirar de soslayo a Seiya, que estaba detrás de ella —Oh. Espera, no me digas que… —los ojos de Haruka se abrieron con la sorpresa.

—Haruka, deja que te presente a mi novio, Seiya Kou.

—Un placer, Haruka Tenoh —dijo Seiya, estrechando la mano de la mujer de cabello corto, que le devolvió el apretón con fuerza.

—Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo, Kou.

La tensión era palpable entre ellos. Serena se mordió el labio y los vio lanzarse miradas poco amistosas cuando se separaron. Kakyuu arrastró a Seiya a la pista de baile, mientras el resto de la familia iba a bailar también. Vio a Rini bailando con Helios y se sintió más tranquila. Incluso Selene se había ido a bailar con Darien. Haruka arrastró a Serena a la pista de baile y la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es eso de que estás saliendo con Seiya Kou?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso está mal que salga con un hombre menor que yo?

—No tiene nada que ver con la edad, Serena —contestó —Es sólo que… él no me agrada.

—Haruka, no puedes juzgarlo si no lo conoces —replicó, un poco enfadada —Si no te das el tiempo para conocerlo…

—No hace falta —Serena la miró, confundida —Puedo darme cuenta con sólo mirarlo de que él no te conviene —antes de que la rubia pudiese argumentar, Haruka dijo —Hay algo en sus ojos. Definitivamente está ocultando algo.

Serena se mordió el labio. No quería ser paranoica, pero cuando Haruka decía algo así, nunca se equivocaba.


	11. Encuentro de telenovela

_Este capítulo probablemente los dejará como "¿ah?"_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11. Encuentro de telenovela**

Con dedos temblorosos, Serenity finalmente había enviado el mensaje. La verdad es que no hubiera querido hacerlo, pero después de lo que había sucedido en Okinawa y de su larga charla con Esmeralda, Serenity había decidido que era lo mejor. No podía seguir así. No podía mantener una relación con un hombre que no amaba. Tenía que terminar con Helios. Así que, de acuerdo con lo que le había indicado por mensaje de texto, ambos se reunieron en un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando Rini llegó, Helios ya se encontraba ahí. Se puso de pie en cuanto la vio acercarse y le dio un suave beso en los labios que la chica casi no fue capaz de corresponder.

Se sentaron. Helios pidió un café y Rini simplemente un vaso de agua. Aquella conversación no podía durar demasiado o de lo contrario terminaría arrepintiéndose. La chica se bebió la mitad del agua de un trago y levantó la mirada para mirar a Helios, que la observaba con una devoción de la que no se sentía merecedora, no después de lo que había hecho en Okinawa. Y es que a pesar de que había querido actuar como una chica ruda, como si nada le importara, la verdad es que la culpa la estaba carcomiendo. Y esa tarde iba a terminar con una parte de esa culpa, confesándoselo todo a Helios.

—Helios… —empezó ella, apretando el vaso con dedos temblorosos.

—Rini, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó él, preocupado, extendiendo la mano para acariciar la mano ajena —Me preocupé cuando me enviaste ese mensaje de repente —Rini tragó saliva y agachó la mirada —¿Rini?

—Helios… la verdad es que… —no estaba muy segura de cómo empezar. Es decir, había pasado los mejores años de su vida junto a él, un hombre que la respetaba, la valoraba y la trataba como una reina. Precisamente por eso era que no podía seguir manteniendo esa farsa —La verdad es que quiero terminar contigo.

—¿Eh? —la chica pudo notar la confusión en el rostro ajeno. Pero en lugar de soltar su mano, Helios se asió a ella con un poco más de fuerzas —¿Qué… acabas de decir?

—Eres un hombre maravilloso, Helios —continuó Rini, intentando mantener la compostura, pues su voz comenzaba a quebrarse —Estoy segura de que encontrarás a una persona más adecuada, digna del hombre increíble que eres. Pero yo no soy esa persona.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Rini? ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? —a él le parecía increíble, como si todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño —¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—Tú no hiciste nada. Tú no eres el del problema, soy yo —contestó la chica, apartando su mano de la de Helios —Ya no puedo seguir con esto, porque ya no te amo. La verdad es que yo… me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de alguien más.

Helios seguía sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Rini, ¿enamorada de alguien más? Eso no podía ser posible. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente cuando él finalmente había tomado la importante decisión de proponerle matrimonio? Ella era la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días. Y ahora venía a decirle que todo se había terminado porque ya no lo amaba. Helios la miró, con los ojos embargados por la tristeza. Buscó su mano, pero ella se apartó. Ella lo miraba a los ojos, con una expresión de culpa, pero pudo notar también que esa había sido su decisión y que no iba a echarse para atrás. Aun así, ¿por qué?

No necesitó palabras, porque Rini entendió la interrogante con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Fue por eso que se decidió y se lo contó todo. Estaba enamorada de Seiya. Se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo vio junto a su madre en el aeropuerto. Lo había perseguido y había tratado de llamar su atención, pero Seiya sólo tenía ojos para su madre. Y eso la había puesto tan celosa que se había convertido en una maldita y finalmente se acostó con él. Había hecho uso de todos sus trucos, de sus atributos femeninos, para hacerlo caer en sus redes y acostarse con él. Claro que eso no le garantizaba que él fuera a quedarse a su lado, pero en ese momento no había pensado con claridad.

—Regresaremos a Inglaterra en una semana, por eso quería decírtelo de una vez —continuó ella, intentando sonar lo más natural posible, cuando lo cierto era que le dolía tener que separarse de un hombre que le había dado tanta felicidad —Creo que lo mejor es que no nos veamos por un tiempo. No quiero lastimarte más.

—Ya.

Los bondadosos ojos de Helios estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que seguramente se estaba guardando para cuando se encontrara en un lugar más íntimo. Tomó la taza de café, pero apenas pudo beber un sorbo antes de dejarla a un lado. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y miró a Rini con una sonrisa que era de todo menos real. Porque sus ojos no sonreían. Sus ojos lucían abatidos, prueba fiel de la forma en que Rini le acababa de romper el corazón.

—Supongo que sólo puedo decir… gracias por todo, Serenity Tsukino —su voz era temblorosa, dubitativa, pero aun así no se permitió derrumbarse enfrente de ella —Haré los arreglos para mudarme a otro apartamento. Prometo que todas mis cosas estarán fuera de tu apartamento antes de que regresemos a Inglaterra.

Cierto. Rini y Helios compartían apartamento en un complejo que se encontraba cerca de la universidad. A ambos les quedaban sólo seis meses para concluir con su postgrado y ser capaces de regresar a sus hogares. Originalmente, Rini había estado viviendo en las residencias estudiantiles, pero se mudó al apartamento de Helios en cuanto cumplieron un año de noviazgo. Ese apartamento era por derecho de Helios, sin embargo, él se mudaría y haría todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado de Rini, aunque eso no hiciera más que terminar de romperle el corazón.

—Lo siento mucho, Helios —él negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya lo superaré —lo vio ponerse de pie y dejar el dinero sobre la mesa —Te agradezco que hayas sido sincera conmigo —se dio media vuelta, pero antes de desaparecer, se detuvo y le dijo —Espero que seas feliz y no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo. Por favor, no lastimes más a tu madre.

Helios desapareció. Rini se quedó otros diez minutos dentro del pequeño café, sintiéndose el centro de atención de los clientes curiosos que le lanzaban miradas furtivas. Se bebió el café que Helios había dejado y salió del local, andando con paso lento por las calles de la ciudad. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y daba al cielo un tono rojizo que la hizo acordarse de las palabras de Helios. No había tenido intención de lastimar a su madre. Después de todo, la diferencia de edades entre ella y Seiya era tal que, estaba segura, Seiya no tardaría en aburrirse de ella. No podía decirle a su madre que se había acostado con Seiya, jamás. Simplemente esperaría, porque estaba segura de que Seiya no tardaría en romperle el corazón a su madre con la verdad.

—Seiya, ahora soy libre para amarte —se dijo, antes de recostarse en una pared. De pronto se sentía mareada y con unas nauseas terribles. Y esa era la segunda vez esa semana, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

**S x S**

Después de la partida de Rini a Inglaterra, Serena se había sentido decaída. Ya extrañaba a su hija, aunque sabía que no faltaba mucho para que se volvieran a ver. Seis meses más y ella misma sería quien viajara a Inglaterra para asistir a la graduación de su hija mayor. Esto la llenaba de orgullo y le hacía olvidar el vacío que sentía al no tener a Serenity a su lado. Gracias a Seiya, había podido hacer a un lado la tristeza, al menos un poco. Luego de aquella vez, cuando lucía atribulado a su regreso de Okinawa, Seiya se convirtió en el hombre más dulce que ella hubiese conocido.

La llenaba de detalles. Nunca olvidaba llamarla o enviarle mensajes para desearle los buenos días o las buenas noches. Le enviaba flores y chocolates, cocinaba para ella. En resumen la trataba como una reina. Sumado a eso, Seiya había estado de mejor humor desde que lo habían nombrado médico titular en pediatría. Seiya amaba a los niños y estar rodeado de ellos lo hacía resplandecer aún más. Cada vez que se veían, Serena se entretenía escuchando las historias que Seiya tenía para contarle. Los niños lo adoraban y él adoraba a los niños. Serena no podía evitar pensar que algún día él sería un gran padre. Este pensamiento a menudo la hacía sonrojarse, porque siempre iba acompañado por un "y yo sería la madre". Serena a veces se dormía pensando en cómo sería un hijo suyo y de Seiya.

Ese día, luego de su última cita, Serena recibió un mensaje:

_Nos iremos de paseo._

Sonrió, pensando en qué se le ocurriría a Seiya esta vez. Rayos, ese chico que no dejaba de sorprenderla. Terminó de poner sus papeles en orden, se despidió de Nicolás y salió al estacionamiento, donde Seiya la esperaba. Sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cómo le gustaba esa sensación de protección que le provocaban los brazos de Seiya. Compartieron un suave beso en los labios, antes de que Seiya, como todo un caballero, le abriera la puerta del auto. Condujeron hasta la casa de Serena. Ikkuko ya se había marchado por el día y Selene estaba en la sala, viendo la televisión. Serena fue a su habitación para ponerse algo más adecuado para una salida con su novio.

Entonces, Seiya se sentó al lado de Selene y la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Todo listo?

—Puedes apostarlo —contestó la chica, mirándolo de reojo —Más te vale que no lo arruines, Seiya. Aún sigo pensando que es demasiado pronto para que lo hagas, pero supongo que puedo perdonarlo sólo porque eres tú y me caes bien.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Mamá va a enloquecer en cuanto se dé cuenta.

—¡Selene, ven aquí!

—Y hablando del diablo —Selene se puso de pie para ir hasta la habitación de su madre. Serena estaba enfrente de su armario, con las manos en la cintura, pero se volteó en cuanto escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse —Dime, mamá querida.

—Nada de "mamá querida", jovencita. ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —Serena señaló el desastre al que había sido reducido su siempre ordenado guardarropa y la maleta llena de ropa que yacía sobre su cama.

—Ah, eso. Estaba ayudándote a preparar la maleta para tu viaje —contestó Selene, con fingida inocencia.

—¿Viaje? Selene, la graduación de tu hermana es dentro de seis meses.

—Oh, pero este es un viaje diferente —le dijo —Vas a ir de viaje con Seiya, ¡en un crucero durante dos semanas!

Serena miró a su hija como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca. ¿Viaje?, no, no, ella no podía irse. Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, además, jamás podría dejar a Selene sola en casa cuando Ikkuko no estuviera. No, no, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Selene? Suspirando, e ignorando la sonrisa radiante de la menor de sus hijas, Serena se dispuso a desempacar la ropa y volver a poner su armario en orden.

—¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Selene, sujetando la mano de su madre —¿Acaso no sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó escoger la ropa más sexy para tu crucero por el Caribe?

—Selene, no me tomes el pelo. Si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto.

—Oh pero si no es una broma, bombón —comentó entonces Seiya —En verdad nos iremos de viaje esta noche. Nuestro vuelo sale en —miró su reloj —dos horas. Así que te aconsejo que te des prisa. Además, Taiki va a llevarnos al aeropuerto y estará aquí dentro de unos minutos. Y tú ya sabes que él odia que lo hagan esperar.

—Seiya, espera un momento, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? No puedes irte de vacaciones si hace poco comenzaste en pediatría.

—Ah, sí, sobre eso. Esta es una de esas ocasiones en las cuales me alegro de llevar el apellido Kou —le dijo —No es que me guste usar a mi familia para "desprenderme" de mis obligaciones, pero esta vez era necesario. Ambos necesitamos relajarnos, ¿no crees?

—O sea que… lo del crucero, ¿es en serio? —preguntó, asustada.

—Completamente en serio. Mis turnos en el hospital están cubiertos y ya he hablado con Nicolás para que se haga cargo de tus pacientes. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Nicolás no te lo dijo? Ah sí, que lo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

—¡No puedes simplemente tomar este tipo de decisiones por mí! —exclamó la rubia, enfadada. Entonces Seiya entró en la habitación y la envolvió con sus brazos.

—Vamos, bombón, sabes que tú también lo necesitas —le susurró al oído, antes de comenzar a besar su cuello —Anda, te prometo que vas a pasártela bien.

—S-Seiya… —balbuceó ella, cuando él comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su espalda y un poco más abajo —S-Selene e-está…

—Ya se ha marchado —contestó Seiya, antes de recostar a Serena en la cama y colocarse sobre ella —No te preocupes.

La besó en los labios, mordiéndola para que ella finalmente le abriera paso a su lengua. Serena se aferró a su cuello, enredando los dedos en aquel sedoso cabello de hebras azabaches. La mano derecha de Seiya se coló bajo la blusa de la rubia, paseándose por su plano abdomen y yendo un poquito más arriba, hasta topar con la tela del sostén. Demonios, cómo se moría por desnudarla, por tenerla a su merced y demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía. La imagen y el tacto del cuerpo de Serenity habían quedado en el olvido una vez que había tomado aquella importante decisión, que era el porqué estaba secuestrando a Serena para llevársela en un crucero.

—S-Seiya… ah… —la rubia gimió, en cuanto la mano ajena aprisionó su pecho izquierdo. Seiya había abandonado sus labios para pasear la lengua por aquel cuello, dándole mordiditas que sin duda terminarían dejando marca. Serena, sin embargo, no podía ocultar lo mucho que deseaba a Seiya. Y entonces la magia se rompió, cuando el celular de Seiya sonó.

—Taiki, siempre tan "oportuno" —espetó Seiya, habiéndose separado de Serena para atender la llamada —Sí, ya vamos, dame un minuto. Sí, sí, no empieces —dejó el aparato sobre la mesita de noche y besó a Serena nuevamente —Bueno, hora de irnos, bombón.

—¿Eh? No, no, espera un momento —apartó a Seiya de su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama —Ya te dije que no puedo simplemente irme. No puedo ser tan irresponsable, jamás dejaría que Selene se quede sola.

—Selene es una chica grande, Serena —dijo él —Además, ya he hablado con Ikkuko para que Selene se quede en su casa.

—Pero, pero… —no había forma de que Serena pudiera negarse a una petición de Seiya cuando él la miraba con "esos" ojos —Oh, está bien —Seiya sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarla.

Cinco minutos después, Serena y Seiya se encontraban en el asiento trasero del elegante automóvil de Taiki y Amy. No tardaron mucho en llegar al aeropuerto. Serena se despidió de su mejor amiga y vio que Seiya y Taiki se habían apartado un poco y conversaban de un tema que parecía bastante serio, pues ninguno de los dos sonreía.

—Hablando "cosas de hombres", supongo —comentó Amy, a lo que Serena soltó una risita —Que tengas un buen viaje, amiga. Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien —le guiñó un ojo y Serena sonrió.

—Oh vamos, que ya no soy una adolescente, Amy.

—Ah, pero estoy segura de que Seiya podría hacer "pecar" a cualquiera —Serena miró de reojo a su novio y asintió con la cabeza. Las dos amigas volvieron a abrazarse y se despidieron.

El vuelo fue tranquilo. Iban tomados de las manos y dormidos uno junto al otro en los asientos de primera clase que Seiya había reservado para ellos. Tomaron un elegantísimo crucero en una hermosa isla tropical del Caribe. Serena admiró el inmenso barco con los ojos brillantes, emocionada como una pequeña niña, mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de su novio. Cuando abordaron fueron directo a su habitación para ponerse ropa cómoda. Jugaron en el casino, cenaron, se metieron juntos al enorme jacuzzi en su suite de lujo. Participaron en todas las actividades que organizaba el personal del crucero.

Cuando el crucero hacía parada en alguna de las islas, bajaban, hacían un poco de turismo y compraban recuerdos. Así los días pasaron con mayor rapidez de la que les hubiese gustado a ambos. Sus vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin, pero no podían decir que no había sido una grandiosa experiencia y una gran oportunidad para pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos. Sin embargo, dos días antes de que tuviesen que regresar a Japón, Serena notó que Seiya actuaba extraño. Estaba nervioso y parecía distraído todo el tiempo. Esa mañana jugaron un partido de tenis y Seiya había terminado con un ojo morado, al distraerse durante el saque de Serena.

La rubia siempre le preguntaba qué pasaba pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, "todo está bien, no te preocupes". Y sí llegó la hora de visitar la última isla. Cuando caía la noche, Seiya le vendó los ojos a Serena. Tenía una sorpresa para ella, así que la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la playa de arena blanca. Seiya agradeció que esa noche la luna hubiese colaborado y brillara con tal intensidad. Serena lucía deslumbrante, con un vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo, que resaltaba sus curvas.

—Seiya, ¿vas a decirme adónde vamos?

—Ya llegamos —Seiya le descubrió los ojos.

Cuando la rubia abrió sus ojos, estos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sobre la blanca arena descansaba una manta blanca, cubierta con pétalos de rosas. Sobre la manta había una botella de vino, dos copas y una fuente de chocolate. Serena miró a su novio, con un gesto de agradecimiento e incapaz de articular palabra alguna. De repente se sentía como la mujer más feliz del mundo, teniendo a un hombre como Seiya a su lado. Lo abrazó, escondiéndose en su pecho para que él no la viera llorar. La tomó del mentón con delicadeza y le limpió las lágrimas, antes de besarla delicadamente en los labios.

—Te amo, bombón.

—Yo también. No te imaginas cuánto te amo, Seiya.

Se sentaron sobre la manta y se alimentaron mutuamente con las fresas cubiertas de chocolate hasta que ya no podían dar un mordisco más. Bebieron el vino. Se besaron, se abrazaron e intercambiaron palabras de amor bajo la luz de la luna. Las horas pasaron, pero era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos dos. Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que Serena notó que Seiya volvía a ponerse nervioso. Lo vio meter la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones y tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, antes de voltearse para mirarla.

—Bombón, hay algo muy importante que necesito… preguntarte…

—¿De qué se trata? —Seiya se puso enfrente de ella y la tomó de las manos.

—¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? —extrañada, la rubia simplemente asintió —Sabes, yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta. Recién estaba regresando de Cuba y quería salir con mis amigos a quienes no había visto en años, pero Yaten no iba a dejarme en paz si faltaba. Así que en cuanto entré al salón, mis ojos se fueron directamente a la figura de una dama que había rechazado ya a seis sujetos que habían intentado bailar con ella.

"Para serte sincero, en ese momento pensé que eras algo engreída. Después de todo, esos sujetos eran todos un buen partido. Con el alma de Casanovas que mi padre me heredó, mi acerqué a esa dama y ¡oh sorpresa!, ella accedió bailar conmigo, con un mocoso, cuando había rechazado a todos esos hombres de la alta sociedad. Desde ese momento, tu imagen se grabó en mi memoria. No pude dejar de pensar en ti, mucho menos después de ese accidente, ¿lo recuerdas? A partir de ese momento, me empeñé en acercarme a ti, hasta que finalmente nos hicimos novios. Siento como su hubiese sido ayer"

—Tú fuiste la primera persona que se acercó a mí de esa forma casual y despreocupada —dijo Serena —Los hombres que intentaron pretenderme antes que tú, todos eran extremadamente formales y no había ni uno solo que no se refiriera a mí como "la ex esposa de Diamante Black". Eso me fastidiaba bastante a decir verdad, así que ese definitivamente fue un punto a tu favor —Seiya rió.

—Tengo fama de casanovas e infiel, pero eso es porque, hasta ahora, no ha habido nadie a quien haya querido en serio. Esta es la primera vez que puedo decir que estoy enamorado, es la primera vez que le he dicho a alguien "te amo". Créelo, bombón, te amo a ti y solamente a ti —volvieron a besarse —Se supone que me ponga de rodillas para decirte esto, pero dada la situación —sacó una cajita roja de su bolsillo —Serena Tsukino, ¿me harías el honor de pasar a tu lado el resto de mi vida? Bombón, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Serena miró a Seiya, luego al hermoso anillo de diamantes que resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna. Increíble, Seiya de verdad acababa de ¿proponerle matrimonio? ¿A ella? ¿Un chico menor que ella acababa de proponerle matrimonio? ¿Quería casarse con ella a pesar del poco tiempo que habían sido novios? ¿En serio? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Seiya se alarmó.

—¿B-Bombón? N-No tienes que sentirte forzada a… —pero ella ya se había lanzado a sus brazos, tumbándolo en el suelo. El anillo cayó sobre la arena y Serena le llenó el rostro de besos.

—Acepto —Seiya casi se puso a llorar de felicidad. La abrazó y se incorporaron para que él pudiera deslizar el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida.

Regresaron a la habitación y se metieron en la tina juntos. Seiya contempló embobado el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Serena. A sus ojos, ella era la mujer perfecta, con su blanca piel de porcelana y el cabello dorado suelo, cayendo como una cascada de oro. La pegó contra su pecho y la besó, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las acaricias aumentaron de intensidad. Lenguas húmedas que recorrían las húmedas pieles. Manos traviesas que se cuelan por aquí y por allá.

Fueron dejando sus huellas en el piso, hasta que llegaron a la cama. Seiya recostó a Serena sobre las sábanas rojas y simplemente se dedicó a darle placer a su hermosa prometida, hasta que la tuvo gimiendo su nombre. Serena jamás se había imaginado que Seiya supiera usar su lengua de esa manera. Sin embargo, ella no iba a quedarse atrás. Suavemente se desprendió del abrazo de Seiya y esta vez fue él quien quedó tumbado en la cama. Lamió con cuidado la intimidad de su prometido, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lubricado para ir descendiendo sobre él. Gimió de placer en cuanto él la llenó por completo. Movimientos de caderas, sensuales, poderosos y gradualmente erráticos. Ambos lanzaron un grito de placer; satisfechos, felices.

Serena fue la primera en caer vencida por el sueño. Seiya se levantó para buscar su celular, que desde hacía rato había estado sonando. Tenía diez llamadas perdidas, todas de un número desconocido. Extrañado, llamó a su buzón de voz y se llevó el aparato al oído. Una vez conocida le llegó del otro lado, entre sollozos desconsolados.

_Seiya, soy yo, Serenity. Yo… estoy embarazada._


	12. Encuentro con la consciencia

_¡Seguimos con el drama! Aprovecho para decirlo, porque hace tiempo que no lo decía, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews!_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12. Encuentro con la consciencia**

Dos semanas. Sí, dos semanas era el tiempo que había pasado desde que recibió el mensaje de Rini. Dos semanas en las que la chica había estado llamándolo y enviándole mensajes, preguntando desesperadamente qué debía hacer. Pero, ¿cómo podía preguntarle tal cosa si ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Es decir, tampoco podía estar completamente seguro de que ese bebé fuera suyo, ¡podía ser de cualquiera! No podía creerle, no cuando había jugado con él y con Serena de forma tan cruel. Además, él tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse: su trabajo y su relación con Serena, más ahora que le había propuesto matrimonio.

Y hablando de matrimonio… no hacía falta decir que su familia no se lo había tomado demasiado bien. A todos les parecía que había tomado una decisión demasiado apresurada. "Estás demasiado joven para pensar en el matrimonio", había dicho su tía. Pero lo que más le había sorprendido fue que la orgullosa Kakyuu no dijera nada más. Eso no le daba buena espina, porque el silencio de su tía nunca auguraba nada bueno. Sin embargo, poco le importaba no tener el apoyo de su familia. Él amaba a Serena, ella lo amaba e iban a casarse. Claro que no iban a casarse en un mes, no, no, querían tomarse su tiempo.

Ahora Seiya tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo. La consulta había estado bastante concurrida ese día. Cerca de las siete de la noche, Seiya colgó su bata blanca y se desperezó, antes de despedirse de sus colegas y emprender la marcha a casa de Serena. Luego de poner el auto en marcha, se dirigió primero a la casa de Rubeus, el novio de Selene, para recoger a la menor de las Tsukino. Seiya había conocido a Rubeus el día de la fiesta de Darien, así que lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, cuando salió de la casa para despedirse de su novia. Los vio besarse tan efusivamente como si no se hubiesen visto en meses, antes de que Selene entrara en su auto. La chica se despidió de Rubeus con un movimiento de la mano, antes de besar a Seiya en la mejilla.

—¿Sucedió algo? —desde hacía un par de semanas, Seiya había notado a Selene bastante decaída. Sin embargo la chica siempre se hacía la desentendida y desviaba el tema con un "no pasa nada, en serio".

—¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo? —preguntó Selene, abriendo la ventana y dejando que la brisa de la noche le desordenara el cabello.

—Últimamente te ves… distante, ¿estás bien? —Selene asintió con la cabeza —¿Extrañas a Serenity? —en cuanto Seiya mencionó el nombre de la mayor, Selene frunció el ceño. Ah, así que tenía que ver con Serenity después de todo —O quizás estás pensando en el examen de admisión a la universidad.

—Eso no me preocupa, después de todo Rubeus me está ayudando a estudiar y él es muy bueno. Pero… —Seiya la miró de reojo —pero… ah, no, olvídalo, no puedo decirlo.

—¿Por qué no?, vamos, Selene, pensé que éramos amigos —dijo él, con una sonrisa. Selene sonrió también y le dio un golpecito en el hombro —¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Pasa algo con Serenity?

—No es que pase algo en realidad —empezó la chica —Es sólo un presentimiento que tengo, por eso quizás es mejor que no le dé importancia. Puede que sean sólo cosas mías —Seiya arqueó una ceja —Tú en verdad crees que puede ser importante, ¿verdad?, o es más bien que eres demasiado curioso y no puedes resistir la tentación.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Seiya, riendo —Bueno, quizás sí tengo un poco de curiosidad, pero es que todo lo que tenga que ver con Serena y con ustedes me interesa. Pero si no quieres contarme…

—Sí quiero, en realidad necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto. Bueno, ya se lo conté a Rubeus, pero… La verdad es que… Seiya, siento que algo malo va a suceder —el chico la miró, preocupado —Algo verdaderamente malo —añadió, mordiéndose el labio —Creo que Serenity va a meterse en problemas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Desde que regresó para el matrimonio de Amy, Serenity ha estado actuando muy extraña. Claro que siempre ha sido algo presumida, y poco amorosa, pero esta vez se portó muy mal con mamá. Además… escuché unas cosas cuando fui con Rubeus a casa de Esmeralda. ¿Sabías que Esmeralda es media hermana de Rubeus? —no, Seiya no tenía ni idea —Bueno, sí, y fuimos a su casa un día, después de que ustedes regresaran de Okinawa y… escuché algunas cosas bastante desagradables.

—¿Q-Qué escuchaste? —a Seiya no le gustaba la dirección que aquella conversación estaba tomando. Si involucraba a Serenity y a Esmeralda definitivamente no podía ser algo bueno.

—Algo sobre que… Serenity finalmente había logrado atraparte —Selene entonces se volteó hacia Seiya y lo miró con un gesto de preocupación que él nunca había visto en la más joven. Aunque parecía más asustada que preocupada —Seiya, dime por favor que no pasó nada entre ustedes en Okinawa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Seiya intentó concentrarse en el camino, sin embargo no dejaba de sentir los ojos de Selene clavados en él. ¿Acaso Selene sospechaba acerca de lo que había sucedido entre él y Serenity? Había sido muy cuidadoso en no contárselo a nadie más que a Taiki, entonces ¿por qué?

—Seiya, por favor, te lo suplico, dime que no pasó nada entre ustedes —repitió Selene, con los ojos brillantes por unas lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir —Digo, está bien si se besaron, eso no significa mucho, pero dime por favor que no pasó nada más entre ustedes —bajó la voz —A-Algo como que… te acostaras con ella —Selene se cubrió el rostro con las manos, casi avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir —¡Ah, lo siento!

Seiya frenó súbitamente, porque aunque Selene hubiese bajado la voz, él había podido escucharla claramente. Esa niña… era demasiado perspicaz para su propio bien. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo el estúpido impulso de confesarle su pecado a la joven hija de su novia. Pero no podía; ya se había propuesto enterrar ese secreto en lo más profundo de su mente. Sin embargo, había algo que no había considerado, ¿qué tal si Serenity le contaba toda la verdad a Serena? ¡Tenía que hablar con Serenity!

—¿Seiya? —escuchó entonces la voz preocupada de la chica —En serio no quería ofenderte, ya te lo había dicho, estoy pensando puras tonterías.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo Seiya, con una sonrisa y revolviéndole el cabello —Es sólo que me sorprendió un poco que me contaras algo como eso. Pero te diré una cosa, yo también voy a mantener vigilada a Serenity —le guiñó un ojo —¿De acuerdo? —Selene asintió —No vamos a dejar que se meta en problemas, ¿verdad? Bien, entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comprar algún postre?

—¡Que sea tiramisú!

—¡No lo creo, mocosa! —replicó Seiya, riendo —Hemos comido tiramisú las últimas tres veces, así que ahora me toca a mí escoger.

**S x S**

Terminó de arreglarse la camisa, dejando sólo el primer botón desabrochado, y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Quizás sonaba demasiado presumido, pero lucía bastante atractivo esa noche, quizás más atractivo de lo que le gustaría. Es decir, él no quería lucir atractivo para nadie más que su amada Kakyuu. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso? Ah sí, también era por su amada Kakyuu, que estaba obsesionada con Serena Tsukino. Darien a veces no entendía cómo las mujeres podían convertirse en criaturas tan despiadadas y sí, eso iba también por Kakyuu. Volvió a suspirar, metiéndose un par de condones en el bolsillo del pantalón. De verdad que no quería hacerlo, pero era incapaz de negarse.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta del baño de la enorme habitación que compartía con Kakyuu se abrió. La pelirroja salió, vistiendo una ligera bata de seda, de color rojo, mientras se secaba la melena con una toalla. Kakyuu sonrió al verlo y se le acercó, abrazándolo por detrás. Darien podía sentir los pezones endurecidos de su esposa en su espalda y entonces volvió a recordar que esa noche tendría que hacer el amor con una mujer que no era su Kakyuu.

—No tienes que lucir tan infeliz, cariño —dijo entonces Kakyuu, dando la vuelta para quedar enfrente de Darien y pasarle los brazos por el cuello —Rei Hino tiene una gran reputación en la cama. Además, es joven y hermosa, y yo te estoy dando permiso de acostarte con ella, ¿acaso podría haber algo mejor?

—Sí, acostarme contigo —y la tiró a la cama, poniéndose encima de ella para comenzar a besarla y pasear las manos por las curvas de su esposa —Te amo, Kakyuu.

—Yo… ¡ah!, también —Kakyuu se estremeció cuando Darien atrapó uno de sus pechos con la mano —Pero si no te das prisa, llegarás tarde a tu cita —y lo empujó para ponerse de pie —Vamos, Darien, no pongas esa cara, ya verás que te recompensaré —volvieron a besarse apasionadamente —Deja que te arregle la camisa —y le zafó un par de botones más para que se pudiera ver su definido pecho —Espera un momento —fue al tocador y tomó el carísimo perfume que Taiki le había regalado a Darien por su cumpleaños. Lo roció con la exquisita fragancia y le dio un último beso —Ahora sí. ¿Llevas los condones? —Darien asintió con la cabeza —¿Cuántos?

—Dos.

—¿Sólo dos?, Darien, ¿acaso no has escuchado los rumores acerca de Rei Hino? ¡No va a darnos la información si sólo te acuestas con ella dos veces! —sacó una caja de condones de la mesita de noche y se la entregó —Toma, llévatelos todos.

—Kakyuu, por favor…

—Sin peros, Darien. Rei Hino es la única que…

—¡Podemos contratar a cualquier otro detective para investigar a Serena! —replicó —No tiene que ser esa mujer, además, no hay garantías de que ella entregue la información que dice haber encontrado si me acuesto con ella. Todo esto puede ser una trampa. Tú misma sabes que esa mujer siempre ha estado obsesionada conmigo.

—¿Y cómo no estar obsesionada contigo? —dijo —¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Eres perfecto, amor! Además, esa mujer no es capaz de traicionarme —Darien arqueó una ceja —Porque me debe mucho. Podrías decir que tengo su vida en mis manos. Tal vez algún día te contaré a qué me refiero.

—Créeme que no quiero saberlo —se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación —Espero que no te arrepientas de esto, Kakyuu. Si Seiya llegara a darse cuenta de lo que estás haciendo…

—Darien, Seiya sólo podría darse cuenta si tú se lo dices. Pero tú tampoco eres capaz de traicionarme, ¿verdad? —había momentos en los que su esposa lo asustaba, y ese era uno de ellos. No entendía por qué tenía que llegar tan lejos sólo porque Seiya, por primera vez en su vida, no había obedecido sus órdenes.

—Me largo.

—¡Que te vaya bien!

Darien salió de la habitación, dando un portazo. Estaba frustrado, enfadado y preocupado. No podía creer que su esposa hubiera accedido tan fácilmente a "prestarlo" a Rei Hino, como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad que puede ser usado como a ella le plazca. Maldición, que él también tenía sentimientos. De pronto comenzó a dudar del amor de Kakyuu, después de todo, no era la primera vez que ella lo ofrecía como "moneda de cambio". Además, le preocupaba que Seiya pudiera darse cuenta. Es más, incluso prefería que Seiya se diera cuenta, porque así quizás Kakyuu podría entrar en razón. Pero si de pronto Seiya se enteraba, él sería el único sospechoso. Y de verdad que no quería hacer enfadar a Kakyuu Kou.

**S x S**

Finalmente había llegado. El apartamento de Rei Hino, la extravagante editora en jefe de la revista Phobos, se encontraba justo en el medio de la caótica ciudad, cerca del distrito comercial. Esa noche había elegido uno de los autos nuevos de su colección; nadie podía saber que iba a ver a Rei a esas horas de la noche. Por eso mismo se escabulló rápido por la recepción, hasta el elevador; presionó el botón con el número nueve y esperó. Cuando el sonido de una campanita le avisó que había llegado a su destino, Darien caminó por el pasillo, hasta toparse con una puerta de madera, con el número 990. Tocó el timbre e instantes después apareció Rei.

Rei Hino era una mujer de estatura promedio y físico esbelto. A simple vista, era mucho más delgada y menos curvilínea que Kakyuu o Serena, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era atractiva. Tenía una larguísima melena negra y unos ojos oscuros e incitantes. Sus labios eran finos y delgados, pero eso no los hacía lucir menos deseables. Ella sonrió y se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a pasar.

Sólo con ver la sala, Darien se dio cuenta de que Rei era una mujer extravagante. Los muebles tenían tapices llamativos, una enorme alfombra persa descansaba en el centro de la habitación, junto a las esculturas de dioses hindúes y el enorme elefante con el que casi se tropieza por estar mirando los finísimos cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. De pronto, Darien se dio cuenta de que Rei lo había empujado hasta el sillón, sobre el que había caído sentado. Entonces, sin perder el tiempo, Rei se sentó a horcadas sobre él.

—Vaya, qué recibimiento —dijo Darien, dejando las manos sobre el sillón. Aún no sabía los detalles acerca del acuerdo al que habían llegado Kakyuu y Rei, por lo que prefería tener cuidado y no tocarla, de momento.

—Sólo lo mejor para ti, Darien —respondió Rei, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos —¿Quieres tomar un poco de champán? ¿O quizás prefieres comer algo? —Darien negó con la cabeza —Puedes comerme a mí si quieres.

Rei le pasó las manos por el pecho, quitando lentamente cada uno de los botones de la camisa negra. Sus dedos se deleitaron con la suave textura de la piel perfecta del hombre del que había estado enamorada desde la secundaria. Comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de Darien, quien alzó la cabeza, dándole más espacio. Cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma sugerente, Darien la agarró por la cintura, besándola de forma agresiva, acción que la tomó por sorpresa pero no le desagradó para nada. Entonces Rei pegó su cuerpo aún más al de Darien, de modo que él pudiera sentir sus pechos a través de la ropa.

—Espera —Darien cortó el beso y tomó una bocanada de aire —Aún no hemos discutido los detalles acerca del acuerdo.

—No importa. No es gran cosa en realidad —Rei volvió a besarlo —Tócame, Darien —guio una de las manos de Darien hasta su pecho.

—Rei… la verdad es que yo… quisiera entender mejor el acuerdo antes de hacer cualquier cosa —la mujer lanzó un suspiro, exasperada. Se levantó, se acomodó la blusa y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Entraron a su habitación y se sentaron en la cama.

—Como ya te lo había dicho, no es gran cosa —dijo —Simplemente he investigado a Serena Tsukino, tal y como me lo pidió Kakyuu Kou. Tengo toda la información grabada en un reproductor de audio y digitalizada en un documento que almacené en una memoria extraíble. Kakyuu me ha enviado una parte del pago de forma anticipada y hoy —se relamió los labios —tomaré el resto de mi paga, antes de darte la información. Ahora, compláceme —lo tiró a la cama, se desvistió y se puso sobre él —antes de que cambie de opinión y destruya toda la información que tengo sobre Serena.

Darien se sentó y se desvistió rápidamente. Luego, sujetó a Rei por la muñeca y la tumbó en la cama. Dejó que su lengua recorriera el cuerpo de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por la suave piel femenina. Rei no podía más que retorcerse de placer y comenzó a gemir en cuanto Darien coló sus dedos dentro de su intimidad, mientras le mordía los pezones. Rei hizo lo propio lubricando con su lengua el miembro viril que pronto estaría dentro de ella. Ninguno de los dos duró mucho más, así que Rei le puso el condón y volvió a tumbarlo sobre la cama para montarlo. La habitación se llenó de gritos y gemidos de excitación, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Rei se quedó tendida sobre el cuerpo de Darien, quien le acarició la espalda, mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento, después de la ardiente sesión de sexo. Darien se dio cuenta entonces de que los rumores acerca de Rei Hino no podían ser más ciertos. Era increíble en la cama. Incluso se atrevió a pensar que era mejor que Kakyuu.

—Entonces, ¿haces esto con todos tus clientes? —ella rió.

—Claro que no, no soy una zorra —contestó —Este fue un servicio especial, así que siéntete privilegiado, Darien Chiba —se tendieron uno al lado de otro. Después de unos minutos, Rei se puso de pie, cubriéndose con una sábana y le tendió a Darien un sobre —Aquí está mi parte del trabajo.

—Qué mujer tan eficiente.

—No lo dudes ni por un instante —rió —Tienes que regresar, ¿verdad? —él asintió —Es una lástima que no hayamos tenido tiempo para conversar —Darien comenzó a vestirse.

—Quizás la próxima vez podamos ir a tomarnos un café.

—Me encantaría —cuando se hubo puesto la camisa, Rei lo abrazó por detrás —Me gustaría mucho pedirte que no te fueras, que estuvieras a mi lado cuando despierte. Pero sé que eso es imposible para un hombre casado con la bruja de Kakyuu Kou —Darien se volteó y pudo ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Rei —Darien, si algún día llegaras a aburrirte de ella, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa —Darien sonrió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse —Te acompaño hasta la puerta —pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta.

—Ya veo. Entonces, adiós, Darien Chiba.

—Hasta la vista, Rei Hino —cuando Rei dejó de escuchar pasos, se dejó caer en la cama. Las lágrimas le mojaron las mejillas. Se había marchado. El amor de su vida había cumplido con su trabajo y probablemente jamás volvieran a verse. O, al menos no hasta que su plan de "derrocar" a Kakyuu Kou estuviera completo.

—Ya lo verás, Kakyuu, me las pagarás por haberme robado al amor de mi vida. Perderás todo lo que es importante para ti, todo por tu arrogancia. Disfruta de tu pequeña victoria mientras puedas, porque al final tú será la gran perdedora.

Entonces, sonó el teléfono. Rei estiró el brazo para tomar el auricular inalámbrico. Sonrió a leer el nombre en el identificador de llamadas. Lita Kino.

—Pensé que ya no llamarías.

—_Lo lamento, pero las cosas estuvieron bastante activas en el restaurante hoy. Entonces, ¿qué tal ha estado tu noche?_

—Lo único que podría haberla mejorado habría sido amanecer con él a mi lado, pero bueno, no puedo pedir más, al menos de momento.

—_Por cierto, Rei, hace tiempo que quería preguntártelo_ —Lita hizo una pausa —_¿Estás segura que darle toda esa información a la señora Kou no le causará problemas a Serena?._

—No hay forma de que Kakyuu pueda separar a Serena del chico Kou con la información que le envié.

—_¿Estás diciendo que maquillaste la información?_

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó —Soy una informante confiable, jamás altero la información. Todo lo que le he enviado a Kakyuu no es más que la pura verdad acerca de la vida de Serena. Pero no hay nada de lo que ella pueda avergonzarse, es más, si Seiya llegara a darse cuenta de todo, no haría más que aumentar su amor por ella, si es eso posible. Y cuando Kakyuu se dé cuenta, estará tan enfadada que creerá que Darien no hizo bien su trabajo. Escucha lo que te digo, Lita, porque estoy segura de que en cuestión de semanas Darien Chiba estará de vuelta. Quién sabe, tal vez me toque editar un artículo acerca del "divorcio del año".

—_Eres terrible_ —dijo Lita, riendo —_Pero mientras podamos ayudar a Serena, haré todo lo que me digas. Sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo, si todas éramos amigas en la secundaria, ¿por qué de pronto Serena y tú comenzaron a actuar como si no se conocieran?_ —Rei guardó silencio, recordando las estúpidas razones por las cuales su amistad se había ido al carajo —_¿Rei?_

—Larga historia. Invítame a cenar en tu lujoso restaurante y tal vez considere contártela —Lita rió.

—_Muy bien, lo haré a cambio de escuchar ese jugoso chisme, de boca de la reina absoluta de los chismes_ —ambas se echaron a reír —_Entonces, estaremos en contacto. Avísame si necesitas algo más. Por cierto, Tiger también está de nuestro lado._

—¿Oh, ese mocoso? Bien, es la mejor forma de mantenernos al tanto de los movimientos de la Tsukino mayor, quien por cierto tiene la retorcida personalidad de su desagradable padre. En fin, buenas noches, Lita.

—_Buenas noches, Rei._


	13. Encuentro con mi ex

_Drama, drama __everywhere__!_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13. Encuentro con mi ex**

Dos meses. Ya habían pasado dos meses y esa pequeña criatura seguía creciendo en su interior. Recién regresaba a su apartamento – aquel que hasta hacía un par de meses compartía con Helios – y casi por inercia acarició su todavía plano abdomen, con una ternura desconocida para ella. Tiró el bolso y el suéter en un sofá y se arrojó en la cama, aquella que todavía conservaba el olor de su ex novio. Suspiró. La verdad es que mentiría si dijera que no lo extrañaba. Porque Helios, además de ser su novio, se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Él era una de esas pocas personas a las cuales podía contarles lo que fuera, sin temor a ser juzgada. Sin embargo, siendo que su relación se había terminado, Rini no tenía idea de cómo abordarlo. No habían vuelto a hablar desde que Helios se marchó del apartamento. ¡Ah, cómo extrañaba sus charlas en la mitad de la noche! Extrañaba a su mejor amigo, a su confidente.

Y entonces empezó a plantearse si todo lo que había hecho había servido para algo. Selene estaba más seria que de costumbre, sus conversaciones no pasaban del "hola, ¿qué tal?"; Esmeralda se había burlado de ella primero, cuando le contó que estaba embarazada, luego le había dicho que podía usar esa condición en la que se encontraba para atraer a Seiya. Era cierto que ella misma había pensado en ello al principio, sin embargo, después de escuchar las noticias de su madre – sí, acerca de su compromiso – ya no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo. Además, se notaba que Seiya en verdad amaba a su madre, tanto que estaba dispuesto a ir en contra de toda su familia – principalmente en contra de Kakyuu Kou – para estar con ella. Ya no se sentía tan segura de querer lastimar a su madre apartándola de Seiya. La cuestión era que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, porque en cuatro meses más la misma Serena iría a Inglaterra para su graduación.

Aunque, siempre estaba la alternativa de mentirle y nunca revelar el nombre del padre del niño. Podría excusarse diciendo que no había sido más que una aventura, mientras el niño – o niña – no se pareciera demasiado a Seiya, no habría problema. Pero no quería. No quería simplemente renunciar a Seiya. Porque de verdad lo quería. Aunque pareciera una niña mimada y caprichosa, ella también tenía sentimientos. Y quería a Seiya sólo para ella. ¿Contradictoria?, sí, demasiado. Pero la verdad era que no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero tenía que ser alguien que la tomara en serio. Esmeralda era su mejor amiga, pero no daba los mejores consejos. No había hecho demasiados amigos en Inglaterra, o al menos ninguno de ellos era digno de su confianza para que les contara tal cosa. Sus amigos en Japón… bueno, no, la verdad es que ninguno de ellos era capaz de guardar un secreto.

Entonces, su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa de noche, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Estiró el brazo y el nombre de "Tiger" apareció en la pantalla. ¿Qué demonios querría? Contestó con desgana. Después de un saludo rápido, Tiger fue directo al punto y lo que le dijo la hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama.

—_¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando te acostaste con Seiya_? —demonios, ¿cuándo aprendería Esmeralda a cerrar su bocota?

—Francamente no estaba pensando en nada más que en mi propio placer —contestó —Escucha, si sólo llamaste para sermonearme, voy a colgar, no estoy de humor para…

—_Rubeus lo sabe_ —Rini se quedó de piedra —_Creo que no tengo que explicarte lo que eso significa. Rini, escucha, sabes bien el tipo de hombre que es Rubeus, pero ese chico es incapaz de ocultarle algo a Selene. Recuerda que pensaba que era un gran timador, hasta que empezó a salir con Selene. Además, creo que tu hermana sospecha algo. No sé, esa chica… siempre me ha parecido que tiene ese sexto sentido típico de las mujeres demasiado desarrollado._

—Tonterías, apenas hablo con Selene, no hay manera de que se dé cuenta. Además, aunque se enterara, simplemente llamaría para reprocharme, ella no es capaz de decirle la verdad a nuestra madre, porque odia verla sufrir. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir, adiós.

—_Rini, tienes que encontrar la forma de arreglar todo este malentendido. Y ni se te ocurra escuchar los consejos de Esmeralda, no consideres el aborto como una opción_ —estaba a punto de decirle que esa idea no se le había cruzado por la cabeza, cuando la llamada terminó. Suspirando, tiró el aparato en la cama y volvió a acostarse, sólo para sobresaltarse al escucharlo vibrar nuevamente. Ya enfadada, tomó el aparato y dijo:

—Tiger, no estoy de humor para tus…

—_Soy yo_ —imposible, ¿él la estaba llamando? —_¿Puedes hablar? _—asintió con la cabeza, pero claro que él no podía verla, así que se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—¿Qué quieres? —sí, había sonado dolida, pero es que lo estaba. Él había estado evitándola desde hacía meses, ¿qué esperaba?

—_Necesitamos hablar, Serenity._

—Oh, definitivamente necesitamos hablar, Seiya —replicó ella —Pero, ¡vaya sorpresa!, así que el señor Kou finalmente se dignó a contactar conmigo. Me preguntó por qué, si has estado ignorándome desde hace más de dos meses.

—_Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar_ —contestó Seiya. Serenity rodó los ojos, pensando, los hombres y sus pobres excusas —_Tenía que poner mis sentimientos en orden y tomar decisiones. Amo a Serena y lo que sucedió entre nosotros no puede cambiarlo, es por eso que el pedí que se casara conmigo._

—Mira que eres descarado, Seiya. Le propones matrimonio y te acuestas con su hija y, encima de todo, la dejas embarazada. Mi madre no es tan estúpida como para casarse con alguien que le hace tal cosa, porque ya sufrió suficiente cuando estuvo casada con mi padre. Entonces, ¿qué crees que pasará cuando se entere de lo que hiciste?

—_Serena no tiene por qué enterarse. La verdad es que no me asustas con tus intentos de amenaza, Serenity. Porque sé que no serías capaz de decírselo, no eres capaz de lastimar a tu madre y eso tú misma lo sabes_ —era cierto. Había visto sufrir a su madre tanto cuando estuvo casada que no se atrevía a verla con el corazón destrozado nuevamente —_No dices nada porque sabes que es cierto. En fin, volaré a Inglaterra la próxima semana y entonces hablaremos._

—No me digas, vas a pedirme que aborte.

—_Jamás. No te atrevas a decir algo como eso nunca, Serenity_ —contestó Seiya, enfadado —_Nunca, jamás, sería capaz de atentar contra la vida de una criatura de esa manera. Espero que esa idea no haya cruzado por tu cabeza, Serenity. Porque si te atreves a cometer tal pecado, te juro que me las pagarás._

—No me amenaces, Seiya Kou, porque soy capaz de…

—_No, tú no me amenaces, Serenity Black_ —replicó —_Entra en razón y piensa bien lo que harás a partir de ahora. Adiós._

Serenity colgó y arrojó el teléfono al suelo, con tanta fuerza que la batería se salió de su lugar. Lanzó un grito de frustración y se dejó caer en el suelo, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que su vida se había convertido en un infierno en tan poco tiempo? Jamás tendría que haber regresado a Japón, aun cuando fuera para la boda de su madrina Amy. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había conocido a Seiya? ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de él? Y, más importante, ¿por qué tenía Seiya que haberse fijado en su madre y no en ella? Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Corrió al baño y sacó una navaja, balanceándola peligrosamente cerca de su muñeca. Pero al final no pudo hacerlo. No era capaz de quitarse la vida, era demasiado cobarde para ello. Tiró la navaja en el basurero y volvió a la habitación. Recompuso el teléfono y marcó aquel número que se sabía de memoria.

—Helios, ¿puedes venir? Necesito hablar con alguien.

**S x S**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Seiya colocó el anillo en su dedo. Cada día sus ojos brillaban cuando admiraba la joya que llevaba en el dedo. Era hermoso y no sólo por el aspecto o el valor monetario que tenía, no, porque lo más importante era lo que aquel anillo representaba. Representaba el amor que se tenían ella y Seiya. Representaba la promesa de un amor eterno, de un amor diferente, de un amor que terminaría de sanar las heridas que le había dejado su matrimonio con Diamante. Estaba feliz y parecía brillar con luz propia y eso la motivaba a hacer su trabajo mucho mejor. Sus pacientes la encontraban más motivada y se alegraban sinceramente por su compromiso. Claro que había quienes la juzgaban por relacionarse con un hombre mucho menor que ella – que casi podía ser su hijo, según comentarios de los envidiosos – pero eso poco le importaba. Por primera vez en su vida, sólo estaba pensando en su felicidad.

Aquel era otro día que parecía iba a terminar siendo tan perfecto como los anteriores. Hasta que su teléfono personal comenzó a sonar. Se fijó en la pantalla, era un número desconocido, pero podía tratarse de un cliente, así que atendió, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea deseó jamás haberlo hecho.

—_¡No, espera, no cuelgues, por favor!_ —Serena no supo cómo fue que obedeció y se quedó en la línea, completamente en silencio, como meditando lo que debía decir —_Gracias por no colgar, Serena, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo._

—¿Qué puede querer el señor Black de una humilde mujer como yo? —preguntó Serena, recuperándose del shock que le provocó la llamada de su ex esposo.

—_Ya te lo dije, quiero hablar contigo_ —contestó Diamante —_¿Estás libre? ¿Te parece si vamos a cenar y hablamos un rato? Puedo pasar a recogerte ahora mismo._

—Lo que sea que necesites decirme, puedes decírmelo en este momento. ¿Salir?, no es como si estuviéramos en buenos términos. Además, no creo que puedas necesitar algo de mí —Diamante lanzó un suspiro.

—_Cielos, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ponerte a la defensiva?, bueno, puede que yo tenga la culpa_ —Serena iba a replicar, pero Diamante se le adelantó —_Bueno, de acuerdo, fue culpa mía. Que termináramos en malos términos después del divorcio también fue mi culpa y lo admito. Lo lamento, Serena, por todo lo que te hice._

—Diamante, ¿te sientes bien? Ah, ya veo, esto es sólo una broma, ¿no?, pues sabes, no es de buen gusto. Ahora si me disculpas…

—_¡No, no, espera! _—exclamó y Serena rodó los ojos, ¿por qué demonios era tan insistente? —_Serena, no es ninguna broma. Quiero disculparme en persona, quiero que hablemos como personas civilizadas. En algún momento fuimos amigos, ¿no?, pues creo que el hecho de que nuestra relación marital no haya funcionado no significa que no podemos ser amigos de nuevo, ¿no crees?_

—No te darás por vencido, ¿verdad? —no hizo falta que Diamante contestara, porque ella sabía bien la respuesta —Bien, hablemos —no estaba segura de por qué demonios había terminado aceptando —¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

—_Pasaré por ti a la clínica. Estaré ahí en diez minutos._

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres que nos encontremos en algún sitio discreto? Digo, no creo que quieras que los paparazzi te encuentren en compañía de tu ex; podría causarte problemas con tu actual pareja.

—_La verdad no me importa, no tiene nada de malo que nos encontremos y no tengo pareja, así que no te preocupes por eso_ —Serena no le creía nada, pero sabía que no habría forma de persuadir a Diamante, así que no le quedó más que aceptar.

Justo como había dicho, diez minutos después Diamante estaba por fuera de la clínica, tocando la bocina de su auto. La puntualidad era una de las pocas buenas cualidades que tenía su ex marido. Serena tomó el bolso y cerró la clínica con llave. Diamante estaba de pie recostado en el auto; le abrió la puerta y ella se acomodó en el Mercedes Benz plateado que parecía recién sacado de la agencia. Diamante puso en auto en marcha, antes de hablar:

—Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? —se fijó en el anillo que brillaba en el dedo de Serena —Ah, felicidades, ya era hora Serena —la rubia se sonrojó levemente —Bueno, supongo que has estado bien. Hablé con Serenity el otro día, parece que le está yendo bien en sus preparativos para la defensa de su tesis. ¿Qué tal está Selene?, últimamente ha estado ignorando mis llamadas. ¿Quizás está en la fase de adolescente rebelde?

—Quizá. O quizás sea porque su padre la ignoró la mayor parte del tiempo cuando era una niña. Pero está bien. Serenity sonaba algo extraña cuando hablé con ella hace un par de días, dijo que estaba cansada por todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, pero no sé.

—¿Piensas que le pasa algo más que el trabajo? —ella asintió con la cabeza —Bueno, si tú lo crees es muy probable que sea cierto. Tienes un sexto sentido para esas cosas, más cuando se trata de nuestras chicas. ¿Será que se arrepiente de haber terminado con ese chico, Helios? Siempre me pareció algo afeminado, pero me caía bien. Habría sido bueno si se hubiesen casado.

—Yo todavía no termino de entender por qué Serenity decidió romper con él. Parecían tan felices juntos, aunque las cosas comenzaron a ponerse raras entre ellos desde… ah, desde que regresaron para el matrimonio de Amy, qué raro —sí, extrañamente el cambio en el comportamiento de su hija mayor coincidía con el momento en que le había presentado a Seiya —¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con mi relación? —Diamante arqueó una ceja —Ya sabes, sí, seguro que ya lo sabes, que estoy saliendo con…

—Seiya Kou. Creo que todo Tokio lo sabe —Serena se mordió el labio, esperando la humillación por parte del hombre que iba a su lado —No es como si importara mucho. Lo quieres, él te quiere, fin de la historia. No debe importarte la opinión de nadie, ni siquiera la de la vieja bruja —Serena frunció el ceño —Sí, estoy hablando de Kakyuu Kou. No soporto a esa mujer.

—Diamante, no seas irrespetuoso.

—Sí, mamá —bromeó Diamante, haciendo reír a Serena. Un momento, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habló con Diamante de esa manera? —Esto se siente extrañamente bien, ¿no crees? —añadió él, como si le hubiese leído la mente —En los últimos años no hemos sido capaces de tener una conversación civilizada, mayoritariamente por mi culpa, lo sé.

—Yo tampoco he sido muy razonable, lo admito —dijo Serena —Creo que en realidad ambos tenemos algo de culpa. Por cierto, ¿adónde vamos?

Serene tuvo su respuesta cuando Diamante estacionó su vehículo enfrente de un pequeño puesto de ramen que ambos solían frecuentar cuando eran novios. Diamante se bajó y fue a abrirle la puerta. La mujer se bajó del auto, con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro.

—¿Qué, esperabas algo más lujoso? ¿Acaso no estás contenta con mi elección?

—No podrías haber elegido mejor lugar.

Entraron y buscaron una mesa libre cerca de la ventana, en la parte más apartada e íntima del pequeño y tradicional local. Los saludó la dueña, una anciana que los conocía desde sus tiempos de secundaria y les tomaron la orden. Bebieron sake y hablaron un poco de todo, como dos viejos amigos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Comieron y el tiempo se les pasó volando, mientras recordaban viejos tiempos. Era extraño, pero Serena de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy cómoda en compañía de su ex esposo, a pesar de todo el daño que él le había causado. No sabía qué tan honesto estaba siendo Diamante, después de todo, aunque sus ojos mostraran honestidad, Diamante era un verdadero mago de las mentiras.

—Puedo suponer que estás sorprendida con esta invitación —dijo de pronto Diamante, a lo que Serena no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza —Bueno, supongo que es normal, siendo que me he comportado como un verdadero bastardo. Como aquella vez que nos encontramos en esa tienda. Lo que dije ese día... Serena, en verdad lo siento —la rubia lo miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro —Sé que es difícil que me creas, pero de verdad lo lamento todo. No espero que me perdones con facilidad, pero espero que algún día, aunque sea en un futuro lejano, podamos ser amigos otra vez.

No estaba segura de si tenía algo que ver su reciente oleada de felicidad, pero Serena se sintió más que dispuesta a aceptar la oferta de paz de Diamante. Lo miró con sus ojos azules, evaluando cada uno de sus gestos. Él no apartó la mirada ni una sola vez. Es cierto que se habían hecho muchísimo daño, pero, ¿por qué no podían comenzar de nuevo?, como amigos, por supuesto. Extendió su mano y Diamante la miró, extrañado un momento, antes de comprender lo que ella pretendía y estrecharle la mano.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un acuerdo?

—Estoy dispuesta a que comencemos de nuevo y seamos amigos. ¿Qué mal puede hacernos el ser amigos? —Diamante sonrió complacido.

Así, terminaron de comer y Diamante dejó a Serena en su casa.

—Ah, Serena, ¿te importa si te doy un pequeño consejo? —dijo él, luego de despedirla con un beso en la mejilla y antes de que ella cerrara la puerta del vehículo —Cuida a Seiya. No te estoy diciendo que dudes de él, sino de la gente que lo rodea. Últimamente han circulado rumores bastante desagradables, algo acerca de una chica con la que se involucró en el pasado y que ahora está embarazada —Serena no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le provocaron tales palabras —Bueno, olvídalo, no me hagas mucho caso, ya sabes cómo son los tabloides. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Diamante —pero Serena no pudo olvidarlo. No iba a olvidarlo. Y sin que ella lo supiera, la declaración de Diamante no estaba para nada alejada de la realidad.

**S x S**

Llegó a su apartamento luego de la intensa sesión de ejercicios en el gimnasio, luego fue al baño para preparar su bañera y tomar un baño relajante antes de irse a dormir. Mientras esperaba que la bañera se terminara de llenar, revisó la contestadora. Había al menos diez mensajes y todos eran de la misma persona. Fue revisándolos uno por uno, pero el teléfono sonó una vez más. Levantó el auricular y al recibió la voz de una agitada Lita desde el otro lado de la línea.

—_¡Santo cielo, por fin contestas! _

—Recién regresé del gimnasio; olvidé mi celular en el apartamento —dijo Rei —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

—_¡Rei, es terrible! _—exclamó —_¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Graves problemas! _—la castaña comenzó a hablar, pero lo hacía tan rápido que Rei no era capaz de entender lo que decía.

—Lita, Lita, tranquilízate, respira —escuchó cómo su amiga tomaba una gran bocanada de aire —Bien, ahora sí, dime qué pasa. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que me llamaras diez veces?

—_Rei, no vas a creerlo, pero… Kakyuu Kou… ella… esa mujer…_ —¿Kakyuu? ¿Ahora qué había hecho esa desagradable mujer? —_¡Se ha enterado de lo que sucedió entre Serenity y Seiya_! —Rei casi deja caer el teléfono por la sorpresa —_¡Y eso no es todo! Serenity está embarazada y ¡Kakyuu se ha enterado también! Rei, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? _—Rei no respondió —_¿Rei?_ —aun sin respuesta —_¡Rei! ¿Me estás escuchando?_

—Sí, fuerte y claro. Y desearía haber escuchado mal. Pero Lita, ¿quién demonios podría habérselo contado? Y, ¡¿Serenity, embarazada?! Espera un momento, más importante, ¿quién te lo dijo?

—_Tiger. Dijo que Esmeralda se lo contó a Rubeus._


	14. Cruel encuentro

_Casi un mes sin actualizar, necesito aplicarme más con este fic. Bueno, de momento, más drama. Poco a poco la verdad va saliendo a la luz._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14. Cruel encuentro**

Algo pasaba. No estaba segura de cómo lo sabía – o sospechaba, más bien – pero algo pasaba. Con Serenity. Y con Rubeus. Algo le estaban ocultando, Selene estaba segura de ello. Esa noche, cuando estaban sentados juntos, comiendo pizza y jugando videojuegos, Selene supo que definitivamente algo estaba pasando. Sin embargo, Rubeus parecía presentir cuando ella iba a preguntarle algo incómodo porque siempre la silenciaba con un beso. Y la hacía perder el hilo de ideas. Luego, volvían a concentrarse en el videojuego y Selene dejaba de lado el tema. Pero entonces, Rubeus pausó el juego y se puso de pie para tomar una llamada. Rubeus siempre contestaba su teléfono enfrente de ella, porque realmente no tenía nada que ocultarle, pero esta vez se había puesto de pie, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Selene lo siguió y se quedó detrás de la puerta.

—Maldición, Esmeralda, ¿por qué tenías que contarme esto? —decía él, enfadado —Estaría mejor si no supiera que Serenity está embarazada de Seiya —los ojos de Selene se abrieron como platos —Además, ¿acaso Serenity no es tu mejor amiga? ¿Por qué tienes que andar contándole a todo el mundo…? —en ese momento, el pelirrojo se volteó y se fijó en Selene, que estaba de pie apoyada en el marco de la puerta —Maldición. Te llamo luego —y colgó —Nena, no es lo que…

—Suéltalo todo, Rubeus —espetó la chica, dando un paso al frente. Rubeus tragó saliva, Selene no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. El muchacho lanzó un suspiro.

—Está bien. Te contaré lo que sé —dijo al final —Es lo que Esmeralda me contó así que no puedo asegurarte que todo sea verdad —se sentó en la cama y la hizo una seña a su novia para que lo imitara. Pero ella se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho —Bien. ¿Recuerdas ese viaje que tu hermana y sus amigos hicieron a Okinawa? —ella asintió con la cabeza —Bueno, parece que en ese viaje pasaron algunas cosas y Serenity se acostó con Seiya —Selene hizo una mueca de asco —Luego, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Serenity se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Y como Esmeralda es su mejor amiga, se lo contó; pero ahora Esmeralda se lo ha contado a todo el mundo.

—¿A quién te refieres con "todo el mundo"? —preguntó la chica, temiendo lo peor.

—Bueno, todos los que fueron a Okinawa lo saben, yo lo sé y… —el pelirrojo se quedó pensativo —Ah, sí. Esa mujer rica, de la farándula, Kakyuu Kou. Ella también lo sabe —Selene lo miró incrédula. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? —Nena, ¿estás bien? —agregó, acercándose a su novia al ver que esta palidecía.

—Por favor, dime que no dijiste que Kakyuu Kou lo sabe. ¡Dímelo! —sin entender el porqué del súbito cambio en el humor de su novia, Rubeus contestó.

—Pues sí. Parece que Esmeralda se lo dijo. Según sé, la madre de Esmeralda, o sea mi tía, y Kakyuu Kou solían ser compañeras en el club de equitación. Así que podrás imaginarte que ella no desconfiaría de la hija de una vieja amiga.

—Santo cielo, santo cielo —Selene se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada —¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Selene, no entiendo qué está pasando. ¿Por qué de pronto es tan grave que esa mujer lo sepa? ¿No deberías preocuparte porque tu madre no se dé cuenta? Digo, no estuvo bien lo que hizo, pero es el hombre con quien ella va a casarse y lo mejor sería que no se dé cuenta, ¿no crees?

—No lo entiendes, Rubeus —lo cortó ella —El hecho de que esa mujer lo sepa significa que mi madre se dará cuenta tarde o temprano. ¡Esa desgraciada odia a mamá! Desde que se dio cuenta de que ella y Seiya comenzaron a salir, su actitud hacia mamá cambió. Claro, debe pensar que un sujeto de buena familia como Seiya no puede salir con una mujer más vieja que él, que además fue abandonada por su esposo y que tiene dos hijas. No es para nada un buen partido y es una deshonra para el apellido Kou.

—Tonterías, ¿cómo podría una mujer como Serena ser una deshonra? —replicó —¡Es la mejor madre del mundo!

—Lo sé, pero eso no le importa a esa mujer. Este es un secreto poderoso en sus manos; puede manipular a Seiya y hacerle daño a mamá. Pero me pregunto —Selene se mordió el labio —qué será lo que escogerá hacer. ¿Prometerá guardar el secreto mientras Seiya termine con mamá? O, ¿irá al extremo de contárselo a mamá para que ella no quiera volver a ver a Seiya? Se me ocurren tantos escenarios posibles que me duele la cabeza —se quejó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio —¿Qué debería hacer, Rubeus?

—Tal vez hablar con Seiya sea una buena idea. Digo, no va a cambiar lo que hizo, pero al menos podríamos entender qué pretende hacer.

—Tienes razón. Lo primero es hablar con el desgraciado que se acostó con mi hermana y después le pidió matrimonio a mi madre —la chica sacó el teléfono y marcó el número de Seiya, que se sabía de memoria.

_El número que marcó se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura o se encuentra apagado._

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde puede estar? —lo intentó otras tres veces, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta —Supongo que tendré que intentarlo luego —Rubeus la rodeó con sus brazos y ella suspiró, antes de añadir —Hay otra cosa que me preocupa, ¿sabes?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Últimamente mi madre ha estado hablando mucho con Diamante Black —contestó —Incluso han salido un par de veces a comer. No entiendo qué pasa. Después de todo lo que le hizo, ¿cómo puede mi madre volver a confiar en él? —Selene miró a su novio a sus ojos —¿Crees que Diamante esté intentando reconquistar a mi madre para lastimarla? Si ella vuelve a caer en sus engaños… No, no, pero ella tiene a Seiya —Selene continuaba con su monólogo —Bueno, pero Seiya la traicionó y si se da cuenta de que Serenity está embarazada es capaz de hacerse a un lado y dejar que Serenity se quede con Seiya, aunque eso le rompa el corazón. Siempre lo he dicho, mi madre es… —Rubeus, harto de la paranoia de su novia, la silenció con un beso. Ella se resistió al principio, pero terminó correspondiéndole, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos. El beso se hizo más profundo, pero pronto tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

—Cálmate, nena —le dijo Rubeus, manteniendo su frente unida con la de Selene —Encontraremos una forma de salir de todo esto, ya lo verás. No será fácil y tampoco puedo garantizarte que nadie saldrá lastimado, pero ya pensaremos en algo. Yo estoy contigo, lo sabes ¿verdad? —ella asintió con la cabeza —Ahora, ¿habrá alguna forma de sobornar a esa mujer para que no diga nada?

—Es imposible. ¿Cómo podríamos sobornar a una mujer que lo tiene todo? —dijo ella —Además, si busca apartar a mamá de Seiya, no será capaz de desaprovechar esta oportunidad, eso es seguro.

—Pero tiene que haber alguien. Alguien que sea bueno para meterse en las vidas de los demás. Alguien que pueda contarnos algún oscuro secreto que Kakyuu Kou no quiera que nadie sepa —Selene se quedó pensativa. ¿Conocía a alguien así? De repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza, pero no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea —¿Qué pasa?

—Hay alguien. Una mujer que es capaz de desenterrar los secretos más oscuros de cualquier persona —contestó ella —Es la persona que descubrió todos los engaños de Diamante. De hecho era una buena amiga de mamá pero parece que ocurrieron algunas cosas y dejaron de hablarse.

—¿Tienes forma de contactar con ella? —Selene rió.

—Todo el mundo conoce su teléfono. Porque ella es la editora en jefe de Phobos, Rei Hino —Rubeus no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Selene entonces buscó el número y marcó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que escuchara una voz femenina – que sonaba cansada – desde el otro lado de la línea —¿La señorita Rei Hino?

—_Eres… ¿Selene Tsukino?_ —la muchacha se quedó sorprendida, pero se apresuró a contestar afirmativamente —_¡Gracias al cielo! Estaba pensando cómo podía contactar contigo. Soy Rei. Han pasado muchas cosas y la verdad no sabía a quién acudir. _

—Quiero que me ayudes a investigar a Kakyuu Kou —la cortó —De seguro con tus habilidades serás capaz de encontrar un secreto que sea capaz de convencerla de mantener la boca cerrada.

—_Oh, ¿por qué querría una chica como tú silenciar a Kakyuu Kou?_ —preguntó, interesada. A Selene no le hacía mucha gracia darle los detalles, pero sabía que los servicios de esa mujer no eran para nada económicos y sus precios nada convencionales.

—¿Conoces a mi hermana Serenity? —Rei respondió afirmativamente —Y supongo que también sabes que mi madre está saliendo con Seiya Kou.

—_Oh, rayos, no me digas que el chisme ha llegado incluso a ti. Imagino que te estás refiriendo al embarazo de tu hermana _—Selene respondió con un simple "sí" —_Sí, bueno, también me he enterado de eso. Y no soy la única, mucha gente que no debería saberlo lo sabe. Incluso tu padre, Diamante. De hecho se dio cuenta apenas hace una hora. Lo sé porque me llamó exigiendo saber si era cierto. Dijo que había escuchado un rumor pero que una pariente suya llamada Esmeralda le había jurado que era verdad. Estaba muy molesto pero no sé por qué; demonios nunca terminaré de entender a ese sujeto._

—¿Qué crees que hará Kakyuu Kou? ¿Podemos evitar que lastime a mamá? —preguntó, desesperada. Rei suspiró, cansada —¿Rei? Por favor, dime que hay algo que podamos hacer.

—_Seiya fue a Inglaterra para hablar con tu hermana_ —dijo —_No sé qué es lo que planea, pero imagino que no está dispuesto a dejar que Serenity abra la boca para contárselo a Serena. Sin embargo, el problema es que Kakyuu también ha ido a Inglaterra —_Selene lanzó un grito de sorpresa —_Tampoco estoy segura de qué es lo que planea pero tengo una teoría. Creo que va a obligar a Seiya a casarse con Serenity a cambio de su silencio._

—O sea que… ¿hará que Seiya termine con mamá, que rompa su compromiso, sin explicarle por qué? ¡Eso es ruin hasta para ella!

—_Así es como es ella, Selene. No le importa a cuántas personas tenga que lastimar para conseguir lo que quiere._

—Es una maldita desgraciada.

—_Tú querías un chisme sobre ella, ¿verdad? Bueno, hay uno. No es exactamente sobre ella; es más bien sobre su marido, Darien. Dicen que está teniendo una aventura con una reportera que es menor que su esposa, ¿puedes creerlo?_

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Quién es la mujer?

—_Su nombre es Rei Hino_ —contestó ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Selene, casi cayéndose de la cama por la sorpresa —¡¿E-Estás acostándote con el esposo de Kakyuu Kou?!

—_Escucha, Selene. Cuando una mujer no es capaz de satisfacer a su marido, este sin duda buscará alternativas. Kakyuu está tan obsesionada con separar a Seiya de Serena que "vendió" a su esposo. Le dije que a cambio de información Darien tenía que acostarse conmigo. Lo hice porque supuse que se negaría, pero no fue así. Darien vino a mí y aún sigue buscándome._

—¿No te preocupa lo que la gente pueda pensar de ti?

—_Selene, cariño, ¿acaso no estás al tanto de la reputación que tengo actualmente? La gente me ha tratado de zorra, traidora, chismosa y mil cosas más, pero poco me importa. Me gano la vida haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer y de vez en cuando puedo hacer alguna buena obra. Como esta. Esta vez voy a ayudar a Serena porque a pesar de lo que sucedió entre nosotras en el pasado, sigo pensando en ella como una amiga._

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —se aventuró a preguntar —No quiero que mamá sufra más, Rei. Ya ha tenido suficiente. Demonios, ¿por qué no puede simplemente vivir en paz? ¿Por qué la gente siente la necesidad de meterse con una persona tan buena como ella? ¡Maldita la hora en la que llegaste a su vida, Seiya Kou!

—_Tranquilízate, Selene. Confía en mí. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Serena salga lo menos lastimada. Pero tienes que entender una cosa. No hay forma de que las cosas sigan como están; de una u otra manera, Serena va a terminar con el corazón roto. Lo único que podemos hacer es procurar que sufra lo menos posible. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

—Lo sé. Sé que llegados a este punto, no hay mucho que podamos hacer —admitió —No quiero admitirlo, pero tu teoría acerca de hacer que Seiya se quede con Serenity para silenciar a Kakyuu podría ser la mejor opción. Es mejor que mamá no sepa hasta qué punto la persona que ama y su propia hija lo traicionaron. Quizás así le sea más fácil olvidarse de él y encontrar un hombre que valga la pena.

—_Lita tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra para un seminario, así que espero que podamos obtener información por medio de ella. Te mantendré al tanto. Y seguiré investigando a Diamante, tengo que admitir que también me intriga saber qué pretende acercándose de repente a Serena. Lo siento, Selene, tengo que irme. Te contactaré luego_.

—Adiós. Y gracias, Rei.

Selene colgó y arrojó el celular a un lado, dejándose caer sobre la cama de su novio, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación. No sabía qué hacer. No quería que su madre sufriera, pero sabía que inevitablemente, vería a su madre llorar otra vez. Una vez más, su madre terminaría con el corazón destrozado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¿Por qué a su madre? ¿Por qué Serenity tenía que ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué Seiya tenía que acostarse con ella? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

—De seguro logro sacarle más información a Esmeralda —comentó entonces Rubeus, acariciándole la cabeza —Serenity seguramente va a contarle todo lo que hable con Seiya, así que puedo arreglármelas para que me diga qué pasó entre ellos. Voy a ayudarte, ya te lo dije, ¿verdad? Además, le debo mucho a Serena —ella asintió y se abrazó a su novio, encontrando un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. No quería contestar, pero podía tratarse de su madre.

_Número desconocido._

De repente no tenía tantas ganas de contestar. Sin embargo terminó llevándose el aparato a la oreja, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz que le hablaba del otro lado se arrepintió y estuvo a punto de presionar el botón rojo para terminar la llamada. Pero…

—_¡Espera, espera! ¡No cuelgues! _—no supo qué la impulsó a obedecerle y quedarse en la línea.

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó secamente.

—_Vaya, hace mucho que no hablamos, podrías al menos saludar_ —Selene rodó los ojos —_Bueno, como sea, acabo de recoger a tu madre de la clínica y estamos cerca de la casa de Rubeus. Así que queríamos saber que quieres que pasemos por ti. Luego íbamos a ir por un postre, así que pensé que tal vez querrías acompañarnos_ —¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué de repente le venía a la cabeza una extraña escena familiar de los tres comiendo juntos? Algo estaba muy mal con ella. Rubeus le dio un toque en el hombro y señaló la pantalla de su celular.

_Deberías ir. Quizás así entiendas qué pretende Diamante al acercarse a su madre._

La idea no sonaba tan mal. En realidad no le interesaba relacionarse con ese sujeto – al que no creía capaz de volver a llamar "padre" – pero tenía que admitir que le intrigaba saber qué quería de su madre. Finalmente decidió que era lo mejor.

—Seguro, pero me invitarás a lo que quiera, sin importar el precio.

—_Lo que quiera mi pequeñita_ —Selene hizo una mueca de asco —_Bien, estaremos ahí en diez minutos._

**S x S**

Eso era lo que había estado deseando, ¿no es cierto? Quería verlo, estar junto a él. Quería que la abrazara. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había rechazado cuando se acercó para tocar su vientre? ¿Por qué de repente le causaba repugnancia su presencia? ¿Por qué sólo quería que se fuera y no volviera a aparecer en su vida? Ella lo amaba, ¿cierto? Estaba enamorada de él, lo quería y ese bebé que llevaba en el vientre le podía permitir estar junto a él, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué de pronto sólo lo quería lejos de ella? Que regresara con su madre, que se casara con ella. Porque ella tenía a Helios, aunque lo hubiera dejado. Y de repente se sintió dispuesta a reconquistar a Helios.

—Rini, escucha…

—Es Serenity para ti —replicó ella, tomando un trago de café, mientras cruzaba la pierna. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala del apartamento de Serenity. Se habían estado mirando fijamente, sin decir nada, hasta que Seiya se hartó del silencio —No creo que hayas venido hasta Inglaterra sólo para que nos veamos las caras, Seiya. Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres de mí. Si viniste para decirme que no aborte, puedes estar tranquilo, jamás haría algo como eso. Preferiría darlo en adopción antes que atentar contra su vida.

—¿Darlo en adopción? ¿De qué estás hablando, Serenity? —espetó —No puedes tomar esa decisión sin consultarlo conmigo. ¡También es mi hijo!

—No eres tú quien lo lleva en su vientre. Además, si se queda conmigo, este niño jamás podrá conocer a su padre. No creo que vayas a reconocerlo como tuyo si te casas con mamá. ¿Te imaginas cómo sufriría ella si llegara a enterarse de lo que hicimos? No, Seiya, yo no puedo volver a verla pasar por ese sufrimiento. Ya ha sufrido suficiente. Es cierto que esa noche yo no estaba pensando en nada, es cierto que en algún momento quise que se hiciera a un lado para estar junto a ti, aún ahora, quisiera que te quedes junto a mí, pero no puedo. Porque ella te ama. No sé si tú la amas en realidad, o cuánto la amas, pero sé que ella te ama con todo su corazón.

—Si no la amara, no le habría pedido casarse conmigo —dijo Seiya. Sin embargo, las palabras de Serenity empezaban a calar en su mente y en su corazón.

—Si la amaras, no te habrías acostado conmigo. Yo amo a mi madre, pero he hecho algo imperdonable, así que cuando me gradúe, permaneceré aquí en Inglaterra. Voy a mantenerme lo más lejos posible de ella, porque como ya he dicho, lo que hice no tiene perdón y ya no merezco llamarme hija suya.

—De repente suenas muy comprensiva —Seiya se llevó las manos al rostro —Demonios, vine aquí para que arregláramos las cosas, pero de repente mi mente está en blanco y no sé qué hacer. Por una parte, sé que quiero a ese bebé. Adoro a los niños, ¿sabías?, así que saber que dentro de ti está mi hijo – o hija – no sé, me hace tener sentimientos encontrados. No sé qué hacer, Serenity.

—Yo tampoco —confesó ella, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de llorar —No sé qué vamos a hacer, Seiya. Yo…

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y Rini se apresuró para ver quién era. La muchacha se quedó de piedra al encontrarse de pronto con esa mujer. ¿Qué hacía Kakyuu Kou en la puerta de su apartamento en Inglaterra? Rini no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Hacerla pasar? ¿Cerrarle la puerta en la cara? ¿Qué hacer? Porque, ¿qué demonios hacía esa mujer ahí?

—Buenas noches, Serenity —dijo la pelirroja entonces —¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? —como por inercia, la chica se hizo a un lado para darle espacio —Tienes un lindo apartamento, se nota el buen gusto que tienes —Rini sonrió agradecida, mientras guiaba a la mujer hasta la sala.

—¡¿Tía?! —Seiya se puso de pie de golpe

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Kakyuu, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

—Pues, ¿cómo decirlo? —la mujer no esperó ser invitada y se sentó en el sofá junto a su sobrino, poniéndole una mano sobre el muslo —Me he enterado de todo, Seiya querido —el chico abrió los ojos, asustado —Y cuando digo todo —miró a Serenity, que lucía tan asustada como Seiya —es todo. Sé lo que hicieron en Okinawa y que ahora estás esperando un hijo que es de Seiya. Y me parece fenomenal.

—S-Señora Kakyuu… la verdad es que… —Rini agachó la cabeza —No tengo excusa para mi comportamiento. Yo traicioné.. —de repente la chica levantó el rostro para mirar a la pelirroja —¿Q-Qué acaba de decir?

—Dije que me parece fenomenal, porque es la excusa perfecta para que tú, Seiya. —miró a su sobrino con gesto inquisidor —finalmente te cases con una mujer adecuada.

—Voy a casarme con Serena —pero Kakyuu negó con la cabeza.

—No, Seiya, eso no está bien. No puedes casarte con Serena cuando te acostaste con su hija y encima la dejaste embarazada —Seiya sintió el veneno en cada palabra que su tía decía —Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero aquellos que llevan el apellido Kou deben honrarlo. Si esto se llegara a saber, seríamos el hazmerreír de la sociedad y eso no voy a permitirlo.

—Ya te dije que el apellido Kou no significa nada para mí —escupió Seiya —Es más, estoy dispuesto a renunciar a él si eso te hace sentir más tranquila. Pero no pienso renunciar a Serena, nunca.

—O, pero lo harás, Seiya —dijo Kakyuu con una fingida dulzura —Lo harás. Vas a obedecerme, ¿o acaso quieres que le cuente a Serena todo lo que hiciste? —Seiya miró a su tía, horrorizado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? —Seiya, yo no quiero lastimar a Serena. Ella es una buena mujer, pero no es la mujer adecuada para un muchacho joven con un futuro prometedor como tú. Piénsalo, esto es lo más conveniente para todos. ¿Imaginas lo contentos que se pondrán tus hermanos al saber que serás padre?

Seiya se había quedado boquiabierto. No podía creerlo. ¿Su tía estaba hablando en serio? Claro que sí, porque Kakyuu Kou no era una persona bromista. No, Kakyuu Kou no apreciaba las bromas para nada. Así que si ella decía que se lo contaría a Serena si no la obedecía, entonces lo haría, sin duda alguna. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Acaso tendría que dejar que ella decidiera su destino?

—Un momento, Seiya no puede simplemente terminar con mi madre sin motivo alguno.

—Pero por supuesto que habrá un motivo —dijo Kakyuu —Aunque probablemente Serena termine odiándome, pero bueno, no le puedes caer bien a todo el mundo, ¿cierto? Vamos a decir que Seiya está comprometido con una adorable señorita y que su deber como heredero de la familia Kou es casarse con ella.

—¡Pero Taiki es el mayor! ¿¡Cómo es que nunca te metiste en su vida!? ¿Y qué hay de Yaten? ¡¿Por qué siempre yo?!

—No me discutas, Seiya Kou —replicó ella, con tono amenazante, poniéndose de pie para encararlo —Simplemente limítate a obedecer, sino quieres que arruine la vida de la mujer que, según tú, amas.

* * *

><p><em>En pocas palabras, Kakyuu es una maldita, ¿verdad?<em>


	15. Doloroso encuentro

_La verdad se va descubriendo y Serena comienza a despertar del hermoso sueño en el que se había convertido su vida cuando conoció a Seiya. El drama no para y últimamente me han estado llamando "Drama Queen". Y sí, me declaro culpable, amo el drama._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15. Doloroso encuentro**

Habían pasado dos días desde que habló con Rei y aún no tenía noticias de Serenity. Ni de todo el drama que se había estado gestando en Inglaterra, principalmente con la ya conocida intervención de Kakyuu Kou. Selene se quedó jugando con las burbujas que llenaban la tina. Definitivamente el baño de burbujas había resultado menos relajante de lo que pensaba. Maldijo en su interior, pensando por qué demonios tenía que pasar todo eso. ¡Todo era culpa de Serenity! Sí, era culpa de su estúpida hermana mayor. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse precisamente en Seiya? ¿Por qué, habiendo tantos hombres en el maldito planeta, tenía que llegar y fijarse en el único hombre en el que su madre había confiado en años? Pero eso no era lo peor, ¿por qué tenía que acostarse con él? Habría entendido que se besaran y esas cosas pero, ¡¿acostarse con él?! Demonios. Ya le dolía la cabeza y había estado tanto tiempo dentro de la tina que su piel tenía la apariencia de una pasa.

Bufando, Selene se quitó el jabón del cuerpo, se secó y se envolvió en una toalla. Cuando salió del baño se encontró a su madre en la cocina, preparando la cena. Tarareaba una canción mientras daba vueltas, con un trozo de pescado en la mano. Pobre de su madre, que era feliz en su ignorancia. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué tan malo sería contarle toda la verdad? No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado inmóvil, viendo fijamente a su madre. La mujer se volteó entonces y le sonrió, diciendo:

—¿Disfrutaste el baño, cariño? Estuviste mucho rato ahí dentro —Selene asintió con la cabeza, mientras le daba la espalda para regresar a su habitación —Selene, —la chica miró a su madre de reojo —si hay algo que te inquiete o necesitas hablar sobre algo, sabes que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? —la chica tragó saliva, mientras volvía a asentir.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta, lanzando un suspiro. Por un momento estuvo a punto de contárselo todo a su madre. Había veces en las que la veía y sentía unas ganas terribles de contarle la verdad. Nunca había sido buena mintiendo. No, esa "habilidad" la tenía Serenity y la había heredado, probablemente, del sujeto ese que se había llamar su padre. No debía pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con su madre, porque si lo hacía definitivamente terminaría contándoselo todo. Y ella no quería ser quien le rompiera el corazón. Se puso ropa cómoda y se sentó en la cama, extendiendo el brazo para alcanzar el celular. ¿Eh? Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas, todas de su hermana. ¿Qué querría? Luego se dio cuenta de que también tenía un mensaje.

_Llámame lo más pronto posible, por favor. _

Sin entender el apuro de su hermana, decidió que lo mejor era llamarla. Marcó el número y se llevó el aparato a la oreja. La voz de su hermana no tardó en llegarle del otro lado.

—_Selene, escúchame sin interrumpir, por favor. Esto es serio_ —Serenity habló tan rápido que Selene apenas alcanzó a entenderle —_Lo que tengo que contarte es importante, así que por favor no cuelgues._

—Sí, he estado bien, gracias —replicó la menor, con ironía —¿Qué quieres?

—_Es sobre Seiya_ —Selene se quedó inmóvil —_Estuvo aquí. Y también su tía, Kakyuu. Selene, Kakyuu Kou no descansará hasta apartar a Seiya de mamá y parece que ahora yo le he dado la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. A estas alturas debes saber que estoy esperando un hijo suyo_ —sin esperar una afirmación o negación por parte de Selene, la mayor continuó —_Va a hacer que Seiya se case conmigo, Selene. Le dijo que tenía que hacerse responsable y que lo mejor era que se casara con una mujer que estuviera "a su altura" _—silencio sepulcral —_¿Selene? _—la menor estaba demasiado impactada para responder —_Selene, ¿sigues ahí?_

—¿Cómo? —Selene se aclaró la garganta —¿Cómo eres tú una mujer a la altura de Seiya? ¿Por qué te ha escogido a ti? Puedes ser hija de Diamante Black, pero sigues siendo una simple mujer que viene de una familia promedio. ¿O es que ahora estás usando el apellido Black?

—_Es el apellido con el que me registré en la universidad cuando vine a Inglaterra. No es como si me gustara que todos me llamen "Miss. Black", ¿sabes?, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Además, Kakyuu se enteró de que me han dado un puesto como asistente del embajador del Reino Unido en Japón. No se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mamá, así que no tengo idea de cómo pudo haberse enterado._

—Pero claro, "asistente del embajador", eso suena genial, ¿no? Claro, cuando le pregunten a Seiya, "¿qué hace tu esposa?", él dirá "oh, es la asistente del embajador" y toda la gente dirá "oooh". En cambio mamá, como sólo es la dueña de una pequeña clínica, no es lo suficientemente buena para ser la esposa de un Kou. Pero, sabes qué, es él quien no es lo suficientemente bueno para mamá, porque si lo fuera, no se habría acostado contigo —sin darse cuenta, Selene se había puesto de pie y levantado la voz más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—Selene, ¿está todo bien? —sin duda sus gritos habían alertado a su madre, que ahora llamaba a su puerta.

—¡E-Está todo bien, mamá! —exclamó —¡Sólo estoy ensayando p-para una obra de la universidad!

—¿Eh? Pero si las clases todavía no inician —la menor se reprendió mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de soltar.

—Oh, e-es que quiero unirme al club de teatro —contestó, atropelladamente —y quiero proponer esta obra que estoy practicando.

—Oh, ya veo, eso es genial, cariño —contestó Serena —Pero no te demores mucho que la cena ya está lista.

—¡Voy en un momento! —Selene suspiró, aliviada —¿Cuándo será, Serenity? —dijo —¿Cuándo será el día en que Seiya rompa el corazón de mamá? —de pronto la menor no era capaz de controlar sus sollozos —N-No quiero verla sufrir, Serenity, p-pero no sé q-qué puedo hacer. Seiya… ¿acaso no hay nada que él pueda hacer?

—_Va a hacerlo para proteger a mamá. Piénsalo, si mamá llegara a enterarse de que el hombre que le propuso matrimonio está esperando un hijo mío, no podría soportarlo. Su dolor sería tal que temo que nunca pueda volver a salir adelante. Si simplemente le echamos toda la culpa a Kakyuu, mamá no sentirá que su confianza ha sido traicionada y será capaz de amar nuevamente. Mamá sabe bien que es Kakyuu quien controla la vida de Seiya, por eso…_

—La verdad saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano, Serenity. Pero no quiero hablar más sobre esto; no estoy de humor para seguir hablando contigo, así que adiós —y colgó, mientras arrastraba los pies fuera de su habitación, pensando que, en verdad, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

**S x S**

Serena se estiró como un gato en su silla, mientras revisaba su agenda. Sólo le quedaba una cita más de acupuntura para terminar el día e irse a descansar. Cuando se fijó en el nombre de su próximo paciente, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Rei Hino. Ese nombre le traía muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos. Pero principalmente le recordó sus días de gran inmadurez. Rei había sido su mejor amiga desde la secundaria y su amistad había terminado destrozada, por culpa de un hombre. Tarde había aprendido acerca de los verdaderos motivos por los cuales Rei se oponía a su matrimonio por Diamante. Y es que, al haber sido novios antes de que Serena y Diamante se conocieran, Serena sólo podía pensar que Rei estaba celosa de ella. Pero la verdad era que Rei lo conocía mejor que ella y, tal vez, si la hubiera escuchado, se habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento. Más tarde, Serena se sentía demasiado avergonzada para mirarla a los ojos siquiera. Así es como su amistad, estúpidamente, había terminado.

Por eso se preguntaba si el que Rei fuera a su clínica era una especie de señal. ¿Serían capaces de volver a comenzar? Serena esperaba que así fuera. Su secretaria le habló por el comunicador, para anunciar la llegada de su paciente. Serena la hizo pasar y minutos después, la editora en jefe de Phobos entró en el consultorio. Serena se puso de pie, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Serena —dijo Rei. Serena, despertando de su trance, le hizo una seña para que se sentara y ella tomó asiento también.

—Rei. No esperaba…

—¿Verme por aquí? Bueno, de vez en cuando hasta una mujer como yo quiere consentirse —contestó —Los rumores dicen que eres la mejor acupunturista de la ciudad.

—En realidad Nicolás es…

—Sabes que nuestra historia no es precisamente… agradable —la cortó —Lo cual, tengo que admitir, ha sido en parte mi culpa.

—Lo has rechazado desde la secundaria; no puedo creer que aún tenga esperanzas de que te fijes en él —ambas mujeres rieron —Es un buen hombre.

—Me atrevería a decir que es el mejor de todos. Por eso es que no lo merezco. Un hombre tan bueno como él no merece estar al lado de una mujer promiscua.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma, Rei —dijo Serena —Tu vida no ha sido la más fácil.

—La tuya tampoco y aun así tú no le has arruinado la vida a nadie —Serena esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y desvió la mirada, sin saber cómo continuar con la conversación. Y es que de repente le habían entrado unas ganas terribles de abrazar a la mujer que estaba ahora frente a ella —Te he extrañado —Rei acababa de quitarle las palabras de la boca.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena —Lo siento tanto, Rei. Han pasado años desde que todo sucedió, pero nunca tuve el valor para disculparme contigo —las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar el rostro de Serena —Fui tan egoísta y te acusé injustamente… Sé que no tengo perdón, pero… —de pronto la rubia se vio envuelta en un abrazo y se puso a llorar. Todos esos años ansiando el perdón de Rei.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Ambas éramos jóvenes e inmaduras. Y Diamante es un imbécil —añadió, riendo, aunque en realidad ella también había comenzado a llorar —Pero dejando eso de lado, Serena —las mujeres se separaron —me gustaría que volviéramos a comenzar, que seamos amigas de nuevo, de ser posible —Serena sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero ahora, señorita Hino, es momento de empezar con su sesión de acupuntura.

**S x S**

Luego de cerrar la clínica, Serena había pasado un buen tiempo de calidad con su recién recuperada amiga. El tiempo había pasado volando, mientras se contaban todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas durante los años en los que se habían mantenido distanciadas. Serena era quien más había hablado, puesto que Rei nunca había sido una mujer de muchas palabras, pero al final la rubia había terminado por conocer la verdad acerca de lo que Rei sentía por Darien. Durante mucho tiempo lo había amado, pero luego de acostarse con él varias veces, se había dado cuenta de que sólo sentía deseo hacia él. No es el hombre con quien se veía formando una familia. Aunque de todos modos, según Rei, ella no estaba hecha para eso del matrimonio y los hijos. En sus propias palabras, era un "alma libre". Serena entonces pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, su amigo Nicolás tenía una pequeña oportunidad.

Se despidieron y cada una se fue en su auto. Cuando Serena llegó a la casa, vio una nota de Selene que le decía que había salido con Diamante. La rubia se sorprendió un poco, pero estaba bien que su ex esposo quisiera involucrarse más con sus hijas. Más valía tarde que nunca, pensó, mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón y se desnudaba para tomar una ducha rápida. Una vez que se había duchado, se puso una bata ligera y se sirvió una copa de vino. Había sido un buen día. Pero de nuevo, desde que había conocido a Seiya, su vida había cambiado para bien. Era como si se hubiera llenado de luz. Y ahora que pensaba en Seiya, hacía días que no sabía nada de él, así que tomó el teléfono para llamarlo, pero no había terminado de marcar cuando escuchó el timbre. Se puso encima un suéter ligero y abrió la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Kakyuu Kou.

—Buenas noches, Serena —dijo la pelirroja, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y luciendo elegante como siempre.

—Buenas noches, señora Kakyuu —contestó —Pase adelante, por favor —la mujer entró, mirando con gesto inquisidor el interior de la vivienda —Póngase cómoda, por favor. ¿Le gustaría beber algo?

—Oh, no, no se moleste por favor, Serena. No le quitaré mucho tiempo —Kakyuu se echó el cabello hacia atrás —La verdad es que no quería ser la persona que tuviera que informarle sobre esto, Serena, pero dadas las circunstancias, no me quedó más opción que venir a verla.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Serena, sé lo mucho que usted quiere a Seiya y es por eso que me sentí en la obligación de venir y disculparme personalmente en su nombre —Serena la miró, confundida —A pesar de ser un Kou, Seiya siempre ha sido un muchachito rebelde, así como lo era su madre. No crea, yo tengo conocimiento acerca de los rumores que en su momento circularon sobre él. Que era un casanova, que se acostaba con cualquiera, ese tipo de cosas. Para un Kou, ese tipo de comportamientos son inaceptables. Somos una familia antigua, con un nombre que cuidar, ¿sabe?

—No entiendo por qué me está diciendo todo esto.

—Tiene razón, lo mejor es que deje de darle tantas vueltas al asunto —dijo —Seiya va a ser padre —de primera entrada, Serena no fue capaz de procesar aquellas palabras —Resulta que cierto día, Seiya se involucró con una muchacha; pasó un tiempo y no volvieron a verse, pero hace poco nos dimos cuenta de que esa chica está esperando un hijo que es de Seiya.

—¿Cómo puede estar segura de que…? —de repente Serena recordó las palabras que Diamante le había dicho un día, sobre un rumor que circulaba acerca de una chica que se había involucrado con Seiya y que estaba embarazada. Serena miró a Kakyuu, horrorizada —Santo cielo, no puede ser cierto.

—Veo que el rumor ha llegado incluso hasta usted —comentó la pelirroja, suspirando —Es lamentable lo que ha pasado, pero esa es la verdad, Serena. Claro que para estar seguros vamos a solicitar una prueba de ADN cuando nazca el niño, pero esto es algo que no podemos dejar pasar. Seiya tiene que hacerse responsable y va a casarse con la muchacha.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que Serena alcanzó a decir. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se llevó las manos al rostro, agachando la cabeza.

—En verdad lo siento, Serena. Seiya también la ama, eso no lo dude. Pero al mismo tiempo, él entiende que cometió un error y está dispuesto a enmendarlo. Seiya va a hacerse responsable y es por eso que va a casarse. Créame que lo siento muchísimo, Serena y sé que Seiya también está arrepentido, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—P-Pero q-qué dice… Seiya no es un niño, no puede obligarlo a casarse con alguien a quien no ama —balbuceó la rubia, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar enfrente de Kakyuu —Yo no tengo ningún problema con que él tenga un hijo. Puede hacerse cargo de él y al mismo tiempo…

—Una mujer de clase inferior como usted jamás sería capaz de comprenderlo, Serena —espetó Kakyuu —Jamás podría entender la forma en que funcionan las cosas para una familia como la Familia Kou. Lamentablemente, vivimos en mundos diferentes, por lo que ustedes pueden permitirse ciertas… libertades que nosotros no. Los medios de comunicación se han vuelto locos con esta noticia y andan tras nosotros buscando saber la verdad. Nadie puede saber lo que Seiya ha hecho, por eso es que vamos a anunciar el compromiso lo más pronto posible —Kakyuu se puso de pie y tomó su bolso —De nuevo, espero que pueda comprenderlo y en verdad lo siento mucho. Ah, y si quiere culpar a alguien, puede culparme a mí —Kakyuu dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta la puerta —No es necesario que me acompañe.

Y no pensaba hacerlo. No tenía fuerzas. Sentía cómo las palabras de Kakyuu se clavaban en su cuerpo, como si fueran filosas agujas. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Serena se derrumbó. Se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, abrazándose a sí misma, mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. No podía creerlo. Cómo su mundo se había derrumbado en tan sólo un momento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Seiya tenía que casarse con una mujer que no amaba? Serena maldijo a la mujer desconocida y también a Kakyuu Kou. Todo era culpa de Kakyuu, sin duda. Pero, ¿acaso era pecado que se hubiera enamorado de un hombre menor que ella? No. Su único error era haberse enamorado de un Kou.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono de la casa, pero no se molestó en levantarse para atender. Dejó que entrara la contestadora y momentos después, escuchó la voz de Seiya:

_Bombón, necesito hablar contigo. Maldición, en verdad necesito verte, explicarte. No puedo dejar que mi tía llegue antes que yo, pero en caso de que te encuentres con ella, por favor no saques conclusiones precipitadas, escúchame primero. Te lo ruego, contéstame, necesito hablar contigo. Estoy de camino a tu casa, espérame por favor._

Él venía. No. Que no llegara, por favor. No quería verlo. Tenía miedo de verlo. Miedo de que le confirmara que todo era cierto y que tendrían que separarse. Miedo de que la dejara. No quería estar sola. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Tambaleándose, Serena llegó a su habitación y tomó el celular. Tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Seiya, pero las ignoró. Buscó entre sus contactos. Amy. Lita. Rei. Mina. No. No quería molestar a ninguna de ellas. Siguió buscando. Diamante. Se mordió el labio. Lo llamó. Cuando escuchó la voz de su ex esposo desde el otro lado, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Entre sus sollozos, sólo alcanzó a decir:

—Ven.

—_Enseguida estaré ahí_ —fue su respuesta.

Serena se quedó tendida en la cama, hasta que escuchó el sonido del timbre. Corrió a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuando vio a Seiya, jadeando. Asustada, retrocedió e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Seiya no se lo permitió. De repente Serena comenzó a llorar.

—Maldición, llegué tarde —dijo Seiya —Escucha, bombón, necesito hablarte sobre… —Serena le dio una bofetada.

—¡Vete! —Seiya la envolvió en un abrazo y ella forcejeó para soltarse.

—¡No voy a irme hasta que me escuches!

—¡Déjame, por favor! —replicó —N-No me lastimes más —Seiya se sintió como el ser más despreciable del universo. La abrazó con más fuerza y sintió que ella dejaba de forcejear, entonces la tomó de la barbilla y la besó, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas ajenas mojaban su rostro. Serena empezó a corresponderle, pero entonces Seiya se separó abruptamente de ella.

—Aléjate de ella —el más joven se volteó, para encontrarse con el rostro iracundo de Diamante Black. Selene pasó al lado de Seiya para ir a abrazar a su madre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Black? —preguntó Seiya, volviéndose para encararlo. Diamante le respondió con un puñetazo.

—Largo de aquí, Kou.

—No voy a irme hasta que… —empezó Seiya, limpiándose la sangre del labio.

—Lárgate antes de que llame a mis guardaespaldas —replicó Diamante, levantando el puño.

—¿Es que no puedes defenderte solo? No tienes ningún derecho para echarme de aquí. Vine a ver a Serena, así que quien tiene que irse de aquí eres tú, maldito.

—V-Vete, por favor, Seiya —murmuró Serena. Seiya la miró, sorprendido.

—Bombón, vamos a hablar… —Serena negó con la cabeza, separándose de su hija para enfrentarlo.

—N-No p-puedo enfrentarte ahora, Seiya —continuó la rubia, limpiándose las lágrimas —P-Por favor…

—Pero…

—Lárgate, Seiya —espetó Selene, mirándolo con odio —¿Acaso necesitas que te lo repita en inglés? Mamá no quiere verte, así que ¡largo de aquí, maldición! —derrotado, a Seiya no le quedó más que dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Y justo antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran, Seiya vio cómo Serena se abrazaba a Diamante, llorando amargamente en su pecho. Ahora sí que la había hecho. Acababa de perder lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida.

**S x S**

Finalmente lo habían logrado. Habían enfrentado un larguísimo proceso de adopción y al final lo habían conseguido. Habían adoptado a una hermosa niña de cinco años. Pronto su hija, a la que habían nombrado Mika, estaría junto a ellos. Sin embargo, Amy no lucía feliz. Hacía tres días que se le notaba decaída, sin aquel hermoso brillo en sus ojos, el brillo del que él se había enamorado. Ya no podía soportarlo, si ella no iba a decirle qué le pasaba, él iba a confrontarla. La esperó en la cama. Dejó el libro a un lado cuando la vio salir del baño, terminando de secarse el cabello con una toalla.

—Ven aquí —dijo Taiki y la mujer sonrió, acomodándose en la cama y recostando la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo —Amy, ¿vas a decirme qué sucede?

—A ti sí que no puedo ocultarte nada, ¿cierto?

—Sabes que te conozco, Amy —contestó el castaño —Ahora, dime qué pasa. Y no me digas que tiene algo que ver con el proceso de adopción o que estás muy cansada por el trabajo. Porque no te voy a creer —la mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hace tres días hablé con Rei —empezó ella, buscando la mano de su esposo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él —Taiki, las cosas que me contó… —de repente el castaño sintió que las lágrimas mojaban su pecho y agachó la mirada. Amy había comenzado a llorar —Oh Taiki, es terrible. Seiya… él… tu tía va a obligarlo a casarse con Serenity —maldición, así que la verdad al final había salido a la luz —Y Serena… ella…

Amy se lo contó todo, empezando por el hecho de que Seiya se había acostado con Serenity, el cómo ella había quedado embarazada y todo lo que Kakyuu le había dicho a Serena el día que fue a su casa. Taiki se quedó anonadado. No podía creer que su tía fuera tan cruel. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Serena? ¿Por qué hacía sufrir a Seiya de esa manera? Es cierto, Seiya se había equivocado, pero obligarlo a casarse con Serenity…

—Serena… ¿sabe Serena que Seiya va a casarse con Serenity? —Amy negó con la cabeza.

—Taiki, ¿acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer? —el castaño lo pensó por un momento. Sabía que ir en contra de su tía era prácticamente imposible, pero quizás si él y Amy lo pensaban, algo podía ocurrírseles —Taiki… no quiero ver a Serena sufrir otra vez. Esta vez puede que… ¡puede que en verdad acabe con su propia vida!

—Haremos algo, lo prometo —contestó Taiki, abrazando a su esposa, aún inseguro de sus propias palabras, pero poniendo su cerebro a trabajar. ¡Algo tenía que ocurrírsele!


	16. Encuentros y teorías

_Bueno, estoy empezando a recuperar el ritmo, así que mañana habrá una nueva actualización. No pasa mucho en este capítulo, pero quise incluir algo de Diamante para comenzar a entender qué rayos pasa por su cabeza._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16. Encuentros y teorías**

Su mente era un caos. Realmente no entendía bien lo que estaba haciendo. O por qué estaba haciendo eso que estaba haciendo. Acercarse a Serena, ¿qué quería ganar con ello? La primera vez que la llamó, había tomado el teléfono de forma impulsiva y había marcado el número que se sabía de memoria. No había sido fácil, pero ella accedió a verlo y desde ese día las cosas habían marchado relativamente bien. Se llevaban bien, casi como dos buenos amigos, mucho mejor de lo que se habían llevado mientras estuvieron casados. No entendía cómo era que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, pero lo eran y él no iba a quejarse. Se sentía bien. Estar con Serena se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Pero, se ponía a pensar, mientras bebía un trago de vino, sentado en su sala y con música de Beethoven de fondo, qué pretendía con todo ello. ¿Regresar con Serena? Bueno, la idea no le repugnaba, pero no podía decir con toda seguridad que eso era lo que pretendía. Extrañamente, sólo quería estar cerca de ella.

E irónicamente parecía haber elegido el momento preciso para estar cerca de ella. La información que le había llegado era una bomba. Una capaz de causar un grandísimo e irremediable daño. A Serena. Demonios, él ya la había hecho sufrir bastante, ¿por qué no podía la pobre mujer ser feliz? Bueno, su primer error había sido enamorarse del consentido de Kakyuu. Seiya Kou era malas noticias para cualquier mujer con la que se involucraba y Serena iba a ser una más. Como Kakyuu no podía utilizarla para obtener dinero – cosa que había hecho con otras de las "pretendientes" de Seiya – simplemente la desechaba. Porque jamás iba a permitir que su niñito consentido anduviera con una mujer tan "vieja". Claro, como si Serena aparentara la edad que tenía. Aunque eso era otra historia.

El problema ahora era que Seiya se había involucrado con su ex mujer y con su hija. Irremediablemente ambas iban a sufrir, pero Diamante estaba consciente de que quien más sufriría sería Serena. No estaba seguro de que pudiera soportarlo. Es decir, que tu hija esté esperando al hijo del hombre que amas no eran precisamente grandes noticias. La cuestión era saber qué iba a pasar a partir de ese momento. ¿Qué debía hacer él? ¿Cómo actuar? No era su problema, aunque debía serlo dado que su propia hija estaba involucrada, pero extrañamente no le preocupaba tanto Serenity. Porque ella se parecía a él más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Se levantó para servirse un poco más de vino y pensó. Serenity seguramente no le había dicho a Serena que estaba embarazada, pero no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Serena iba a viajar a Inglaterra para su graduación y para ese momento la barriga sería imposible de ocultar. El nombre del padre era lo primero que Serena iba a querer saber.

—Demonios, Serenity, ¿por qué no podías parecerte un poco más a tu madre? —se decía —Mira que involucrarte con ese sujeto…

Resolvió que de momento no sería más que un observador y, si era necesario, estaría al lado de Serena para apoyarla. De repente se puso a pensar si había forma de parar a Kakyuu. Quizás Seiya sí amaba a Serena en realidad y no quería casarse con Serenity. No es como si a él le importara demasiado lo que pensaran de él – por causa de las acciones de su hija mayor – pero a Kakyuu sí que le importaba. ¿Hijos fuera del matrimonio?, jamás, eso era total y completamente inaceptable para una mujer como Kakyuu Kou. Se preguntó cuántas personas sabrían ya la verdad. Pero lo que en verdad le intrigaba era saber… ¿qué haría Serena cuando se diera cuenta? Demonios, ya podía imaginarse que no iba a parar de llorar. Dejó la copa sobre la mesita al lado del sofá y se llevó las manos al rostro. De nuevo, ¿por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Desde cuándo aquel se había convertido en su problema?

Concentrado como estaba en sus pensamientos, Diamante estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá cuando escuchó el teléfono de la casa sonar. Su mayordomo ya no estaba y de pronto aquella casa se le antojaba endemoniadamente grande. No sentía deseos de contestar, así que dejó que entrara la contestadora y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá. Entonces escuchó la voz de Serenity.

_Jamás pensé que volvería a pedirte un favor, después de que nos abandonaras hace tiempo, pero en este momento estoy desesperada. Sé que no tengo que explicarte nada, porque para cuando te dignes a escuchar este mensaje, ya lo sabrás todo. Sí, estoy embarazada de Seiya. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y también sé que ya es tarde para arrepentimientos, pero no quiero hacerle daño a mamá. Ella en verdad ama a Seiya y sé que él la ama también. Fue mi culpa que pasara lo que pasó. Por eso quiero abortar, pero no tengo dinero, así que pensé que quizás tú…_

De repente las lágrimas no dejaron hablar a Serenity y la llamada se cortó. ¿Abortar? Claro que era un desgraciado, pero no era un asesino. No podía darle dinero a Serenity para deshacerse de ese bebé. ¿Por quién lo tomaba? Demonios, sus hijas sí que tenían un mal concepto de él. Bueno, tampoco podía culparlas. ¿Debía llamarla? Diamante se mordió el labio y se levantó para tomar el teléfono. Marcó el número de su hija, pero no sabía qué decirle.

—Vamos, Diamante, piensa. ¿Qué haría Serena? —se pasó una mano por el pelo y sonrió —Vaya estupidez, está claro que ella jamás permitiría algo como eso. Primero sería capaz de sacrificar su felicidad para que ese niño que Serenity está esperando pueda crecer en un hogar con su padre y su madre —terminó la llamada antes de que Serenity pudiera contestar.

En medio de su monólogo, el teléfono volvió a sonar. ¿Selene lo estaba llamando? Se llevó el auricular a la oreja y escuchó la voz acongojada de su hija.

—_No puedo soportarlo más. Tengo que decirle la verdad a mamá._

—Selene…

—_Han pasado dos semanas desde que Seiya apareció en nuestra casa_ —dijo la chica —_Mamá no ha querido hablar con él, pero no ha dejado de llorar cuando piensa que nadie la está escuchando. Papá, ¿qué puedo hacer?_

Diamante sintió que las rodillas le temblaban. Selene acababa de llamarlo… ¿papá? Las cosas en verdad estaban mal. Escuchó a la menor de sus hijas sollozar y no se le ocurrió nada para consolarla. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Nunca había tenido madera de padre, para eso había estado Serena. Y ahora que Serena, el pilar de la familia, se había derrumbado, él no tenía idea de qué hacer. Carraspeó y se cambió el teléfono de mano, esperando que Selene dijera algo más.

—_No sé qué hacer…_

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás ese niño no es de Seiya? —de inmediato Selene dejó de sollozar. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? —Vamos, Selene, piénsalo, tú conoces a tu hermana mejor que yo.

—_N-Nunca lo había pensado… p-pero Rini no es precisamente una buena chica_ —dijo —_Digo, dudo que sea de Helios porque, por lo que sé, ella nunca dejó que él la tocara… de esa manera, p-pero…_

—No quiero pensar mal de mi propia hija, pero sus amistades no son las mejores, principalmente esa chica, Esmeralda. De hecho ella fue quien se lo contó a tu tío Zafiro. Y hablando de Zafiro… espera un momento —dejó el teléfono a un lado y sacó el celular, tecleando un mensaje apresurado —Selene, tienes que saber una cosa, Serena terminará dándose cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que hicieron Serenity y Seiya, pero cabe la posibilidad, aunque sea remota, de que ese bebé pueda ser de alguien más.

—_¿Has estado siguiendo los pasos de Serenity?_

—Yo no, pero Zafiro se ha enterado de algunas cosas bastante desagradables. Como sea, hablaré con él mañana y… —entonces la puerta se abrió y el nombrado Zafiro hizo aparición —o tal vez hoy mismo.

—Diamante, ¿con quién estás hablando? —preguntó curioso el menor de los hermanos Black.

—Espera un momento, Selene —se volvió hacia su hermano —¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

—¿Mensaje? —Zafiro negó con la cabeza —No, vine porque necesito hablarte de algo importante, pero ya que estoy aquí… Oh, ¿Selene?, es raro que estés hablando con ella. Las cosas se ponen cada vez más raras contigo, hermano.

—Escucha, Selene, mantén la calma. Si algo sucede, quiero que me llames de inmediato. Y por favor, asegúrate de estar al lado de tu madre. Llámame para lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? —cuando notó que la chica estaba más tranquila, colgó. Zafiro se dejó caer en el sofá.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Diamante arqueó una ceja —¿Tú diciendo "por favor" y "llámame para lo que sea"? Dime quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermano Diamante Black.

—Vamos, Zafiro, no seas dramático. Serena está en problemas y…

—Oh, precisamente quería hablarte de Serena —Diamante se sentó enfrente de su hermano y le hizo una seña para que continuara —Dime de una vez qué pretendes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas el tonto, hermano —replicó el menor —Después de todos estos años la buscas de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de ella? Escucha, sé que no soy la mejor persona, pero no puedo dejar que vuelvas a lastimarla. Serena es una buena mujer, un poco temperamental y llorona, pero al fin y al cabo es una gran mujer. No puedes simplemente…

—Zafiro, ¿es que no entiendes que estoy intentando evitar que salga lastimada? —el aludido miró a su hermano, confundido. Diamante entonces se lo contó todo. Los ojos de Zafiro se abrieron como platos.

—Vaya, Serenity sí que heredó tu retorcida personalidad. Y dices que ahora está arrepentida. Demonios y luego somos nosotros los hombres los malnacidos. Estoy seguro de que Serena no la crio de esa manera, me pregunto qué puede haberle pasado.

—He escuchado que Seiya Kou se convierte en la perdición de cualquier mujer que osa enamorarse de él. Aunque yo no creo que Serenity realmente esté enamorada de él —Zafiro lo miró con atención —Creo que fue solo un capricho. O quizás…

—¿Quizás?

—Quizás está… ¿celosa de Serena?

—Diamante, Serenity ya no es una niña.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que ella jamás imaginó que su madre pudiese encontrar a alguien después de mí —Zafiro rodó los ojos —No, no lo digo con malas intenciones. Quiero decir… tal vez ella no esperaba que su madre fuera tan popular. O algo así. Tú entiendes mejor la mente de las mujeres, de las personas en general. Por algo eres psicólogo, ¿no?

—Supongo que si lo pones de esa manera es una posibilidad que podemos explotar. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿por qué te interesa lo que pueda pasarle a Serena si se entera de la verdad?

—Me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta desde hace tiempo —admitió el mayor —Y lamento informarte que no tengo la respuesta.

—¿Culpa, acaso? ¿Añoranza? Diamante, ¿aún estás enamorado de Serena?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó el aludido, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su hermano como si se hubiera vuelto loco —No, no es eso. ¡Y deja de analizarme! Tenemos problemas más graves como para preocuparnos por mi falta de cordura.

—Bueno, dime para qué soy bueno. _Ayuda _no es precisamente un mensaje muy descriptivo.

—Quiero que investigues los movimientos de Serenity justo antes de que se fuera a Okinawa. Con quién estuvo, dónde estuvo. Lo que sea. Tengo una corazonada y no puedo evitar aferrarme a ella.

—Si tú lo dices… Pero nunca he confiado demasiado en tus corazonadas —Zafiro se levantó para marcharse —En fin, veré qué puedo descubrir y te contactaré en cuanto sepa algo.

—Zafiro, tómate una copa conmigo —el menor volvió sobre sus pasos y rodó los ojos, sirviendo vino en dos copas.

—Eres un desastre, Diamante.

—Supongo que sí.

**S x S**

Había ignorado sus llamadas, sus mensajes y sus insistentes visitas. Dos semanas. Habían pasado dos semanas y Serena ya no era capaz de soportarlo más. Cada noche antes de dormir, lloraba abrazada a su foto hasta que el cansancio la vencía. Quería verlo. Abrazarlo. Besarlo. Quería que le dijera que todo estaba bien. Que iban a estar bien. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de enfrentarse a la verdad. No quería perderlo. No quería separarse de la primera persona a la que le había abierto su corazón después de Diamante. Una cosa le había quedado clara: Seiya no era quien regía su propio destino. Kakyuu Kou estaba dispuesta a hacer de Seiya lo que ella quería. No lograba entender por qué, pero estaba segura de que así era.

Eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir. Suerte que al día siguiente no tenía que trabajar. Se levantó sigilosamente para servirse un trago. Las cosas habían estado extrañas también con sus hijas. Serenity no había vuelto a contestar sus llamadas y Selene apenas hablaba. Era como si le incomodara quedarse a solas con ella. Su vida estaba de cabeza y ella no sabía qué hacer para enderezarla. Incluso había abandonado a sus amigas. Respondía cortante a los mensajes que Amy, Lita y Rei le enviaban, con la excusa de no querer agobiarlas con sus propios problemas. Irónicamente, Diamante había sido la única persona que había logrado mantenerla "anclada" a la realidad. Nunca jamás la había apoyado de esa manera. Y era también la primera vez que ella se permitía depender de él de esa manera. ¿Por qué?, pues no estaba segura, tal vez estaba loca.

Se bebió el ron de un solo trago y se sentó en la silla del comedor, pensando. Su vida era un caos, pero no había hecho nada para remediarla. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Seiya, pero tenía miedo. Miró el dedo donde antes estaba el anillo de compromiso y no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo había acabado simplemente así. ¿Por qué? Seiya era un adulto, ¿por qué no podía su tía dejarlo hacer su vida? No quería. Simplemente no podía alejarse de él.

—Seiya… —su nombre le salió entre sollozos y se llevó las manos al rostro, buscando acallarlos —Te extraño, Seiya.

Entonces el timbre la hizo sobresaltarse. ¿Quién rayos la visitaba a las tres de la mañana? Asustada, Serena tomó una botella de vino y caminó hasta la entrada.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Soy yo —la botella se le deslizó de entre los dedos cuando escuchó la voz de Seiya —Serena, por favor, necesito hablar contigo —se mordió el labio. ¿Qué debía hacer? —Está bien, no tienes que abrir si no quieres. Sólo… escúchame, por favor. Sé que no tengo perdón, pero aun sí… Bombón, te amo. Te amo y lamento haberte lastimado de la forma en que lo hice. Te juro que no era mi intención y que las palabras que te dije aquella noche eran ciertas. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para estar contigo y…

Serena abrió la puerta y se arrojó a los brazos de Seiya, como había estado deseando desde hacía tiempo. Comenzó a llorar y Seiya la envolvió en un abrazo, susurrando una y otra vez palabras de perdón. Las manos de Serena se cerraron alrededor de la camisa roja de Seiya, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Le dolía tanto verlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba tanto que no podía resistirse. Y lo besó. Lo besó como si no hubiera mañana, como si fuera la última vez. Seiya le correspondió con la misma intensidad, porque era algo que ambos habían estado deseando.

—Quisiera que pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre —susurró Serena en cuanto rompieron el beso y se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Bombón… —Seiya intentó separarse un poco para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella se lo impidió. No podía. No podía mirarlo a los ojos porque volvería a derrumbarse.

—Dime por qué, Seiya. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? ¿Es que no merezco un poco de felicidad? Sabes, a veces me preguntó qué pecado estaré pagando. La felicidad simplemente parece escapárseme cada vez que la encuentro.

—Bombón… —Seiya sintió que se le rompía el corazón al escucharla hablar de esa manera —No conozco a nadie que merezca más felicidad que tú. Eres la mujer más fuerte, dulce y amable que he conocido en mi vida. La única que vio más allá de mi aspecto o mi dinero. La única a la que no le importó mi apellido y vio al verdadero Seiya, con todas sus debilidades y defectos. Créeme cuando te digo que nadie me conoce como tú y probablemente nadie lo hará.

—Vas a casarte.

—Yo…

—Aun en contra de tu voluntad, vas a casarte para complacer a tu tía. No puedo imaginarme lo que puedes estar sintiendo. Aunque bueno, creo que puedes imaginarte que yo… que yo… —la voz comenzó a temblarle de nuevo. Tragó saliva para no llorar más —estoy destrozada, Seiya. Esa es la verdad. Te amo tanto que duele. Porque vas a dejarme. Porque vas a casarte y a formar una familia con una mujer que no soy yo. ¿Por qué, Seiya? Decir que no…

—Es demasiado tarde para rebelarme contra mi tía, bombón. O más bien, ya me he revelado lo suficiente. Tengo un pasado oscuro, uno que no quisiera tener que contarte, pero es la razón por la cual mi tía tiene control total sobre mí y no hace lo mismo con mis hermanos.

—Háblame, Seiya —suplicó ella, mirándolo finalmente a los ojos —Cuéntamelo, sin importar lo terrible que sea. Yo sólo quiero… sentirme un poquito más cerca de ti, antes de perderte para siempre —Seiya se mordió el labio y deseó nunca haberlo mencionado. Sin embargo, muy en su interior, Seiya quería que ella lo supiera, aunque no se enorgulleciera para nada de la clase de persona que había sido en el pasado.

—¿Podemos… sentarnos? —Serena asintió y lo guio hasta la sala —Bien, ¿por dónde debería comenzar? Ah sí, esto se remonta al momento en que mi madre murió.

**S x S**

Había llorado toda la noche y, a pesar de las circunstancias, Helios no tenía corazón para rechazarla o alejarla. Serenity se había quedado dormida en su cama, por tercera vez esa semana. Por alguna razón parecía que la chica sólo era capaz de dormir en su cama, cuando él estaba cerca. Quizás la soledad era demasiado para ella, más aun con las hormonas causando estragos. Sabía que Serenity quería decirle la verdad a su madre, pero no quería lastimarla. Había cometido un error, sí, pero no por eso merecía sufrir de esa manera. No soportaba verla sufrir y saber que no era capaz de hacer nada para ayudarla. Demonios, la amaba tanto que dolía.

—Serenity, ¿en verdad quieres a Seiya? —murmuró, mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de la chica, esparcidos sobre su almohada —Yo… yo sería capaz de aceptar a ese bebé… si tan sólo te olvidaras de Seiya y volvieras conmigo. Serenity, te amo tanto que no me importan las circunstancias, quiero permanecer a tu lado.

La chica se removió, incómoda, y Helios vio una lágrima traviesa resbalarse por su mejilla. La limpió delicadamente con el pulgar y depositó un beso en la frente ajena, quedándose embelesado con su hermoso rostro, antes de alejarse de la cama para acomodarse en el sofá, dispuesto a dormir. Lástima que no escuchó el murmullo de Serenity, que decía…

—Helios, quédate conmigo…

* * *

><p><em>Realmente mi parte favorita del capítulo fue la primera, donde aparece Diamante. Pobre hombre, su mente es un caos, tanto que ni él mismo sabe por qué hace lo que hace. Diamante es un personaje que me agrada en lo personal, así que no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces cuéntenme, ¿cuál fue su parte preferida del capítulo? Y, ¿qué les gustaría leer en el próximo?<em>


	17. Mi encuentro con el sufrimiento

_Lo prometido es deuda, ¡hoy también hay capítulo!_

_Ya está. Lanzando la bomba. A partir de aquí el Angst irá aumentando gradualmente. _

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17. Mi encuentro con el sufrimiento**

—Bueno, más bien se remonta al momento en que mis padres murieron —dijo Seiya —No los recuerdo bien, ¿sabes?, pero creo que ese es un buen punto de partida. Y la historia empieza así...

No había llorado. Ni una sola lágrima había rodado por sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que sus padres habían fallecido. Todo Japón lamentaba la muerte de los médicos Galaxia y Seiiji Kou. De acuerdo con los reportes, la pareja estaba en Kenia y se habían ido a dormir una noche, para no volver a despertar jamás. Tenía cuatro años cuando recibió la noticia, mientras estaba en su clase de piano con su hermano gemelo, Yaten. Recordaba que su anciana profesora de piano se había puesto a llorar. Incluso Yaten había derramado algunas lágrimas, pero él no. Era como si la noticia no hubiese significado nada para él.

En el funeral, su tía lo había abrazado, llorando en su hombro. Taiki tampoco había llorado, o al menos él no lo recordaba. Con diecinueve años, era el único miembro de la familia Kou, aparte de él, que mantenía la cordura. En ese entonces, Taiki era considerado un prodigio. El año anterior se había graduado de la Universidad de Tokio y había sido becado para continuar sus estudios de medicina en Alemania. Seiya quería pensar que se parecía a su hermano mayor, luciendo indiferente y calmado durante el funeral de sus padres. Pero la verdad era que Taiki estaba acostumbrado a la frialdad de sus padres. Unos padres que nunca estaban en casa y dejaban a sus hijos menores con una niñera.

Poco después se habían ido a vivir con su tía, Kakyuu. Y pronto las cosas probaron ser peores que cuando sus padres vivían. Taiki se había marchado a Alemania y en cuanto la figura "protectora" del castaño había estado fuera del camino, Kakyuu tomó las riendas de la vida de sus pequeños sobrinos. Nada de series de televisión animadas. Nada de música ruidosa y sin sentido. Sus clases de música se limitaban a obras clásicas en piano. Seiya había sido obligado a abandonar su pasión por la guitarra. Yaten tuvo que abandonar su pasión por los animales. ¿Músico? ¿Veterinario? Ninguna de las dos profesiones eran lo suficientemente dignas para un Kou. Ambos tenían que convertirse en médicos reconocidos así como sus padres.

Tutorías personales después de clases. Cursos de reforzamiento. Idiomas. Los gemelos Kou crecieron alejados de todo aquello que un niño normal haría. Kakyuu había reemplazado sus juguetes por libros. Los instrumentos musicales – que habían pertenecido a Galaxia – habían sido donados. Medicina. Eso era lo único en lo que los chicos tenían que pensar. A los doce años habían sido enviados a Alemania para visitar a Taiki. Fueron los quince días más relajantes para los chicos, lejos de la "esclavitud" de su tía. Fue la primera y última vez que se les permitió visitar a su hermano. Incluso sus llamadas habían sido restringidas. Entonces llegaron los "dulces dieciséis" y todo comenzó a salirse de control.

Yaten se hizo novio de una "actriz de segunda" llamada Mina Aino. Apenas actuaba en obras insignificantes en un pequeño teatro en Shibuya. Se rumoraba que hacía cualquier cosa con tal de que la dejaran actuar. Decían que se acostaba con cualquiera para compensar su falta de talento. Varias veces se había escapado de casa para quedarse en el apartamento de Mina, que vivía sola, ya que sus padres jamás tenían tiempo para estar con ella. Los rumores más locos decían que Yaten ya había dejado a Mina embarazada y que ella estaba con él sólo por su dinero.

En cuanto a Seiya… las cosas con Seiya se salieron completamente de control. Fumaba y tomaba alcohol en las fiestas de la secundaria. Lo acusaron por posesión de drogas en múltiples ocasiones, siendo todas ciertas. Había rumores terribles que decían que era traficante de opio y que todos los fines de semana se le veía saliendo del Distrito Rojo acompañado de una chica diferente. Lo de las drogas era cierto y lo habían encerrado tres veces, también le había tocado hacer trabajo comunitario. Sin embargo, todos los cargos se habían retirado y los "rumores" desmentidos, luego de que Kakyuu pagara una generosa suma de dinero.

Luego de eso, Seiya fue encerrado en su cuarto, sin permiso para usar ningún aparato electrónico o hablar con nadie. La única que podía entrar era Kakyuu y solamente para dejarle la comida. Pero eso no lo detuvo. Se escapó de casa muchas veces antes de que el cuarto marido de su tía lo descubriera volviendo con una chica bastante mayor, los dos ebrios y tocándose más de la cuenta. Lo enviaron a un internado del cual lo expulsaron dos veces, sin embargo, debido a la influencia de su familia – principal accionista del internado – se vieron en la obligación de permitir que se graduara con honores. Seiya no era tonto, pero no le interesaba tener buenas notas. Aun así el nombre de su familia pesaba más.

Falló el examen de la Universidad de Tokio, pero de nuevo su apellido le permitió entrar. Estudiaría medicina, así como sus padres. Así como sus hermanos. Ah sí, para ese entonces Taiki se encontraba trabajando en su doctorado y era el cirujano extranjero más reconocido en Alemania. Yaten iba bien encaminado hacia su meta de convertirse en cirujano plástico. Pero Seiya seguía siendo un fracaso, en palabras de su tía. La vida libertina de Seiya no cambió mucho y siguió acostándose con cada chica que se le ofrecía. Las pruebas de paternidad se habían convertido en cosa común, también los sobornos a la prensa. Kakyuu había llegado al extremo de pagar el aborto a una de las chicas con las que Seiya se había involucrado. Claro, porque el "perfecto" Seiya Kou no podía tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Era completamente inaceptable.

Y ese aborto había sido la gota de derramó el vaso. Kakyuu, harta de la actitud de su sobrino, lo envió a Cuba. Del otro lado del mundo y lejos de todos sus vicios y tentaciones, Seiya tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir, en un lugar donde poco importaba que hubiese nacido en el seno de la familia más poderosa de Japón. Enviarlo a Cuba fue el favor más grande que Kakyuu pudo hacerle. Cierto que seguía siendo un casanova, pero podía decir que era médico, así como había querido su tía. Y entre todo el desastre que había sido su vida, descubrió su vocación dentro de la medicina. La pediatría.

—El fin. Bueno, eso nos trae el presente y a la razón por la cual no puedo oponerme a mi tía —Serena todavía intentaba procesar todo lo que Seiya acababa de contarle —Supongo que no esperabas eso, ¿verdad?, que el perfecto Seiya Kou fuera un drogadicto, casi alcohólico, rebelde y encima de todo asesino. Serena, el niño de esa chica… era mi hijo —añadió, completamente abatido, llevándose las manos al rostro —Yo maté a mi hijo. Arruiné la vida de mucha gente, desprecié a la persona que me crio, a mi tía que me lo dio todo cuando mis padres murieron. A veces pienso que… debería estar muer…

—¡No te atrevas! —exclamó Serena, apretándolo en un abrazo —No lo digas, Seiya, por favor. Santo cielo, has pasado por tanto que… —Seiya enredó los brazos en la cintura de la rubia, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos —Tu dolor… lo siento como si fuera mío. Seiya, desahógate, llora. Has estado conteniendo las lágrimas desde el momento en que tus padres murieron, así que llora, que yo estaré aquí para ti.

Y así lo hizo. Lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos, mojándole las mejillas, empapando la ropa de Serena. Pero su llanto se debía más a lo que le estaba haciendo a Serena. A la forma en que la estaba traicionando. No merecía que ella lo amara de esa forma. No merecía que lo abrazara y lo consolara como lo estaba haciendo. El remordimiento lo estaba matando. Demonios, no podía dejar de temblar. Sólo quería quedarse así para siempre. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, logró separarse de Serena, quien lo besó en la mejilla y lo hizo recostar la cabeza en su regazo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ella sonreía, mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna que comenzaba a adormecerlo.

Entonces una luz se prendió en su cabeza. Se incorporó bruscamente y tomó las manos de Serena.

—Bombón, tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante —la mujer parpadeó, confundida —Tú… digamos que, hipotéticamente, Serenity estuviera embarazada. Y que la… madre del papá de ese bebé quiere que ella se case, porque le parecen inaceptables los hijos fuera del matrimonio. Tú… ¿dejarías que Serenity se casara? —la mujer lo meditó un momento.

—Serenity es quien debe tomar la decisión. Si ella desea casarse con el padre del bebé entonces es libre de hacerlo. Pero yo nunca la obligaría, ni permitiría que la abuela paterna del bebé la obligue a casarse si ella no desea hacerlo —Seiya lanzó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a recostarse en el regazo de Serena —¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Seiya?

—Simple curiosidad —contestó, mientras su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad. Si Serena se oponía, no había forma en que su tía lo hiciera casarse con Serenity. Bueno, ese era un problema menos.

—Aunque no podría imaginarme a Serenity embarazada, mucho menos sujetando a un bebé —comentó Serena —Recuerdo cuando nació Selene, siempre fue bastante torpe y una vez casi la deja caer. A Serenity realmente no le agradan mucho los niños. Así que no tengo muchas esperanzas de ser abuela, al menos de momento.

No podía soportarlo. De repente su resistencia se rompió. No podía más. Sentía que las palabras iban a desbordarse de su boca. Tenía que irse, porque si se quedaba un momento más junto a Serena iba a terminar por contárselo todo. "¿Qué acaso no es lo mejor?, ¿piensas guardarte ese secreto por más tiempo?, ¿cuánto más vas a hacerla sufrir?", decía una parte de su cabeza, mientras la otra insistía que guardar silencio era lo mejor. La sonrisa de Serena lo ponía en jaque. Su dulzura lo estaba condenando. No la merecía. Y quizás lo mejor era acabar con todo en ese preciso instante. Había sido hermoso mientras duró, pero estaba acostumbrado a destrozar todo lo que tocaba.

—Serena —de repente volvió a sentarse y ella lo miró fijamente —Serena —repitió —Serena —una vez más, aclarándose la garganta —hay algo que necesito decirte.

—¿De qué se trata, Seiya? —preguntó ella, preocupada, al ver que él lucía nervioso. Seiya se mordió el labio. Todavía podía echarse para atrás y callar.

—Tú… vas a ser… vas a ser abuela —la rubia lo miró, confundida —Sí, vas a ser abuela. Serenity… Serenity… ella… ella está embarazada —Serena se quedó en silencio. No reflejaba emoción alguna en el rostro, así que Seiya no supo qué pensar. Entonces ella se echó a reír —¿Serena?

—Ay Seiya, qué cómico eres —respiró hondo para recuperar el aliento —Serenity, mi Serenity, ¿embarazada? —pero Seiya la miró, serio —Un momento. No puedes estar hablando en serio. Serenity me lo hubiera dicho, soy su madre y…

Oh. Serena se quedó pensativa. Serenity actuando extraño. Serenity ignorando sus llamadas. Serenity y sus repentinos cambios de humor. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Podría ser cierto? Y si así era, ¿por qué no se lo había contado? No era como si fuera a reprenderla.

—¿Ella te lo contó? —Seiya no contestó —¿Por qué a ti? Digo, no quiero sonar grosera, pero…es que, soy su madre. Quizás no tengamos la mejor relación del mundo pero… ¿Cómo es que te lo contó a ti primero? No sabía que fueran tan buenos amigos

—E-Eso es p-porque… —Seiya vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Serena. Cerró sus ojos un momento y le soltó las manos —P-Porque… Serena, es muy probable que el bebé que Serenity está esperando sea mío.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? Sí, sí, tenía que ser una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto. Entonces, ¿por qué Seiya lucía tan serio? Eso que había escuchado… ¿era su corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos? De repente no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano al rostro. ¿Lágrimas?

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir? No te burles de mí, Seiya.

—No me estoy burlando de ti —replicó, sintiéndose cada vez más como un grandísimo bastardo —Serena, —ya no la llamaba "bombón" —yo… cometí la más grande estupidez cuando fui a Okinawa —los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos. Su corazón se quebraba en pedazos cada vez más pequeños —Yo…

—T-Te acostaste c-con Serenity —Serena se llevó las manos a la boca —Oh por todos los cielos, oh por todos los cielos —se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la sala —Te acostaste con Serenity… Oh Seiya… tú —las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas —Eres un… eres un… —le dio la espalda. No podía mirarlo a los ojos —No, yo soy la estúpida. Nunca, jamás tendría que haberme fijado en ti. Qué estúpida soy —comenzó a reírse.

—Serena… —ella se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró, con sus ojos carentes de brillo.

—Señora Tsukino para ti, joven Kou —las palabras se le clavaron como dagas —Ahora todo tiene sentido. La actitud de Serenity, tu inquietud. Incluso lo de tu matrimonio. Tu tía quiere que te cases con Serenity, por eso me preguntaste mi opinión antes. Vaya, se han abierto mis ojos. Desde el momento en que los presenté, desde el momento en que tu tía conoció a Serenity tenía que haberme imaginado que algo como esto pasaría. Serenity es mil veces mejor que yo. Es joven, hermosa, inteligente, con un futuro brillante por delante. Enhorabuena, joven Kou, vas a estar con una mujer que no parece tu madre.

Serena ya no lloraba. No le temblaba la voz. Sonaba tranquila, tan tranquila que Seiya se sentía inquieto. ¿Por qué no le gritaba? ¿Por qué no lo golpeaba o le arrojaba cosas? Incluso podía maldecirlo y él no se quejaría, porque se lo tenía bien merecido. Prefería mil veces que lo maldijera, que le gritara, pero la indiferencia con la que lo estaba tratando lo estaba matando.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta para ti —dijo de pronto ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho —Todo lo que me dijiste aquella noche, de lo mucho que me amabas, de que querías casarte conmigo. ¿Fue todo una mentira?

—¡No!, bombón, te juro que esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos —exclamó, acercándose a ella. Serena retrocedió —Yo te amo, bombón. Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, como nunca antes había amado a alguien. Yo te juro…

—No digas nada más, por favor. Sólo… vete…

—Bombón…

—Si Serenity desea casarse contigo no voy a oponerme. Pero si te atreves a hacerle daño, te juro que jamás te lo perdonaré.

—Yo no quiero casarme con Serenity. Yo quiero…

—¡Asume tu responsabilidad, maldita sea! —gritó Serena, enfadada —¡Eres el padre del hijo que Serenity está esperando!

—Serena…

—No tenemos nada más que hablar, joven Kou —dijo —Hablaré con la señora Kakyuu y estaré más que feliz de discutir los detalles de la boda. Ahora, te agradecería que te marcharas. Es tarde y necesito descansar —Seiya la vio acomodar los cojines. De nuevo estaba dándole la espalda. Era cierto, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. El daño estaba hecho.

—Buenas noches, bombón.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Serena se derrumbó. Sus gritos hicieron que Selene se levantara y se dirigiera hasta donde estaba su madre. La joven la encontró echa un ovillo, con la espalda recostada en el sofá de la sala, abrazándose, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas. No preguntó nada, simplemente la envolvió en un abrazo, escuchándola susurrar:

—E-El padre del hijo de Serenity… Me cambió por Serenity… —Selene maldijo internamente a su hermana, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de tomar un avión, ir a Inglaterra y golpear a su hermana mayor —Selene… ¿por qué? —la chica la abrazó con más fuerza, hasta que su llanto fue cesando. Luego la ayudó a llegar a la cocina y le dio un té tranquilizante —D-Diamante…

—¿Quieres que… lo llame? —Serena le hizo una seña para que le alcanzara el teléfono inalámbrico.

—D-Diamante… —sólo su nombre salió de sus labios, porque de nuevo se puso a llorar. Dolía tanto. "Voy para allá", fue la respuesta de Diamante. Y Selene supo que, aunque su padre fuera un desgraciado, iba a estar allí para apoyarla. Dicho y hecho. Diez minutos después Selene estaba abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a su padre.

—Lo siento, no pude evitar que pasara —dijo la chica. Diamante le acarició la cabeza.

—No te culpes por algo que era inevitable. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—En la cocina. No quiere moverse de allí —Selene miró a su padre, con gesto suplicante —Ayúdala, por favor.

**S x S**

No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento. Sólo sabía que lo hecho, hecho estaba, y que ya no podía volver atrás. Podía irse olvidando de Serena, porque lo que le había no tenía perdón. ¿Había sido lo mejor? Francamente ya no estaba seguro. No estaba seguro de nada. Pero dejar que la mentir siguiera por más tiempo sólo lo haría peor. Condujo sin rumbo por las oscuras y solitarias calles de la ciudad. Probablemente había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre, todo por un capricho. Al final seguía siendo el mismo adolescente estúpido y rebelde que usaba como excusa la falta de afecto de sus padres para justificar sus retorcidas acciones.

Sacó el celular y marcó de memoria el número de la persona a la que consideraba su mejor amigo.

—Todo se acabó —silencio. Luego un suspiro.

—_Lo siento, Seiya._

—No, no lo sientas. Todo esto es culpa mía. Tú me lo advertiste, pero no quise escucharte —un nuevo silencio.

—_Eres un idiota._

—Lo sé.

—_Pero vas a estar bien._

—No, ya nada va a estar bien. Y no voy a casarme con Serenity, jamás.

—_Aún hay esperanza._

—¿Qué quieres decir? —él no veía esperanza, pero si Taiki lo decía, es porque debía ser cierto.

—_Escucha, Seiya. Nada, repito, nada borrará el hecho de que traicionaste a Serena y te acostaste con su hija. Pero existe la posibilidad, por más remota que sea, de que ese bebé no sea tuyo._

—¿Qué?

—_¿Nunca lo pensaste?, Serenity sea ha creado cierta reputación que llegó a oídos de una de las mamás de la escuela de Mika. Espero que no pensaras que Serenity era virgen cuando se acostó contigo. _

—¿Adónde quieres llegar, Taiki?

—_Sólo digo que es una posibilidad, todavía estoy investigándolo._

—¿Investigándolo, cómo? ¿Quién está ayudándote?

—_Te lo contaré después, ahora vete a casa y descansa_ —colgó. Y Seiya supo que no sería capaz de sacarle nada. Simplemente tendría que esperar. Pero tenía que admitir que la corta charla con Taiki de repente lo había hecho sentirse un poco más ligero. Ahora sólo le quedaba rogar porque ese niño no fuera suyo.

Pero, ¿si era su hijo?

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué rayos escribí? Seiya es un maldito, ¿no?<em>


	18. Encuentro con mi corazón

_Nunca pensé que pudiera escribir tanto, pero no sabía cómo cortarlo. En fin, esto fue lo que salió después de un agotador día viernes. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18. Encuentro con mi corazón**

Sus manos estaban sudorosas dentro de las bolsas del abrigo. Se mordió el labio mientras se adentraba en el pequeño café en el cual habían acordado reunirse, sabiendo que, una vez que abandonara ese lugar, sería el final de todo. Alzó la mirada y vio cómo él le hacía señas para que se acercara a una mesa que estaba ubicada en el rincón del acogedor negocio. Tragó saliva y caminó, tratando de lucir segura. Sin embargo nunca podría dejar de estar nerviosa cuando se trataba de Seiya Kou. Se sentó enfrente de él y que el muchacho removía el café con la cuchara. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el abrigo, quería que aquello fuera rápido, porque de otra manera volvería a caer prisionera de aquellos ojos azules que ahora la miraban con arrepentimiento y un dejo de añoranza.

—Gracias por venir —Serena sonrió tenuemente —¿Quieres algo para beber?

—Un café está bien —contestó y en cuestión de minutos tenía frente a ella un café con leche. Viendo a Seiya de cerca notó que lucía más delgado y unas ojeras adornaban sus ojos. Serena bebió un sorbo de café, esperando que el otro hablara.

—Serena… yo… —ella metió la mano dentro del bolsillo del abrigo y luego puso la mano sobre la mesa. Cuando la abrió, Seiya vio el anillo que él mismo le había dado.

—Esto te pertenece. No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea dárselo a Serenity cuando yo ya lo usé, pero…

—No voy a casarme con Serenity —contestó, irritado. Lanzó un suspiro y se echó el cabello hacia atrás antes de continuar —Puede que no creas lo que digo, pero la mujer a quien amo eres tú, Serena. A pesar de lo estúpido que fui como para acostarme con ella, nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti. Y eso nunca cambiará, independientemente de lo que pase a partir de ahora —la rubia apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas —Voy a hacerme responsable por ese niño, voy a darle todo lo que necesita, pero no puedo casarme con Serenity y pretender que somos una familia feliz.

—Tu tía…

—Me echó de la casa —los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos —Bueno, en parte también fui yo quien dijo "me voy". No pudo soportarlo más. Sé que me equivoqué muchas veces en el pasado, sé que la hice sufrir, pero no puedo dejar que ella controle mi vida. No más. Cuando le dije que no iba a permitir que siguiera decidiendo por mí, me dijo "entonces, lárgate de una vez, malagradecido".

—No puedo creer que hiciera algo como eso —dijo Serena, bebiendo otro sorbo de café —Pensé que tú eres…

—¿Su favorito? —ella asintió —Nada de eso, es sólo que soy el más fácilmente manipulable. Eso es todo, pero ya no más. Creo que llegó el momento de ser libre. Pero no hablemos sobre eso. La verdadera razón por la que te llamé aquí fue para pedirte disculpas. Serena, de verdad lo siento, de todo corazón te pido perdón —el rostro afligido de Seiya hizo que a la rubia se le partiera el corazón. Pero no. Tenía que ser firme, no podía volver a pasar por lo mismo, aunque le doliera en el alma —Sé que el hecho de que me hayas devuelto el anillo significa que no quieres volver a saber nada sobre mí, pero…

—No se trata de eso, Seiya. Siempre podemos ser…

—No lo digas —la cortó —Por favor, no digas que podemos ser amigos. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Serena y creo que eso tú lo sabes muy bien. Tampoco pretendo que regreses conmigo o algo como eso. Ya me gustaría, pero sé que no lo merezco. Sólo quería que supieras que en verdad lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte.

Serena se quedó sin palabras cuando vio un par de lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de Seiya. Él las limpiaba, pero no parecían tener fin. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había llorado? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que sentía aquel dolor en el corazón? Pero Seiya sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido. Se bebió el café, ya frío, de un trago y volvió a mirar a Serena.

—No tienes que contestarme nada, sólo…

—Acepto tus disculpas, —por un momento los ojos de Seiya se iluminaron —pero creo que lo mejor es que tomemos caminos separados a partir de ahora —Seiya sintió que el peso de la decepción lo aplastaba —No… no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a comenzar… contigo. No cuando en unos meses tendré a mi nieto entre mis brazos, sabiendo que es el hijo del hombre del cual me enamoré, pero sabiendo también que no es mi hijo. No creo poder soportarlo y espero que puedas comprenderlo, Seiya —él asintió con pesar.

—Tu perdón es más de lo que merezco —Serena sonrió, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar enfrente de Seiya —Eres una gran mujer. Y yo fui un idiota al lastimarte de la forma en que lo hice. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y probablemente nunca conocerá alguien como tú.

—No soy tan maravillosa, Seiya —dijo ella, comenzando a sonrojarse —Tan sólo soy una mujer a la que le ha tocado salir adelante, enfrentándose a lo que se encuentra en su camino. Y esta vez sé que también seré capaz de salir adelante, es por eso que… Seiya… lo que vivimos fue muy hermoso, pero tiene que acabar aquí.

Decir que se sentía sorprendido no era mentira, se lo merecía, pero aun así, demonios cómo dolía. Saber que había perdido a quien era, seguramente, el amor de su vida, dolía y lo hacía sentir como un grandísimo idiota. Pero eso era lo que era. Un grandísimo idiota. Serena apuró lo que le quedaba del café y sacó un par de billetes, pero Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Te llevaré a casa —pero ella negó con la cabeza también.

—Está bien así —se levantó de la silla e inclinó la cabeza —Muchas gracias por todo, Seiya. Puedes estar seguro de que guardaré en mi corazón todos los buenos momentos que vivimos.

Seiya vio una lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de Serena, antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar hasta la salida. Él se quedó allí sentado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, frustrado, molesto y ante todo, deprimido. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla y no podía culpar a nadie más que a él mismo. Luego de unos minutos, se levantó, dejó dinero en la mesa y se marchó. Tenía el turno de la noche y quería darse una ducha antes de ir al hospital.

El frío de la tarde lo recibió y tuvo que abrazarse para darse un poco de calor. Y entonces lo vio. A Serena junto a su ex, Diamante Black, quien acababa de darle un beso en la mejilla. Entonces los vio entrar al auto de él y sintió una furia que sólo se podía definir como celos. Porque tendría que ser él quien la besara. Tendría que ser él quien caminara a su lado. Quien pasara toda la vida junto a ella. Pero claro, eso ya jamás podría ser.

**S x S**

Después de media hora, Serena había convencido a Selene para que fuera a quedarse a la casa de una amiga. Selene insistía en que no quería dejarla sola, pero Serena no quería retener a su hija. Tenía que superar sus problemas sola, como lo había hecho en el pasado. Así que en cuanto Selene se marchó, Serena se puso una bata, colocó su disco favorito de música clásica y se sentó en la sala, con una copa de vino en la mano. Para su sorpresa, instantes después el timbre sonó. Serena dejó la copa a un lado y se encontró con Amy. Su amiga llevaba una caja de pizza y una botella de vino.

—¿Noche de chicas? —Serena sonrió ampliamente y se hizo a un lado para que su amiga pasara.

—Hace tiempo no hacíamos esto —comentó la rubia, mientras iba a la cocina por otra copa, para luego sentarse sobre la alfombra junto a Amy —¿Cómo está Mika?

—Bien. Se ha adaptado bien a la escuela, aunque pronto tendremos que hacer un viaje de varios meses a Alemania, entonces probablemente tendrá que dejar la escuela y asistir a una en Munich.

—El cambio es difícil para los niños, pero estoy segura de que ella estará bien. Por cierto, les ha sentado de maravilla la paternidad a ambos. Mika es hermosa y se nota que es muy feliz con ustedes —Amy sonrió.

—¿Qué hay de ti? No espero que me digas que todo está bien pero, ¿te sientes mejor? —Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya he terminado con todo. Me duele en el alma, ¿sabes?, porque en verdad lo amo. Y probablemente siempre lo amaré, pero yo… no puedo, Amy. No puedo estar a su lado sabiendo que es el padre de mi nieto.

—Serena, sólo es una remota posibilidad pero… ¿qué pasaría si ese niño no fuera de Seiya? —la rubia miró a su amiga, con los ojos muy abiertos —No estoy intentando ofenderte a ti, mucho menos a Serenity, sabes que la aprecio mucho, pero ella cambió desde que se marchó —Serena sabía que Amy decía la verdad, pero no se había puesto a contemplar esa posibilidad.

—Si así fuera… —no estaba segura de qué responder —si así fuera. No Amy, yo… ya le puse final a esa historia. Ahora sólo quiero guardarme los buenos momentos.

—Lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor, sabes que siempre te apoyaré —Serena sonrió, agradecida, mientras devoraba su tercer trozo de pizza.

—Demonios, esto está delicioso. No hay nada mejor que una pizza grasosa acompañada por un buen vino. Por cierto, ¿escuchaste la novedad?

—¿Novedad?

—Un periódico famoso de Londres dice que Mina Aino va a casarse —Amy por poco escupe el vino.

—¿Qué Mina qué?

—Es lo que dice el Daily Star. Sabes que ella está en Londres terminando de filmar una película, ¿verdad? —la peli azul asintió con la cabeza —Pues dicen que capturaron una imagen donde se puede ver un enorme anillo de diamante en su dedo. Pero oye, no se lo perdonaré si es cierto y no nos lo ha contado. ¡Se supone que somos amigas!

—No creo que ella… —de pronto el teléfono de Amy comenzó a sonar —Oh, espera un momento —miró la pantalla —¿Eh?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es un número del Reino Unido —se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y Serena pudo escuchar la voz emocionada de Mina, diciendo "ponme en altavoz".

—_¡Voy a casarme!, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Yaten vino hasta Londres sólo para proponerme matrimonio! Quería que fueran las primeras en saberlo, porque somos las mejores amigas, ¿verdad? _—la emocionada rubia siguió balbuceando cosas que las otras dos no alcanzaban a entender.

—Bueno, creo que el Daily Star se te adelantó —dijo Serena.

—_¿Eh?, ¡demonios! Mi manager va a matarme._

—Sí, bueno, queremos detalles —añadió Amy.

—_Será justo después de la graduación de Rini, en la Catedral de Notre Dame. Regresaré en un par de meses para que hablemos más sobre ello. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!, les juro que pensé que este momento nunca llegaría. Ahora todas estamos relacionadas de alguna forma con la familia Kou. ¡Qué divertido!, cada una con uno de los codiciados hermanos Kou. Serena, te sugiero que vayas pensando en la boda, no puedes dejar escapar a Seiya._

—Ah, bueno, sobre eso…

—_¡Tengo que volver al trabajo!, hablaremos después, ¡las amo, chicas! —_y colgó. Amy dejó el celular a un lado y sirvió un poco más de vino en las copas.

—Esta chica… ¿cuándo aprenderá a escuchar a los demás? —comentó Serena, riendo —Ni siquiera alcancé a decirle que yo ya no soy "miembro" de la familia Kou.

—Serena, porque somos amigas voy a ser indiscreta y te preguntaré esto —la rubia le hizo una seña para que continuara —¿Qué pasa entre Diamante y tú?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Serena, desviando la mirada y haciéndose la desentendida.

—Tú sabes bien a qué me refiero. No me malinterpretes, creo que es genial que ustedes estén tratando de llevarse bien de nuevo y tengo que agradecerle por todo el apoyo que te ha brindado pero, Serena, ¿qué sientes por Diamante?

—¿Sentir? —la rubia se quedó pensativa. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien con Diamante, ni siquiera cuando se habían hecho novios, pero realmente no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él. O siquiera de si sentía algo por él. Le debía mucho y estaba agradecida por haberla apoyado pero, ¿qué más? —Creo que… ambos aún estamos intentando descifrarlo. Lo que… sentimos, o lo que sea. Sólo sé que… no quiero que salga de mi vida nuevamente. ¿Crees que estoy loca? —Amy negó con la cabeza.

—Bien dicen que hay personas que nacen para estar juntas. Tal vez lo suyo como marido y mujer no funcionó, pero nadie dijo que no podían ser amigos, ¿cierto? Además Diamante puede ser agradable cuando quiere. ¿Sabías que hace poco hizo una gran donación para ayudar a las madres solteras? —sorprendida, Serena negó con la cabeza —Creo que, aunque le haya tomado varios años, Diamante está tratando de cambiar —como Serena no dijo nada, Amy continuó —A menos que tú… no lo quieras sólo como un amigo.

—¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo, Amy? —balbuceó, volviendo a sonrojarse —¡Oye! —se quejó, al ver que la otra reía —¡No te burles de mí!

—Lo siento, es que lucías tan seria… Pero ya en serio, sé que ahora querrás tomarte las cosas con calma. Todo lo de Seiya es muy reciente —la rubia asintió.

—Además, todavía hay algo que necesito hacer. Tengo que enfrentar a mi hija y decirle… que a pesar de las circunstancias, siempre estaré ahí para apoyarla y que estoy feliz de ser abuela.

—¿Esperarás hasta el día de su graduación?

—No, no puedo esperar tanto. Ya he hablado con Nicolás y él se hará cargo de la clínica mientras estoy fuera. Compré un boleto a Londres para dentro de dos semanas.

—Así que irás a verla. ¿Ya se lo dijiste? —negó con la cabeza —¿Se lo dirás?

—Yo… supongo que sí. Pero Serenity ignora mis llamadas, así que probablemente le dejaré un mensaje.

—¿Vas a irte sola?

—Esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma. Las cosas no pueden seguir así, sé que si no hago esto no seré capaz de seguir adelante.

—Me encantaría poder acompañarte.

—Estaré bien, Amy, no te preocupes por mí.

Esa noche, Serena y Amy durmieron en la misma cama, como lo habían hecho tantas veces cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Serena se había quedado dormida al instante en el que su cabeza tocó la almohada. Amy sonrió al ver el rostro relajado de su mejor amiga y la arropó con la sábana, antes de acomodarse en el otro lado de la cama. Tomó entonces el celular y tecleó un mensaje rápido.

_Serena irá a Londres. Va a hablar con Serenity. No me parece lo mejor que vaya sola. Yo no puedo acompañarla y tal vez sea mucho pedir pero, ¿sería posible que la acompañaras? Serena quiere lucir fuerte, pero aún necesita apoyo, más aún cuando va a enfrentarse cara a cara con ella._

Dejó el aparato a un lado y rezó porque el hombre respondiera de forma afirmativa. Conocía a Diamante Black desde incluso antes que Serena, cuando ambos iban a la clase avanzada durante la secundaria. Siempre habían tenido una relación cordial, pero no podía decirse que eran amigos. Había tenido un romance fugaz con el primo de Diamante, Richard, pero Diamante y ella nunca habían pasado de conversaciones relacionadas con los estudios. Y para su sorpresa, la pantalla del teléfono se iluminó minutos después.

_Voy a ir con Serena a Londres sin importar cuánto se niegue. Me encargaré de todo, así que no te preocupes. Por cierto, Richard te manda saludos. Está en Japón con su esposa e hija y dice que el encantaría reunirse contigo y conocer a tu familia. Organizaré un evento en mi casa el próximo fin de semana, así que espero que tú, Taiki y la pequeña Mika puedan estar presentes. Ah y descuida, arrastraré a Serena conmigo, necesita distraerse._

Amy seguía sin comprender el repentino cambio de actitud de Diamante, pero estaba agradecida. Sabía que él quería a Serena, aunque ni siquiera él mismo lo supiera. Tal vez no la quisiera de forma "romántica" – aunque de eso no podía estar segura – pero sus sentimientos hacia ella no parecían falsos. Decidió entonces que por esa vez confiaría en Diamante Black. En el Diamante Black que había conocido cuando era joven.

**S x S**

Ya era hora de poner su vida en orden. Era el momento de dejar de lado la cobardía. Desde la secundaria, Rei había estado huyendo de él. Nicolás Kumada era un hombre de buena familia, especialista en terapias alternativas, amable y algo ingenuo. A menudo la gente se aprovechaba de su nobleza, pero era precisamente esa nobleza la que había hecho que ella se fijara en él en un principio. Claro que había sido un corto amor de adolescentes, pero por alguna razón Nicolás no había podido olvidarse de ella. Sabía de buena fuente – Serena – que Nicolás seguía enamorado de ella. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual había mantenido su distancia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando una actitud demasiado infantil. En un principio habían sido buenos amigos, entonces, ¿por qué no recuperar esa amistad?

Con aquella resolución había llegado hasta el elegante restaurante francés que era propiedad de la hermana de Nicolás. La anfitriona la guio hasta su mesa, donde Nicolás la esperaba. Él se puso de pie en cuanto la vio llegar y la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. En un impulso, Rei lo agarró por la muñeca y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Nicolás se quedó aturdido y le hizo una torpe seña para que se sentara. Una botella de vino llegó y el mesero sirvió el vino en las copas.

—Por ti —dijo Nicolás, levantando su copa. Rei negó con la cabeza.

—Por nosotros —el hombre la miró, ligeramente sorprendido —Por nuestra amistad —Nicolás esbozó una sonrisa, intentando ocultar la decepción que le dejaron sus palabras —Nicolás, la principal razón por la que acepté esta invitación es porque… aunque han pasado tantos años, quiero disculparme por mi actitud. Yo… me he comportado como una jovencita inmadura durante mucho tiempo, huyendo de ti. Es por eso que…

—No digas más, Rei. No hay nada que perdonar —chocaron las copas —Por nuestra amistad, que espero se mantenga por muchos años más. En verdad agradezco que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos estar solos.

—Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Tu hermana? ¿El trabajo? —dijo —Siento la necesidad de preguntarte tantas cosas, de estar al tanto de lo que ha sido de tu vida.

—Bueno, luego de mi… fallido intento por ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio y todo el caos en el que se vio sumida mi vida luego de que tú me rechaza… —Nicolás se mordió la lengua, carraspeó y bebió vino antes de continuar —El caso es que era un adolescente idiota e inmaduro, así que tomé lo que quedaba de mis ahorros y me dediqué a recorrer Asia. Para no hacer muy larga la historia, comencé a interesarme por las terapias alternativas: yoga, acupuntura, floriterapia, aromaterapia, gemoterapia, ese tipo de cosas. Las estudié durante varios años antes de regresar, tomar el examen de nuevo e ingresar a medicina. Luego me encontré con Serena y el resto ya lo sabes, pusimos la clínica y aunque no somos millonarios, somos felices con lo que hacemos.

—Todo lo contrario a mí —murmuró la mujer por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No le prestes importancia.

—Aun no es tarde para hacerlo. Publicar tu libro —Rei lo miró asombrada —Ese es tu sueño, ¿verdad?, ser escritora de novelas románticas.

—¿Cómo es que…? —Nicolás esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas —añadió, al tiempo que les llevaban las entradas —Un buen amigo mío es editor, de seguro que la famosa editora en jefe de Phobos puede conseguir una entrevista con Soichi Tomoe —Rei casi se atraganta con el vino.

—¿Soichi Tomoe? ¿Estás hablando del multimillonario magnate de los libros, Soichi Tomoe? —Nicolás asintió con la cabeza —No puedes estar hablando en serio. Y dices que es tu amigo.

—Nos conocimos en la universidad. Ambos éramos un poco… reservados, pero extrañamente comenzamos a hablar y nos terminamos convirtiendo en buenos amigos. Incluso soy el padrino de su hija, Hotaru. Una señorita adorable si me lo preguntas, tiene la edad de Selene.

—Vaya, siempre es lo mismo contigo. Cada vez que nos encontramos terminas sorprendiéndome —dijo —Eres tan increíble —Nicolás se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, casi enterrándola en el plato —Ah… yo… —genial, Rei empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que el tímido Nicolás Kumada que se le había declarado en el festival deportivo de la secundaria no había cambiado. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tenía su mano sobre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos. Nicolás de repente se sintió incapaz de moverse, perdido en aquellos ojos que no había dejado de amar.

—Rei, yo…

—¡Hora del plato principal! —ambos se sobresaltaron y Rei retiró la mano justo a tiempo para ver a la hermana menor de Nicolás, Reika, aparecer —_Magret de Canard_, la recomendación del chef.

—Reika… —dijo Nicolás, mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido. Ella, haciéndose la desentendida, esbozó una sonrisa antes de mirar a Rei.

—¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Rei! —exclamó la chef, emocionada —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás más delgada?

—Eh… Reika, muy bien, gracias. Veo que el negocio va bien.

—Ah, no puedo quejarme, soy feliz con lo que hago y creo que esa es la parte más importante —se quedaron en silencio un momento —Oh, pero qué descortés. Me retiraré y los dejaré disfrutar su cena. ¡Provecho! —Nicolás suspiró en cuanto vio a su hermana desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

—Está loca.

—Pero es una chica agradable, siempre me cayó bien.

Luego de la repentina intervención de Reika, la conversación continuó fluyendo. Hablaron de todo lo que se les ocurriera, desde memorias pasadas hasta tonterías que de pronto se les ocurrían. Rei estaba segura de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que disfrutaba una conversación, que no estuviera relacionada con el trabajo, con un hombre. Y es que aunque Nicolás siguiera siendo el chico – ya no tan chico – dulce de la secundaria, poseía ahora un nivel de madurez que lo hacía más atractivo. Rei se encontró riendo y no queriendo que la noche acabara.

Comieron el postre junto a una buena taza de café. Nicolás se sentía en las nubes. Quizás tendría una oportunidad después de todo. Había hecho bien en escuchar a Serena, como siempre ella parecía tener la razón. Era feliz, como cada vez que podía estar junto a Rei. Y… ella también parecía feliz. Ese parecía el comienzo de una buena amistad que, tal vez, podía pronto llegar a convertirse en algo más. Hey, no estaba de más soñar un poco, ¿verdad?

Entonces, el celular de Rei comenzó a sonar. Disculpándose un momento, pensando que era importante, Rei sacó el teléfono de su bolso y se quedó helada al ver el nombre de quien llamaba. Las letras brillaban en la pantalla, mientras el sonido del ringtone que le había asignado a Darien sonaba con insistencia. La mujer se mordió el labio y miró de reojo a Nicolás, que se había quedado extrañado al ver que ella no contestaba. Presionó el botón para terminar la llamada, cambió el celular a modo silencioso y lo metió de nuevo en el bolso.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¡Eh! ¡Ah!, n-no… número equivocado —rio nerviosa y tomó un sorbo de café —Tengo que irme, hay algunas cosas del trabajo que necesito terminar.

—Oh, claro, entonces déjame llevarte a casa.

—¡No! —Rei se reprendió mentalmente por haber levantado la voz más de lo que le hubiese gustado —Digo, no tienes que molestarte. Tomaré un taxi y…

—No es ninguna molestia, no me tomará más de quince minutos llevarte a casa. Es peligroso…

—De verdad, no te molestes —respondió Rei, seria, levantándose de la silla y volviendo a ser la mujer que lo miraba fríamente cuando trataba de acercarse a ella y hablarle —Gracias por la cena. Felicita a Reika de mi parte. Buenas noches.

—¡Rei, espera! —Rei salió apresuradamente del restaurante y Nicolás pretendía seguirla, pero su hermana lo sujetó de la mano. Él la miró y ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Es que acaso todo era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto? No, había sido esa llamada, estaba seguro. Esa llamada perturbó a Rei, pero, ¿por qué?

—No vi ningún anillo en su dedo, así que todavía tienes oportunidad —dijo Reika —Sin embargo… Nicolás, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —el hombre la miró, confundida —Amarla. ¿De verdad estás bien con eso? Ella quizás nunca te corresponda.

—No puedo simplemente renunciar a ella, Reika. No después de todos estos años.

—Nicolás, esa mujer… —él miró a su hermana, expectante —Sólo… no la sigas, ¿sí? —Nicolás, ignorando las palabras de su hermana, salió del restaurante a toda prisa, sólo para encontrarse con una escena que hizo que se sintiera como un completo perdedor.

—Así que era esto a lo que te referías, Reika.

Eran Rei y Darien Chiba. Acababan de besarse y ahora subían al auto de él. Oh. Así que se trataba de eso. El rumor era cierto entonces. No sabía si reír o llorar. Al parecer seguía siendo el mismo idiota enamorado. Lástima que él era el único que estaba enamorado.

**S x S**

Rei apenas había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta cuando Darien se abalanzó sobre su cuello, besando y mordisqueando, mientras sus manos se deshacían de la blusa. Rei casi no podía respirar, los besos demandantes de Darien la ahogaban y extrañamente no se sentían tan bien como antes. Sabiendo de memoria el camino, Darien la llevó hasta la habitación, dejando las prendas regadas por toda la casa. Cuando llegaron a la cama, ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Se entregaron entonces a la pasión del momento. O más bien, Rei le "cedió" a Darien su cuerpo para que se proporcionara placer con él. Esa vez no sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos. En cambio se sentía vacía, sentía como si hubiese engañado a Nicolás, a pesar de que no eran más que amigos.

Se tendieron en la cama, uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada. Ambos parecían tener mucho en qué pensar. Rei ni siquiera recordaba si Darien había usado condón esa vez, pero poco le importaba. Se sentía mal, por haber huido de Nicolás sólo para acostarse con un hombre. Pero no cualquier hombre, un hombre casado y encima de todo, el hombre de la bruja de Kakyuu Kou. ¿Por qué? Acostarse con él, estar a su lado, era lo que había deseado durante tantos años. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora que lo tenía para ella se sentía así? ¿Por qué no dejaba de ver el rostro sonriente de Nicolás?

La voz de Darien le llegó de pronto, sacándola de su ensimismamiento:

—Voy a dejar a Kakyuu —Rei se incorporó, dejando que la sábana se deslizara por su cuerpo y cayera al suelo. Definitivamente había escuchado mal, ¿verdad? Darien no podía haber dicho "eso".

—¿Podrás repetir eso? Creo que no te escuché bien.

—Dije que voy a dejar a Kakyuu. Voy a pedirle el divorcio.

—Oh, así que se trataba de eso. ¡Un momento! ¡Qué!

—Rayos, no tienes que lucir tan sorprendida. Ya no la amo. Es más, ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que la amé de verdad. Además, ella no me necesita, en cuanto se aburra de mí me desechará como la basura insignificante que soy para ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Darien?

—Rei, creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe que yo no soy un sujeto de buena familia. Estudié leyes en la Toudai con una beca, pero nunca ejercí mi profesión. No tengo una casa, ni un auto, nada. La razón por la que Kakyuu se casó conmigo fue porque yo estaba saliendo con una de sus amigas, ellas se pelearon y yo resulté ser el "premio" de una apuesta que hicieron. Sabes que Kakyuu odia perder y… ¿Qué pasa? —pasaba que Rei no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Es decir, sabía que Kakyuu era una mujer despiadada, pero jamás pensó que tuviera una personalidad tan retorcida —Comprendo que sea difícil de creer. Realmente nadie puede saber lo que Kakyuu está pensando, nadie conoce a la verdadera Kakyuu, pero yo he estado junto a ella demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, creo que llega un momento en el que todos decimos "he tenido suficiente". Y cuando me "vendió" por información sobre Serena yo tuve suficiente, no puedo soportarlo más. Por eso —la tomó de las manos —cuando sea libre, ven conmigo.

—¿Eh?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me sentí tan bien estando con una mujer. Eres inteligente, hermosa y el sexo contigo es impresionante. Jamás podría cansarme de ti y… creo que en muy poco tiempo podría llegar a enamorarme de ti.

Eso tenía que ser un sueño. Sí, sí, se había golpeado la cabeza y era estaba inconsciente en algún hospital. Es que… Darien Chiba… el mismo Darien Chiba del que había estado enamorada durante tanto tiempo, el hombre inalcanzable que siempre había deseado no podía estar proponiéndole que estuvieran juntos. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —Rei no respondió. No sabía qué responder. En otro momento habría aceptado sin dudarlo, pero luego de reencontrarse con Nicolás no estaba tan segura de que fuera eso lo que quería. Su corazón dudaba. Aun cuando había hecho el amor con Darien no se sentía querida, como si ese no fuera el lugar adonde "pertenecía" —¿Rei?

—Darien… yo…

¿Lo amaba? No. ¿Lo quería? No creía que así fuera. ¿Le gustaba? Demonios, sí. Era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien. ¿Quería estar con él? Realmente no estaba segura. Ya no estaba segura. No cuando el rostro de Nicolás seguía inundando sus pensamientos. ¿Huir con Darien? Ahora le parecía una grandísima locura.

—Supongo que eso es un no. Bueno, no te culpo, ninguno de los dos buscaba nada serio en un principio. Pero sea como sea, voy a dejar a Kakyuu. Ver a Seiya revelarse ante ella me dio el valor para dar ese paso y ahora seré yo quien se enfrente a ella —Darien se levantó y comenzó a vestirse —Gracias por todo, Rei —dijo él, antes de marcharse. Ella no pudo responderle nada mientras lo veía salir de la habitación y escuchaba cómo la puerta principal se cerraba.

—Estúpido Nicolás… todo esto es tu culpa.

**S x S**

Casi no podía creerlo cuando el enorme letrero de "Bienvenidos a Inglaterra" la recibió. En verdad estaba allí. Había llegado. El aeropuerto de Londres Heathrow. Inglaterra, el sitio donde estaban su hija y su nieto, – o nieta – el sitio donde le pondría final a aquel capítulo de su vida. Decir que estaba nerviosa no era mentir. En verdad se moría de miedo, porque no sabía cómo enfrentar a Serenity. No iba a gritarle o reprocharle por haberse acostado con su novio – bueno, ex novio – pero no había pensado qué decirle cuando estuvieran frente a frente.

Cuando pensaba que iba a volverse loca por el estrés, sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de la suya. Levantó la mirada y vio que Diamante le sonreía. Ella sonrió también, agradeciendo mentalmente que Diamante la acompañara. Había dejado de lado su apretada agenda llena de compromisos para viajar con ella y darle apoyo mientras terminaba de cerrar aquella "puerta". Serena entrelazó sus dedos con los de su ex esposo, mientras ambos abandonaban la calidez del aeropuerto para enfrentarse a la fría noche londinense. Abordaron un taxi y Serena contempló maravillada lo hermosa que era la ciudad. Casi podía sentir sus nervios disolverse mientras las luces de colores y el imponente Big Ben adornaban el paisaje.

—Podemos dar un paseo por la ciudad luego de que todo haya terminado —dijo entonces Diamante.

—Oh, no, está bien. No quisiera causarte ninguna molestia.

—Déjame corregir mi frase. Vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad luego de que todo haya terminado —Serena rodó los ojos, sabiendo que no podría negarse. Y tampoco es como si quisiera negarse en realidad —Serena, ¿segura que estás bien? —Diamante volvió a tomar su mano y la rubia no pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían tomado de la mano. O cuándo había sido la última vez que Diamante había estado a su lado de esa manera.

—Estoy bien.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, porque ya hemos llegado —se bajaron del taxi y se encontraron en una amplia calle de altos y elegantes edificios.

—¿Seguro que esta es la dirección? —preguntó.

—Dado que Serenity volvió con Helios, sí. Este es el apartamento en el que ambos viven —ah sí, ya le había dicho Diamante que Rini y Helios estaban juntos de nuevo —Demonios, ¿qué tiene ese chico en la cabeza?, mira que regresar con ella cuando sabe que está esperando el hijo de otro sujeto. ¿Es idiota?

Tal vez sí que era un idiota. Un idiota enamorado, pensó Serena que, tomada de la mano de Diamante, finalmente tuvo el valor para tocar el timbre.

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo…<em>

_Serena y Rini se encuentran por fin._

_La vida perfecta de Kakyuu Kou comienza a desmoronarse._


	19. Encuentro entre madre e hija

_Uno más por acá. Con más drama, para no perder la costumbre. Por cierto, me he dado cuenta (por reviews y mensajes privados que he recibido) que esta historia es odiaba y amada casi con la misma intensidad. ¿Curioso, no? Entonces tú, ¿amas u odias esta historia?_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19. Encuentro entre madre e hija**

Fijó sus ojos azules en la puerta, incapaz de moverse o hablar. Sintió una leve presión en la mano y miró a Diamante, que ya se había adelantado para tocar el timbre. Cuando se escucharon pasos del otro lado, Serena no pudo evitar ponerse detrás de Diamante, temblando. La puerta se abrió instantes después y Serena asomó el rostro por detrás del hombro del otro. Helios era quien acababa de aparecer. El muchacho sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que ellos pasaran. Diamante tuvo que halar a Serena, que se había quedado estática. Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro de la morada, Diamante cerró la puerta y sujetó a Serena por los hombros, mirándola serio.

—Escucha, Serena, tranquilízate —le dijo —No has hecho nada malo. Es más, ni siquiera deberías ser tú quien venga aquí. Así que tranquilízate y has lo que has venido a hacer. Eso es todo. Si sientes la necesidad de gritarle o reprocharle, adelante, no voy a detenerte, porque tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadada —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—En su condición, no puedo simplemente…

—Acompáñenme, por favor —se escuchó de pronto la voz de Helios —Serenity está en la sala de televisión.

Los tres entraron por una puerta que estaba ubicada en el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Serena tragó saliva y se aferró al brazo de Diamante, antes de avanzar. Rini estaba sentada en el sofá, pasando los canales distraídamente. Ya se podía apreciar una pequeña pancita que delataba su tiempo de embarazo. La muchacha ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, suponiendo que no era más que Helios que volvía a entrar en la habitación. Había un bote de helado de chocolate vacío sobre la mesita que estaba al lado del sofá. Helios carraspeó y fue entonces cuando la chica finalmente levantó la mirada. Sus ojos viajaron de las manos entrelazadas de sus padres hasta el rostro de su madre. Dejó caer el control remoto y se encogió en el sofá.

—Mamá…

—Serenity…

Ambas se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Tampoco se movieron. Simplemente se quedaron ahí, viéndose fijamente, como si estuvieran estudiándose. La verdad es que ninguna de las dos estaba segura de qué hacer o decir. De cómo reaccionar. Tantos pensamientos inundaban sus cabezas que no sabían por dónde empezar. Rini se levantó del sofá, como si quisiera acercarse a su madre, pero se contuvo. Serena se había soltado de la mano de Diamante. Silencio sepulcral. Diamante y Helios se miraron un momento y se encogieron de hombros. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iba a acabar esa visita. Más silencio. Diamante ya comenzaba a desesperarse cuando de pronto Serena se movió, corrió hasta Serenity y la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Muchas felicidades, cariño —dijo la rubia, mientras acariciaba el largo cabello suelto de su hija —¿Estás alimentándote bien?, espero que no estés comiendo solo helado. Debes tener una alimentación balanceada. Oh y espero que estés asistiendo puntualmente a tus consultas con el médico.

Serenity sentía que sus brazos eran tan pesados como el plomo. No podía moverse. Quería abrazar a su madre. Gritarle que era una tonta por ser considerada con la mujer que se había acostado con su novio, pero las palabras no le salían. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras su madre le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes, como cuando era una pequeña niña asustadiza. Ya no era capaz de acallar sus sollozos y Serena continuó abrazándola hasta que se calmó.

—De todos los escenarios posibles, jamás me imaginé que esta reunión fuese a terminar así —comentó Diamante, mirando de reojo a Helios.

—Creo que esto es algo que ambas necesitaban —contestó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros —Esto y una larga charla, que es lo que parece que va a suceder ahora —añadió, cuando vio que ambas se acomodaban en el sofá —¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —Diamante asintió con la cabeza.

—No estoy de humor para conversaciones sentimentales, ya hablaré con esa niña más tarde.

—Serenity, cariño, voy a llevar a tu padre a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo? —la chica asintió con la cabeza —Si me necesitas sólo llámame al celular —ella volvió a asentir y con esto ambos abandonaron la habitación.

La estancia volvió a quedarse en silencio. Rini había dejado de llorar y había recostado la cabeza en el regazo de su madre, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello de formar que, Rini estaba segura, pronto se quedaría dormida. Pero no. No podía. Tenía que hablar con su madre. Tenía que dejar salir todo lo que había estado callando desde aquel día en que se había acostado con Seiya. Rini lanzó un profundo suspiro, antes de incorporarse para mirar a su madre a los ojos. En esos ojos azules no había enfado, ni reproche. Ni siquiera ira. Sólo había amor. Un amor del que no se sentía merecedora.

—Mamá… yo… —de repente Rini estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada —¡Lo siento mucho! Mamá, sé que no merezco tu perdón, mucho menos que hayas venido hasta aquí, pero… créeme por favor cuando te digo que… ¡en verdad lo siento! Yo… maldición, no sé qué puedo hacer… para compensarte por lo que hice, pero…

—Ya es suficiente, cariño —dijo Serena, agachándose a su lado y haciendo que su hija levantara la cabeza —Deja de pensar en tantas tonterías, el estrés le hará mal al bebé. Vamos, siéntate —la acomodó en el sofá —¿Quieres un té? O tal vez algún jugo. Creo que aún recuerdo dónde está la cocina.

—Mamá, mamá —Serena se volteó y notó que Rini había comenzado a llorar otra vez —¿Por qué? —la rubia la miró, confundida —¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué eres así? —se cubrió el rostro con las manos —¿Por qué eres… tan buena conmigo? —Serena le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, envolviéndola con el brazo.

—Porque eres mi hija —contestó —Eres mi adorada hija, a quien llevé en mi vientre por nueve meses. Eres mi niña hermosa, la que vino a iluminar mi mundo cuando sentía que no podía seguir adelante. Serenity, independientemente de lo que haya sucedido, nunca podría dejar de amarte. Porque el amor de una madre, cariño, es incondicional.

—No lo merezco, mamá. Ya ni siquiera merezco llamarme hija tuya —dijo —Nunca tendría que haber regresado. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo me hubiera quedado aquí, nunca habría destrozado la nueva vida que acababas de construir. Cuando finalmente habías encontrado a un buen hombre, dedicado y de buena familia, cuando finalmente abrías tu corazón y volvías a confiar yo… demonios, soy tan estúpida. Nunca, jamás, podría disculparme lo suficiente contigo, mamá.

—¿Sabes qué, Serenity?, creo que realmente las cosas entre Seiya y yo jamás habrían terminado de funcionar. Su tía tenía razón, un joven con un futuro prometedor como él no tiene nada que hacer con una vieja como yo. No hay nada que yo pudiera ofrecerle que cualquier jovencita de buena familia no pueda darle, ¿entiendes? No. Lo mejor es que las cosas se queden como están y que cada uno siga su camino.

—¿Ya no lo amas? —los ojos de Serena comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—Por supuesto que sí. El amor que siento por él no puede borrarse tan fácilmente, pero lo superaré. Me repondré y tal vez algún día conoceré a otra persona que me ame.

—Lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida.

—Serenity, tú… ¿alguna vez sentiste que… amabas a Seiya? —Serenity negó con la cabeza al instante. Ya se lo había preguntado, ya lo había pensado. Y ahora estaba segura. Seiya no había sido más que un capricho, una obsesión. No hubo amor la noche en que lo hicieron. Ninguno de los dos sentía amor por el otro.

—Yo no lo amo, mamá. Y él tampoco me ama. Es por eso que no vamos a casarnos —contestó la chica —Sé que te gustaría que este niño nacieran en un matrimonio lleno de amor. Y eso es precisamente lo que va a pasar, o al menos eso espero.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Después de todas las estupideces que he hecho, después de todos los sujetos con los que me he acostado, después de haber terminado con Helios la última vez, finalmente me di cuenta de algo. Helios es el único al que amo, él es el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Helios me aceptó de nuevo, aun sabiendo que estoy esperando el hijo de otro hombre. Ni un solo día me ha dejado de tratar como si fuera lo más importante, aun cuando no lo merezco. Es por eso que lo he decidido. ¡Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo!

—E-Eso es asombroso, cariño —contestó Serena, una vez que había procesado las palabras de su hija.

—Tengo miedo de su respuesta, pero después de todo, quien no arriesga no gana, ¿no crees? —Serena asintió con la cabeza —Estoy decidida a hacer las cosas bien a partir de ahora. Mamá, —tomó las manos de Serena entre las suyas —en verdad lo siento mucho. Sé que ya no sirve de nada, pero créeme cuando te digo que no hubo amor ese día. Seiya nunca me amó. Y… discúlpame, pero tengo que decirlo, Seiya sólo te ama a ti.

—Ya no tienes que seguir disculpándote, Serenity —le dijo —Lo nuestro… nuestra historia ya se acabó. Nadie sabe lo que nos deparará el futuro pero, de ser posible, algún día me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos.

—¿Así como lo son papá y tú ahora? —Serena no supo qué responder. ¿Eran amigos en realidad? —Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió verlos llegar juntos, tomados de la mano. Eso me hizo preguntarme, ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos? —la rubia se quedó pensativa un momento y entonces se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que ninguno de los dos está muy seguro de lo que sucede entre nosotros. Yo… no sé. De repente me contactó e "hicimos las paces" y ahora… no sé. De momento… de momento sólo digamos que sí, somos algo parecido a "amigos".

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Creo que el sueño de todo hijo de padres divorciados es ver que sus padres se llevan bien.

—Creo que tienes razón. Las hicimos sufrir mucho a las dos con nuestras peleas.

—Aunque siempre fue culpa de papá.

—No se trata de buscar culpables —dijo Serena —Ambos tenemos nuestro carácter y eso no ayudaba mucho, pero bueno, lo importante es que hemos dejado de lastimarnos el uno al otro. Entonces, ¿vas a seguir diciendo que odias que te llamen _Miss Black_ aquí? —Serenity rió.

—Eso ya no importa mucho, porque pronto seré Serenity Anatolios —las dos se echaron a reír —Oh, pero qué descortesía, madre. ¿Quieres un poco de té? Ven, vamos a la cocina.

Serena entró en la cocina tras su hija y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, viendo cómo Serenity caminaba de un lado de otro, buscando tazas, una tetera, mientras tarareaba una canción. Se veía feliz, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Había sido lo correcto, se decía Serena, ir a verla y aclarar todo. De repente ella también sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Bebieron té y comieron algunos bocadillos dulces, mientras hablaban acerca del embarazo de Serenity. Ah, cómo había anhelado tener aquella conversación con su hija. Entonces de pronto…

—Mamá. Sabes que yo no he sido precisamente una buena chica, ¿verdad? —Serena arqueó una ceja —Yo… no sé por qué, pero he estado pensando… No estoy segura de que este niño sea de Seiya.

—¿Eh?

**S x S**

Diamante lo notaba. La ansiedad, la preocupación en el rostro de Helios. Aun cuando debía estar disfrutando de la exquisita cerveza que les acababan de servir, el muchacho no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, como si en cualquier momento Serenity o Serena fueran a aparecer por ahí. Él había sido el de la idea de dejar a madre e hija solas y ahora no parecía convencido de que aquella hubiese sido una buena idea. Diamante le puso una mano sobre el hombro, viendo cómo el muchacho se sobresaltaba.

—Relájate, ¿quieres? —le dijo —No es como si esas dos fueran a matarse. Han de estar teniendo una sentimental charla de mujeres. Ya sabes, con eso de que las hormonas se alborotan cuando una mujer está embarazada. Pero, Helios, independientemente de la situación, esas dos tienen la madurez suficiente para llegar a un acuerdo, ya lo verás. Ahora, anda, bébete esa cerveza —el muchacho sonrió, agradecido, y obedeció.

—Quizás estoy preocupándome demasiado.

—Estás demasiado tenso. Lo noté también la otra vez cuando hablamos. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —Diamante lo vio juguetear con la jarra —No tienes que decir nada si no quieres. Suficiente tienes con aguantar a esa problemática hija mía.

—Serenity… es dulce a su manera, ¿sabe, señor Diamante?

—Sólo Diamante está bien. Me haces sentir viejo si me dices "señor Diamante". Aunque tampoco es como si estuviera muy joven, ¿no? —Helios se mordió el labio —Sólo bromeo.

—Serenity es… Serenity es única. Jamás había conocido a una mujer como ella. Yo… no tengo palabras para describir lo que ella significa para mí.

—Es bueno saber que hay al menos un sujeto que la ama en verdad —dijo Diamante, pidiendo otra ronda de cervezas —Eres un buen sujeto, Helios. Y un poco tonto también —el aludido rió.

—Supongo que tiene razón. Soy un tonto enamorado. Es por eso que quiero aprovechar este momento para decirle que… planeo pedirle a Serenity que sea mi esposa —Diamante casi se atragantaba con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

—¿M-Me estás pidiendo permiso para proponerle matrimonio? —preguntó, en cuanto pudo recuperar la compostura.

—Bueno, sí, después de todo usted es el padre de Serenity —Diamante esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Realmente no es como si tuviera el derecho para negarte que le pidas casarse contigo. No he sido un padre ejemplar y creo que ese no es un secreto para ti. La opinión de Serena es la que debería importante en realidad, pero si insistes en tener mi aprobación también, no puedo más que decirte, adelante chico. Estoy seguro de que ella te dará la respuesta que quieres escuchar.

—Muchas gracias, Diamante.

—No hay por qué, muchacho. Ahora, vamos a brindar, ¡por mi futuro yerno!

**S x S**

Cuando Diamante y Helios regresaron, se encontraron a madre e hija bebiendo té tranquilamente en la sala, mientras conversaban de temas triviales, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Diamante tenía que admitir que las cosas se veían mejor de lo que pensaba y eso lo hizo sentir aliviado. Al menos Serena no iba a estar llorando toda la noche y lo que les quedaba del viaje. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, al ver aquella escena de la que se habría perdido de no haber madurado un poquito para dar el paso y tratar de recuperar su "relación" con Serena.

De pronto las mujeres se percataron de la presencia de los recién llegados.

—Oh, ¿qué tal estuvo esa noche de hombres? —preguntó Serena.

—No tan productiva como la "noche de mujeres", por lo que veo —contestó Diamante —He de asumir que han hecho las paces —ambas se miraron y luego asintieron con la cabeza —Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos —Serenity le dedicó a su padre un gesto triste —al hotel. Vamos Serena, dejémoslos descansar. Ya mañana nos llevarán a conocer la ciudad, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Serenity, emocionada —Hay tantos lugares que me gustaría mostrarles. Tantos lugares para comprar, me gustaría que le llevaran un recuerdo a Selene. Sé que no estamos en buenos términos, pero bueno…

—Selene lo entenderá, es una chica inteligente —dijo Diamante —Ahora me gustaría hablar contigo un momento. A solas si no te importa —Serenity se puso de pie y guio a su padre hasta la habitación que compartía con Helios. Se sentaron en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—¿Has arreglado las cosas con tu madre? —la chica asintió con la cabeza —¿Está todo bien ahora? —volvió a asentir —¿Vas a casarte?

—¿Eh? No voy a casarme con Seiya.

—No me refería a Seiya.

—Oh. Pues… ya me gustaría. Casarme con Helios. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no estoy segura de que él quiera… ya sabes, relacionarse con alguien como yo. Además, hay otra cosa que me inquieta.

—¿De qué se trata?

—El hijo que estoy esperando… yo… no estoy segura de que… sea de Seiya —Diamante, que también había tenido esa suposición antes, no dijo nada y esperó a que su hija continuara —Yo… no soy exactamente una buena mujer y lo sabes. Por eso…

—¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto, Serenity?

—Quiero estar segura. Seiya dijo que se haría cargo del niño, pero no quiero imponerle una responsabilidad que no sea suya, ¿entiendes? Además, si resultara que este niño no es de Seiya, quizás mamá y él puedan… —Diamante arqueó una ceja —No sé, sólo estoy diciendo tonterías.

—Las posibilidades de que tu madre vuelva con él si resultara que el niño no es suyo, francamente las veo remotas. Serena parece decidida a no dar marcha atrás.

—Supongo que eso es conveniente para ti —murmuró la chica, en voz bajísima. Sin embargo, Diamante pudo escucharla.

—Si tienes algo que decir, adelante.

—No, es sólo que me sorprendió un poco verlos llegar juntos, tomados de la mano. Papá, ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes? —Diamante se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. De repente decidí llamarla e intentar hacer las paces con ella. Hemos salido un par de veces y el resto es historia.

—¿La quieres?

—Creo que es imposible no querer a Serena. Pero… lo que siento por ella en este momento, no estoy seguro de que sea algo romántico. Es más bien, ¿añoranza?, tal vez, antes que todo fuimos amigos, así que tal vez es porque quiero regresar a ese momento en el que podíamos reír juntos y charlar como personas civilizadas.

—Me alegra que puedan llevarse bien ahora. Creo que es lo que Selene y yo siempre quisimos cuando éramos niñas. Me alegra saber que al menos algo bueno resultó de todo el desastre que causé.

—Sobre el asunto del padre del niño, —dijo —puedo ayudarte a investigar, pero creo que tú sabes mejor que nadie quién podría ser el "candidato", además, la prueba de ADN sería la opción más confiable.

—Tengo que estar segura de quién es el padre de mi hijo, así que haré lo que sea.

—Entonces empieza por recordar a todos los sujetos con los que estuviste justo antes de regresar a Japón.

**S x S**

Su semana había iniciado de la peor manera posible y al parecer amenazaba con terminar igual o peor de cómo había empezado. Nunca antes en su vida había recibido tantas malas noticias. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de asesinar a su amiga Setsuna, por su "incompetencia". Demonios, ¿no se suponía que ella provenía de la mejor familia de abogados de Japón? Entonces, ¿cómo es que ahora venía a decirle tal cosa? Kakyuu había vivido años en esa mansión, ¡no podían decirle ahora que en el testamento su padre había decidido dejarle esa mansión a su hermano! ¡No podían decirle que tenía que mudarse a la mansión de la familia en Okinawa! ¡Eso sí que no!

—Setsuna, ¿cómo es que nunca nadie había visto el testamento de mi hermano? —espetó, molesta, mientras miraba el trozo de papel que llevaba estampada la firma de su hermano —¿Estás segura de que este documento no es falso? Podría tratarse de alguno de los enemigos de la familia.

—Kakyuu, lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero la familia Kou nunca ha tenido enemigos. Eres tú, con tu comportamiento egoísta, quien se ha hecho de esos enemigos. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que este documento es verídico. Este es el testamento de Seiiji Kou, no hay duda. Según lo escrito aquí, esta mansión y todas las riquezas que poseían Seiiji y Galaxia le pertenecen a Taiki, Seiya y Yaten.

—¡Esas son patrañas! —gritó la pelirroja, encolerizada, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos —Tengo tanto derecho como ellos a las riquezas de la familia.

—A las riquezas que les dejó su padre, sí. Sin embargo, —sacó una calculadora —según mis cálculos, esa riqueza se agotó cuando te casaste por tercera vez. ¿Recuerdas esa extravagante luna de miel en Marruecos? Bueno, ahí fue donde terminaste con la parte que te correspondía. Ahora más bien le debes dinero a tus sobrinos —Kakyuu miró a Setsuna, horrorizada —No me mires como si estuviera loca, lo que te estoy presentando son hechos. Es la realidad, Kakyuu.

—Entonces explícame cómo es que ese testamento nunca había salido a la luz. Me parece extraño que convenientemente ahora que Seiya ha decidido marcharse vengas trayéndome todos estos "hechos", Setsuna. Estoy empezando a perder mi fe en la firma Meioh.

—Este testamento —antes de que Setsuna pudiera contestar, Darien entró en la habitación —siempre ha estado oculto en la mansión. Yo lo encontré una vez por casualidad en el ático.

—Darien, tú… —espetó —Eres un… Ah, ya veo, como ya tienes todo lo que siempre habías querido, todas las comodidades y riquezas, esta vieja ya no te sirve de nada. Eres igual a todos los hombres, un maldito interesado, una garrapata.

—Es suficiente, Kakyuu —dijo Setsuna.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Setsuna! ¡Esta es mi casa y puedo decir lo que se me venga en gana!

—Teóricamente, es la casa de Seiya —intervino Darien —Taiki y Yaten ya tienen sus familias. Fue decidido entonces que quien tendría prioridad sería el hermano que no estuviera casado. Taiki está felizmente casado y Yaten lo estará dentro de poco, así que por derecho, esta propiedad le pertenece a Seiya.

—Bien, échenme a la calle si es lo que quieren. Pero Darien, ¿has pensado qué harás si yo me hundo? No tienes nada.

—Lamento decirte, querida, que soy egresado de la Toudai, con una maestría de la Universidad de Harvard en Administración de Negocios. Además, tengo un apartamento en Odaiba. Durante todos estos años, permití que me oprimieras. Me convertí en tu perro faldero y dejé de lado todo lo que había logrado mientras cumplía todas tus exigencias. Pero, ¿sabes qué?, estoy harto de eso. Quiero el divorcio.

Los ojos de Kakyuu se abrieron como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso Darien acababa de decir que quería el divorcio? Divorciarse. De ella. No, no, no, imposible. ¿Cómo iba a querer un muerto de hambre divorciarse de una mujer como ella? No, no, eso estaba muy mal. Todos estaban locos. La desesperación en el rostro de la pelirroja no pasó desapercibida.

—Setsuna, espero que puedas hacerte cargo de eso. Te pagaré, por supuesto —dijo Darien.

—Estás quedándote sola, Kakyuu. Tus sobrinos han hecho sus vidas —habló Setsuna, mientras ordenaba los papeles —Seiya, tu marioneta, finalmente se ha revelado y ha decidido vivir su vida como desea. Además, ¿qué crees que pasará cuando tus "amigas" del club de equitación se den cuenta de que estás en bancarrota? Yo misma te lo advertí hace tiempo, Kakyuu, te dije que tenías que cambiar tu actitud o acabarías alejando a todo el mundo.

—No vengas a darme sermones tú, maldita solterona —Setsuna ni siquiera se inmutó con el comentario —¿Sabes lo que hizo este? —señaló a Darien —¡Se acostó con Rei Hino! ¿Acaso eso no es faltar a su compromiso conmigo, que soy su esposa?

—Con mucha más razón deberías estar ansiosa por divorciarte de él —replicó la otra —Pero veo que disimuladamente te empeñas por retenerlo, ¿por qué? ¿Amor, acaso?, no lo creo. ¿Acaso le temes a lo que la gente pueda decir de ti si la noticia de tu divorcio aparece en todos los periódicos y revistas de renombre?

—Todos ustedes son unos traidores. ¡Hagan lo que quieran! —respondió una encolerizada Kakyuu, abandonando el comedor y entrando en su habitación, azotando la puerta.

—¿Te sientes mal por ella, Darien? —preguntó Setsuna, al ver el rostro de angustia del otro.

—Yo… bueno, no puedo decir que no la amé. Claro que la amé, de otra forma no me habría casado con ella.

—¿Sientes lástima por ella?

—Un poco, tal vez.

—No sientas lástima. A Kakyuu le ha llegado el momento de tragarse su orgullo y buscar la mejor forma de seguir adelante. Durante muchos años fue una niña mimada, a quien nunca le negaron nada. Lo sé porque la he conocido desde que éramos niñas. Es por eso que ahora se siente acorralada, pero creo que también es el momento para que ella demuestre que puede salir de esta. No es como si fuera a quedarse en la calle, es más, estoy segura de que si se lo preguntamos a Seiya, él dirá que no quiere quedarse con esta casa. Lo mismo dirían Taiki y Yaten. Pero Kakyuu tiene que aprender a pedir perdón antes que nada. Es una buena lección para ella.

—Yo… sólo espero que ella… que ella pueda salir adelante después de esto.

—¿Debería ignorar entonces tu petición de divorcio? —Darien se apresuró a negar con la cabeza —¿Amas a Rei Hino? —Darien suspiró.

—No.

—¿Irás tras ella e intentarás enamorarte?

—No. Porque ella no me ama. Lo nuestro simplemente fue lujuria, pasión, nada más. Ella ama a alguien más, aunque tal vez no se haya dado cuenta todavía.

—Eres joven. Puedes volver a enamorarte.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, Setsuna —la mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

—Para mí no hay ni habrá nadie después de él, Darien. Esa es la mujer en la que me he convertido.


End file.
